<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>商业CP by 沐泷 (Mulong)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457328">商业CP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7'>沐泷 (Mulong)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 双性, 德云社 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【知名X片素人老司机良x新手X片素人小妖精堂】</p><p>🚀为钱doi，终成眷属</p><p>🚀为爱失业，在线鼓掌</p><p>🚀两个素人演员拍片后收获大量CP粉，从此成为商业绑定CP，后期转为真爱情侣，金盆洗手，只卖情侣小视频</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>周九良/孟鹤堂, 尚九熙/何九华, 烧饼/曹鹤阳</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 初次见面</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LOFTER ID：沐泷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周九良有个副业，在YP的时候拍片贩卖，是个GP的素人演员。以QDHH、温柔花样儿多闻名圈内，已经是很有名气的圈内总攻，许多小受都慕名来约他，甚至专门等到十八岁成年来给他送一血。他的网名只有一个性冷淡的Z，和他在片子里人肉打桩机的人设画风十分不同，因为他每次出镜都戴着一个橘猫半脸面具，所以他的粉丝都叫他Z橘猫。</p><p>  M兔兔本名孟鹤堂，是最近刚刚小火起来的新人，身材火辣，声音诱人，还有一对勾人腰窝，而且因为是少见的第三性别双性人，发了几个片子都卖的不错，很快就积累了一些忠实粉丝，小小的火了一把。</p><p>这次是他主动约到圈内大佬Z橘猫，他眼馋总攻大人很久了，每次看他的片子自己都激动得不行。因为Z橘猫的片子从来没有出现过双性人，M兔兔还以为他不喜欢，一直不敢去约他。现在他自己也下海了，被粉丝鼓励之后，终于鼓起勇气给Z发了邮件，邀请他一起约拍。</p><p>心情忐忑地等待了一天，在将近零点的时候得到了同意的回复，孟鹤堂兴奋地当时就蹦了起来。紧张地加到了大佬的微信，有敲定了明天见面的地点和时间，孟鹤堂放下手机跑去浴室给自己做了一个全身精油SPA，力图香香软软地去见偶像。</p><p> </p><p>见面的地点约在了酒店附近的奶茶店。</p><p>夏日的阳光过分的好，周九良到达奶茶店门口，从落地窗看到了一个坐在窗边小桌边一边吸奶茶里的珍珠一边晃悠两条白得反光的小细腿的人。一瞬间，他就知道这就是M兔兔。</p><p>娇小的M兔兔头上戴着一顶小圆边的草帽，帽檐下面冒出来几簇不听话的卷发，露出的半张侧脸山峦起伏，睫毛很长，毛茸茸地忽闪着，鼻子秀气挺翘，下面是一张红菱小口。他穿着一件嫩黄色的肥大T恤，下身是及膝半截裤，露出两条又细又直的小腿，光溜溜的看不见一点毛发，脚上是一双粉色帆布鞋。周九良定睛一看，还是宝可梦胖丁联名款。</p><p>他整个人青春洋溢，侧脸圆鼓鼓的苹果肌显得他更加幼态，周九良不禁要怀疑他到底成年了没有。</p><p> </p><p>咬着奶茶吸管，孟鹤堂紧张地手心冒冷汗，奶茶店的空调冷气温度太低了，他的胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。每隔十秒，他就要看一次手机上的时间，Z橘猫什么时候会出现。</p><p>“M兔兔？”一道说不上熟悉还是陌生的声音在孟鹤堂身侧响起。</p><p>他转头去看，就见说话的人从他旁边，坐到了他对面的椅子上，自我介绍，“我是Z”</p><p>孟鹤堂傻呆呆的，嘴巴半张，说不出话来，然后脸腾地就红了，变成了一颗红苹果。他又掩饰性地吸了一大口奶茶，然后被里面的冰淇淋冰到嗓子，冻得眼泪汪汪。</p><p> </p><p>“别紧张，别紧张。”周九良被他逗笑了，握住他的被奶茶杯壁弄得冰凉而且湿漉漉的手。</p><p>“对不起。”孟鹤堂很小声地道歉，“我，我有点太激动了。”</p><p>“是吗？”周九良压低声音凑近他，“那看起来我的魅力很大啊。”</p><p>孟鹤堂红着脸非常害羞的样子，却又十分坦诚地点头，“我很早以前就想约您了……”</p><p>他的声音渐渐地越来越小，又忽然鼓起勇气道，“您的片子我全部都买回来收藏了！”</p><p>“看来你还是我的金主爸爸，”周九良笑着刮了刮他的鼻梁，他的手指从孟鹤堂的手上沾到了水珠，现在又回到了孟鹤堂的鼻尖上。</p><p>他起身拉着孟鹤堂的手，“来吧，我的小兔子，今天就让我来好好回报我的金主爸爸吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第一次拍摄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宾馆定的是一间不算大的大床房，他们的目的很明确，周九良这次不玩很多花样儿，先熟悉熟悉，有一张床就足够了。</p><p>浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，孟鹤堂在里面洗澡，半透明的磨砂玻璃映出他的身子。之前他穿着宽松的T恤看不出上半身，现在周九良能朦朦胧胧地看到他曼妙的身材。双性人是也是有胸部的，孟鹤堂的胸算不上豪乳，却也不能算小。两腿之间的情况看不到，不过屁股很翘，非常翘，腰身很细很薄，侧面看上去可以说是前凸后翘的S型。</p><p>舔了舔嘴唇，欣赏了一阵之后周九良开始安装设备。他一般会带三个拍摄设备拍三个方向的镜头，偶尔还会拿一个过来拍特写。他将手机放在八爪鱼支架上，将一个缠在床边的窗帘上，一个放在床上，另一个放在床头。这样就有了左、右、前三个角度。</p><p>房间里空调的冷气开起来了，他脱掉T恤，露出精壮的上身，因为常年健身和练习射箭，他的肱二头肌非常发达，上臂很粗壮，充满了雄性的侵略性魅力。所有跟他约过的小受都对他的上臂和肩膀爱不释手，做的时候都很喜欢抱着他的肩膀在他耳边呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>略有些烫的水从花洒中流出来砸在孟鹤堂身上，他早上洗过一次澡了，不过现在天气很热，路上又出了一点汗，再冲一遍也好。关上花洒，他从淋浴房里出来，有些不好意思地穿上了一套内衣，浅蓝色的。</p><p>卫生间的门开了，周九良一转头就看到孟鹤堂微微低着头，双脚内八地站在门口。他白皙的手臂挡在胸口，不过周九良依然可以看清那件浅蓝色的bra。</p><p>“很漂亮。”周九良走过去环抱住他，故意在孟鹤堂的耳边吹气，他的小兔子好像有些过分害羞，而且还有些自卑。</p><p>“为什么要挡着，这里很丰满，还白白的，”周九良拉开孟鹤堂的手臂，在露出的半截乳肉上摸了摸，还伸了一个根手指插进乳沟里，“哦，沟很深嘛。”</p><p>孟鹤堂被他调戏地耳朵都红了，小声道，“我，我担心您会不喜欢双性人……”</p><p>“怎么会，”周九良在他的耳朵上啄吻，沿着耳廓，又咬住他的耳垂吮吸，“明明这么可爱。”</p><p>“嗯……”被舔到了敏感点，孟鹤堂忍不住哼出了声，腿有些软。</p><p>周九良拍了拍他挺翘的小屁股，“我去洗澡，等我回来。”</p><p> </p><p>趁着周九良去洗澡，孟鹤堂也开始摆弄他的设备，他没有周九良那么多，一般就摆两个手机录制。感谢科技发展，现在手机也能拍出1080P甚至4K的高清视频，否则孟鹤堂还真买不起两个单反相机来拍视频。</p><p>看了看周九良已经摆好的角度，孟鹤堂决定将自己的两个手机一个摆在脸的附近拍脸部特写，一个放在床对面的书桌上。既然周九良已经有了大部分角度，孟鹤堂就打算回头借他的视频来剪辑一下就好了。</p><p>作为周九良的忠实观众“金主”爸爸，孟鹤堂很清楚周九良从来不剪辑视频，每次都是各种角度直出，最多加个片头。孟鹤堂的制作就比他要精良一点，会将几个角度的视频剪辑成一个，虽然增加了工作量，但是成片效果会好很多。</p><p> </p><p>弄好了一切，孟鹤堂做在床上，用被子将自己盖了起来。这是他第五次拍摄，之前几次的对象都是在酒吧认识的，除了这份“兼职”，孟鹤堂还在一家酒吧里跳舞打工。也许是害羞过了头，他现在反而不那么紧张了。</p><p>周九良洗澡的速度很快，他出来之后没有穿衣服，全裸着出来，胯下的大家伙还在沉睡。孟鹤堂一抬眼就被这样的视觉冲击刺激着。</p><p>“你开始录了吗？”周九良问，他的肩膀上还搭着毛巾，没擦干的水珠从结实的肌肉上滑下来。</p><p>孟鹤堂摇摇头，从被子爬出来去开手机。</p><p>他跪趴着，倾身向前去够手机，露出一片光裸的后背。明显的脊椎凹陷，两侧颤抖欲飞的蝴蝶骨和后腰若隐若现的腰窝。</p><p>周九良半勃了。</p><p> </p><p>他去打开了手机开始拍摄。</p><p>胯下已经苏醒的巨物向上翘起，周九良爬上床，掀开孟鹤堂身上的被子，伏在他上方，与他接吻。</p><p>镜头里，橘猫面具在兔子面具的上面，只露出下半张脸的周九良和孟鹤堂，两人的唇离的很近却没有贴上。周九良在故意逗弄孟鹤堂，每次快要亲到的时候又微微抬起头，让孟鹤堂够不到。孟鹤堂仰着头，半张着嘴，<br/>
想主动去亲周九良，可是每次都被他躲开，急得哼哼了两声。</p><p>周九良先用舌头舔了下孟鹤堂的上唇，然后含住他的上唇吮吸，舌头滑进他的口腔里勾着孟鹤堂送出来的小舌尖摩擦。孟鹤堂的唇不算厚，周九良的唇要比他厚实一些，周九良含着他的上唇，他就撒娇似的咬着他的下唇，牙齿在唇内的软肉上不轻不重地滑动。</p><p>两人的舌头在唇齿间若隐若现，从镜头中可以很容易地看到。周九良的吻技高潮，只是一个吻就让孟鹤堂的全身发软，下身开始湿润。</p><p> </p><p>享受地鼻音从他鼻腔里发出，小兔子撒娇地环上周九良的脖颈，两条细腿也主动地缠上了周九良腰。孟鹤堂轻轻地扭动腰肢，用自己的湿了的下面磨蹭周九良的肉棒。</p><p>难舍难分地吻了一会儿，周九良从孟鹤堂的唇角移开，一路细碎地吻到他的耳朵，沿着他的耳廓亲吻，舌头伸进耳蜗里舔舐。他的手一路向下，隔着bra的布料揉弄这孟鹤堂的乳肉，摇晃着乳波。</p><p>“嗯……”孟鹤堂仰着头喘气，他的耳垂非常敏感，只要一碰就会浑身过电，现在被周九良含在嘴里，用犬齿咬着。他有些激动地抖着腰，躺回到床上，前面秀气的玉茎也硬得笔直。</p><p>周九良单手解开了他背后的卡扣，将bra扔到床下，放过了孟鹤堂的耳朵开始欺负他的奶子。</p><p> </p><p>圆润的乳肉一手掌握不住，周九良的舌头在上面转着圈地来回滑动，然后含住他挺立的嫩粉色的乳头。孟鹤堂一手挡住嘴巴，咬着小臂发出呜呜咽咽的声音。</p><p>他很白，身上几乎没有什么毛发，乳头也是浅浅的粉色，像是未经人事的稚嫩处子。</p><p>周九良抬起头，在他挂着汗珠的鼻尖亲了一下，“真是爱撒娇。”</p><p>孟鹤堂眼中含着生理性泪水，有些委屈地抬头索吻。周九良如他所愿，又亲了他一会儿，手上却没闲着脱掉了孟鹤堂的内裤。</p><p> </p><p>左侧的镜头是下半身的特写，可以很清楚的看到两人的性器。周九良的肉棒非常粗大，颜色有些深，却并不丑陋。双性人的下身就更加奇妙一点。孟鹤堂没有阴毛，光溜溜的下身挺立着秀气的小东西，颜色是很浅的粉色，周九良握在手里摸了两把，孟鹤堂就发出了甜美的哭腔，两腿之间的小花还喷出一点水来。</p><p>他的小肉棒下面没有阴囊，取而代之的是一朵湿漉漉的红色小花，动情的花瓣已经充血肿大，原本隐藏在花瓣里面的花核也含羞带怯地露出头。周九良拿过手机，对着他的小花拍摄特写。</p><p>他一根手指在上面摸了一下，那神秘的花瓣就抽插了几下，“真是神奇……”</p><p>周九良不禁感叹。</p><p>随即他俯下身，含住孟鹤堂的玉茎，几下之后下面的小花就发了大水，孟鹤堂娇声呻吟着，哭着喊哥哥。</p><p>“看来小花才更敏感啊，”周九良含着孟鹤堂的肉棒，手也没闲着，伸了两根到花穴中，一进去就被肉壁热情地绞紧，已经湿透了花穴完全不需要润滑。</p><p> </p><p>“来换个姿势。”周九良起身，躺下之后让孟鹤堂头朝下跪在自己上面，他的大肉棒对着孟鹤堂的脸，孟鹤堂的屁股坐在他的脸上。</p><p>看着眼前的大家伙，孟鹤堂没出息地吞了下口水，他肖想它很久了，以前只能看着它威武地在别人身体里进进出出，现在终于是自己的了。</p><p>他张大嘴，努力地含进去，周九良实在太大了，从来没人给他成功做过深喉，孟鹤堂一点点地吞下去，舌头在柱身上摩擦，收紧脸颊口腔尽量排空空气，将周九良裹得更紧。</p><p> </p><p>周九良喘了两口气，孟鹤堂吸得他有些爽，他拍了拍孟鹤堂的屁股让他沉下腰，对准花穴含住了花核。</p><p>“唔——”</p><p>孟鹤堂的口腔被大肉棒填满，被周九良吸了之后的声音被堵在里面，他一下子软了身子，直接趴在了周九良身上，一手握着他的肉棒从自己嘴里拔出来，然后又含住硕大的龟头上下套弄。</p><p>书桌上的手机勤勤恳恳地记录着孟鹤堂含着周九良的肉棒吞吐的画面，粗大的阴茎在他不大的小嘴里面进进出出，有时将孟鹤堂的脸颊顶出一个凸起。</p><p>他有沿着柱身，在侧面上下舔动，他太会舔了，周九良还从来没有仅仅是口交就这么爽过。</p><p>眼前的花穴收缩着，周九良含着花瓣，舌头被肉壁夹紧，他的脸埋在孟鹤堂的两腿中间，水都流进了他的嘴里。娇嫩的肉壁紧紧的缠着周九良舌头，他在里面滑动着，稍微动动舌头，就能让孟鹤堂情不自禁地发出声音，软了身子在他身上磨蹭。</p><p> </p><p>他们又换了姿势，孟鹤堂跪趴在床上，屁股高高翘起，上半身前倾趴在自己的手臂上。周九良跪在他身后，撕开避孕套给自己戴好，扶着已经硬到爆炸的肉棒顶开花瓣，将自己一点点地送进去。</p><p>“嗯……”孟鹤堂的腰肢配合地向后，将周九良吃进去。</p><p>孟鹤堂的小穴比上面的小嘴还会吸，周九良全根没入之后稍微停顿了一下，俯下身去和孟鹤堂接吻。</p><p>“要开始了。”他柔声对孟鹤堂说。</p><p>然后便开始前后摆动大开大合起来。</p><p>他手里举着手机，给两个人相接地地方特写，孟鹤堂的水充足丰盈，每次周九良向前的时候他就配合地向后，不一会儿花穴周围就出现了一些乳白色的水沫。</p><p>孟鹤堂的头埋在手臂里娇声呻吟着，他急促喘息的声音细细的。他侧过脸来，双眼有些失神地看着手机镜头，画面中他的脸蛋红扑扑的，一张樱红菱口张着，露出一小截舌头，头还随着周九良撞击的频率向前一动一动。</p><p>操了一会，周九良俯身趴在孟鹤堂的背上，一手揉搓着他垂着的奶子，掐着他的乳头玩弄，一手伸了两根手指，塞进孟鹤堂的嘴里夹弄他的舌头。周九良在他的后颈上嘬了一个红印出来，他现在非常想在小兔子身上留下自己的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>“我有点累。”</p><p>孟鹤堂晃着屁股转头跟周九良撒娇，于是换成了侧躺位置，孟鹤堂还是背对着周九良，重新插入之后，他就主动前后晃动着屁股让周九良肉棒操他。</p><p>“嗯……嗯嗯……”小兔子变身小妖精，一边哼哼一边摆动，周九良从后面抱着他，抓着他的手一起摸他的胸。</p><p>等孟鹤堂累了之后换成周九良动腰操他。</p><p>“亲亲我。”孟鹤堂转头向周九良索吻。</p><p>接吻的间隙，周九良笑着问他，“舒服吗？”</p><p>“嗯，好舒服，好厉害……”</p><p>周九良带着他的手向下，操着他的花穴，前面一起撸他的小东西，小东西之前已经坚持不住射过一次了，被周九良摸了一把，又射了。</p><p>“嗯……好爽……”孟鹤堂的声音带着哭腔，连射两次之后花穴同时涌出了一大股水，流出来打湿了周九良浓密的阴毛。</p><p> </p><p>周九良将他射出来的稀薄东西抹到他的乳头上，在上面画着圈，抓着软软的乳肉掐住红痕。</p><p>他也快要忍不住了，最后在孟鹤堂的哭喊声中掐着他的腰疯狂抽插数下，都不舍得拔出来，直接射在了里面。</p><p> </p><p>“呼……”</p><p>周九良喘着气从还在痉挛的花穴里抽出来，避孕套里装满了精液，他将精液倒在孟鹤堂的屁股上，被撞击拍打的屁股红红的，上面还有周九良的掌印。浓稠的精液从臀缝间流下去，红红白白的，视觉冲击很是刺激。周九良最后拍了一段特写之后关闭了录像模式。</p><p>孟鹤堂还在喘气平复着，周九良躺回去抱着他和他接吻，这一段被孟鹤堂的手机拍了下来，休息了一会之后周九良抱着他去洗澡。</p><p> </p><p>拍摄过程非常顺利，甚至很享受。孟鹤堂和周九良结束之后还顺便一起吃了晚饭，孟鹤堂非常开心，不过他已经很满足了，不敢再奢望太多。</p><p>分开之前周九良将他手机里的视频传了一份给孟鹤堂，然后两人就各回各家。</p><p>孟鹤堂回去之后开始剪辑视频，剪辑的全程他的脸都是红的，下面又一次泛滥成灾，中途自己忍不住拿按摩棒玩了一次又洗了一次澡才完成剪辑工作。</p><p> </p><p>因为这次是两个演员合作拍摄，所以视频上新就被粉丝疯狂购买。孟鹤堂还不算很出名，许多人都不知道他，于是有很多周九良的粉丝看了视频之后又来买孟鹤堂之前的片子，给他增加了一大笔收入。</p><p>而且因为孟鹤堂剪辑的效果比周九良直接放三个直拍视频要好很多，许多周九良的忠实粉丝都在评论留言希望M兔兔已经能多和他们老橘猫拍拍片，剪辑出诱人的视频给他们看。</p><p>甚至还因为效果太好而产生了CP粉，疯狂打赏让两人二次合作。</p><p>这些都是孟鹤堂没有料到的，他觉得都是他蹭到了周九良热度，所以决定请周九良吃饭感谢他。</p><p> </p><p>【最近有些事情要忙，等有空了约吧。】</p><p>微信里，周九良是这样回复的，孟鹤堂抱着手机心情有些忐忑，不确定周九良是真的很忙，还是这个“有空”只是托词，等于永远没空。</p><p>但是没办法，他只能回复【好的。】</p><p>然后尽量不去思考太多。</p><p>“能够和橘猫大大做一次已经应该知足了，不能够那么谈心。”孟鹤堂将自己裹在被子里，闭着眼睛嘟囔道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 跪求🐱🐰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>距离和M兔兔约拍上新已经过去半个多月了，周九良最近一直在忙着自己的本职工作，他是一名X点网络作家，可以算得上是大神级别，连载的VIP稿费和出书的版税都很多了，约拍只是他的一个爱好。这半个月除了日常连载不断，他还在忙着修改之前完结的一篇小说的部分结尾细节，因为现在影视IP化正火热，有公司来找他签约，准备用他的小说拍电影。这天正好忙完，前一天正式签了合同，周九良打算放松几天休息一下。</p><p>上次的片子拍的很好，多了许多购买，有些观众截了部分亲吻的动图发到网上，吸引到了许多新人来购买。网站下面的评论也十分活跃，在对🐱🐰CP激情尖叫之后，开始催更了。</p><p>【橘猫大大求更新啊！没粮吃了好空虚！】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊！🐰🐰好可爱！🐱🐰冲鸭！！！！】</p><p>【催更催更催更催更催更！】</p><p>周九良看了看评论，大部分都是催更的，不过吹🐱🐰CP也不少，他笑了笑，没有在意。打开邮件，正好有一个男孩子联系他，周九良没怎么犹豫就答应了。</p><p> </p><p>第二天下午，周九良来到约好的宾馆的时候，约他的男孩子已经到了，姑且叫他小冲，是一个刚刚19岁的阳光少年。皮肤不算很白，笑起来十分爽朗，见到周九良有些羞涩，却也十分大方地和他进了房间。</p><p>一个照面，周九良就在对比着他和孟鹤堂的不同，相比起来，小冲和孟鹤堂完全是两个不同的类型。大概是双性人的原因，孟鹤堂整个人的气质就介于男女之间，并不是单纯的少年模样，有些女性的柔媚，而且十分容易害羞。</p><p>上了床，周九良的感觉更明显了，比起小冲，或者说比起他以前睡过的所有小受，孟鹤堂都要更加柔软，手感也要更好，声音更加甜美，连下面都更湿，都不需要使用润滑剂。</p><p>周九良突然愣住了，他在干什么，他为什么要一直对比小冲和孟鹤堂？这是从来没有过的事情，难道是因为孟鹤堂的双性人身体感觉格外新鲜不同所有才让他念念不忘？</p><p> </p><p>“怎么不动了？”小冲侧过头来问他，眼睛里充满疑惑，却没有表现出来，而是主动地向周九良索吻。</p><p>“没什么。”周九良笑了笑，有些敷衍地吻了下他的唇，便将他的头按回去，让他趴好，重新动作起来。</p><p>——他的唇没有M🐰🐰的软，也没有M🐰🐰的甜。</p><p>这句话忽然出现在周九良的脑海中。</p><p>我的真的是魔障了，周九良默默地想，摇摇头想将着不必要的思绪甩出去，可脑海中却出现了那个小妖精的各种身影。害羞的，脸红的，抱着胸口的，穿着蕾丝内衣的，光溜溜的，全部在周九良的眼前晃来晃去。他很白，情欲上头的时候全身都会变成粉红色，因为害羞会蜷缩起身体，却也会很粘人的找周九良要抱抱，甚至下面的小嘴都过分的会吸。</p><p> </p><p>想到这里，周九良毫无征兆地射了。他就因为想到了在M🐰🐰身体的感觉，射了。</p><p>但是不得不说，这一刻，周九良心里忽然松了一口气，终于可以结束这场拍摄了。</p><p>他挂着温和的面具送走了小冲，会到房间从床上仰面躺下，望着天花板发呆。房间里还弥漫着性爱过后的味道，周九良心里感觉怪怪的，丝毫没有欲望得到释放的满足感，反而空虚感更加明显。</p><p>他无意识地翻着手机，忽然看到半个月前M🐰🐰给他发的微信，约他吃饭。当时他正忙着改结局忙的焦头烂额，天知道他从来不修改自己写过的东西，让他改个错别字都很难受了，更别说是改剧情。收到信息之后他也没在意，用很忙拒绝了，现在看到，他倒是有点想和那个小妖精见一面了。</p><p>插上数据线让手机充电，周九良起身去浴室洗澡，想着要不要回复孟鹤堂的信息，最后还是决定算了。只是约过一次的人，没有必要太过在意，至于自己这些乱七八糟的想法，应该只是因为双性人太新鲜导致的。</p><p>洗完澡退了房，周九良自己吃了饭又逛了逛，半个月没出门了，就算现在天气很热，他也需要在室外活动活动。溜达到超市买了东西，周九良开车回家，打开电脑上传了新视频。依旧是三个视角没有剪辑，上传好之后发了上新通知，他就没有再管了。</p><p> </p><p>收到短信提醒的时候孟鹤堂正在练瑜伽，他没有看手机，等练完收起瑜伽垫之后才发现原来是橘猫大大上新了。</p><p>一瞬间，孟鹤堂心里酸酸的，说不上来究竟是什么心情。他打开网站，付费下载，在等待下载的时间里，去了两次卫生间，吃了一个苹果，还给桌面吸收辐射的仙人掌浇了水，仿佛不给自己找点事儿就难受似的。</p><p>“叮”的一声提示下载完成，孟鹤堂打开之后发现是一个年纪不大的弟弟，他忍着别扭的心情跳着进度条看完了，一点都没有享受到，心情反而更加低落了。</p><p>扑到床上，孟鹤堂扎进被子里打了几个滚，又翻出来微信看他和周九良的对话，依然没有回复。孟鹤堂咬着被角，犹豫要不要再给他发个信息，既然橘猫大大都上新了，是不是意味着他现在不忙了？</p><p>打了几个字，孟鹤堂删掉，又打了几个字，再删掉，最后孟鹤堂垂头丧气地把手机扔到一边，还是没有给周九良发信息。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂的心情烦躁不安，还要加上一贯以来的自卑。他出生在一个并不富裕的家庭，在家乡的艺术学院学习了舞蹈之后却没有足够的钱去首都进修，找工作。他只好转移目标，带着仅有不多的钱来到Y市，想考进火星舞蹈团。</p><p>火星舞蹈团是一个现代舞团，团长和孟鹤堂一样同为双性人，是一位世界著名的舞蹈艺术家，同时也是孟鹤堂的偶像。现在他最大的梦想就是攒够钱，考进舞团，正式成为一名舞蹈演员。</p><p>因为没钱，又要花大量的时间练舞，孟鹤堂便在一家酒吧兼职跳舞，后来听说拍片子赚钱，才心动开始尝试。而且他心中有个小秘密，隐秘地希望成为同行是不是就能里橘猫大大更近一点。</p><p>这个愿望果然实现了。可也只有短暂的一次。</p><p> </p><p>“算啦，反正橘猫大大从来都不和任何人约第二次的，不联系才是正常操作，说不定现在已经把我的好友删除了。”孟鹤堂这样想着，心里好受了一点。</p><p>今天他轮休，明天白天约了练习室去练舞，晚上还要去酒吧演出，他得好好睡觉了。</p><p> </p><p>新视频上架之后周九良便睡觉了，转天起床发现这次的销量并不太好，出现了很多和上期视频的比较。</p><p>【这次好没爱啊，总攻大人不喜欢这次的小受吗？】</p><p>【哎，气氛感觉好僵硬啊，一点都没有上次的有爱。】</p><p>【对啊对啊，上次和🐰🐰全程充满粉红泡泡，而且好宠啊，我都产生🐱超爱🐰🐰的错觉了！】</p><p>【楼上+1】</p><p>【+1】</p><p>【+10086】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊！要🐰🐰，🐱总攻康康我！我加钱求你去睡🐰🐰行不行！！！】</p><p>评论区一片哀嚎，就算周九良自己对这次的视频不受欢迎有一定的心理准备，但是也没想到大部分竟然都是在思念M🐰🐰，这不禁让他的心里又产生了一丝动摇。</p><p> </p><p>这时手机响了，尚九熙给他打电话，周九良接起来之后他的声音就从手机里传出来。</p><p>“走啊，哥们儿，晚上去酒吧high啊！我新发现了一个好地方，晚上有表演，哥哥带你去开开眼。”</p><p>“什么好地方，这么有意思？”周九良关上网页，随口问道。</p><p>“华儿发现的，就酒吧街那边的一家，叫桃桃酒吧，以前半死不活的没什么人气，最近听说换了老板，还新来了一个跳舞的，特别辣，好多人都专门去看，咱晚上也去瞧瞧。”</p><p>周九良靠在电脑椅里，“我不去，你和九华去，干嘛拉上我当电灯泡？”</p><p>“谁说就我俩了，还有别人呢！你就来吧啊，咱晚上一块吃火锅去，吃完饭过去续摊儿，正好！”尚九熙在电话对面嚷嚷，“你可得来啊，火锅我都订好了，就光合商场里那家海底捞，六点半啊，别晚了！”</p><p>他说了这么一堆，周九良也挺想吃海底捞了，“那行吧，我过去。”</p><p>“别迟到啊！”尚九熙不放心地又嘱咐了一次。</p><p>“知道了！”</p><p> </p><p>六点钟，孟鹤堂已经吃好了晚饭，到了酒吧进行准备工作。他今天要跳一个最近很火的韩国女团舞，之前已经和伴舞排练过很多次了，现在要再彩排一次确保表演万无一失。</p><p>灯光暗了下来，音乐响起，孟鹤堂穿着露脐短袖和热裤，站在伴舞们的后面，等着节奏从他们身后跳出来开始舞动。动感的音乐将孟鹤堂的情绪带动，他整个人都沉浸其中，暂时忘却了一切烦恼。</p><p> </p><p>六点钟，周九良揣上手机钥匙从家里出来，光合商场就在距离他家两站地铁的地方，他不紧不慢地走到地铁站，挤进了下班晚高峰的地铁车厢里。</p><p>幸好冷气开得很足，不然车厢里人挤人人挨人的盛况真的能把周九良当场吓得调头回家。作为一名自由工作者，每次看到这种通勤高峰的场面，周九良都会无比庆幸，自己还算有一技之长，不用做一个苦逼的社畜。</p><p>今天是周五，到商场吃饭的人很多，等周九良顺着人流来到海底捞门口的时候，眼前便是乌泱泱的人在排队，坐在门口的小桌边吃零食打牌，还有在做美甲的。</p><p> </p><p>“老周，这边儿！”尚九熙看见周九良了，招呼他过去。</p><p>周九良转头，看见了尚九熙跟何九华，他们旁边还站着一个年轻的男孩，长得很斯文清秀，身高比周九良低一点，戴着一个浅蓝色的棒球帽，有些腼腆的样子。周九良挑起一边眉毛，没动声色，单手揣在裤子口袋里过去了。</p><p>“快走，马上就要到咱们的号了。”尚九熙手臂搭在周九良的肩膀上，揽着他向前走。</p><p>“你不说提前预定了？”</p><p>“你瞧瞧这么多人，它能给我预定嘛，当然只能提前取号了。”尚九熙大手一挥，比划了一下眼前的人海。</p><p>周九良默然，又问，“那是谁？”</p><p>“嘿嘿，”尚九熙坏笑着跟周九良挤眉弄眼，“怎么样，挺好看吧？”</p><p>周九良斜眼看他，“你想干嘛？”</p><p>尚九熙拿胳膊肘怼了他肚子一下，“什么叫我想干嘛？还不是我看你一个人形单影只的，只知道到处约炮却不找个对象，这不觉得这个不错，打算介绍给你认识认识嘛。”</p><p>“不是吧你……”周九良无语望天，“我记得我好像跟你说过我不想谈恋爱吧？”</p><p>“那都是早八百年的事情了好吧，”尚九熙道，“你不试试怎么知道不行呢？你都是二十八岁的老男人了，虽然还算事业有成，小有资产，但是你也不能飘的太过分了吧。”他朝后面努努嘴，“人家叫林杞，是华儿公司新来的小孩，被分给华儿带着，挺好一小孩。”</p><p>他嘀嘀咕咕地给周九良介绍情况，“大学刚毕业，才二十二，这小嫩草给你你还不乐意啊，我告诉你，一会儿表现好点儿知道吗？别吓着人家。”</p><p>周九良气得薅住尚九熙头顶的头发摇晃他的脑袋，“我今儿就不该来！给我看看你这脑子里装的是不是全是水，干脆我都给你摇晃出来算了！”</p><p>周九良心里没来由地烦躁，被尚九熙提到谈恋爱的事，M🐰🐰的脸又在他脑海中跳出来，他狠狠地抓了两下头发，薅着尚九熙进了海底捞。</p><p> </p><p>来都来了，饭还是要吃的，毕竟海底捞是无辜的。全程周九良专心吃饭，吃完牛肉吃羊肉，吃完羊肉吃巴沙鱼，吃完巴沙鱼开始风卷残云各种虾滑鱼滑，豆花牛肚，就是没和林杞说几句话，是个人都看出来他对人家没意思了。</p><p>林杞也不傻，心里有点儿不高兴，也不试图和周九良说话了，只和何九华聊些公司的事情。幸好还有个活宝尚九熙活跃气氛，一顿饭吃下来才算没冷场。</p><p>酒足饭饱，正好快九点，尚九熙便提议去酒吧街。</p><p> </p><p>“华哥你们去吧，”既然看出来周九良对自己没意思了，林杞便不打算再跟着了，拒绝道，“我忽然想起来周一有个总结要交，我还不太明白，得回去好好准备准备。”</p><p>在场的人都明白这是托词，也就从善如流地同意了，何九华作为师父还嘱咐了一句，“有问题就给我发信息。”</p><p>“知道了，谢谢华哥，”林杞笑笑，还挺客气，“跟着过来蹭了顿饭已经很开心了，谢谢三位哥哥了。”</p><p>他很聪明，把变相介绍对象，说成了他来蹭饭，缓解了尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>等人走了之后，尚九熙一脸恨铁不成钢，指着周九良说不出话来，最后憋出来一句，“你啊！多好一小孩，多懂事，多会说话！你是不是瞎啊！”</p><p>周九良对尚九熙的话嗤之以鼻，心说，比他懂事儿会说话的我又不是没见过。</p><p>何九华拦住尚九熙，“行啦，这事儿看缘分的，又不是你看着合适就能成的，给老周介绍对象当然得是他喜欢的。你这么着急干嘛？”他说着说着突然拧住尚九熙的耳朵，“你看小林这么好，要不你去追人家啊！”</p><p>“诶诶！媳妇儿！我，不是，我，”尚九熙被揪住耳朵赶快求饶，“我错了我没有！我这不是替这倒霉熊玩意儿着急吗！我对你的心日月可鉴啊！我心里只有你一个人！”</p><p>他们俩打打闹闹的，何九华假装生气，尚九熙做鬼脸哄他。</p><p>“你不说去酒吧看跳舞吗，走吧。”周九良打断他俩，刚吃饱撑得慌，不想再被塞狗粮了。</p><p>“走走走，”尚九熙乐得赶紧转移话题，“走着，咱今儿去不醉不归！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 英雄🐱救美🐰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏日晚风，周五夜晚的商圈是满坑满谷的人，周九良他们从海底捞出来，偌大的商场平时在工作日显得空旷安静，现在却人满为患。从八楼下到六楼，每一家饭店门口都有人在排队等座，前台的服务员忙着叫号取号，到处都散发着周末即将来临的兴奋和活力。</p><p>他们三个站在电梯上，前后都有不少人，好不容易下到了五楼男装户外运动层，人才少了许多，连空调的冷气都凉了两度。</p><p>“咱怎么走？”周九良低着头，一边刷手机新闻一边跟着尚九熙跟何九华。</p><p>“走着去吧，不太远。”何九华道，拿手机地图搜了搜，“差不多一公里。”</p><p>“拿走吧，消消食。”尚九熙道，摸着肚子，“可撑死我了。”</p><p>何九华嫌弃他，“谁让你吃这么多！”</p><p> </p><p>三人走到商场大门口，就被扑面而来的热浪吹了一个跟头，硬着头皮离开了凉爽的空调，出门走了不超过三步就出了一身汗。</p><p>周九良今天穿了件白衬衫，上面印着“中国人民银行”的中英文，裤子是工装裤，有无数个口袋和显胖的裤型。</p><p>何九华和尚九熙走在他后面，皱着眉盯着他的裤子看了几秒，最终还是忍下了话没说——说了周九良也不见得改。</p><p> </p><p>这边是个综合商圈，出来临街的马路是一条主干道，一天二十四个小时能堵车十八个小时，周五的晚上更是巅峰时刻，从晚高峰到现在，一直处在一种车流缓慢蠕动的状态。</p><p>溜溜达达地走了不到二十分钟，周九良三人到了酒吧街，这边人也不少，不少酒吧都在自己门口扩展出了一圈露天卡座，坐着的人也不嫌热，在依然三十度的室外喝酒吹牛。</p><p>桃桃酒吧位于酒吧街的深处，年头挺长了，十年前很火了一阵儿，后来就被新开的各种特色酒吧顶得生意渐渐不行了。</p><p>“听说他们新换了一个老板，跟原来的老板好像有什么关系，就没换名字，重新装修了一下就开业了，”尚九熙说着也不知道从哪儿打听来的八卦消息，“重新装修的是挺好看的，我看朋友圈有人发照片，新来的调酒师也不错，不过这都不是重点……”</p><p>他卖了个关子，说到这里停下不说了，就等着周九良来问他。</p><p>周九良不想陪他玩这种智障游戏，“重点是新来的跳舞的，是吧。”</p><p>一语致死，尚九熙没想到自己有朝一日竟然被周九良噎住了，他下意识地打了个嗝，“嗝！对，”然后想给自己强行挽尊，“不过你不知道那个跳舞的为什么这么有名了吧？”</p><p>“为什么？”周九良用关爱智障的眼神看了他一眼，又看何九华，那意思很明显：你每天就是这么哄着他玩的？不嫌累啊？</p><p>何九华笑眯眯的，一副很开心的样子。周九良也想打嗝了。</p><p> </p><p>进到酒吧，能看出来是新装修的，风格很有个性，灯光配合的也很好。他们在角落里找到了最后仅剩的一个卡座，周九良陷进沙发里就不动，尚九熙点了一打啤酒。酒吧里人不少却不吵，是个相对安静的环境，最明显的声音是在台上抱着吉他唱歌的烟嗓女声。</p><p>周九良开始有点犯困，他按亮手机看了看，九点三十八。放下手机从裤兜里摸出烟盒，却找不到打火机，他踢一脚尚九熙，“有火儿吗？”</p><p>尚九熙指指墙上的牌子，“禁止吸烟。”</p><p>周九良一看还真是，不过还是抽出一根烟叼着解馋，“你说那表演几点开始？”</p><p>“快了吧。”尚九熙就着何九华的手机看了一眼时间，“你家里又没有媳妇儿查岗等着你回家，着什么急啊！”</p><p> </p><p>就在这时，驻场的女歌手唱完下去了，灯光随之一边，节奏强劲的音乐响起，人群开始鼓噪起来，有尖叫欢呼声响起。</p><p>彩色的灯光乱转，周九良被一束紫色的灯转过来照到眼睛，他伸手遮挡，就在这时，人群中欢呼的声音更大了。</p><p>舞台中央，一个穿着白色露脐衬衣和黑色短裤的身影从伴舞者身后出现，微卷的发丝上还戴着一个装点这小珍珠的头饰，一侧的头发被三个发卡收紧，露出利落的发际线和半张饱满的侧脸。橙色的光打在他身上，跃动的音乐，给他秀美的面庞带上了一丝美艳。他随着音乐摆动身体，和着节拍扭胯，给舞台下面的观众比心wink。</p><p>——是M🐰🐰！</p><p>就算灯光闪烁看不真切，周九良也能确定这是他中了邪一样一直想起的M🐰🐰，没想到他竟然在这里跳舞。</p><p> </p><p>周九良看着他在台上灵动地舒展身姿，笑得格外开心甜美，还会跟着伴奏音乐对口型唱歌。</p><p>孟鹤堂也发现了周九良，不过舞台下面的卡座更黑，他才是真的看不清楚，一直到音乐中段的时候他才确定那真的是他心心念念的橘猫大大，激动之下差点错了动作。他赶快调整，眼睛却还是忍不住往周九良的方向瞟。也许是人群太激动，音乐太快活，孟鹤堂的情绪也被带动了起来，他忽然大胆地趁着向后倒退的舞步时给周九良抛了个眉眼，然后又很鸵鸟地希望他不要看到，或者以为自己是随便抛给观众的。</p><p>周九良确实看到了，孟鹤堂笑得像给吃到了糖的小兔子，他根本不知道在这样的环境下，他美艳的模样做出这个动作的攻击力有多么大，至少周九良觉得自己的胸口仿佛被一枪打中，砰地一声开出一朵甜蜜的花。</p><p>他有些恍惚，看着台上腰肢纤细的孟鹤堂，脑中不受控制地回想起在他自己身下，这细腰被自己一手握住的触感。</p><p> </p><p>桌上的啤酒冰凉，周九良拿起一瓶猛地灌了一大口，气体在口腔和喉管中炸开，带走了一些他身上的燥热。</p><p>接着他就看到孟鹤堂跪在地上，上半身前倾，屁股翘起顺时针转一圈再逆时针转一圈，然后跳起来扭腰转身。</p><p>周九良瞪大了眼睛，将啤酒瓶子砸在桌面上，吓得尚九熙差点蹦起来。</p><p>此时，全场的气氛热烈达到了高潮，甚至还有人在下面给孟鹤堂应援打call。终于在这种气氛中，音乐结束，孟鹤堂跳起来，最后动作定格在一个双手比心的姿势上，然后留下一个飞吻，便下台去换装了。</p><p> </p><p>“诶，不错吧？这就是桃桃的顶流了，”尚九熙捅捅他，“你看这好多人都是因为今天有他的演出才来的，粉丝不少呢？”</p><p>“他叫什么？”</p><p>“呃……”这可把尚九熙问住了，他答不上来，转头找何九华寻求场外帮助。</p><p>何九华：“孟鹤堂”</p><p>“嗯对，孟鹤堂。”尚九熙转过来对周九良道。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂。</p><p>这三个字在周九良的唇齿见翻滚了一圈，难怪他叫M🐰🐰，原来是姓孟的小兔子。</p><p>周九良现在说不上来自己是什么心情，不过他承认，他确实对孟鹤堂产生了不一样的兴趣，甚至是刚才看他跳舞都有种心潮澎湃的燥热感，更别说收到那个媚眼后的口干舌燥。</p><p>至少，他现在可以确定，他对孟鹤堂有不一样的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>今天晚上好像是孟鹤堂的专场，在他之后换了一个男人跳街舞，之后他又和其他人穿插着跳了三首歌，一直到将近十二点才结束。</p><p>到了凌晨，喝大的人渐渐多了，周九良听着隔壁好几桌摇骰子玩游戏的声音，脑中还回放着刚刚孟鹤堂跳舞的身影。</p><p>旁边的何九华和尚九熙不知道拿着手机在看什么，两个人挤在一起“嘎嘎嘎”地笑得正欢。周九良无聊地数了数眼前自己喝掉的空啤酒瓶，一共五瓶，他觉得肚子有点儿涨，需要去放放水。</p><p> </p><p>从稠密的人群中艰难地挤出去，喧闹的声音离他远去，周九良贴着墙根到了卫生间，进了卫生间之后仿佛进了一个罩子，虽然还能听到外面的声音，却隔着一层，像是到了很远的地方。放完水之后出来洗手，周九良照了照镜子，看着自己喝了酒有些红的脸。他没有醉，只是有些上脸。</p><p>外面的声音忽然激烈了起来，周九良侧耳倾听，好像是有人吵起来了。他从卫生间出来，走廊里只有两个小夜灯，外面还闪着彩色射灯。他不适地眯着眼睛，远远地看过去果然是有两群人吵了起来在对峙。</p><p>这种事情其实在酒吧常有，毕竟喝酒的地方，人一喝多了什么事情都做的出来，甭管有多匪夷所思。</p><p> </p><p>看到尚九熙好像站在人群外围正在围观，周九良过去拍他肩膀，“怎么回事？”</p><p>尚九熙正看得专注，猛地被他一拍吓了一跳，回头瞪他一眼，“你缺不缺德啊，给我吓这一跳！那什么，喝多了，不知道怎么就要干起来，前头怎么回事我也没听清。”</p><p>这时酒吧老板过来劝架，周九良眼尖，一眼就看到老板身后跟着孟鹤堂，也在后头跟着劝架。</p><p>可惜被酒精麻醉了大脑的醉鬼是不会听劝的，一言不合摔碎了啤酒瓶子就要干架，人群瞬间混乱起来。周九良往后推，刚退了一步就看见孟鹤堂那个小身板被人撞倒摔在地上。</p><p>周九良心里暗道不好，人群打起来谁都不会注意到脚下还有人，很容易踩踏到孟鹤堂。他停下脚步，推了一把尚九熙让他快走，然后自己调转方向，挤进人群。</p><p>“诶！九良！”尚九熙伸直了胳膊想抓他却没抓住，只能被散开的人群挤着向后退去，回去护着何九华。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂简直是无妄之灾，他本来下班要走了，打算和老板打个招呼，没想到话没说完就被人通知有人要打架。这下他也不好直接走人，只能跟着老板过来劝架。结果就这么倒霉，架没劝好，反而在双方动手之后第一个被撞飞摔倒，胳膊被地上的碎玻璃划破，还被踩了好几脚。</p><p>正在孟鹤堂举着包挡住头想爬出去的时候，一双有力的大手将卡着他的腋下他抱了起来，将他拖出了混乱的人群，直接一口气抱到了酒吧大门外。</p><p> </p><p>离开了里面，孟鹤堂没回过神儿来，还呆愣愣地举着背包挡在头顶，直勾勾地看着周九良，双眼无神，像是不认识他这个人。</p><p>“没事吧？”周九良将他放在外面的椅子上，拉着他的手看胳膊上被玻璃擦破的伤口，在流血的伤口里面还留着细碎的玻璃渣。</p><p>孟鹤堂身上的衣服脏脏的，留着好几个不同的鞋印，周九良从上到下给他仔细地初步检查了一遍，除了流血的伤口意外没有什么大碍才松了口气。</p><p>他在孟鹤堂眼前晃了晃手，一手揽着他的后背抚摸，“没事了，别怕啊，没事了。”</p><p>“吓死我了！”孟鹤堂抓着周九良衣摆，“我还以为要被踩死了！”</p><p>他的圆圆的大眼睛睁得大大的，里面流露出惊恐与后怕，周九良一时好笑又一时觉得心疼。</p><p> </p><p>“九良！”这时尚九熙也护着何九华从里面跑出来了，除了打架的两伙人和无辜的老板，剩下的客人基本上都跑了出来，不少人都遭了无妄之灾，多少挨上了一两下。</p><p>“报警吧。”周九良道，站在孟鹤堂身边，一手放在他身后的椅背上，摆出一个保护的姿势。</p><p>“已经有人报警了。”</p><p> </p><p>正在这时，警车的声音由远及近，到了酒吧街门口开不进来，五个警察下车过来，进了酒吧将大家的人都控制了起来。</p><p>情况得到了控制，外面的客人都松了口气，纷纷回到里面拿回自己落在里面的东西，准备结账走人。</p><p>老板也很惨，被打中了好几下，正在苦大仇深地和警察交代情况，说道一半发现孟鹤堂不见了。</p><p> </p><p>“老板我在这。”孟鹤堂站起来进去，到老板身边，周九良也跟着他进去了，便指了指他，道，“刚才是他把我拉出去的。”</p><p>“那就好，那就好。”老板松了一口气，让孟鹤堂回答了警察了问题，结束之后便对他说，“行了，这边没有你的事儿，”他看了一眼一直站在孟鹤堂身后的冷着脸的周九良，误会了，便道，“这是你男朋友吧，快跟你男朋友走吧，这伤口挺严重的，快去医院包扎一下。”</p><p>孟鹤堂脸一红，紧张地摇头，“不是……”</p><p>“那我们走了，老板再见。”周九良拉住孟鹤堂的手打断他，不等他再说话便拉着他走了。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂一脸懵逼，围观了全程的尚九熙和何九华也很懵逼。只有周九良神情自若，拉着孟鹤堂出了酒吧，十分自然地道，“不早了，九熙你俩回家吧，我带他去趟医院。”</p><p>尚九熙张嘴想要说什么，却被何九华掐了一把，于是把话咽了回去。</p><p>“行，那我们先走了，有事儿打电话。”何九华道，拉着尚九熙这么没眼力劲儿地赶紧走了。</p><p> </p><p>“胳膊疼不疼？”周九良小心地避开伤口，拉着孟鹤堂的胳膊在路灯下看了看，上面除了伤口意外已经有深紫色的淤青出现了，“走吧，去总医院急诊，离得近。”</p><p>“啊，啊？”孟鹤堂被他拉着手走了几步，才磕磕巴巴地道，“我，那个，我自己去就行了，不用麻烦你了。”</p><p>“没事儿，不麻烦，”周九良侧过脸看他，五官在昏黄的路灯下忽明忽暗，“你老板可是把你交代给我了，身为‘男朋友’当然要照顾好你。”</p><p>孟鹤堂脸色爆红，耳朵都充血了，他心跳得快极了，有些欢喜又不知道周九良是不是只是在开玩笑，只能小声道，“不，不是，他是误会了……”</p><p>“怎么？这会儿怎么不是在台上跳着舞还给我抛媚眼的你了？”周九良故作惊讶，随即笑着揉了揉他的卷发，上面还沾着定型的发胶和闪粉，“行了，别客气了，你的胳膊不能耽误，天这么晚了，你自己走夜路不安全，快到医院处理完送你回家睡觉了。”</p><p>他都这样说了，孟鹤堂无法继续拒绝，不过心又沉寂下去，原来他只是怕自己走夜路不安全才陪着他去医院的而已，才不是对自己有什么不一样。</p><p>橘猫大大真是个温柔的好人啊……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 🐱🐰电梯惊魂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>医院离得很近，到了凌晨，商圈外面的主干道上终于清静了起来，连同车辆尾气一起消失的还有燥热的温度，白天高达三十八度体感接近四十二度的气温，在午夜十二点半的夜风中，下降到了二十八度。</p><p>一同下降的还有周九良身上的燥热。</p><p>他和孟鹤堂并排走着，身体间隔着两个拳头的距离，孟鹤堂的右臂还在渗血，身上挨到的那几脚也疼了起来。</p><p> </p><p>夜晚的医院急诊依旧很忙碌，周九良拿着孟鹤堂的手机替他在自助机器上扫码挂号，因为没有医保卡，所以只能挂自费。</p><p>“你老板没给你上社保？”周九良问。</p><p>“哪有兼职还给上五险一金的呀，”孟鹤堂笑道，“我自己交的社保，但是要半年以后才能生效。”</p><p>周九良点点头，带他去诊室包扎上药。</p><p>半夜急诊外科的人相对少一些，他们很快就弄好了，正准备走的时候，周九良跟医生说，“您再给开两瓶云南白药吧，身上磕到了好些地方。”</p><p>“诶，没事，过几天自己就好了。”孟鹤堂拦道，他有点舍不得，毕竟是自费看病，一分钱都不给报销。</p><p>周九良按着他的手没看他，催着医生开了单子之后就拉着他出去。</p><p>“你在这坐着歇会儿，”他把孟鹤堂按在长椅上，“等我一会儿。”</p><p>“诶……？”可能是身体上的疼痛影响了大脑的运转，孟鹤堂今天晚上一直跟不上周九良的节奏，伸着手又没抓住他，只能眼睁睁地看着他去缴费窗口交了药费，然后又去取药窗口拿药。</p><p> </p><p>“走吧，”周九良拿着药回来，“你家地址告诉我。”</p><p>孟鹤堂站起来，想接过他手里的袋子却被周九良躲开了，“没，没事，我自己回去就行了，这么晚了太，太麻烦你了……”</p><p>他的声音越来越小，不过周九良还是听清楚了，他忽然笑弯了嘴角，抬手摸了摸孟鹤堂头，“既然已经很晚了，那就快点告诉我地址，咱们就早点到家，你再不说的话，我就只能带你回我家了。”</p><p>他压低声音在孟鹤堂耳边说话带着一股蛊惑的意味，孟鹤堂马上便有些晕乎乎地，又被他要带自己回家的话吓到了，连忙说出了自己家的地址。</p><p>周九良在打车软件上叫了车，这边很繁华，夜里的车还算好打，过了几分钟车到了。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂租的房子在另外一个区，和周九良家一个在城西一个在城东，城东那边比较老旧，他在一个老小区租了一个单间，幸运的是另一间卧室的室友搬走了，房东还没找到新房客，所以暂时只有他一个人住。</p><p>老旧的高层其实还比不上普通的楼房，过度使用的电梯发出咯吱咯吱的声音，颤颤巍巍地向上走，每一秒都让人觉得它会坏掉或者停在半空。孟鹤堂脑海中不受控制地出现了各种电梯惊魂的恐怖故事内容，每一个都能吓得他背后冒凉气。</p><p>“怎么了？”周九良察觉到孟鹤堂好像往自己身后缩了缩，问道。</p><p>“嗯……”孟鹤堂摇头不承认，可是眼中却流露出些许惊恐，“没什么。”</p><p>“害怕啊？”周九良看出来了，转头环视一圈电梯，墙壁上贴着各式小广告，还有凌乱的划痕和不知名的颜色痕迹，“怕鬼？”</p><p>“呀！”孟鹤堂条件反射地打了个激灵，抓住了周九良的衣摆，“别说！别说出来！”</p><p>太好玩了，害怕的时候眼睛都要红了，更像一只小兔子了。</p><p>周九良忽然恶劣一笑，“一开门，鬼就从电梯门里飘进来了……”</p><p> </p><p>正在此时，还没到孟鹤堂住的楼层，电梯不知道怎么就停下了，两扇铁门缓缓分开，露出了黑洞洞的楼道。</p><p>没有人。</p><p>“啊——”孟鹤堂吓得尖叫一声，扑到周九良后背上，双手紧紧地抓着他的T恤，吓得浑身发抖。</p><p>周九良也被吓了一跳，连忙侧身抱住孟鹤堂按在怀里，一边安抚他，一边狂按关门键，“不怕啊，不怕啊……没事，没事，没有人，你看没有人，也没有鬼。”</p><p>孟鹤堂吓得发抖，眼角溢出了几朵可怜的泪花，他睁开眼睛抬头望着周九良，眼睛里红红的，眼角还有上台画的眼线和闪粉，星星点点的，过分晶莹。</p><p> </p><p>很快，电梯晃到了二十层，孟鹤堂吓得腿都软了，趴在周九良怀里不敢出来，周九良只能半抱着他出了电梯。楼道里的感应灯亮起来，昏黄的灯光照在堆放着各种杂物的走廊，原本雪白的墙面现在布满黑黄的污渍，和层层叠叠的颜色各异的小广告，平添了些许恐怖氛围，颇似最近新出的一款单机恐怖游戏的场景。</p><p>一梯十户的高层，孟鹤堂家在走廊的深处，是距离尽头的倒数第三户。他害怕地不敢看外面，只能埋头在周九良怀中，被他带着走到了自己家门口。</p><p>午夜时分的居民楼没有了白日的拥挤，孟鹤堂抖着手从包里掏出钥匙，却因为抖得太厉害，钥匙掉在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>“哗啦。”</p><p>钥匙落地的声音在走廊中回荡，孟鹤堂跟着一起吓哭了，周九良现在十分后悔，早知道小兔子胆子这么小就不吓他了，不过他小小的一只趴在自己怀里发抖真的好可爱。</p><p>周九良在心里干咳两声，生平头一次觉得自己有些不做人，太恶趣味了一些。</p><p>“哪个是开门的钥匙？”周九良主动捡起钥匙串，小兔子钥匙扣上挂着四片钥匙。</p><p>“这两个，这个是防盗门，那个小的是里面的门。”孟鹤堂指着其中两个说。</p><p>周九良依言用他们开了门。</p><p> </p><p>“啪。”</p><p>客厅的灯被打开，白炽灯的冷白光照亮了整个房间，小小的客厅现在十分明亮，驱散了可怕的黑暗。周九良抱着孟鹤堂坐在沙发上，“还怕吗？”</p><p>孟鹤堂现在缓上来了一些，眼角还挂着一滴可怜巴巴的泪珠，摇摇头又点头，“还有一点点。”</p><p>他瞪着大眼睛小心翼翼地到处看着，仿佛在检查家里的角落没有隐藏着可怖的鬼怪。</p><p>“别怕，”周九良一下一下地抚摸着他的后背，“是我不好，不应该吓唬你，都是我的错。世上是没有鬼的，电梯门开也不会有鬼飘进来，不怕了好不好？”</p><p>周九良安慰人的声音过分的温柔，孟鹤堂真的一点点的就不害怕了。他天生胆子小，从来都不敢看鬼片和鬼故事，要不是酒吧给的钱多，他是说什么都不会愿意去上晚班的。每次凌晨下班自己回家，空旷的电梯，黑乎乎的一走路还带着回音的走廊，孟鹤堂每次都要抱着包低头快速跑过，憋着气一路跑到家门口，五秒钟之内用捏在手中钥匙开门关门开灯，一气呵成，像是后面被鬼追一样，所以刚才周九良一说他才这么害怕。</p><p> </p><p>他这样温柔的安慰他，还承认自己错误，孟鹤堂对他800米的粉丝滤镜重新上线，他摇摇头，甚至还有些羞愧地道，“是我太胆小了……”</p><p>周九良被他逗笑，“你怎么这么乖啊，”他拉着孟鹤堂看他的胳膊，“我这么坏你竟然不生气，还检讨起来自己了。”</p><p>“你不坏的！”孟鹤堂忽然气鼓鼓地道，“你带我去医院，还送我回家，你是个好人。”</p><p>一晚上被发两次好人卡，虽然其中一次周九良并不知道，但是这一个也够了！</p><p>“我可不是好人，”他忽然凑近孟鹤堂，和他鼻尖对鼻尖，再近一点就能吻到小兔子红艳艳的嘴唇，“我都把你吓哭了还不坏，小兔子，你是不是把我想的太好了。”</p><p>他忽然凑过来，孟鹤堂的眼睛盯着他盯成了斗眼，脑子里嗡嗡响，根本没听清楚他在说什么。</p><p>“记住了，我是个大坏人，可不是个好人。”周九良总结道，然后直起身来又一脸正经地拆开云南白药的包装，给孟鹤堂喷药。</p><p> </p><p>凉凉的中药喷雾带着浓重的中药味喷在孟鹤堂一片青紫的胳膊和腿上，周九良看看他身上还穿着的演出服，眼神暗了下来，拍拍他的大腿，“去把衣服换了，我给你身上喷药。”</p><p>孟鹤堂听话地回卧室换衣服，周九良想起网站下面的想让他和M🐰🐰再次拍摄的评论，在自己犹豫了好几次，又推翻之后，他终于做了决定。</p><p>本来没想到还能碰到就没有打算再刻意联系，不过现在既然又碰到了，二期自己对他真的还有些想法。周九良摸着下巴，觉得可以用这个借口和M🐰🐰多相处相处，看他的样子就是一副只把自己当偶像的想法，都给自己发好人卡了，如果贸然去追可能会吓到小兔子，既然这样，不如先打着合作的旗号慢慢接触，至少还能先把肉吃到嘴里。</p><p>老橘猫心里噼里啪啦地打着算盘，真的开始不做人了。</p><p> </p><p>卧室里，孟鹤堂神游似的换了睡衣，简单的T恤短裤，粉嫩的淡紫色。他的脑子还有些晕，今天晚上发生的事情有些超出他的大脑处理范围，先是在酒吧跳舞上头给橘猫大大抛媚眼，然后又被打架波及，橘猫大大救了他还带他去医院又送他回家，除了被打和在电梯里吓唬他以外，这个晚上真的过分幸福了。</p><p>孟鹤堂心里有些开心，之前约了周九良一次都没有下文了，这次他又救了自己，那是不是应该请他吃饭感谢他，这次应该能成功吧？</p><p>他很快换好了衣服，没有多耽搁就回到了客厅。</p><p> </p><p>“转过去，我看看后背的伤。”周九良道，示意孟鹤堂背对着他坐下。</p><p>撩开衣服，白皙的背部上已经出现了两大快深紫色的淤青，触目惊心地占据这后腰和肩胛骨下面的位置。周九良忍不住在孟鹤堂凹陷的腰窝上摸了一下，那里也有些细碎的伤处，“疼吗？”</p><p>“还好吧。”孟鹤堂道，想了想又道，“我们跳舞经常受伤的，习惯了。”</p><p>可周九良很心疼，这么瘦弱的身子，两块淤青占据了整个背部的大部分面积。冰凉的药物喷在后背上，孟鹤堂条件反射地抖了一下，鼻尖瞬间被云南白药的味道环绕，苦苦的味道里还有些薄荷味。</p><p> </p><p>“橘猫大大……”</p><p>“周九良，”周九良打断他，说出了自己的本名，他想告诉孟鹤堂自己的真名，不想和他做只能称呼网名的网友。</p><p>“哦哦，我叫孟鹤堂。”孟鹤堂道。</p><p>“嗯，想说什么？”周九良问。</p><p>“唔，我想问你明天有没有空，我想请你吃饭，”药喷好了，孟鹤堂转过来道，有些忸怩地看着自己的手，“上次的片子我多赚了好多钱，今天你又救了我，所以，所以就想请你吃饭感谢你……”</p><p>他有些不确定周九良会不会答应，毕竟上次就拒绝了。</p><p> </p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>孟鹤堂话音刚落，周九良就答应了，他笑着看了看孟鹤堂，“我明天有空，可是你明天能爬的起来吗？”</p><p>“啊？”孟鹤堂呆住了，弄不明白周九良这是同意还是拒绝。</p><p>周九良收拾药瓶，“你这一身的伤，还是先好好养伤吧，等你伤好了，让你请客，行不行？”</p><p>这次孟鹤堂明白了，他笑着点头，“行行行。”随后又问他，“你喜欢吃什么？”</p><p>他的大眼睛里闪烁着求知欲，非常想知道周九良喜欢吃什么的模样，十分专注地看着他，看得周九良心里非常柔软，“我都行啊，什么都吃，你决定就好了。”</p><p>“不行，”孟鹤堂道，“我要请你吃饭，当然是你决定吃什么了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这事不着急，”周九良看时间，已经凌晨两点多了，“现在你该去睡觉了，吃什么明天再商量，反正你伤好之前是吃不到的，现在快去睡觉。”</p><p>孟鹤堂被他推进了卧室，直接按在床上躺好，周九良又找到空调遥控器给他打开和定时，“定时两个小时，要几度？”</p><p>“二十六度。”</p><p>周九良依言给他设置好，然后把手机冲上电，“好了，睡觉吧。”</p><p>孟鹤堂抓住他，“那你呢？”</p><p>“我回家。”周九良道，“这么晚了，我也困了想睡觉。”</p><p>说着，他还很配合自己地打了一个大大哈欠。</p><p>孟鹤堂顿时心软又愧疚，觉得都是因为自己才害得周九良这么晚了还没回家，“你家远吗？”</p><p>“在城东。”周九良道。</p><p>那是挺远的，孟鹤堂咬唇，拉着周九良胳膊的手滑到他的手心里，看着对面的墙不看他，“那你要不就在这睡吧，这么晚了都不好打车了。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良不动声色，一本正经，“合适吗？没关系的，就算车少也不是没有。”</p><p>“没事，都快三点了，也，也不是没一起睡过。”孟鹤堂的脸红透了，却还是鼓足勇气挽留周九良，“都是因为我才害得你这么晚不能回家，你不嫌弃就住下吧。”</p><p>“不嫌弃，”周九良笑眯眯的，“我都困死了，随便有个地儿就能睡着，有什么还嫌弃的。”</p><p>“嗯……”孟鹤堂坐起来，下床从自己的衣柜角落里翻出来一件大号T恤，递给周九良，“这个是我之前买错号码的，一直没穿过，你先凑合一下吧。”</p><p>周九良接过来，“好啊，我去洗个澡，你快睡吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”孟鹤堂红着脸回到床上，浑身上下发酸，脸埋在枕头里，听着周九良去浴室洗澡，本来以为自己会紧张的睡不着，没想到太累了，一沾枕头就睡过去了。</p><p>等周九良洗完澡出来，孟鹤堂已经睡熟了，他半张着嘴侧躺着，长长的睫毛在眼下投出阴影。周九良擦干头发，关上灯接着窗外路灯的余光到床的另一边躺下，然后挪了挪身子，将孟鹤堂放进自己怀中，闭上眼睛睡觉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 干锅牛蛙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>清晨，大约是因为不在自己家中，周九良醒得很早，就算是在将近凌晨三点钟入睡，他也在八点刚过的时候睁开了眼睛，用了一两秒便清醒了过来。</p><p>自从大学毕业，他就再也没有和别人在一个房间里睡过了，更别说是睡在同一张床上。昨晚临睡前，和孟鹤堂一起睡，还他以为自己会睡不好，可是事实上他睡得意外得好，以至于仅仅五个小时的睡眠就让他完全恢复了精力。</p><p>孟鹤堂还在沉睡着，他的睡颜非常乖，呼吸均匀，因为发胶变得一缕一缕的头发散了一部分下来，嘴巴半张着，露出一点点洁白的牙齿。他的嘴唇是浅浅的粉色，颜色有些淡，可能和昨天受伤失血有关。</p><p>嘴唇肉嘟嘟的，很像最近几年都很流行的樱花果冻，周九良之前好奇吃过一个，没有什么味道，甚至有些淡淡的苦味，不过他最觉得眼前这个应该会很甜。</p><p>于是老橘猫顺应自己的内心，贴上去尝了一口。</p><p>嗯，果然很甜。</p><p> </p><p>起床气消失得无影无踪，周九良心情很好的下床洗漱，甚至到了卫生间之后吹起了荒腔走板的口哨。</p><p>他收拾完自己去了孟鹤堂家的厨房，悠哉游哉地熬了一锅粥，又拿了孟鹤堂的钥匙，去楼下的早点铺买了包子。这种老小区的好处就是楼下五百米之内必有生活所需的一切店铺。做完这一切后，周九良自己吃完了包子和粥，给孟鹤堂发了信息，告诉他锅里有包子和粥，然后就离开这里回家了。</p><p>狡猾的老橘猫认为他不应该留到孟鹤堂醒来，适当的保持距离才有益于他们之间的关系发展。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂醒来的时候已经十点多了，他翻身摸到了旁边已经没有温度的床单，倏然睁开眼睛——周九良果然不在了。</p><p>他心中是一种意料之中的失落感，理智上认为周九良醒来就会离开是一件很正常的事情，可内心深处还是忍不住去期望，他睁开眼睛的瞬间能看到周九良还在。</p><p>这时手机响了一下，孟鹤堂跪坐起来，爬到床尾，悬空着身子伸手去够在书桌上充电的手机。</p><p>是周九良的微信：【醒了吗？】</p><p>【刚醒。】</p><p>孟鹤堂回复，还看到上面一条八点多周九良发的信息，说锅里有粥和包子，让他起床记得吃饭，顿时心中暖洋洋的。</p><p>果然，看到他的回复，周九良又提醒了一遍让吃饭，还问他身上疼不疼。</p><p>孟鹤堂感觉了一下，掀起衣服看了看自己身上。一夜过去，原本不太重的伤痕现在纷纷露出可怖的面孔，一个个狰狞地霸占着孟鹤堂身上白皙的皮肉。青色的紫色的淤青视觉冲击极强，不过还好只是徒有其表的虚张声势，如果不去故意按压的话，其实并没有太大的感觉。</p><p>【还好，不碰的话不太疼。】孟鹤堂实话实话地回复道。</p><p>身上没有大碍，唯独手臂上的伤口不太好办，天气这么热，孟鹤堂昨天又是跳舞又是在地上滚来滚去的挨打，身上又脏又臭，此时非常需要洗澡。如果不是因为昨晚实在太困了，他根本没法忍受不洗澡就上床睡觉，只是他两条小臂上都有伤口，一时间有些惆怅。</p><p> </p><p>起床先把床单被罩一股脑塞进洗衣机里翻滚，孟鹤堂去厨房重新热了热包子和粥，吃饱之后都在收拾厨房的时候找到了一卷保鲜膜，便缠在自己的小臂上，又用塑料袋扎紧，把心一横去洗澡了。</p><p>洗完澡出来洗衣机还在尽职尽责地转动，他擦着湿漉漉的头发，洗掉发胶的发丝柔软，打着天生的自来卷。孟鹤堂吹干头发之后换上了衣服，带上昨天看病的病历本，去楼下的社区医院换药。</p><p> </p><p>一个多星期之后，孟鹤堂的伤口好的差不多了，大部分已经结痂脱落，露出新生的粉嫩皮肤，仔细看的话会比旁边的皮肤更加娇嫩一点。淤青更是很快便被吸收回去了，加上云南白药的加持，好得飞快，没有痕迹。</p><p>他和周九良约好今天晚上去吃干锅牛蛙，然后进行第二次拍摄。</p><p>是的，第二次拍摄。</p><p>这也是周九良建立个人网站有史以来第二次和同一个人进行拍摄。</p><p>当前天晚上周九良向他发出邀请的时候，孟鹤堂的内心开心又激动，他难以抑制地想着这是不是意味着自己对周九良是特殊的，才会让他打破从不重复与同一人拍摄的定律。</p><p>尽管周九良发了许多要求他们继续合体拍摄的评论给他看，他也不认为周九良会仅仅因为评论就改变自己的行事风格。</p><p> </p><p>因为周九良向他提出的不仅仅是第二次拍摄，而是成为长期绑定的拍摄伙伴，也就是成为商业CP。孟鹤堂立刻就同意了，他没有办法拒绝，那是他的男神橘猫大大啊，别说是长期合作绑定的商业CP，就连第二次拍摄都是孟鹤堂以前想都不敢想的事情。</p><p> </p><p>进伏之后的天气更热，这次他们没有约在大商圈，而是城北的一家网红店，每天五点开晚市，半小时后坐满开始放号排队。孟鹤堂到的时候门口刚刚拍了四桌人，还不算太多，他取了号码之后坐在门口的小凳子上等周九良。</p><p>夏日五点半的太阳还散发着威力，孟鹤堂穿着浅绿色的T恤和白色的及膝牛仔短裤，脚上也换了一双鞋，大约是觉得粉色配绿色有点不合适。</p><p>他凑在饭店门口，从里面有一些冷气向外溜出来，饭店提前发了菜单，就在孟鹤堂全神贯注地琢磨一会儿要点什么时候，感觉到他的旁边有人坐下，随即响起周九良的声音，“我又来晚了？”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂抬起头看他，不自觉地露出一抹甜丝丝的笑容，眉眼弯弯，他将菜单放在自己腿上，“没有，是我怕要等太久来的早了，这家店人很多的。”</p><p>“嗯，”周九良点头，“看出来了。”</p><p>“你看看想吃什么？”孟鹤堂将菜单塞给周九良。</p><p>这是那种主菜固定几种，然后选配菜的菜单，孟鹤堂已经选了麻辣味的牛蛙和金针菇，周九良又加了青笋、豆芽和宽粉。</p><p> </p><p>里面翻台还算快，到六点的时候就叫到了他们的号码，孟鹤堂笑得狡黠，“我都算好时间的，六点刚刚好。”</p><p>周九良被他感染也跟着他一起笑起来，虚虚地在他身后揽着他的腰跟着服务员走进去，像一对普普通通的小情侣。</p><p>孟鹤堂无知无觉，坐下之后就将菜单交给的服务员，要了两瓶冰可乐，开始等待上菜。</p><p> </p><p>菜上的也很快，大约是高效率造就了高翻台，一个长方形的自带酒精灯的大盆被端上来，里面满满当当地堆着牛蛙。</p><p>“菜呢？”孟鹤堂接过周九良递给他的筷子，试图将配菜扒拉出来。</p><p>“别弄出来，”周九良阻止道，“让它们在下面汤汁里煮软了再吃，先吃牛蛙。”</p><p>“唔，”孟鹤堂听从了周九良的意见，转而对牛蛙下手，一块入口，麻辣鲜香、肉质滑嫩，“好好吃！”</p><p>他大大的眼睛里闪烁着喜悦的光，单纯的因为吃到了好吃的而觉得高兴。真的是个很单纯的人啊，周九良想，这样的单纯在现在这个社会中显得格外的稀少与珍贵。</p><p> </p><p>麻辣锅的辣味很足，锅点着酒精灯，店里的人又多，没过一会儿孟鹤堂的鼻尖儿就冒出了汗珠。他拿起从冰箱里刚取出来还冒着寒气的可乐想打开，却因为抓了一手水拧不开瓶盖。</p><p>“我来吧。”周九良用餐巾纸垫着手，从孟鹤堂手中抽走了可乐，然后轻松地拧开瓶盖之后又递给他。</p><p>“谢谢。”孟鹤堂接过来仰头喝了一口，然后被冰得闭着眼睛整张脸都扭曲了，“呜呜呜——”</p><p>大量的气泡在他嗓子炸开，顺着食道一路向下噼里啪啦地轰炸。</p><p> </p><p>周九良单手托腮看着他这个活泼的样子，突然嘴欠地问了一句，“你有二十了吗？还像个小孩子一样。”</p><p>这会儿气泡的威力消失了，孟鹤堂外头看周九良，脸上露出写着“又有人猜错我的年龄”的得逞的笑容，“我二十三了呀，去年大学毕业。”</p><p>嚯，周九良心里小小地惊讶了一下，看他这么娇小可爱又青春活泼，之前还猜测他不超过十九岁。</p><p>“原来已经大学毕业了啊，之前我还以为你才十九岁呢。”</p><p>孟鹤堂皱了皱鼻子，“那你猜大了，之前还有人问我是不是十五岁呢，”他试图夹起一根宽粉，却夹了好几次都滑下去了，“上次打车，司机直接问我你们中学怎么这么早就放假了，我都懵了。”</p><p>周九良替他将宽粉夹进盘子里，笑道，“那你应该说你是逃课出来的。”</p><p>孟鹤堂笑起来，在椅子上东倒西歪的，最后笑得趴在桌子上，谴责周九良害他笑得肚子疼。</p><p> </p><p>因为排队的人越来越多，一直不见少，孟鹤堂和周九良也吃得很快，仿佛被这样的高效率传染，并且吃完之后都不好意思多做停留，放下筷子喝完可乐又歇了一会儿就结账走人了。</p><p>像这类网红店的特点就是不算难吃，甚至味道不错而且还不算贵，再加上各种优惠券代金券，他们两个人算下来才吃了不到一百五十块钱。</p><p>孟鹤堂在柜台结账的时候都愣住了，“竟然这么便宜啊……”</p><p>银台的小姑娘还笑着反问，“便宜还不好吗？”还转身拿了两瓶菠萝汁递给孟鹤堂，“呐，你们不要发票，这个饮料给你们。”</p><p>“谢谢。”周九良接过来，拉着孟鹤堂走了。</p><p> </p><p>周九良是开车来的，他的拍摄设备都放在后备箱里，等到坐在的副驾驶上，孟鹤堂还有些不好意思，对周九良道，“本来想请你吃个贵一点的好吃的的，没想到最后减完才一百五……”</p><p>“这有什么，店是我选的，”周九良笑着揉了一把他蓬松的卷发，挂挡开车，“好吃就行了，我很喜欢。”</p><p>“真的吗？”孟鹤堂松了口气，“你喜欢就好！”</p><p> </p><p>这次的酒店是在一个高层里的公寓式酒店，很想一个一居室的房子，是周九良定的，他有私心，他想做完之后和孟鹤堂睡在这。从前他从来都是约在下午，酒店的房间舒不舒服不是重点，有床就行，做完之后各回各家，多一分钟都不停留。可是这次不一样，周九良的心态发生了转变，他想和孟鹤堂有些温馨的经历。</p><p>酒店是很私密的那种，提前给周九良手机发送了密码锁的密码，没有前台开房步骤，没有房卡刷卡，他们就像是一对回家的情侣一样，回到了自己的家门口，输入密码，进了家门。</p><p> </p><p>进门之后，孟鹤堂摘下了他的黑色小挎包，周九良让他先看会儿电视，自己去安装设备。</p><p>客厅里有投影，孟鹤堂打开了一部西班牙的悬疑电影《海市蜃楼》，一个集凶杀、出轨、穿越、破案多重元素的电影，最后是一个happy ending，作为消食片来看还是挺不错的。</p><p>“你看过吗？”孟鹤堂蜷在沙发上，微微仰着头问向他走来的周九良。</p><p>“没有，好看吗？”周九良在他身边坐下，十分自然地将手搭在了孟鹤堂背后的沙发背上。</p><p>而孟鹤堂也很自然地就向他的身子歪了歪，两个人都不自觉地挨得更近了一些，“没有，前阵子在电影院上映的时候我没来得及去看，据说还不错。”</p><p> </p><p>电影一个半小时，女主角很漂亮，开场女主老公的出轨令孟鹤堂十分不解，他仰头问周九良，“女主这么漂亮又爱他，他为什么还要出轨？”</p><p>周九良一时语塞，卡顿半秒，不知道该怎么回答才会让孟鹤堂满意，最后只能说，“男人的劣根性？”</p><p>“哼。”孟鹤堂有些不屑地从鼻腔里发出声音，还翻了一个小小的白眼儿。</p><p>真可爱，周九良居高临下地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>不过好在随着剧情的进展，男主就出场了，因为男主很帅，孟鹤堂说，“还是男主比较好，女主老公出轨就出轨吧，她值得更好的。”然后又说。“如果没有胡子就更好看了。”</p><p>闻言，周九良忍不住摸了摸自己的下巴，很好，出门之前又刮了一遍，光滑的，没有胡子。他记下了这一条，孟鹤堂不喜欢胡子多的男人，就算是帅哥也不行。</p><p> </p><p>电影的节奏不快不慢，最后还危机了一把，然后就解决了问题，男主女主在一起了。除了中间有一点亮点的悬疑，周九良对于胡编乱造的雨天打雷穿越原理嗤之以鼻，在心里打了六分，其中一分是看在孟鹤堂还算喜欢的面子上加的感情分。</p><p>看完电影将近十点，周九良在心里盘算，时间刚刚好。不得不说，在卡吃饭时间和doi时间上，孟鹤堂和周九良真的是天生一对的般配。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 🐰🐰尾巴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>孟鹤堂推着周九良先去洗澡，他临时有点事情要处理，周九良也没在意就去了。他洗澡很快，出来之后换孟鹤堂进去。在他没在意的时候，孟鹤堂抓着自己的黑色小挎包进去了。</p><p>周九良是裸着出来的，在他走动间，还在沉睡的巨物正沉甸甸的垂在两腿之间，随着他迈步的动作轻微有些晃动。孟鹤堂飞快地瞄了一眼，随即便红着脸、夹着腿跑进了浴室。</p><p>手机都设置好了，周九良这次还多加了一个镜头摆在枕头边上专门拍孟鹤堂的脸，其实他也去下了孟鹤堂发布的剪辑版，他高潮时迷离的眼神和带着水色的唇，就算有面罩也遮不住的那种又纯又欲的风情。</p><p>想到这里，周九良的下面开始苏醒了，逐渐硬了起来，他自己握住撸了两把，脑中竟然出现了孟鹤堂布满青紫色淤青的脊背，白皙的皮肤与可怕的淤青相照应，周九良瞬间就完全硬了，他突然发现，他好像还有点凌虐欲。</p><p> </p><p>没让他多想，孟鹤堂出来了，他笑着跑了两步扑到床上来，直接钻进了周九良的怀中双手抱住他的脖子。周九良顺势搂住他，手放在他屁股的位置，然后就摸到了一个毛绒绒的球。</p><p>“嗯？这是什么？”</p><p>孟鹤堂从他怀中起来，双腿M型跪坐在床上，他上身穿着一件将将遮住高耸乳肉的有些宽松的短上衣，衣服盖住了四分之三的胸，剩下余下的四分之一在边缘若隐若现，露出球形的一截弧线。</p><p>下身是一件超短的格子百褶裙，藏蓝色，很短，直到屁股的一半。他转身对着周九良撅起圆润丰满的小屁股，裙子下面露出来一个毛绒绒的兔尾巴。</p><p>周九良掀起他的小裙子一看，原来是件带兔尾巴的开档丁字裤。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么想起来穿这个？”周九良坐起来抱着孟鹤堂吻他，贴着他的双唇，边吻边问。</p><p>孟鹤堂张大嘴巴接纳他的舌头，说不出话来，只能仰头发出一点点呜呜声。</p><p>周九良天生带着断掌纹的一双大手一只在孟鹤堂的臀肉上流连，一只在摩挲揉搓着他的腰窝。</p><p>腰窝是孟鹤堂的敏感点，周九良一碰他就软了腰，两只小手无力地在空中挥舞着，最终握住了周九良完全勃起的肉棒，像是风中的浮萍抓住了根。</p><p> </p><p>被孟鹤堂微凉的小手握住，周九良便挺了挺腰在他手中抽插，他还在和孟鹤堂接吻，将小兔子吻的晕晕乎乎的，然后才将他形同虚设的上衣推上去，盖住他的脸，将人按到躺在床上，握住一直晃动的乳肉，将红珠含入口中，用舌头在上面拨弄挑逗。</p><p>随着他的舌头的动作，孟鹤堂发出了一阵阵甜腻的呻吟，他的两条细腿无措地扭动着，他的下面早就在周九良摸到腰窝的时候泛滥成灾，像是两千年前市场发大水的尼罗河。</p><p>他的叫声不大，也不激烈，只是在周九良舔得他受不了的时候才会喘一两声。</p><p> </p><p>周九良分出一只手掰开他拧在一起大腿，将其中一条放在自己的腰侧，让孟鹤堂的小腿搭在自己后腰上。他一点点的向下，离开乳肉，舌头在孟鹤堂的腹部流连，碰到了他肚皮上的痒痒肉，把小兔子痒得笑得花枝乱颤。</p><p>白嫩嫩的小肚皮紧致，因为常年练舞，孟鹤堂的身材保持得非常好，有很明显的马甲线，不过周九良还是觉得他的小肚子十分软乎，连肚脐的凹陷都非常可爱。</p><p>他的舌头在孟鹤堂的肚脐里打转，大手按着他的细腰不让他挣扎，结果就是孟鹤堂的两条腿在空中乱踢，整个人都扭动了起来。周九良一把扯掉他的小裙子，那只是被魔术贴粘起来的一片布，非常轻松的便扯掉了。露<br/>出了里面白色半透明的丁字裤，三角形的小布料下面的小东西也站了起来，前端还在吐着口水，将小小的布料打湿。</p><p> </p><p>“脱掉……”因为花瓣充血胀大，丁字裤的两条细细的带子勒着下面，孟鹤堂很不舒服，跟周九良撒娇着想要脱掉它。</p><p>周九良不同意，“这么可爱，脱掉多可惜，我的小兔子要有兔尾巴才完整。”</p><p>说完，他便隔着内裤舔起了孟鹤堂前面的小家伙，舌头碰触的感觉让孟鹤堂向上挺腰一抖，花瓣中流出一股水来，洇湿了床单。周九良看着他呜呜咽咽，边含住头部舔弄边用手指捏着他的花核玩弄。</p><p> </p><p>两处要害同时被攻击，尤其是花核要比阴茎更要敏感得多，孟鹤堂几乎没超过一分钟便丢盔弃甲，两处同时发大水，前面更是射在了周九良的嘴里，就算有布料隔着还是有一些渗了出来。</p><p>周九良轻笑一声，拨开两片花瓣，露出隐藏在里面的秘密小口，它正在扭动抽搐，在周九良的嘴唇贴上去的瞬间又滴滴答答的哭出了一点点小水珠。</p><p>同时哭泣的还有活体小兔兔孟鹤堂，射精加潮吹的快感像潮水一般淹没了他，还处在高潮过后最激烈的余韵之中，周九良又在他的穴口舔舐，极大地延长了快感的时间和堆积了快感的强度。</p><p>眼泪扑簌簌地从他的眼睛里掉落，隐藏在兔子面具下，却流进了嘴角，孟鹤堂自己尝到了眼泪的味道。</p><p> </p><p>“进来吧……呜……受不了了……”</p><p>被口手玩弄的快感折磨得孟鹤堂实在受不了了，他挣扎着坐起来，向周九良撒着娇，用自己软软的身体推到他，然后自己趴在他身上，摇晃着臀部去找周九良勃起已久的肉棒。</p><p>硕大充血的头部被花瓣包裹，周九良“嘶——”了一声，配合着孟鹤堂的动作调整角度，然后按住他的腰窝，挺腰干了进去。</p><p> </p><p>花径还是那么狭小，就算已经完全湿润，可周九良想全根没入还是多花了一点时间。孟鹤堂已经软在他身上不动了，只能轻微地晃动腰部，让周九良的肉棒在里面变动角度地研磨打圈。</p><p>孟鹤堂转过脸来亲吻周九良鼻子，才刚刚亲了一下，就被周九良干得整个人向上蹿去。他的腿赶忙分开夹住周九良的腰，紧紧地趴在他身上，随着周九良向上挺腰的动作晃动着。</p><p>床头的相机屏幕中，孟鹤堂双腿大张地趴在周九良的身上，白色的兔子尾巴随着动作一起晃动，尾巴下面是他们结合的部位，在周九良向外抽出的瞬间可以隐约看到他深色的肉棒，在嫣红的花穴中进进出出。更多的时候，看到的是周九良两个囊袋拍打在孟鹤堂花穴两侧，大腿根部的嫩肉上，将白皙的腿根打出了粉红色。</p><p> </p><p>这么干了一会儿，周九良被他夹得有些想射，不过他还不想这么快就结束。他停了下来，摸着孟鹤堂屁股后面的兔尾巴，拍了拍他的屁股，“换个姿势。”</p><p>孟鹤堂从他身上滚下来，周九良翻身趴在他身上吻他，他抽出来的肉棒上面沾满了淫水和自己流出来的东西，被孟鹤堂抓在手中撸动。他细细地吻着孟鹤堂，抓过旁边的一个相机过来拍特写。</p><p>然后，周九良坐起来，将孟鹤堂拉到自己身下躺好，分开他的大腿，用手机拍摄他花穴的特写。</p><p> </p><p>被激烈蹂躏过的花穴红得惊人，还散发着灼热的温度，而且正在不自觉地抽搐着，孟鹤堂害羞地想合拢双腿，却被周九良压住掰得更开。</p><p>“唔……”可能是因为他太害羞了，连花瓣都和他急促的呼吸一起颤抖起来，被凝视的羞耻感逐层堆积，在周九良的手指伸进去的时候到达了顶峰。</p><p>周九良放了三根手指进去，花径里面的温度很高，小嘴很贪吃，周九良的手一进去就被夹紧，不过他分开的三根手指，在里面撑起了一个小口。有微凉的空气从小口中灌进去，孟鹤堂被激得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，过分的<br/>刺激让他直接哭了起来，哭声楚楚可怜，周九良原本就已经很硬的肉棒硬得更厉害了。</p><p> </p><p>他在自己挂满了孟鹤堂的汁液的肉棒上摸了一把，然后将手上的东西摸在孟鹤堂的唇上，又把手指放他的口中让他舔。</p><p>手指在口中进进出出，被孟鹤堂舔干净之后又布满了他的口水。通红的小圆脸现在完全沉默在欲望与快感之中，他的眼神对周九良充满了渴望。</p><p>“起来跪好，”周九良让孟鹤堂翻身跪起来，这样他就能抓着可爱的兔尾巴。</p><p> </p><p>重进操进去之后，周九良被夹得更紧，他向前耸动劲腰，孟鹤堂发出细碎的喘息和呻吟。</p><p>看着孟鹤堂凌乱的发丝，他有些可惜，如果有兔耳朵就好了。</p><p>抓着兔耳朵骑小兔子。</p><p>周九良俯下身在孟鹤堂的后颈啄吻，拉扯着孟鹤堂硬挺乳头，红色的肉珠被他的手指揉搓扣弄，抓一下，下面的花穴便夹紧一下。</p><p> </p><p>最后关头，周九良扯掉了丁字裤，抽出来射在了孟鹤堂臀缝中，精液一股一股地拍打在藏在臀缝间的小小菊花上。</p><p>周九良就着自己的精液在菊花周围打圈，时不时地用指尖戳一戳柔弱可欺的菊穴入口，吓得孟鹤堂夹紧了小屁股。</p><p>捂着臀部回头用红彤彤的眼睛盯着他，“不，不行……会疼……”</p><p>“以前都没用过吗？”周九良抱着他吻他的眼睛。</p><p>“没有。”孟鹤堂乖乖的回抱住周九良送上唇瓣给他吻。</p><p>“那下次试试。”周九良轻笑。</p><p>“不行！”孟鹤堂害怕地摇头，他听说会很疼的。</p><p>周九良在他嘴角啄吻，手还揉着他的后腰，“没事的，准备好了就不疼了。”</p><p> </p><p>他这样想用菊穴，孟鹤堂心里一沉，他猜想周九良是不是还是不喜欢自己是双性人，所以有了花穴不够还要用菊穴。</p><p>他这样想着，脸上就出现了泫然欲泣的表情，只是被面具当着看不真切，不过憋着的嘴巴出卖了他。</p><p>周九良察觉到他的情绪不对劲，起身关掉手机之后，摘下了孟鹤堂的面具，果然露出了一张哭丧着的小脸，眼中含着一泡泪水，马上就要掉出来了。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”周九良吻掉他的泪水，“这么害怕吗？”</p><p>他询问的语气是那么温柔，温柔得给了孟鹤堂询问的勇气，他眨巴了两下眼睛，带着哭腔问，“你是不是不喜欢我是双性人？不喜欢和我做？”</p><p>这个问题把周九良给问傻了，他操他操得这么开心这么爽，怎么也想不到刚操完这个小东西竟然问自己这个问题！</p><p>“没有啊，我都要爽飞了啊，为什么这么问？”</p><p>孟鹤堂抽抽搭搭地哭着，“那，那你为什么还要干菊花……呜……”</p><p> </p><p>万万没想到孟鹤堂会问这样的问题，不过周九良心神电转，一下子就明白了孟鹤堂的意思。</p><p>也许是因为自己之前约的都是男孩子，从来没有和双性人做过；也许是对自己身为最少数的双性人的自卑，周九良想开发菊花的想法让孟鹤堂又开始怀疑他是不是介意和不喜欢自己双性人的身体。</p><p> </p><p>这个问题说大不大，说笑也不小，周九良想好好和孟鹤堂沟通，消除他内心的不安。</p><p>他先吻住了孟鹤堂，给他擦掉眼泪，然后将他抱进怀中爱抚，“我没有不喜欢双性人，只是双性人太少了，以前一直没有碰到过，你是我遇见的第一个双性人，可能也是以后的唯一一个吧。”</p><p>他说着暗示性的话，却没盼着孟鹤堂现在能明白他的言下之意，“但是我觉得你特别好，我们做的时候我也很爽很舒服。”</p><p>听着他肯定自己话，孟鹤堂不哭了，他呆呆地望着周九良，“那，那为什么要用菊花……”</p><p>“这只是一种玩法啊，我只是想多开发开发你的身体，”周九良笑了一下，用蛊惑地语气对孟鹤堂说，“前列腺高潮是很爽哦，很多直男都无法自拔，真的不想试试吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是因为你更喜欢男孩子的身体多一点吗？”孟鹤堂紧张地问道。</p><p>周九良在他唇上咬了一口，“我更喜欢操你，小没良心的，刚才这么卖力的把你干的这么爽，现在竟然还来怀疑我！”</p><p>孟鹤堂大眼睛亮了起来，他忍不住露出一个略微羞涩的笑容，小声道，“我只是怕你不喜欢我……”</p><p>“我最喜欢你。”周九良在他发顶亲了下，恨恨地拍了两下他肉呼呼的小屁股，抓着他的臀肉，之间戳进菊穴入口一点，故意恶狠狠地道，“玩个菊花竟然还别扭起来了，明天就把你干得下不了床！”</p><p>“啊！”孟鹤堂尖叫出声，又笑着赖在周九良身上不下来，跟他甜腻腻的撒娇。</p><p> </p><p>把小兔子哄好，周九良抱着他去浴室洗了澡，然后说自己定的是整晚的房，现在已经十二点多了，扣住了孟鹤堂留下睡觉。</p><p>孟鹤堂惊喜，心里想着那岂不是明天睡醒就还能看到周九良！</p><p> </p><p>其实不仅是一早上，周九良竟然带来了自己的电脑，第二天两人醒后，他叫了外卖，竟然继续扣着孟鹤堂留下来剪辑视频，美其名曰合伙人监工，等视频剪辑好之后，周九良专门在网站新开了一个专栏。</p><p>【🐱🐰乐园】</p><p>下面的解释是Z橘猫与M🐰🐰合作视频专属分类，并发布了两人将绑定长期合作的公告，同时上传了新视频。</p><p>一瞬间，网站都要炸了，下面的留言评论刷得飞快，周九良一时半会儿都看不过来他们刷的都是什么。</p><p>孟鹤堂也在自己的网站上公布了消息，他没有上传视频，只是指路到Z橘猫网站下载，所有的收益就等着周九良直接分给他一半就好了。</p><p> </p><p>🐱🐰CP粉简直要高兴疯了，他们本来没有人会以为橘猫大大会打破自己的一贯原则再也M🐰🐰合作，结果没想到还没过多久，竟然真的二度合体了。而且还不是一次性的，而是确定了绑定长期合作的关系。<br/>这代表了什么？</p><p>这代表了我嗑的CP蒸煮会定期给我们产粮啊！</p><p>一瞬间，🐱🐰CP粉都集体觉得自己已经要嗑瘟了，只能高喊一句话：</p><p>【🐱🐰是真的！】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 🐱🐰日常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深夜，在一个🐱🐰CP粉的聊天群内。</p><p>【姐妹们！新车上了吗！】</p><p>【上了上了上了！我踏马嗑爆！】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊啊血槽已经空空空，🐱🐰是真的！！】</p><p>【我的天，爽，我可以了！】</p><p>【忙碌一天之后的慰藉❗太爱了✨🐱🐰是真的】</p><p>【我也磕瘟了！！我太可以了哈哈哈哈哈哈！】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我除了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊什么都不会了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我不行了老橘猫骚话说的我都要脸红了！！你放开那个兔子让我来！！】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 太甜了吧！感受到了粉丝们的心 我的cp定期给我产粮！🐱🐰粉上辈子拯救了银河系吗！】</p><p>【我爽了！抓着兔耳朵吃兔兔🙈】</p><p>【嗷！！！！嗷！！！！！嗷！！！！我的🐱🐰是真的，是真的！！！！！我以为我不会石更，但是，我还是🐍了！！！！兔兔耳朵，兔兔耳朵！后面后面！！！！我的小板凳，我的可乐瓜子已经备好，我不馋，我不馋（滋溜）】</p><p>【姐妹们！你们有没有发现这次的视频有点不一样？】</p><p>【什么不一样？酒店更豪华吗？】</p><p>【橘猫大大突然剪辑视频了？】</p><p>【这题我会让我来！你们不觉得这次🐱🐰过分有爱了吗！】</p><p>【🐱🐰上次也很有爱啊】</p><p>【nonono，这次🐱🐰感觉更像小情侣，你们之前什么时候见过橘猫大大这么又宠又温柔？之前明显就是DP，目的明确的DP！可是和🐰🐰不一样！特别温存！】</p><p>【楼上姐妹正解！】</p><p>【而且之前都是随便定的酒店钟点房，这次不一样诶，有没有姐妹知道这次是什么酒店？】</p><p>【我知道！这是那种公寓式的家庭酒店，带客厅厨房可以租来长期住的那种！之前我和男朋友去旅游就是住的这种！】</p><p>【卧槽……】</p><p>【卧槽……】</p><p>【朋友们，我有一个大胆的想法……】</p><p>【姐妹我也有……】</p><p>【我也……】</p><p>【难道我们真的要搞到真的了……？】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊老骚猫和🐰🐰在一起啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！】</p><p> </p><p>当然，这些事情是周九良和孟鹤堂所不知道的，他们还在按照正常的轨迹过自己的生活。</p><p>尤其是孟鹤堂，他最近很忙，因为火星现代舞蹈团一年一度的招新考核快要到了，他最近一直都在每天至少十几个小时的努力练舞，争取考入舞团，成为一名正式的舞蹈演员。</p><p>他连续半个月每天都在练习室中跳舞，除了一周四次的晚上酒吧的兼职，几乎睡在了练习室，连家都没回几次。在这样的高强度训练下，孟鹤堂自然会经常忘记吃饭，在被周九良发现了几次之后，周九良开始了每天给他送饭。</p><p> </p><p>碰巧的是，孟鹤堂的舞蹈练习室距离周九良家并不算远，不过距离他自己的家却不近，这也是为什么他经常练舞到深夜就直接睡在这里不回家的原因。</p><p>周九良的父母在他大学毕业之前因为意外车祸身亡，给他留下了房子和一大笔财产，外加一大笔保险赔偿金。从那之后他就从学校宿舍里搬了出来，经过了漫长的心理煎熬后，周九良逐渐沉迷欲望，试图以此忘记失去父母的痛苦心理，所以才开始拍视频。</p><p>失去父母之后周九良开始独立生活，这么多年下来，他做饭的手艺已经很不错了，毕竟时间充裕，如果不想顿顿吃外卖的话，都会研究一下怎么做饭好吃。</p><p> </p><p>他修改了自己的日程，每天起床后给孟鹤堂叫个早点外卖送到练习室去，然后上午码字做自己的工作，到了十一点左右开始准备午饭，做好之后装在饭盒里，和电脑一起带到练习室去和孟鹤堂吃午饭。下午，他就在孟鹤堂练舞的音乐中码字，直到傍晚，抓着孟鹤堂和他一起去他家吃完饭，然后再送孟鹤堂回来，或者回家。</p><p>以上，就是他这一个多星期以来的日程安排，几乎每天都和孟鹤堂腻在一起。这都是周九良计划好的，慢慢地融入到孟鹤堂的日常生活中，成为他离不开的一部分。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂在跳的是现代舞，不同于平时看到的各种舞蹈表演，在周九良看来，现代舞和现当代艺术有些相似，都比较抽象，是一般观众不太能看明白的舞蹈，就连因为都是孟鹤堂自己找的素材重新制作的，专门用来配合他编排的舞蹈的故事情节和情绪。</p><p>音乐的前半段很舒缓，周九良听着它码字有点昏昏欲睡，到了中间就开始激昂了起来，同时，孟鹤堂的动作也变得激烈，增加了力度。</p><p> </p><p>完结了之前写的一篇文，周九良最近刚刚开了新坑，他一贯是无缝对接选手，上一篇完结，立刻就能接上新的。这倒不是说他全年无休，而是他手里的存稿多，其实在网络完结之前，他就已经写完很久了，中间休息一两周，就可以恢复工作。</p><p>托腮看着刚刚完成一个高难度跳跃动作的孟鹤堂，他的腰肢柔软纤细却暗含力量，动作灵动轻盈，配合着音乐的节奏，到了后半段，他的动作从轻柔转成挣扎，他在挣脱着什么。</p><p>周九良被震撼到了，他被肢体语言的力量震撼，不自觉地被孟鹤堂带入到他的舞蹈情绪当中。这给周九良带来的新的灵感。</p><p> </p><p>作为一名专门写权谋向大男主小说的X点作家，周九良的小说一向是剧情结构严谨，权谋设定精妙绝伦，唯一的硬伤就是他不会写感情戏。他的小说其实都可以当做无CP的文来看，就算有的男主娶了老婆，权当是女主，那也是一个没有多少戏份的，及其脸谱化的工具人。主要功能就是为剧情提供一些新的节点。</p><p>具体的戏份是没多少的，感情戏更是几乎没有，所有的女主都是标准的贤妻良母。而且周九良嫌麻烦，给男主搞一个老婆已经是极限了，再多的感情戏是更没有的，所以他的文里从来不开后宫，结果这倒成了他的一个被读者夸赞的优点。要知道，现在在男频看男主向文的女生也不少，周九良剧情写的好，读者的性别比其实还挺平均的。</p><p>不过现在，看着孟鹤堂，周九良有了一个新的想法，他想尝试一个新方向，给他的男主写一个真正的爱人，能够和他心灵相通，站在同一个高度，与他并肩作战的爱人。</p><p> </p><p>周九良双手放在电脑的键盘上，他开始重新整理大纲，新文刚刚开始更新，才发了几章，还在将男主小时候的事情，不妨碍他修改后面的内容。</p><p>大约是出于对孟鹤堂的私心，周九良这次给男主设定了一个双性爱人，而且人物外貌描写基本上就是以孟鹤堂为原型塑造的。</p><p> </p><p>“你在写什么？”跳完一遍舞的孟鹤堂穿着气走过来好奇地问周九良，他的脖子上搭着擦汗的毛巾，带着发带的头发上都是湿漉漉的汗水，有一些沿着脸庞的轮廓滑下来，还有一些不听话地溜进他的眼睛中。</p><p>孟鹤堂抓着毛巾的一角揉眼睛，运动过后充血红润的气色给他增添了许多活力。他身上穿着紧身的练功服，现在已经被汗湿透了，贴在身上显示曼妙的身材，看得周九良心头一阵火热。</p><p> </p><p>“新开的坑。”周九良答道，他收回目光，拿起桌上的折扇给坐在他旁边的孟鹤堂扇扇子，扇起来的风将孟鹤堂凌乱的卷发吹得更乱，有一些在他的脖颈处来回扫动，弄得他痒极了。</p><p>孟鹤堂笑着抓痒，从周九良手中抢过扇子，“好痒，不要你扇了。”</p><p>他气喘吁吁的，说话时呼吸间的气息有一点吹到周九良的脸上，让他仿佛闻到他身上的香气。</p><p>“这次是什么故事？”孟鹤堂凑到他的电脑屏幕前看他的大纲，他疑惑地“咦”了一声，转头看向周九良，指了指屏幕，有些不确定地问，“这个，写的是我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是你，”周九良话没说完，便看着孟鹤堂眼中的光亮暗了下去，连忙继续说，“是以你为原型，但是这个角色不完全是你。”</p><p>这样解释过后，孟鹤堂眼中的华光又重新亮起来，他笑弯了眼睛，“那我是不是为你提供了一点帮助？”</p><p>周九良笑着点头，手忍不住摸他的脸颊，却不好太直接，便拉过毛巾来接着帮他擦汗的动作摸一下他胶原蛋白饱满的脸蛋，“不止一点点，是亿点点。”</p><p>他玩了个同音字梗，用手指在孟鹤堂的脸颊上写上了“亿点点”，逗得孟鹤堂笑得花枝乱颤。</p><p> </p><p>看了眼手机上的时间，已经五点半了，周九良合上电脑，“好了，我们该回去了，还要去买菜呢。”</p><p>他站起身一手夹着电脑正在塞进背包里，一手握着孟鹤堂要将他拉起来。可是孟鹤堂并不配合，手臂被周九良拉着伸得直直的，却坐在地上不起来， “能不能不回家啊，我还想再练一会儿。”</p><p>“练到晚上不吃饭？”周九良单手收拾着东西不看他，同时冷酷地拒绝，“不可以。”</p><p>他使了个巧劲儿把孟鹤堂提溜起来，推着他去拿东西，“走了走了，你已经练的很好了，吃好了饭才能更好的跳舞。”</p><p> </p><p>他们俩现在的日常生活真的很像每天都腻在一起小情侣，甚至不是情侣，是夫夫。白天各做各的事，晚上一起回家，买菜做饭，只不过没有住在一起。周九良不是没有想过让孟鹤堂直接住在他家，只是他怕吓到小兔子，还是决定循序渐进比较好。</p><p>周九良的车停在地下车库，是一辆沃尔沃cx90 SUV，深蓝色，是他上个月拿到影视版权费之后买的新车，之前那辆家里留下来的老本田已经到了报废期，他就直接一步到位换了新车。</p><p>他们回家的路上就有一个菜市场，这个点儿的菜市场正是最热闹的时候，门口路边挺满了车。</p><p>孟鹤堂扒着窗户边儿满世界撒么着帮周九良找车位，找到一个车主要开走的位置后兴奋地拍周九良的胳膊，头也不回地指着车位的方向，“那边儿！那边儿！快去，一会儿来人抢了！”</p><p> </p><p>周九良一打方向盘，在原来的车开走之后立刻就把自己停了进去，一气呵成，不给别的车留下一丝机会。</p><p>他们俩下车，过马路到对面的菜市场，这个菜市场很大里面买什么的都有，正门口是一家卖冰棍儿的。现在正是最热的时候，外面闷热的像蒸笼一样，孟鹤堂趴在冰柜上拿了两个火炬雪糕出来，扫码一共五块钱。</p><p>他递给周九良一个，一边拆自己的包装一边说，“火炬也涨价了，我记得小时候是一块五一个呢。”</p><p>周九良打开之后就是一大口，火炬上面的火焰形状冰淇淋瞬间没了三分之一，他含着冰淇淋道，“也变小了。”</p><p> </p><p>在路过炸鸡铺子的时候，听到大喇叭里喊着“鸡叉骨十七块钱一斤，买一斤送一斤”，周九良就去称了二斤，看着还不老少的。</p><p>孟鹤堂闻着香喷喷的炸鸡味，嘴馋想要吃一个，却被周九良抓住了手，“凉的和油炸的不能一起吃，要拉肚子，乖啊，回家再吃。”</p><p>“哦。”孟鹤堂噘嘴，把手里剩下的火炬下面的软皮甜筒塞进嘴里，当成鸡叉骨嚼了。</p><p> </p><p>买了新鲜的菜和水果，里面有孟鹤堂点名要吃的蒜薹和芹菜，回到菜市场门口的时候还在那家卖冰棍的铺子买了许多口味的冰淇淋和水果冰棍。</p><p>回到家，周九良打开空调然后先轰孟鹤堂去洗澡，这样可以防止他在晚饭后还偷偷溜回练习室练舞，然后自己去做饭。</p><p> </p><p>因为最近总在周九良家吃饭，孟鹤堂留了一些换洗的衣服，反正夏天的衣服也就那么一两件，这样方便他洗澡。</p><p>站在花洒下面，孟鹤堂的身体坐着机械的洗澡动作，可是大脑却在分神想着他和周九良的事情。</p><p>虽然最近他的全部精力都放在了练舞上，可是周九良这么强势地介入到他的生活中，他也不可能一点感觉都没有，尤其是像现在这种相处方式，真的很容易让人误会啊……</p><p>孟鹤堂挤出沐浴露在浴花上搓出泡沫抹在身上，他有些不知道该如何形容现在自己和周九良的关系。</p><p>炮友？商业合作伙伴？朋友？</p><p>如果说是炮友，他们好像除了拍摄也没有额外的上床；如果说是商业合作伙伴，可是自从孟鹤堂进入魔鬼训练期，他和周九良就没有再拍摄过了，而且周九良也没有找别人拍摄，也就是说，他们两个人同时断更了。</p><p>孟鹤堂是为了练舞，可是周九良是为了什么呢？他们是组成了商业CP，但是也没有规定周九良不可以和别人拍摄啊。可是周九良却一直陪在他身边，每天操心他吃什么、喝什么，有没有充足的休息好，完整成为了他的后勤保障。</p><p> </p><p>可是这是为什么啊？</p><p>孟鹤堂站在热水下面冲掉身上的泡沫，他不傻，他心中隐约有一个猜测，可是他不敢相信。周九良是周九良，是他的偶像橘猫大大，橘猫大大怎么会喜欢上平凡的孟鹤堂呢？</p><p>一直以来，孟鹤堂就不是一个非常自信的人，可能是从小的家庭环境和成长经历，或者是他与生俱来的性格。他总是过分的谦卑，将自己摆在一个相对较低的位置，尤其是面对周九良的时候，毕竟他对周九良有超过800米的粉丝滤镜，周九良在他眼里是那么的完美。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂有些不自信，他觉得除了跳舞他没有什么可以值得称道的优点，甚至长得也不够漂亮。总之，他是不相信周九良会喜欢他的。</p><p>最后他用朋友来给他们现在的关系下了定义，他发现周九良的生活也很简单，除了上次在酒吧见过的何九华和尚九熙，就没见周九良还和什么人经常联系了。他们都是朋友很少的人呢。</p><p>大约就是这样，所以周九良才对自己这么好吧，孟鹤堂这样想着，冲干净自己从浴室里出来，换好衣服出去了。</p><p> </p><p>正好周九良炒好了一个菜，指挥孟鹤堂去给他削土豆皮，孟鹤堂走到餐厅先偷吃了一口他垂涎已久的鸡叉骨，然后才进了厨房。</p><p>等周九良炒好了最后一个菜，孟鹤堂端着菜摆到餐厅的桌上，然后坐下等周九良洗完澡出来吃饭。</p><p>家常菜的香味充斥着整个房间，孟鹤堂洗完澡出来有些困了，他趴在桌上玩手机，伴着菜香意识越来越模糊，睡着了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🔥开头的聊天记录我使用了上一章在LOFTER上的评论，算是给大家的☝️彩蛋吧</p><p>🔥🐰🐰因为家庭环境啊成长经历啊少数性别啊导致的性格比较自卑，对自己没有正确的认识，等老橘猫来用爱鼓励他慢慢自信起来！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 老骚🐱告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周九良洗完澡出来便看到孟鹤堂趴在餐桌上睡着了，他的头枕在自己的手臂上，紧实而又细滑的手臂上几乎看不到汗毛。孟鹤堂是一个天生毛发很少的人，除了四肢的汗毛，连神秘的地方都是光溜溜的。</p><p>他的手机就放在他的手边，周九良过去想叫醒孟鹤堂起来吃饭，恰好手机屏幕亮起显示出一条新信息。孟鹤堂的手机信息没有设置不可见，是可以在为解锁状态下直接看到信息内容的。</p><p>于是周九良便看到了一个微信ID叫做爱吃🍬的人给孟鹤堂发信息问他有没有时间再约一次。</p><p>实话实说，周九良看到之后脑子里瞬间就“嗡”的一下，接着就是心里泛酸，还生气。</p><p>爱吃🍬，爱吃糖，不就是爱吃孟鹤堂吗？</p><p> </p><p>他攥着手机在孟鹤堂身边坐下，深呼吸两口平稳了下情绪，他看着孟鹤堂无知无觉的睡颜，这段时间和孟鹤堂的相处过分的令人沉迷，尤其是他刻意制造出来的一些暧昧的相处模式，不仅使孟鹤堂迷失其中，也让他自己产生了他们已经是一对儿情侣的错觉。</p><p>没错，就是错觉。</p><p>这条信息以一种利刃劈入周九良心脏的方式，让他意识到，他和孟鹤堂还不是情侣，如果有人来约孟鹤堂，而他想答应的话，周九良别说是不同意，就连表达不满的资格都没有。</p><p>因为他们还不是情侣，周九良不是孟鹤堂的男朋友，孟鹤堂现在的状态是单身，和谁在一起无论是YP还是恋爱都是他的自由，周九良作为另一个个体是无权干涉的。</p><p> </p><p>这给原本还打算温水煮青蛙的周九良带来了一丝紧迫感，让他意识到除了他，还有别人知道小兔子有多好，同时也在觊觎着他。这种感觉很不好，周九良的头脑被怒火燃烧，有一个想直接和孟鹤堂表白的冲动。</p><p>周九良将手机放回桌上，心中游移不定，他注意到了孟鹤堂性格中的敏感与自卑，所以才打算慢慢来，一点一点的让他适应自己，离不开自己，到时候便能水到渠成。尤其是他们现在还有另一层关系，周九良其实心里也拿不准，孟鹤堂会不会因此不相信他对他的感情。</p><p>不过无论如何，这条信息都增加了周九良的紧迫感，他的直觉在告诉他，他必须要加快速度，增加攻势了。</p><p> </p><p>打定主意，周九良轻轻地拍孟鹤堂，“醒醒，吃饭了。”</p><p>喊了两声，孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，大眼睛眯起来发了下呆，才清醒过来，他揉着眼睛伸懒腰，“哎呀我睡着了。”</p><p>周九良装作不经意地扫过他向上伸胳膊时带起T恤露出来的一截柔白的后腰，上面又两个肉肉的腰窝。</p><p>他起身坐到孟鹤堂对面，给他夹了一块鸡叉骨和蔬菜到碗里，“你练舞太累了，快吃饭，多吃一点。”</p><p>孟鹤堂揉着眼睛抓着筷子夹鸡叉骨吃，咬在嘴里含含糊糊地道，“凉了。”</p><p>“是吗？”周九良端起盘子，“我去微波炉热一下。”</p><p> </p><p>那条信息周九良没有动，孟鹤堂等他去热鸡叉骨，又抓起手机想看一眼，现在人，有事没事都想看一眼手机，就把屏幕按亮看一眼，好像就能获得许多安全感。</p><p>孟鹤堂就看到爱吃🍬的信息。</p><p>爱吃🍬是新改的ID，他翻了前面的聊天记录才想起来那是谁，就是不知道他怎么忽然换了这么一个昵称。他记得这个人，这是他的第二个约拍对象，一个身材健壮的健身教练，个头儿很高，一身漂亮的腱子肉。当时孟鹤堂是路过家门口的健身房被他发传单认识的，后来又碰到了几次就约了一次，不过那次之后就没有再联系过了。</p><p>孟鹤堂咬着筷子尖儿，不知道该怎么回复他，肯定是要拒绝的，孟鹤堂现在心思全在练舞上，根本没空拍摄，而且还有周九良……</p><p>他也说不上来，前面的理由是不是借口，还是只是因为周九良的存在，让他不想和别的男人做那件事。</p><p> </p><p>「你怎么回事啊孟鹤堂？」孟鹤堂狠狠地咬着筷子尖儿在心里唾骂自己，「周九良和你只是普通朋友，难道你还想为了他守身如玉吗？！」</p><p>「不，不是的，是周九良技术太好了，和他做太舒服了，我才不想找别人的。」孟鹤堂心里的另一个声音反驳道</p><p>「扯淡，」孟鹤堂回骂自己一句，「你就是喜欢周九良，你喜欢他喜欢到不想接受别的男人，承认吧孟鹤堂，你就是喜欢他！」</p><p>「可是那又怎么样，他又不喜欢我！」</p><p>「你怎么知道他不喜欢你？他跟你说了？」</p><p>「可是他没也说喜欢我……」</p><p>「他不说，你不会问吗？」</p><p> </p><p>问吗？</p><p>孟鹤堂被自己突如其来的想法有点吓到了，这些日子的相处，周九良对他的好，让他真的觉得周九良可能对他也有些特别。</p><p>可是去问他……</p><p>万一周九良否认了，那可就太尴尬了，岂不是连朋友都做不成？</p><p>不行不行不行。</p><p>孟鹤堂在心里否定，觉得这样做的风险太大了。</p><p> </p><p>他的心理活动无比丰富，但是表面上却是在盯着手机发呆，因为想得太入神，以至于都没有注意到周九良已经端着盘子回来了。</p><p>“看什么？”周九良见他盯着手机，皱着两道颜色浅淡却秀气的眉毛，一脸的纠结就知道他看到那条信息了，于是故意问道。</p><p>“啊？！没，没什么。”孟鹤堂听到他的声音，条件反射地按灭手机，然后屏幕向下倒扣在桌面上，有些慌乱地掩饰着转移换题，“热好了，快吃饭吧，我饿死了。”</p><p>周九良一挑眉，不动声色地放下盘子，像是什么都不知道一样若无其事地吃饭。</p><p>孟鹤堂在心里松了口气。</p><p>他刚才紧张得心脏砰砰跳，他也说不上来为什么这么害怕，但是他就是本能地不想让周九良知道这条信息。</p><p>孟鹤堂低下头往嘴里扒饭,不敢看周九良。</p><p> </p><p>两个人各自心怀鬼胎地吃完饭，孟鹤堂不负责做饭但负责刷碗，周九良家也有洗碗机，他只要把用过的碗筷放进去，然后将厨房里的调料收拾好，锅刷好，把东西各归各位之后再擦干净台面和桌面就可以了。</p><p>周九良坐在客厅看电视,新闻联播刚刚播完，天气预报开头的音乐声飘到厨房里孟鹤堂的耳中,他被那条信息搅得心乱如麻,厨房的台面已经擦得光可鉴人却不敢出去。</p><p>周九良拿起遥控器摆弄几下，调到了网络电视频道，喊孟鹤堂，“你追的剧更新了，快来看。”</p><p>“哦，来了。”孟鹤堂没有了磨蹭的理由，只能放下抹布，洗了手去客厅。</p><p> </p><p>片头曲直接跳过，周九良调暗了客厅的灯光，只留下了一圈不太亮的灯带。孟鹤堂在他旁边坐下，却很注意的在两人之间留下了距离。</p><p>“坐这么远干什么？”周九良状似随口问道。</p><p>“热。”孟鹤堂回答。</p><p>他的脸确实在发烧，掩饰性地以手为扇在脸颊旁扇了扇。</p><p>“怎么这么烫？”周九良毫不避讳地在他脸上摸了一把，确实挺烫的。</p><p>孟鹤堂被他突如其来的一下弄得心慌慌，本能地想躲开却又没敢动，好在周九良只是碰了一下就离开了。</p><p> </p><p>电视剧里播放着角色的悲欢离合，可是孟鹤堂却看不进去，周九良有几次和他讨论剧情他都接不上话，最后周九良问他，“你怎么了？从吃饭开始就心不在焉的。”</p><p>“没什么。”孟鹤堂慌忙否认。</p><p>“真的？”周九良不太相信，但是非常善解人意，“是不是压力太大了？有压力千万没憋着，跟我说说发泄出来才好。”</p><p>“嗯，嗯。”孟鹤堂胡乱地应着，强迫自己专注地看剧，但是两只手已经拧成了中国结。</p><p> </p><p>周九良逗了一波之后消停了一会儿，等这一集剧播完，他忽然说，“对了，最近有几个之前的拍摄对象，看到我们的视频之后找到我，说也想和我继续拍摄。”</p><p>“啊……”孟鹤堂心里一突突，控制不住地转头看周九良，眼中是自己都没有意识到的惊慌与抗拒。</p><p>“你怎么看？”可惜周九良很残忍，明明看到了孟鹤堂脆弱的眼神却还要继续逼问他。</p><p>孟鹤堂慌了，他的心想在就像被泡进了一万颗青柠檬打出来的柠檬汁里一样，酸得能拧出柠檬原液。周九良还问他怎么看。他当然是不想他去的，可是，可是……</p><p> </p><p>“啊，这是你的事，你自己决定就好。”孟鹤堂抠着手指头上的倒刺小声说，然后揪下来一根带起了一小片皮肤，疼得他“嘶”了一声，破了地方渗出了点血。</p><p>“怎么这么不小心，”周九良拉过他的手看，“都几岁了，还像小孩子一样撕倒刺。”</p><p>说完他含住孟鹤堂的食指，灵活的舌头在伤口上舔了两下，然后吐出来，“好了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂脸红的像被二荆条染了色，张了半天嘴一句话也说不出来，最后才憋出来一句，“这样不卫生……”</p><p> </p><p>“唔，对不起，”周九良承认错误倒是快，他笑着对孟鹤堂说，“我就是看你手破了太着急了。”</p><p>他笑得温柔，看着孟鹤堂的眼神专注，被电视的各种光影映照到环境色上的脸庞显现出光怪陆离的色彩，如同故事里总是能吸引到狐狸精的书生。</p><p>孟鹤堂看失了神，两只眼睛被周九良眼眸中的光彩吸引，痴痴地看着他，手被他抓着，无法自拔。</p><p> </p><p>周九良拢着他的碎发，声音很轻，带着蛊惑，“你觉得我应该答应他们吗？”</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“那些之前和我约过的人。”</p><p>孟鹤堂已经被他慑住了心神，眼中只有周九良一半在黑暗中晦明晦暗的右脸和色彩斑驳的左脸。</p><p>他遵循内心地摇头，“不要。”</p><p>“为什么呢？”周九良继续问。</p><p>“就是不要。”孟鹤堂道。</p><p>周九良在一步一步地诱导出孟鹤堂的真心话，“如果我答应了，你会不高兴吗？”</p><p>孟鹤堂点头，“会的。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“不知道。”</p><p>“真的不知道吗？”</p><p>孟鹤堂不说话了。他想逃了。他也确实这样做了，却被周九良一下子拉回来，然后他的一条手臂撑在孟鹤堂头边的沙发背上，将他困在了自己和沙发之间。</p><p>“真的不知道？”周九良与孟鹤堂挨得很近，身体几乎已经接触到了，他和孟鹤堂面对面，唇停在孟鹤堂的唇上不到五毫米的位置，重复着自己的问题，“真的不知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>走到这一步，周九良决定把自己的计划全部都扔掉，去他妈的循序渐进，去他妈的温水煮青蛙，现在他就要和孟鹤堂在一起，告诉孟鹤堂他爱他。</p><p>立刻马上。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂被他困在沙发里，被他身上的味道包围，呼吸间都是和自己身上一样的沐浴露香味，是牛奶味。他们身上的气味早就变得一样，融合在一起不分你我。</p><p>这是上次一起逛超市，孟鹤堂挑的，因为他小时候家里穷，交不起学校的营养牛奶费，每次看到别的同学在两节课后的大课间领牛奶喝他就特别羡慕，长大之后就很喜欢买牛奶味的东西。</p><p>周九良和他的距离是那么近，却就是碰触不到。孟鹤堂的心跳得快要炸开了，他的脑子被那条信息和周九良的问题搅和得像是整个脑仁儿都被扔进了破壁机里，搅成细胞壁破裂一滩糊糊。</p><p> </p><p>鬼使神差的，孟鹤堂完全不受大脑控制地仰头，亲到了周九良的嘴上。</p><p>周九良的唇是凉的。</p><p>孟鹤堂碰过之后想着，双唇刚刚分开，他便眼前一黑，周九良按住他的脖颈，亲了下来，舌头顶开他的牙关一路长驱直入。</p><p>这个吻相当的凶狠，和之前的每一个吻都不一样，周九良凶狠的像一匹饿狼，牙齿啃噬着孟鹤堂唇瓣，舌头舔舐着他的口腔的，要将他整个拆吃入腹。</p><p> </p><p>晶莹的涎水从孟鹤堂的嘴角溢出，他发出求饶的“呜呜”声，可周九良却不为所动，大手离开脖子转移到脸颊，掐着孟鹤堂脸上的肉让他张大嘴巴接纳自己。</p><p>这个吻究竟持续了多久谁都不知道，孟鹤堂只觉得自己在下一秒就要缺氧憋死了，可是到周九良离开也没死成。</p><p>而且周九良还笑话他，“怎么还不会换气了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂眼睛直勾勾的，里面是憋出来的生理性泪水，一颗两颗要掉不掉地挂在长长的下睫毛上，嘴巴红红的，就连嘴巴外面一圈的皮肤都被周九良啃红了，上面还有周九良牙印。</p><p> </p><p>周九良撑着胳膊看他，说，“你不想让我找别人，我也不让你找别人。”他点了下孟鹤堂的鼻尖，“知道了吗？”</p><p>孟鹤堂被破壁机打成糊糊的脑瓜仁子现在崩进来一个二踢脚，才里面炸出了火花，一片狼藉，只能发出一个“啊”。</p><p>周九良被他逗笑了，又亲了他一下，“你不想让我找别人，是不是因为喜欢我？”</p><p>孟鹤堂原本就潮红的脸色开始向猪肝色进发。</p><p>“正好，”周九良继续说，“我呢，也喜欢你，所以，我们谁都不找别人，好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……啊？！”孟鹤堂不敢置信地睁大眼睛，结结巴巴地说不出话来。</p><p>周九良重新坐会他身边，把受到惊吓的小兔子塞进自己怀中，“周九良喜欢孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂也喜欢周九良，所以我宣布周九良和孟鹤堂锁死了，不接受反驳。”</p><p>巨大的喜悦冲击着孟鹤堂，真的是又惊又喜，他完全没有想到周九良喜欢他，还主动跟他表白。现在孟鹤堂有一种被全世界最幸运的彩票砸中的感觉。</p><p>因为孟鹤堂还在发呆，迟迟没有回应，周九良抱着他摇晃了两下，“好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>惊喜过后，一时间孟鹤堂又有些迷茫，周九良突如其来的告白令他不知所措，在周九良的追问下，他犹豫许久，最后颤声道，“我，我不知道……”</p><p>他说完后又忍不住去看周九良，再三思考后说，“我现在心里很乱，马上就要考试了，能不能给我点时间让我想一想？”</p><p>他不敢相信这一切是真的，周九良喜欢他，可是他却觉得自己配不上周九良。孟鹤堂还是有些自卑，他觉得自己现在连个正经工作都没有，完全配不上周九良，至少要考进舞团才有资格谈感情，被周九良喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>周九良看到了他眼中的忐忑不安，按捺住自己想立刻和他确定关系的迫切心情，吻了吻他的眼睛，温柔道，“好。你慢慢想，我等着你。”</p><p>他没有一丝逼迫，孟鹤堂说需要时间，他便给他时间。周九良已经很确定孟鹤堂是喜欢他的，只要他再多爱他一点，再多给他些时间，他就能想通了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 动物园约会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从那天告白之后，周九良便没有再提过，只不过两个人相处起来的关系变得更加亲密，周九良不再克制与孟鹤堂的身体接触，并且时常以追求者自居，让孟鹤堂说不出拒绝的话来。</p><p>简单来说，就是除了孟鹤堂还没有松口答应他，但是不论是相处模式，还是让外人来看，他们俨然是一对热恋中的情侣了。</p><p>距离考试的时间越来越近了，考试时间定在九月初的第一个周末，现在已经是八月下旬了。孟鹤堂的精神状态也越来越焦虑，由于他对自己的不自信，他真的非常担心自己的水平不够，考不进火星现代舞团。要知道，团长可是在十八岁的时候便获得芙蓉杯少年组第一名的著名舞蹈家。而且他不想一直在酒吧里打工，跳舞，成为一名专业舞者是孟鹤堂一直以来追求的梦想，他一定要考进舞团，这是他追逐梦想向上晋级的唯一途径。</p><p>而且，考入舞团才能答应周九良，是孟鹤堂给自己制定的要求，他一定要成功，这次考试不仅关乎他的事业，还关乎他的爱情。</p><p>因为这两个原因，他的压力越来越大，在白天强大的训练下晚上竟然又开始失眠，被周九良抓住几次深更半夜偷偷跑回练习室通宵练习之后，他认为这样不行，他必须帮助孟鹤堂调整心态，否则考试可能真的要通不过了。</p><p> </p><p>“今天不去练舞了，我们出去玩一天。”</p><p>这天，孟鹤堂早上一到练习室，周九良就对他说了这么一句话。</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>周九良穿着一身休闲装，从孟鹤堂手中接过他的包，揽着他的后背带着他向外走，“你最近压力太大了，总这样精神受不了，我们今天出去玩一天，什么都不想，放松放松。”</p><p>“可是……”孟鹤堂一边被他推着走，一边回头看练习室。</p><p>“没有可是，今天都听我的。”周九良霸道发言，“你看看你眼睛下面的黑眼圈儿，都能和熊猫比美了，这样可不行。你已经练习的非常刻苦了，咱们放松心情，才能有好成绩。你已经尽人了事，结果就听天命，好不好？”</p><p>不亏是大神级的写手呢，劝起人来一道一道的，把孟鹤堂说得无法反驳，被他带下楼又塞进副驾驶，最后才抓着安全带问，“我们去哪儿？”</p><p> </p><p>“去动物园。”周九良坐在驾驶席上给自己系上安全带，“今天不是周末，人少，咱们去看小动物。”</p><p>“动物园有什么好看的啊？”孟鹤堂不解。</p><p>“你不知道了吧，咱们市的动物园前年改革，引进了很多新品种的动物，都是珍惜动物，还有一个全国最大的水族馆，你不是喜欢水母吗，我看介绍说有很多水母品种。”</p><p>孟鹤堂的眼睛亮了起来，“真的呀？水母都好漂亮啊。”</p><p>周九良笑，“去看看不就知道了，我们现在去，下午出来去吃饭，我还定了晚上的话剧票，《疯狂的犀牛》[1]。”</p><p>“讲什么？”</p><p>“讲爱情。”</p><p> </p><p>说罢，周九良看了一眼孟鹤堂，发现他如自己所料般脸红了，才心情愉悦地发动车子开向动物园。</p><p>动物园在城郊，占地面积很大，前些年本来没有什么名气都快要倒闭了，后来也是换了新老板经营，一下子成功便成了本市的知名景点，还是外地来旅游的游客必要打开的景点之一。</p><p>尤其是今年还引进了熊猫，那可就更不得了了，每到周末人山人海，根本挤不进去。</p><p> </p><p>周九良驱车一路开往城外，车子行驶得平稳，播放着舒缓的音乐，孟鹤堂坐了一会儿便头一歪，靠在椅背上睡着了。他这阵子真的太累了，体力消耗很大，又休息不好，加上心理压力，就算周九良每天变着花样儿做好吃的给他补，可是人还是瘦了好几圈儿，之前圆润的脸蛋都凹陷下去了，还露出了尖尖的下巴。</p><p>看他睡得沉了，周九良放慢车速开得更稳，好在这一路也有很多限速道路，想开快也不行。</p><p>开了将近一个小时，他们才来到动物园自带的停车场。今天的人确实不多，已经九点多了，停车场里还有不少空位，若是在周末，这根本不可能。周九良找了一个离大门进的位置挺好车，才叫醒孟鹤堂。</p><p> </p><p>“我睡着了？”孟鹤堂醒了之后还不想睁开眼睛，东倒西歪地赖着，瞧瞧地偷看周九良。</p><p>周九良揉揉他的后脖颈，掐住一点软肉，“醒醒了，咱们到了。”</p><p>“唔，”孟鹤堂含糊地答应着，把他的手拉下来，抱着包下车。他那个包是个很大的tote，里面还有他的练功服、蓝牙音箱、充电器之类的东西。</p><p>周九良接过来，从里面拿出孟鹤堂的手机钥匙和证件等重要物品，放进自己斜跨着的腰包里，剩下的都和包一起放进后备箱，“手机自己拿好，其他东西放在我这里，省得丢了。”</p><p>“哦。”孟鹤堂点点头同意了，动物园人多，放在周九良那里比较安全。</p><p> </p><p>他们走到门口，周九良在检票口扫码，他已经在网上买好了门票，直接扫码进门就可以了。</p><p>动物园整体很大，外面的园艺景观布置得非常漂亮，道路两旁载着大树，落下成片的阴凉，树下是各种鲜花，就算已经是八月底过了大部分花的花期，可是这里还是姹紫染红的。</p><p>周九良拿着地图册子问孟鹤堂，“想先去看熊猫还是先去海洋馆？熊猫馆近一点。”</p><p>“那就先去看熊猫吧，我还没见过真的熊猫呢。”孟鹤堂道。</p><p> </p><p>他们也不赶时间，在大片的树荫下晒不着还挺凉快的，就慢慢走。孟鹤堂起了玩心，上了路边花坛的边沿，非要踩在上面走，“我可会走了，从来都不会摔下来。”</p><p>结果说完就打脸了，踩到了一片树叶，脚下打滑就是一个趔趄，吓得周九良脸都黑了，赶紧托住他的腰接着他。</p><p>孟鹤堂讪讪地吐舌头，“哎呀，踩到树叶了，是意外，意外。”</p><p>他还要坚持踩在上面走，周九良只能扶着他的一只手，防止他再脚滑倒下来接不住。</p><p> </p><p>熊猫馆在动物园的正中间，要走到那边先路过了爬行动物馆，两人可有可无，来都来了就顺道进去看看。</p><p>馆内的冷气开的不算很凉，可能怕太冷了蛇直接冬眠了吧。</p><p>“介绍说这里有一条白化蟒蛇，不是一般的那种黄金蟒，是纯白色的。”周九良翻着介绍说道。</p><p>“是白娘子那种吗？”孟鹤堂趴在他胳膊上和他头挨着头一起看。</p><p>“不是，白素贞的原型应该只是一条普通的水蛇，这只应该比她大很多。”周九良道，带着孟鹤堂走到蟒蛇展区的玻璃前。</p><p> </p><p>果不其然，里面的丰容玩具上盘踞这一只直径有碗口粗的巨蟒，通体雪白没有一丝杂色，眼睛是红色的，像红宝石一样非常漂亮。</p><p>“咦？他旁边还有一条小黑蛇啊。”孟鹤堂惊呼。</p><p>周九良定睛一看还真是，那是一条五彩斑斓的黑的小黑色，虽然全黑，但是身上的鳞片带着金属质感的彩虹反光色，十分绚丽夺目。</p><p>“介绍上说这是一条闪鳞蛇科的小蛇，会在光线下出现彩虹的颜色，真好看。”孟鹤堂在周九良拿着的介绍上看到了这条蛇的介绍信息，“它叫黑黑，这名字起的特太不走心了。”</p><p> </p><p>两个人看完了一黑一白两条漂亮的蛇类，从爬行馆出来继续往熊猫馆去，中间还穿插着逛了逛猴山和飞禽馆，欣赏了猴子吃桃和鹦鹉吵架，有一只鹦鹉甚至还会唱鬼畜，他们进去的时候正在唱大秦帝国的饶舌热曲《【大秦嘴炮帝国（二）】东出崤函·合纵连横》，搞得整个飞禽馆的气氛十分老秦纠纠，嘴炮六国。</p><p>“它是怎么记住那些词儿的？”孟鹤堂惊奇，那些台词可都几乎是半文言文啊。</p><p>“我也不知道，可能是有人天天给它们放就记住了吧。”周九良耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>终于来到了熊猫馆，已经临近中午，大部分游客都去吃饭了，现在大概是熊猫馆里最清净的时刻。</p><p>孟鹤堂趴在玻璃上凑近了看熊猫吃竹子，看了一会儿发现熊猫开始便便了。</p><p>“熊猫的便便是绿色的！竟然是绿色的！”孟鹤堂震惊得嘴巴都长大了，拼命拉着周九良让他看熊猫便便，“绿色的！”</p><p>“诶？还真是绿的啊。”周九良也是第一次见熊猫的便便，没想到是绿色的，不过也不难理解，“熊猫天天吃竹子吃竹笋，竹子是绿色的，所以便便也是绿色的吧。”</p><p>孟鹤堂想了想，“好像是这样的哈。”</p><p>这只熊猫拉完了之后又拿了一颗竹笋继续吃，真是实践了吃饱了就拉，拉完接着是的人生梦想。</p><p> </p><p>看完熊猫，周九良和孟鹤堂去了动物园里的快餐店吃饭，这边引进了许多中西式快餐店，金拱门KFC汉堡王必胜客之类的。随便在人不算多的汉堡王解决了午饭，他们准备去海洋馆。</p><p>一人举着一个金拱门新出的第二个半价的麦旋风，他们俩走进了海洋馆。这个海洋馆很大，里面分了很多区域，有深水区、浅水区，还有极地馆。下午日头升得老高，外面更加热了起来，于是大家都挤进了海洋馆，现在里面人很多。</p><p>周九良快速吃完麦旋风，护着孟鹤堂往前走不让他被跑来跑去的小孩子撞到。所幸水母馆并没有很多人，大多数小孩子都会海豚鲨鱼更感兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>“好梦幻啊……”孟鹤堂凑近了看水母，小小的水母一朵一朵的在水中漂浮着，在黑暗中的灯光下发出彩色的光，有些本身是透明的，有些自己带着一点颜色。</p><p>这个水母馆有许多小的展览模块，每一块窗口里面都是不同品种的水母，有大有小，以小而新奇的品种居多，许多都是深海水母，平时基本见不到。</p><p>一个个既像云朵又像花瓣，带着斑斓的颜色，慢悠悠的在水中晃来晃去，十分悠闲自在。看着它们，孟鹤堂多日以来的紧张感和压力被舒缓了，在水母馆里逗留了一个多小时，仔仔细细地看过了每一只小水母，孟鹤堂觉得浑身轻松。</p><p>在他看的时候，周九良就在旁边陪着他，还给他和水母拍照，拍了好多孟鹤堂趴在玻璃上，用比较和水母碰碰的可爱侧脸。馆里很黑，周九良开了夜景模式，拍出的水母的色彩，和灯光散射到孟鹤堂脸上的一点光色。</p><p> </p><p>出来之后他们去了极地馆，这也是动物馆海洋馆的一个招牌，有许多企鹅，不仅又帝企鹅，还有南跳岩企鹅、皇家企鹅和还有小蓝企鹅。它们各自为政，组成一团一团的聚集在一起，成群结队地从观众面前招摇过市。有的会爬到人造冰山的高坡上，然后像坐滑梯一样滑下来。</p><p>其中小蓝企鹅是企鹅家族中体型最小一个品种，长得尤其呆萌，最与众不同的是它的毛色不是黑白色的，它背后的毛是墨蓝色，像钢笔墨水一样的颜色。</p><p>有一只特别不怕人，迈着小短腿，晃晃悠悠地向孟鹤堂走来，结果走到半路摔倒，坐在冰面上“呲溜”一下滑到了孟鹤堂跟前。孟鹤堂正开心地隔着玻璃和它玩，忽然，旁边的周九良“噗”的一声笑出来，“这不是尚九熙吗哈哈哈哈！”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂转头看他，不知道他怎么回事。</p><p>周九良笑着摆摆手，给他们拍了张照片，“没事，就是忽然想起来九熙外号小企鹅，我拍个照片给他看看。”</p><p>“为什么九熙叫小企鹅？”孟鹤堂问。</p><p>周九良正低头发信息，“这可就说来话长了，回头让他自己告诉你。”</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>看完企鹅之后他们又去看了各种奇形怪状的深海鱼，和五彩斑斓的热带鱼，孟鹤堂看看这儿看看那儿，感觉眼睛都不够用了。他家在乡下，父母都是普通农民，他小的时候哪有时间和钱带他去市里的海洋馆玩，所以有好多鱼他都是头一次见，新鲜得不得了。</p><p>在海洋馆消磨了一下午，到了四点半他们离开了动物园，回市区。</p><p>周九良已经安排好了，晚上去吃凑凑火锅，然后去看话剧。</p><p>孟鹤堂玩得开心极了，在离开海洋馆的时候，周九良还在礼品店里给他买了一个毛绒玩具，是一只猩红色的鱿鱼🦑玩偶，一个长长的头下面几根须须，长得非常丑萌。</p><p>“你真的想要这个？”周九良很是嫌弃。</p><p>孟鹤堂认真地点头，抱着鱿鱼不撒手，“这个多可爱啊。”</p><p>周九良对他这种奇特的审美很是无奈，本来是想给他买一只可爱的小海豚的，再不济旁边那个龙虾玩偶也不错，谁知道孟鹤堂就看上这只丑得没法看的鱿鱼。</p><p>“快点儿，走啦，再不走来不及了。”孟鹤堂翻到催起周九良来了，抱着鱿鱼站在门口催周九良结账，“快点儿快点儿！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[1] 改自话剧《恋爱的犀牛》</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🔥丑丑的🦑是真实存在，我在波士顿海洋馆买的，陪伴我很多年了，而且还是我的画中的重要角色</p><p>🔥鹦鹉唱的鬼畜是这个→【大秦嘴炮帝国（二）】东出崤函·合纵连横，有兴趣可以去B站听一下，我超喜欢大秦帝国啊！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 凑凑小🐧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>驱车回到市里，在晚高峰的高潮开始前他们到达的凑凑火锅店，旁边便是晚上话剧演出的剧院，七点半开始，他们可以慢慢吃饭，吃完了走过去看话剧。</p><p>周九良把车停好，见孟鹤堂还抱着鱿鱼，哄他，“放车里吧，一会儿吃饭如果弄脏了可不好洗。”</p><p>他不知道，这是孟鹤堂收到的第一个玩偶礼物，也是周九良送他的第一件礼物，虽然只是一只很便宜的丑萌丑萌的鱿鱼，他却很珍视。</p><p>“哦。”把鱿鱼交给周九良放在后备箱里，因为怕被砸玻璃，车里尽量不要放东西吸引到什么危险人物。</p><p> </p><p>他们就停在剧院的露天停车场里，来得早停车场的位置也多，两个人走到火锅店的时候还不到六点，不过已经又不少人了，只是有空座没有到排队的程度。</p><p>让服务员带他们去了一个清净一点的角落位置，周九良让孟鹤堂坐在靠墙的里面，他自己坐对面。</p><p>“要什么锅底？”周九良问。</p><p>两个人一人一本大菜单，孟鹤堂看来看去，“想吃番茄的。”</p><p>“另一个呢？要鸳鸯锅吗？”</p><p>“你想吃辣吗？”</p><p>“一般，那要个酸菜鱼吧。”周九良做了决定。</p><p>孟鹤堂点点头，于是点菜的服务员先记下了番茄和酸菜鱼锅底的鸳鸯锅。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂认真看菜单，锅底页之后的一页是饭店主推特色菜品，然后他就看到了一盆小企鹅！一盆在碎冰上的小企鹅样子的鱼丸。</p><p>“小企鹅，要吃小企鹅。”孟鹤堂略微有些兴奋地拍周九良的胳膊，“小企鹅好可爱啊。”</p><p>“什么小企鹅？”周九良还没看到，翻了一页才发现，没忍住笑了出来，“噗！点！赶紧点一份儿！”</p><p>然后又点了乱七八糟各种菜，周九良给孟鹤堂点了冰的珍珠奶茶大红袍，孟鹤堂拉住他，“诶，这个粉的看起来也不错，茉香粉荔。”</p><p>“那就再点一个这个，你喜欢喝哪个就喝哪个。”周九良道。</p><p>孟鹤堂有些脸热，旁边的服务员都露出了羡慕的表情，语气惊叹地对孟鹤堂说，“您男朋友对您可真好。”</p><p>孟鹤堂觉得自己眼皮都红了。</p><p> </p><p>周九良却道，“我还没转正呢，可不得好好表现表现。”</p><p>服务员秒懂，立刻跟孟鹤堂说，“这位帅哥多好啊，答应他答应他。”说完便抱着菜单一蹦一跳地走了。</p><p>孟鹤堂嗔了他一眼，可因为面含春色只显得十分羞怯，并无半分威慑力，周九良举起双手做了个投降的姿势，“我错了，我错了，不提了。”</p><p>周九良伸直手臂跨越胳膊拉着孟鹤堂的手，“我开玩笑的，你慢慢想，不要有压力，我一点儿都不着急，真的一点儿都不着急。”</p><p>他这样可怜兮兮的反倒弄得孟鹤堂有些心疼了，怎么能这样呢，是不是自己应该立刻答应他啊。孟鹤堂心里也是一团乱麻，想不明白，不过这样被周九良认真对待和呵护让他感到非常幸福。</p><p> </p><p>正当两个人执手相看之时，刚才那个服务员小姐姐带着锅底和菜来了，“麻烦让一下，锅底来了小心烫哦，您点的菜都在这里，上齐了，祝您用餐愉快。”临走前还跟孟鹤堂眨了下眼睛，又对周九良比了个“加油”的口型，是个非常活泼的小姐姐。</p><p>锅底被放在两人中间，点火之后开始咕嘟咕嘟冒起了热气，菜品摆满了整张桌子，如天堑一般将周九良和孟鹤堂分开，引诱他们投入到美食之中。</p><p>“哎呀，小企鹅来了。”周九良拿起手机拍了张照片，然后将小企鹅一股脑儿都放进了锅里。</p><p>“怎么全放进去了啊？”孟鹤堂问。</p><p>“嗯哼，”周九良笑，“一会儿你就知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>果然，过了一会儿小企鹅鱼丸煮熟了，看着满锅起起伏伏地小企鹅，周九良拍了照片发给尚九熙，并附送一条语音，“看，满锅浮尸尚九熙！”</p><p>他给孟鹤堂解释，“尚九熙有个小企鹅的梗，之前我说让他自己给你讲嘛，反正他就像个企鹅，你看着一锅企鹅，像不像煮了一锅尚九熙？”</p><p>孟鹤堂虽然还不了解尚九熙和小企鹅的关系，但是周九良一说煮了一锅尚九熙，他还是被逗笑了，筷子上夹着一片牛肉都掉到了盘子里。</p><p> </p><p>捉弄完尚九熙，周九良和孟鹤堂正常地吃饭，凑凑还挺好吃的，结账的时候周九良顺便办了会员，还返了优惠券。</p><p>他们俩吃了三百多，孟鹤堂有点心疼，“这个比牛蛙贵呢。”</p><p>“那怎么了，你喜欢吃就行。”周九良拉着孟鹤堂走出去，他们手里还拿着一杯打包的奶茶，准备一会儿看话剧时喝。</p><p> </p><p>已经七点过一点儿了，剧院门口排起了长队，有不少人已经来检票了。</p><p>孟鹤堂垫着脚张望了一下，拽着周九良，“我们也过去吧。”</p><p>两人排到队伍的末端，跟着人流向前移动，速度不算慢，等了一会儿就进去了。周九良买的是两张VIP的票，一楼正中间的位置，特别好。他们俩找到位置坐好，观众席已经坐满了一半，看来今天会座无虚席。</p><p>“很火爆啊。”孟鹤堂转着脑袋前后左右地看。</p><p>“经典话剧了。”周九良拿着两个介绍册子，递给孟鹤堂一个。</p><p> </p><p>《疯狂的犀牛》讲的是一个有些偏执的爱情故事，我爱你，你不爱我，你爱他，他不爱你，里面的爱都是单箭头，都是求而不得，可是也无法将就，每个人都在追求着自己的爱情，直至疯魔。</p><p>故事的情节并不复杂，但是台词非常棒，演员的台词功底非常优秀，大段大段的台词脱口而出，十分自然流畅。</p><p>剧院的灯暗下来之后演出正式开始，孟鹤堂很快便被演员的表演带入到了故事情节当中，话剧的表演感染力非常强，而这与火星现代舞团的表演方式有些类似。火星舞团的舞蹈节目通常也会有一个故事情节，通过舞蹈的方式表现出来，不过肢体语言的张力要比话剧更强，不过它们都有共通的感染力。</p><p>孟鹤堂看得非常专注，他在努力地吸取知识，试图从这里学到些什么，周九良果然是对的，自己关在屋子里练习，光闭门造车是不可取的，要出来多听多看，说不好在哪里就会获得新的感悟。</p><p> </p><p>想到这里，孟鹤堂忍不住抓住周九良的手，在黑暗中，他看不清他的脸，可是当周九良的手被抓住的瞬间，他转过头来看孟鹤堂的眼睛里闪着细碎的光，孟鹤堂仿佛在里面看到了“爱情”二字。</p><p>情愫在两人之间暗暗产生，形成了一股独特的气场，围绕在周九良和孟鹤堂之间，他们牵着一只手，周九良动了一下，将原本孟鹤堂横着握住他手背的姿势改成了十指相扣。一只大一些的手与一只小一些的手五指穿插，相互紧扣。</p><p>台上的演员表演着炙热而激烈的爱情，那是求而不得的绝望与疯狂；台下的周九良和孟鹤堂握着的是温暖而平淡的爱情，那是可遇而不可求的相遇与心动。</p><p> </p><p>台上的演员说着，“我是说‘爱’！那感觉是从哪来的？从心脏、肝脏、血管，哪一处内脏里来的？也许那一天月亮靠近了地球，太阳直射北回归线，季风送来海洋的湿气使权你皮肤润滑，蒙古形成的低气压让你心跳加快。”[1]</p><p>孟鹤堂的头轻轻地靠在周九良的肩膀上，他的手臂环绕过来挽着周九良的手臂，周九良在他的发顶落下一个吻。</p><p>台上的演员还在说着，“我爱你,我真心爱你,我疯狂的爱你,我向你献媚,我向你许诺,我海誓山盟,我能怎么办就怎么办。我怎样才能让你明白我如何爱你？”[2]</p><p>孟鹤堂在周九良的肩膀上蹭了蹭，找了一个合适的位置，将上半身都靠在了他身上。</p><p>台上的爱情是那么的疯狂，可那并不是每个人都会经历的，而台下的周九良和孟鹤堂，大约是比台上更加稀少的爱情的样子，没有人会知道这究竟有多珍贵。</p><p> </p><p>话剧结束后他们手牵着手出了剧院，疯玩了一整天，孟鹤堂上车就睡了过去，周九良从后面拿了薄毯子给他盖上，一路平稳地开回了家。</p><p>“唔？到家了？”周九良停好车想把孟鹤堂直接抱回家时他醒了，迷迷糊糊地问了周九良一句。</p><p>“嗯，我抱你上去，睡吧。”周九良亲亲他的额头，打横抱着他继续走。</p><p>孟鹤堂踢了两下腿，被这样抱着有些不好意思，“放我下来吧，我很重的。”</p><p>“乱说，”周九良不答应，“轻的很。”</p><p> </p><p>他一路抱着孟鹤堂上了电梯，到了家门口让孟鹤堂从他包里掏钥匙开门，一路将孟鹤堂放到沙发上才放手。</p><p>孟鹤堂坐在沙发上看他，还有点刚睡醒呆呆的样子，“怎么回你家了。”</p><p>周九良去厨房倒了两杯水出来，“对啊，我随便一开就开回来了。”</p><p>他们之间还萦绕着刚才在剧院里产生的古怪而又暧昧的气氛，孟鹤堂辍着水杯里的水低头不语，周九良笑了一下，“我去洗澡。”</p><p> </p><p>看着周九良进了浴室，孟鹤堂踢掉鞋子，抱着他的鱿鱼玩偶盘腿坐在沙发上，有些东西好像怪怪的，话剧里对于爱情的描述可能影响到了他，孟鹤堂心里有一丝冲动，他想对周九良做些什么，或者说，他想对周九良更好一点。</p><p>他就是这样一个心软又善良的人啊，像一只小兔子，柔软、天真、对周九良毫无戒心。今天是他生命中第一个像模像样的约会，不是上学时那种被男孩子哄骗着逛逛操场，在没人的地方偷偷接吻。而是正大光明地去各种他会喜欢的地方，提前做好详细的计划，把一切都安排好，他只需要享受美好的一天。</p><p>周九良又多好，孟鹤堂自己也说不清，他的温柔体贴和成熟稳重，对孟鹤堂的尊重与纵容都是打动他的地方。如果不是考试当前，孟鹤堂一定会奋不顾身地投入他的怀抱。</p><p>但是，要冷静。</p><p>孟鹤堂对自己说，考试通过才配拥有爱情，孟鹤堂要加油，要成为配得上周九良，配得上这么好的爱情的人。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂喝完了水，再一次下定了决心，一定要好好准备考试，而且话剧给他带来了新的灵感。他在脑海中想象着新的舞蹈动作，周九良洗完澡擦着头发从浴室里出来，便看到孟鹤堂闭着眼睛在沙发上舞动着手臂，身体也在随着什么节奏轻轻地晃动着。</p><p>“洗澡去吧。”周九良看了一会儿，等他又不动了才轻声说。</p><p>孟鹤堂睁开眼睛，问周九良，“有纸笔吗？”</p><p>周九良去书房给他拿了个本子和笔过来，孟鹤堂接过之后就在上面画起了刚才在脑海中出现的不同动作的小人，还非常认真地在每个小人旁边加上了注释。有时候灵感来了就是这样，要赶快记下来才不会让它溜走。</p><p> </p><p>见他忙了起来，周九良又去切了水果，桃子切成小块放在透明的玻璃碗中，粉嘟嘟的散发着桃子特有的香甜味道。</p><p>他坐在孟鹤堂身边，用小叉子叉起一块，递到孟鹤堂嘴边，“张嘴。”</p><p>孟鹤堂听话地张嘴，心神还专注在他的小人上，嘴里被周九良塞进一块桃子之后就开始嚼嚼嚼。</p><p>等他吃完一块，周九良又喂一块，等把这一个桃子都喂给他，孟鹤堂才画完了，抬起头来品味着嘴里的味道，“你给我吃桃子了？”</p><p>周九良把空碗亮给他，“都吃完了。”</p><p>“唔，我都没注意。”孟鹤堂放下本子，挠挠头。</p><p>“好啦，去洗澡吧。”周九良道，“不早了，该睡觉了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂被他推进了浴室，又接过自己换洗的T恤，周九良说，“先拿这个当睡衣穿吧。”</p><p>然后他关上了门。</p><p>留下孟鹤堂一个人站在白亮亮的浴室里，里面还残留着刚才周九良洗澡时出现的水蒸气，镜子的边沿还有雾蒙蒙的痕迹，孟鹤堂看着镜子中的自己，圆圆的脸慢慢地变红了，他快速地脱掉了衣服扔在台子上，钻进了淋浴房。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[1] 《恋爱的犀牛》台词</p><p>[2] 《恋爱的犀牛》台词</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 不插电doi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>孟鹤堂洗完澡出来的时候周九良不在客厅里，卧室也没有人，他迈步转了一圈，最后发现书房还亮着灯，周九良正坐在书桌后面，对着电脑屏幕敲击着键盘。</p><p>“这么晚了在看什么？”孟鹤堂走到他身边问道，随即发现周九良正在码字。</p><p>“突然有了点儿灵感，想记录下来。”周九良拉着孟鹤堂的手腕让他做在自己的大腿上，一起看着屏幕。</p><p>电脑屏幕上显示的文档里是密密麻麻的字，可是孟鹤堂完全没有精力去认真阅读，周九良的头整个放在他的肩膀上，带着温度的呼吸喷洒在他的耳边，吹动他的发梢，有些痒。</p><p>他的后背完全和周九良的胸腹紧紧贴合，腰被周九良的手臂环绕，整个人都被他圈在怀中。</p><p> </p><p>被包裹着的孟鹤堂觉得刚刚从浴室里带出来的热气还未消散就变得更加炽热，空气中的温度也在上升，他有些无措地想抓起什么缓解一下紧张的情绪，手在桌面上乱动着，摸到了周九良的水杯。</p><p>他抱着水杯灌了一大口，因为喝得太急了被呛得咳嗽起来，周九良笑着给他拍背，胸腔发出的震颤连接到孟鹤堂的身上。</p><p>孟鹤堂有些恼怒地转头等他，被呛红的杏核眼水波盈盈，朱唇红红，桃花面夹羞意，引得周九良迷了眼、失了神，吻上了那樱唇。</p><p> </p><p>唇齿相接，周九良的舌头在孟鹤堂的唇缝间滑动，引诱他张开嘴巴接纳自己。而孟鹤堂还含着一口水，张开嘴放进去周九良的舌头的一瞬间，口中的水便被搅动，有一些从唇角流出来，沿着脸颊的弧度一直流向他的脖颈，没入上衣领口的深处。</p><p>周九良的舌头在他的口腔内剧烈的翻弄着，细密地舔舐着孟鹤堂娇嫩的口腔内壁，纠缠着他的小舌。</p><p>后腰的腰窝被揉搓得发红，孟鹤堂挣扎着从这个吻中拔出来，周九良却一连吻到他的胸前，隔着衣服的布料含住他胸前挺起的红珠。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”</p><p>孟鹤堂口中发出闷哼，原本在后腰动作的大手滑进了内裤中，抓住了他肥厚的臀肉，手指一抓一放便留下淡色的指印。</p><p>胸前濡湿的感觉，周九良吮吸的力度，还有被轻咬的疼痛感都让孟鹤堂软着身子想向下滑，却被周九良卡在自己和书桌之间不能动弹。周九良抱着孟鹤堂转过身来，让他分开双腿跨坐在自己腿上，和自己面对面，整个上半身向后仰着。</p><p>他的头还埋在孟鹤堂的胸前，细致地伺候着胸前的一颗红珠，却放任另一颗不管，直到孟鹤堂耐不住，咬着嘴角自己摸上去揉捏，却被周九良抓住了手，不许他自己碰。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂挣扎着乱蹬了几下小腿，挂在脚上的拖鞋一只被甩到了远处，一只还堪堪悬在脚尖上。他胡乱挥舞了两下手臂，却因为无处安放，最后只能抱住周九良的头，蜷曲手指抓着他发顶的卷毛。</p><p>周九良的手在孟鹤堂的后腰与臀肉间流连，宽大的短裤没有任何防御作用，无法阻挡周九良的长驱直入，孟鹤堂上下都被他控制了，只能在他的腿上毫无自觉地磨蹭着自己，在他的腿上留下一点点湿意。<br/>极有弹性的内裤被退下来到孟鹤堂屁股的四分之一处，停留在他坐在周九良大腿的位置，暴露出肥腻的后丘，被周九良抓弄揉搓之后布满红红的指痕。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂仰着头，檀口微张急促地喘息着，他略微用力抓着周九良的头发，却被狠狠的咬住乳头，下身的穴口同时流出来一小股水花。</p><p>他的T恤胸口的位置已经被周九良折腾得湿了一片，两颗硬挺着的红樱在湿透的布料下面的挺立着，露出两颗樱桃的形状。孟鹤堂的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，脸上带着春情的绯红，眼神却纯洁无瑕，透露出又纯又欲的美感。</p><p>周九良重新含住他的唇瓣吻他，温柔细致，柔情似水，孟鹤堂依偎在他怀中，被他抱着，分开的双腿间正在汩汩流水，周九良抱起他一点褪掉他的裤子，手指按住凸起一点的花核，孟鹤堂瞬间便弹起身子喘了一声，脚上的那只孤零零的拖鞋再也挂不住地掉在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>情欲在空气中愈发黏稠，意乱情迷之下谁都无法再认真地思考，孟鹤堂的身体背叛了他大脑中的理性渴望着周九良，而周九良则在心怀不轨地引诱他。</p><p>在书房这个密闭空间之内，孟鹤堂被禁锢在周九良与书桌之中，他无处着落，只能坐在周九良的腿上，脚尖够不到地面，唯一的依靠是背后的桌面。</p><p>他努力向后仰倒，被正中周九良的下怀，他的上衣被向上掀开，盖住他的脸，遮挡住他的视线，只能感觉到他的上半身完全躺在了书桌上面，而臀部悬空。</p><p>周九良扔掉了他的裤子，分开孟鹤堂的两条细腿，手中握着他纤细的脚踝，将他的腿分开到最大，折叠起来压在孟鹤堂的胸口。他压低身子嵌在孟鹤堂的双腿之间，隔着衣服亲吻他，在他耳边诉说爱意，缠绵地吻着孟鹤堂的耳朵，问他，“可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这简直是犯规到极致的诱导，周九良像一只勾引人堕落的恶魔，将孟鹤堂拉入情欲的漩涡，却在最后还要征得他的同意，将这场预谋的情爱化为二人合谋的结果。</p><p>孟鹤堂已经全然被他蛊惑了，他的眼泪打湿了衣服，呜咽着想抱住周九良的脖颈，空虚难耐的痒意从身体深处传来，他被欲望绑架，被周九良爱意包裹。可恶的恶魔还在祈求他与他完成这一场合谋，他毫无反抗之力地屈从了。</p><p>周九良蹲下来含住了他的花瓣，舌头灵巧地勾着花瓣分开他们，舔弄着花穴的入口，感受到孟鹤堂夹紧了穴口，他又转移了目标，用牙齿轻碰敏感的花核。花核是最禁不起刺激的部位，被周九良咬住嘬弄之后马上逼出了孟鹤堂的眼泪，将他击得溃不成军，被快感裹挟。</p><p>花穴同时放松了下来，在周九良的舌头深入的时候涌出一股汁水，洒在他的舌头上，被他卷入口中，又留在敏感的内壁上。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂哭得断断续续的，其中夹杂着难以自抑的呻吟与娇喘，他的两条腿被周九良按着，小腿架在他的肩膀上，时不时地随着快感挣动一下。</p><p>周九良照顾扩张好花穴之后，又伸进去两根手指，张开又合上，扩张着穴口。他的肉棒已经硬到极致，在睡裤中张牙舞爪地彰显着自己的存在感。</p><p>孟鹤堂被遮挡住了视觉，身体的感觉变得更加灵敏，粉色的T恤给房间里的光都在他眼前罩出了一层粉色的光晕，他的眼睛半闭着，双眼没有焦距，沉沦在快感中。</p><p> </p><p>被插入的瞬间两个人都发出了一声叹息，不在酒店，没有拍摄，这才是他们之间第一次真正的性爱，是灵与肉的正式结合。</p><p>孟鹤堂的脑中竟然出现这一样的感觉，比他第一次和周九良做爱还要羞涩。可能是状态不同，没有了手机镜头孟鹤堂反而比之前要更加害羞敏感一些，也更粘人，他的声音非常甜腻，周九良每次挺入都能让他发出甜丝丝的娇吟。</p><p>他们下身的连接处已经湿成一片，尤其是孟鹤堂的小屁股，上面湿哒哒的全是他自己流出来的水，还有周九良快速抽插拍打形成的白色泡沫和水花。</p><p>伴随着周九良挺腰的动作，孟鹤堂胸前的两颗白兔也随之一起晃动，出现白花花的乳波。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂觉得有点冷，可是处在性爱之中的身体明明很热，他努力撑起上半身去寻找周九良，像周九良伸出手臂。周九良抱着他坐起来，衣服掉了下来，露出了孟鹤堂绯红的脸颊和红肿的眼睛，他的眼睛里诉说着委屈和依赖。孟鹤堂抱住周九良的脖颈，贴近他的怀中。</p><p>肉体相撞的声音在书房中持续不断地响起，周九良抱着孟鹤堂坐回到椅子上，让他坐在自己身上，然后向上挺动。孟鹤堂趴在他的身上，蜷着身体，耳朵贴在他的胸口，听着他强劲而急促的心跳。</p><p>花穴紧紧地夹着周九良的肉棒，内壁紧箍，周九良快速地抽插几下之后抱着孟鹤堂从椅子上站起来，让他的双腿环住自己的腰，托着他的屁股走会卧室。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂惊呼一声，因为害怕掉下去四肢紧紧地抱着周九良，花穴也夹得更紧，而随着周九良走动的动作，带起的抽插，肉棒在他的穴内进出，更加刺激。</p><p>汁水横流的小穴滴滴答答地流了一路，周九良抱着孟鹤堂回到卧室，也不开灯，就在黑暗中将他压在床上继续操弄。</p><p>窗户没有拉窗帘，外面万家灯火，对面高层的灯光应在窗户的玻璃上，黑暗中周九良的眼睛很亮，其中有光，专注地看着孟鹤堂，爱意丛生。</p><p>他们在黑暗中相拥，互相试探着灵魂结合，在身体的律动中寻找出新的节奏，让两个人合为一体，呼吸交融。</p><p> </p><p>最终周九良抽出来射在了孟鹤堂的小腹上，还在吐着精液的蘑菇头在他略微凹陷的小腹上画圈，逗得孟鹤堂痒得要命，笑着在床上滚来滚去躲开周九良。</p><p>周九良扑上去压住他，双腿夹住孟鹤堂的腿，双臂抱住将他的手臂连同上半身一起抱住，整个人都被周九良按在身下，亲了好几口。</p><p>孟鹤堂笑着回吻他，吻他的鼻头，又含住他的上唇，调皮地在上面轻咬，露出一点点舌尖勾引他，在周九良刚要咬住的瞬间又缩回去。几次之后被恼了的周九良掐住下巴，张大嘴巴接纳他的舌头，然后自己的小舌被叼进坏家伙的口中。</p><p>他们在床上滚来滚去，滚得床单一团乱，两具年轻的身体赤裸着，周九良在过程中将自己的衣服都脱下来扔到了地上。</p><p> </p><p>第二次开始了，孟鹤堂侧躺着，和周九良面对面，一条腿搭在他的胯上，接纳了周九良的再次造访。</p><p>相较于上一次的激烈，这一次要更加舒缓，周九良动的不快，只是每一下都全根抽出再全根没入，他一点一点地顶开孟鹤堂紧闭却痴缠他的入口，在里面开拓出完全贴合自己的形状。</p><p>孟鹤堂小声地叫着他的名字，和他十指相扣。</p><p>这一次的时间要短一些，孟鹤堂已经高潮过三次了，周九良在最后冲刺的阶段快速地挺腰让自己射出来。在拔出来的瞬间，孟鹤堂潮吹的汁液涌出来，打湿了床单，一部分粘到了周九良黑色的草丛上。</p><p>潮吹之后的花穴抽搐着，两片花瓣分开贴在外侧，露出里面殷红的穴口，哪里还在一口一口地吐着水。前面的玉茎软哒哒的歪着，刚才还吐了一点点半透明的液体出来。</p><p>周九良掰开孟鹤堂的腿仔细看了看，只是有些红肿，才再孟鹤堂羞愤地眼神中抱着他去洗澡。</p><p> </p><p>并不常用的主卧浴缸里装满了热水，孟鹤堂躺在周九良的身上，水的浮力让他想飘起来，全靠周九良环在他腰上的手才能呆住不动。</p><p>周九良撩起水浇在孟鹤堂身上，给他揉捏按摩着腰部，一边小声说着情话。孟鹤堂翻了个身趴着，小声说，“你怎么这么坏？”</p><p>“嗯？我哪里坏了？”</p><p>孟鹤堂扣着周九良淡褐色的乳头，“我答应你了吗？你就诱惑我。”</p><p>“那你怎么不拒绝啊？”周九良歪头坏笑，“我可是问你了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂生气噘嘴，拧他的乳头，“都，都那个时候了，还怎么拒绝啊。”</p><p>“嘶——”周九良被拧得倒吸一口凉气，求饶道，“祖宗，别拧了，疼，疼啊。”</p><p>“下次还这样吗？”孟鹤堂问道。</p><p>周九良抱住他在脸上使劲儿嘬了一口，留下一个深紫色的吻痕，“不敢了！”</p><p> </p><p>“呀！”孟鹤堂爬起来照镜子，脸上被周九良嘬出来好大一片，没有三天这印子绝对消不下去，他气得拍了周九良一下，“明天我怎么见人啊！”</p><p>周九良把他拉回来，团吧团吧塞回怀里，“明天不是去练舞么，又不用见什么人。”</p><p>“你坏死了，缺德鬼。”孟鹤堂嘟囔道。</p><p>“没办法啊，我这么爱你，你却不答应我，我就变态了。”周九良装可怜撒娇，“变成了缺德鬼。”</p><p>他一这样，孟鹤堂又心疼了，亲亲他的下巴，“那你不要闹我了，等我考上了我就答应你。”</p><p>“说好了，”周九良伸出小拇指，“来拉钩儿吧。”</p><p>孟鹤堂笑他，“你几岁了？”</p><p>周九良抓住孟鹤堂的手，勾住他的小拇指晃了晃，“我不管，拉钩上吊一百年不许变。好了，我们说好了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂在他们勾在一起的小拇指上落下一吻，“好，说好了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 🐰🐰考试</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>距离考试没有几天了，孟鹤堂和周九良又恢复了每天泡在练习室的生活，周九良甚至把家里的微波炉搬了过来，早上做好饭带过来，中午都不回家了。是的，自从上次约会之后，孟鹤堂就住在了周九良家，没有再回自己家。</p><p>还是各自的位置，周九良坐在窗边的地板上码字，面前是一个简易的小矮桌，屁股下面是一个橘猫的卡通坐垫，都是孟鹤堂心疼他抱着电脑坐地板给他买的。</p><p>今天是夏天里难得的不是骄阳似火的日子，外面正在下暴雨，夹杂着冰雹的雨水气势汹汹地砸在窗户玻璃上，砸出了噼里啪啦的节奏。不过外面的风雨呼啸声再大，也大不过孟鹤堂的音乐。</p><p>没有人在意外面的大雨，高层建筑里依然开着中央空调，练习室墙上巨大的镜子里全是孟鹤堂舞动的身影。</p><p> </p><p>周九良喝一口水，抬头活动了一下颈椎和手指，然后继续码字。他的新小说进展的很顺利，已经写到了男主爱人的出场，两人的相处也十分自然，甚至可以说是甜蜜，在他的读者中引起了很大的反响。评论区甚至有很高的楼层，专门讨论这次如同神来一笔的感情线，以及对于周九良突然开窍会写感情戏的讨论。</p><p>主要论点就是在假设周九良谈恋爱了，不然怎么能写出如此正常的感情戏呢？</p><p>【我认为大神绝对是恋爱了，而且恋爱对象是个双性小可爱。要知道，以前男主的配偶可是一律性别女的，但是这次竟然出现了第三性别！你们注意外貌描写，“此处省略原文引用”这么详细的外貌描写，分明就是有人物原型的嘛，一定就是大神的男朋友了！】</p><p>此条评论下面同意者甚多，甚至还有人从周九良已经发布的章节中节选出了更多的证据，来证明楼主的论点。除了他们，也有一小撮人是单纯地在讨论剧情，男主爱人的存在合不合理，对剧情发展有没有作用，是不是作者一时恋爱脑发作才抽风写了这么一个角色。</p><p>总之讨论量很高，甚至成为了本文的一个噱头，吸引来了一些新读者，来拜读大神的初次感情戏到底写的如何。</p><p>【按照目前的剧情发展来看，大神还是大神，就算夹带私货在文里疯狂吹男朋友颜值也没有出现崩人设和剧情诡异的情况。以我的挑剔标准来看，甚至觉得男主爱人的角色存在的有理有据还非常可爱。我服了。】</p><p>不得不说，周九良的读者还是非常严格的。</p><p> </p><p>他那边工作进展的不错，孟鹤堂这边也挺好。因为《疯狂的犀牛》，孟鹤堂获得了新的灵感，加入到了自己之前准备的舞蹈中，重新编排融合之后，整个舞蹈的内容更加完整，情感的张力也更强，比之前要上了不止一个台阶。</p><p>大约和周九良一样，孟鹤堂感受到了爱情之后也在他的舞蹈中加了这方面的元素，只不过他更多的吸取了《疯狂的犀牛》中那种求而不得之后的癫狂。为了表现出疯癫的状态，他设计了几个高难度的动作，还吸收了在京剧表演中，旦角演员通常使用的水袖花，参考的是《失子惊疯》中的动作。</p><p>为了加上水袖，孟鹤堂自己改造了他的舞蹈服，给袖子上缝上了两片水袖，成功地在自己的十个手指肚上每个都至少留下了一个针眼儿。</p><p> </p><p>九月的天气还是秋老虎的地盘，考试这一天终于到来了。</p><p>时间是一整个周末，孟鹤堂被安排在周六的上午，周九良觉得这样不错，“早死早超生吧，早点考完咱们就放松了，要是耗到周日晚上，我估计你这心理承受能力要崩溃。”</p><p>孟鹤堂紧张地抠手，抄起水杯又喝了口水，“嗯……反正也改不了了，就这样吧。”</p><p>周九良揽住他的肩膀，“你已经准备的很好了，一定会没问题的。”</p><p> </p><p>周六的早上两人很早就起床了，到了最后关头，孟鹤堂反而没有之前那么紧张了。周五晚上早早就睡了，睡了一个好觉，精神饱满地起床。周九良在家做的早餐，两个人吃好饭之后就出门了。</p><p>考试的地点就是舞团，周末的早上车不多，周九良开车送孟鹤堂去考试，但是他进不去，只能在外面等着。</p><p>“几点能结束？”周九良问。</p><p>孟鹤堂叼着牛奶的吸管，“不知道呢，没说我排在第几个，应该是跳完就能走，我拿到号码牌告诉你。”</p><p>他喝了两口奶，“你不用一直等着我，去忙点儿别的，我结束了就给你打电话。”</p><p>“我没什么事儿，反正最多就到中午呗，我知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>现在还不到八点，考试开始的时间是八点半，他们来的不算晚了，可是舞团门口已经有很多人在排队等待开门了。</p><p>周九良找地方停好车，陪孟鹤堂一块排队。</p><p>“你走吧，我自己等着就行了，很快就开门了。”孟鹤堂前后看看，大部分都是自己来的，也有人有陪同的人，不过不多。</p><p>周九良不同意，“不差这一会儿，我看你进去再走。”</p><p> </p><p>舞团是一座四层建筑，设计的风格非常后现代，是一座独立的小楼，与旁边的其他建筑都不一样。孟鹤堂知道，这个楼是团长的建筑设计师丈夫专门为了他设计建造的，据说是和他的舞蹈风格最为贴切的设计。</p><p>整体是一座各种立体几何形状的集合体，向不同的角度伸出一部分，形成了一个多面体。玻璃与原木的结合又柔和了棱角分明的几何线条，带来几分自然的气息。</p><p>八点半一到，大门就从里面打开了，人流开始向前，孟鹤堂跟周九良拥抱了一下，便跟着人走进去。迈进大门的时候，孟鹤堂回头，看到周九良还单手插兜站在原地看着他。见他回头，周九良朝他挥挥手，孟鹤堂笑了，转身进去，心中充满自信。</p><p>看着孟鹤堂进去了，周九良才返回车里，尚九熙的工作室在附近，他打算去骚扰一下老朋友。</p><p> </p><p>跟着大部队到了前台，三个人一组，所有人被分成了十二个组，被安排在上午来考试的人不算是特别多，一共三十六个人，孟鹤堂排在第六组的第二个，按照每人五分钟的时间来算，他十点多就能结束考试了。</p><p>面试考试和其他面试一样，每个人挨个进去，其他人在外面等。孟鹤堂找了个合适的位置坐下，手机连上耳机，开始听自己的背景音乐，在脑中模拟舞蹈动作。</p><p>时间一分一秒的过去，他的心情从早上起床开始就无比的平静，周九良说得对，他已经尽了自己最大的努力准备了，他已经尽了人事，剩下的就只能听天命了。</p><p> </p><p>舞团的小楼采光非常好，他们现在在第二层，一整层都是宽敞明亮的练习室。面试的练习室隔音非常好，在外面等待的人什么都听不见，也无从猜测里面究竟是什么情况。</p><p>孟鹤堂坐在阴影与阳光交接的地方，把自己的后背暴露给阳光晒太阳，他看着排在他前面的人一个个进去，再一个个出来，出来的人脸上有喜有悲，每个人的状态都不太一样。现在他佛系了，他只想把自己的舞跳好，剩下的什么都不去管。</p><p>到了九点五十，孟鹤堂提前设置的闹铃响了，他已经给周九良发过信息了，让他十点半来接自己。面试练习室的门开了，上一名考生从里面出来，看她一身轻松的样子应该发挥的还不错，她对孟鹤堂笑了笑，说了句“加油”，便拿着自己的东西走了。</p><p>这时，练习室里的工作人员叫了孟鹤堂的名字，“十六号，十六号孟鹤堂。”</p><p>“来了！”孟鹤堂抓着包站起来，他已经换好了自己准备的服装，快步走到工作人员面前。</p><p> </p><p>跟着工作人员进入练习室，里面很大，正对着门靠窗的那边摆着一张长桌，后面坐着四个人，孟鹤堂一眼就看出中间那位就是他的偶像，尹筠老师。</p><p>他把背包放在门口的角落里，走到正中间，开始自我介绍，“尹老师好，各位老师好，我是十六号孟鹤堂，今年二十三岁，我准备的舞蹈叫做《偏执的爱情》。”</p><p>他的心跳咚咚咚地跳的超快，尹老师也是他的职业偶像，是他一直在努力追寻的方向，见到业内公认的第一，他不可能淡定自若完全不紧张。</p><p>尹老师拿着他的简历资料看了看，和他旁边的那位女老师说了两句话，便点点头道，“好，开始吧。”</p><p>孟鹤堂给手机连上练习室里准备的蓝牙音箱，他回到房间的正中间，站好位置，刚才的工作人员跟他比了一二三，开始播放音乐。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂深吸一口气，音乐响起，他放空自己，完全沉浸到了舞蹈和音乐中。</p><p>因为要表现偏执和疯癫的精神状态，孟鹤堂设计的动作幅度都比较大，又不少高难度的跳跃和旋转，配合着水袖花的转动，一时间便只看到上下旋转翻飞的水袖。他全情地投入进去，到了最后一个动作，原本他是要站立定点的，可是因为不是日日与水袖相伴的京剧演员，孟鹤堂不小心踩在了水袖上，导致他向前滑了一步。</p><p>一切都发生在电光火石之间，孟鹤堂也不知道自己是哪里来的灵光乍现，当时便即兴发挥，顺着踩到的水袖滑坐了下来，然后脚尖一挑，将水袖挑起，飞到上空，再挥袖收回来，甩到脸上，最后用牙齿咬住，定格在了这个动作上。</p><p> </p><p>他的头脑中一片空白，坐在地上愣了几秒之后才在评委老师们的掌声中回过神来，他有些茫茫然地站起来。</p><p>“很好，”尹筠拍着手道，“最后的踩在水袖上了有一点小失误，不过临时处理的不错。”</p><p>“谢谢，谢谢老师。”孟鹤堂微微向前鞠躬，他的身上全是汗水，脸也红红的，甚至因为心跳速度过快导致耳朵都有些充血。</p><p>他心中有些忐忑，尹老师看出了他的失误，不知道会不会影响结果。</p><p>“好了，你回去等结果吧，到时候通知会发到你的邮箱里的。”尹筠道，声音非常平淡，看不出他的情绪。</p><p>“好的老师，谢谢各位老师，老师们再见。”孟鹤堂看不出尹筠的心情，不过看其他三个老师脸色倒是还不错，心里稍微放松了一些，道谢过后便收起自己的衣服出去了。</p><p> </p><p>出了练习室，孟鹤堂深深地吸了一口气，再狠狠地吐出来，站在门外，他恍惚中觉得自己像是历劫归来一样，身上的压力一下子就消失了，整个人都变得轻快了不少，几乎快要能飘起来了。</p><p>他去卫生间换了来时穿的衣服，收到了周九良的电话，“结束了，还好吧，你到了吗？见面说吧。”</p><p>周九良说他已经到楼下了，孟鹤堂便没有再多停留，洗了手就出去了。</p><p> </p><p>外面的温度上升到了一个可怕的程度，周九良的车停在路边，孟鹤堂顶着灼热的太阳眯着眼睛跑到了车上，拉开车门坐了进去。</p><p>“擦擦汗。”周九良递给孟鹤堂一张纸巾。</p><p>“谢谢。”孟鹤堂接过来小声道，擦掉了额头上的汗珠。</p><p>“中午想吃什么？”周九良没有急着追问孟鹤堂考试的结果，反而说起了别的。</p><p>孟鹤堂想了想，“没什么特别想吃的，都可以。”</p><p>周九良道，“那就吃粤菜吧，没那么热。九熙九华也在附近，中午一起可以吗？”</p><p>孟鹤堂点头，知道他们是周九良为数不多要好的朋友，“好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良笑起来，发动车子，“走，商场开门了，我们先去逛一逛。”</p><p>孟鹤堂歪头问他，“你怎么不问我考试怎么样？”</p><p>“等你愿意说了就告诉我了。”周九良道。</p><p>孟鹤堂靠在椅子上手里捏着刚才擦汗的那张纸巾玩，“我也不是不愿意说，就是……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“哎，”孟鹤堂坐直身子，算是破罐破摔地把最后失误的事儿跟周九良说了，“我也不知道尹老师是什么意思，他看出来我失误了，但又说我处理的不错。可是我看他的表情挺严肃的，不知道他是不是对我不满意，生气了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得吧……”周九良慢悠悠地道，“应该没有你想的那么严重。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“你看，他都说你处理的不错了，”周九良道，“而且你这样想，假设，刚才看你跳舞的人是个外行，比如说我，你觉得我能看出来你最后的那个动作是失误而不是原本就设计成那样的吗？”</p><p>周九良的话给孟鹤堂打开了一个新的思路，他认真的带入到不同舞蹈的观众的视角去想象刚才的事情，“应该不能吧……”</p><p>“肯定不能啊！”周九良道，“就算是真的失误，我们外行都看不出来的。当然，我不是说你可以仗着外行看不懂就能随便乱跳，那肯定是不行的，但是这种无伤大雅的失误和你巧妙的化解，我觉得没准儿最后的化解反而会成为你的亮点。”</p><p>孟鹤堂还是没信心，“你都没看到就开始瞎吹……”</p><p> </p><p>周九良耸耸肩，单手扣住孟鹤堂的头顶，“好啦，已经结束了就不要乱想了，现在开始就是放松时间，只许想我，不许想其他的内容。”</p><p>他们已经开到了商场的地下停车场，向下走的惯性弄得孟鹤堂有点难受，他把周九良的手抓下来，“你就不怕我考不上没办法和你在一起吗？”</p><p>“那不可能！”周九良斩钉截铁地道，“我们都拉过勾儿了，你跑不了的，一定能考上！”</p><p>他信誓旦旦的样子给了孟鹤堂信心，一瞬间，孟鹤堂心里的不安与忐忑全都消失了，像是周九良说的那样，命运对他们应该不会那么残酷，孟鹤堂能考入舞团，他们也会顺利在一起的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 🐱🐰旅游</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽然周九良劝开了孟鹤堂不再纠结最后那个小小的失误，不过他还是忍不住的紧张焦虑，担心会考不上。考试结束之后，孟鹤堂连着几天晚上都去酒吧兼职，之前为了准备考试，请了一个月的假，还好老板通情达理，换个别人，早就把孟鹤堂开除了。</p><p>现在孟鹤堂每次去桃桃酒吧，周九良都会陪着他，叫上尚九熙和何九华，三个人点几瓶酒，坐在下面聊聊天，等孟鹤堂表演结束就各自回家。</p><p>经过周九良的介绍，孟鹤堂和尚何二人很快熟悉了起来，尚九熙是名气不小的插画师，和孟鹤堂混熟了之后就嚷嚷着要以他为原型画画，孟鹤堂脑子里转了个弯，“那你不如给九良的小说画插画啊，他不是以我为原型写个人物嘛，这样还能帮九良宣传宣传。”</p><p>“嘿，可真是谁的人向着谁，”尚九熙酸溜溜地道，“小孟儿啊，我是想画你，结果你让我给老周画插画，你对得起我一颗看缪斯的真心吗？”</p><p> </p><p>尚九熙活宝极了，说着便开始演了起来，假哭哭得何九华想打人，“行了啊你，正常点儿吧，谁不知道你天天给九良画同人图啊，你可是他的专属画手太太，网上你俩还有CP呢！”</p><p>“那不能！”听到这话，尚九熙的危机雷达迅速开启，挨着何九华开始蹭蹭哎哎的撒娇，“华儿你可不能看网上的瞎说啊，我和老周只是纯洁的友情，他们都眼瞎，看不出我只爱你！”</p><p>何九华翻白眼，“你快拉倒吧，就你这二笔德行，除了我也没人要你。”</p><p>“媳妇儿媳妇儿，你最好了，我就稀罕你！”尚九熙顺杆子网上爬，那不要脸的劲儿可让人没眼看了。</p><p> </p><p>“瞧见没有，就这玩意儿，”周九良小声跟孟鹤堂吐槽，“天天给我狂塞狗粮，从高中到现在，塞了十来年了。”</p><p>“你们认识这么久了啊，”孟鹤堂羡慕，他刚跳完舞从后台溜过来找周九良，一会儿还有一个节目要上台，“真好。”</p><p>“有时候也真的烦。”周九良撇嘴，拿纸巾给他擦汗，把粘在头发上的亮片摘下来，被孟鹤堂拉下来，“别弄别弄，一会儿还要上台呢。”</p><p>“这玩意儿在头发上碍事，”周九良手欠还要摘，被孟鹤堂抱住了手不让动，只能换个话题，跟孟鹤堂商量出去玩的事，在孟鹤堂考试之前他就想好了，要带他去旅游，“后面一周你都不用来上班了吧？”</p><p>孟鹤堂点头。</p><p>“那咱们去旅游吧，”周九良道，“我看天气预报，下周能凉快一点了，咱们去玩几天，带你散散心。”</p><p>“去哪儿啊？”孟鹤堂问，他长这么大，除了老家，就是打着胆子来到这座城市打拼，还没去别的地方旅游过呢。</p><p>“去金陵吧，”周九良微笑，“我小时候在那边住过几年，算是第二故乡，带你去玩一玩，吃吃盐水鸭和鸭血粉丝汤，逛逛中山陵和夫子庙。”</p><p>“好啊，去哪里都好，”孟鹤堂道，“我都没去过。”</p><p> </p><p>说好了去旅游，周九良效率很高，立刻就订好了第二天的高铁票和酒店，高铁票订在中午，上午收拾东西，中午正好奴役尚九熙开车送他们去机场。</p><p>“嘿，我是欠你的啊！”尚九熙叉腰试图反抗，举着啤酒瓶子对瓶儿吹，还挑衅周九良，“你跟我比，谁先喝完这一瓶，我输了我就送你去，你输了就自己去！”</p><p>何九华跟着给周九良起哄，“老周喝他！尚九熙要找不着北了！”</p><p>孟鹤堂趴在周九良背上咯咯笑，给周九良加油，“九良加油，九良赢他！”</p><p> </p><p>美人发话，周九良的好胜心被激起，孟鹤堂还很殷勤地给他打开一瓶酒塞给他。</p><p>尚九熙站着，一只脚蹬在茶几上，一手叉腰一手举着酒瓶子，趾高气昂，就等着周九良前来应战。</p><p>“干了，”周九良一拍桌子，“喝就喝！”</p><p> </p><p>然后，尚九熙输了。</p><p>周九良比他快了一秒半。</p><p>“记得别浇太多给我把花都浇死了。”周九良喝完酒之后还补充了一句，给尚九熙安排了新活，一语致死把尚九熙给噎死了。</p><p> </p><p>酒局散了之后各回各家，因为都喝了酒，周九良找了代驾，坐在后座上，他拉着孟鹤堂道，“等回来你去学车吧。”</p><p>“干嘛，我又没有车。”</p><p>“可是你看我一喝酒不就没人开车了么。”周九良道，“俩人会开车总比一个人要方便吧。”</p><p>孟鹤堂一想也是，不过周九良怎么好像说的跟以后他俩都一块儿过日子了似的。</p><p>车里黑黑的，孟鹤堂只能借着街边的路灯看到一点周九良喝酒之后略微带着点红晕的脸颊和高耸的鼻梁。他不知道这是不是又一个周九良对他的暗示，还是他的过度解读。周九良总是这样，冷不丁地突然冒出来一句让人多想的话，事后又证明孟鹤堂确实不是多想，次数多了，孟鹤堂也开始期待起来了。</p><p> </p><p>到家之后一夜好眠，第二天孟鹤堂早早地起来开始收拾行李箱。他坐在卧室的地板上叠衣服，周九良从衣柜里给他往外拿，这段时间他的好多东西都像蚂蚁搬家一样，一点一点地搬到了周九良这里，现在要出门，也根本不用回他自己的住处拿东西。</p><p>“那个长袖外套带上吧，万一变天下雨呢。”孟鹤堂指着挂在衣柜里的一件薄卫衣外套，让周九良摘下来给他。一场秋雨一场凉，秋老虎虽然厉害，可是下了雨就嚣张不起来了。</p><p>“拿雨伞也带上吧，”周九良去玄关的柜子里拿伞，“确实有可能要下雨。”</p><p>收拾着零零碎碎的东西，两个人的物品都混在一起装在了一只24寸的行李箱里，其实东西不太多，还剩下一半的空间留给购物。</p><p> </p><p>十一点半的时候尚九熙来家里接他们， 十二点到高铁站，放下人他就跑了，下午还得上班呢。高铁十二点二十出发，周九良去买了麦当劳，带上火车当午饭。</p><p>“想吃什么？”他问孟鹤堂。</p><p>以前孟鹤堂对这些东西都很无所谓，一年也不吃一次，现在被周九良惯的也开始挑剔了起来，学会了挑自己喜欢的东西吃，不喜欢的就不要吃。以前他不是这样的，从小家庭条件不算好，麦当劳这种垃圾食品在他眼里都是难得吃到的奢侈品，家里从来不买，他自己也不敢去吃。现在和周九良在一起的时间长了，被他带着潜移默化，孟鹤堂的消费观发生了改变，开始向周九良趋同。</p><p>而且以孟鹤堂的工资，麦当劳还是吃得起的。</p><p> </p><p>“要那个新出的麦麦脆汁鸡套餐，还要冰淇淋。”孟鹤堂看自动点单机的屏幕，戳了几下选自己想吃的东西。</p><p>他想吃什么周九良都说好，自己买了老一套的巨无霸套餐之后扫码去等餐。</p><p>上了火车查过票之后，有乘务员推着餐车卖盒饭，孟鹤堂好奇，正好过道隔壁有人买了一盒，他闻着味道感觉不太好吃，就回来专注自己的炸鸡。</p><p>周九良拿出iPad连上蓝牙耳机，塞给孟鹤堂一只，“看电影吧，一会儿就到了。”</p><p> </p><p>高铁全程差不多四个小时，孟鹤堂和周九良看完了两部《大侦探福尔摩斯》，然后靠在一起睡了一会儿，就到站了。从火车站出来，周九良拉着箱子带着孟鹤堂去地铁站，他也很多年没来过了，火车站重新改造过之后他也不是很熟悉。</p><p>“是不是在外面啊？”孟鹤堂仰头看上面挂着的指示牌，“地铁B口，这个方向，走吧，我们出去看看，可能不在火车站里面进。”</p><p>他拉着周九良向外走，从火车站的侧门出去，外面右手边果然是地铁站B入口。</p><p>坐电梯下去，九月中旬学校已经开学了，现在人流量没那么大，下去之后过安检，孟鹤堂一摸裤子口袋，“哎呀，没有现金！”</p><p>周九良看了下闸机，“可以刷二维码。”</p><p> </p><p>他们过去看了看，周九良用支付宝刷过了，孟鹤堂不知道怎么回事刷不过去，只能问旁边的工作人员。按照工作人员说的开通了金陵一卡通，孟鹤堂才刷开了闸口，进去和周九良汇合。</p><p>“为什么你能直接刷开，我就不行？”孟鹤堂拿着他们两个人的手机，看刚才的扫码信息，百思不得其解。</p><p>“我也不知道，你查一下我们坐到哪一站下车？”周九良道，揽着孟鹤堂的腰，带着他向前走。</p><p>“我看看，”孟鹤堂打开地图，搜索他们订的酒店地址，“要坐八站，然后上去再走900米。”</p><p> </p><p>地铁站里人不多，但是车厢里没有空座位，大概是火车站旁边的口，有很多乘客是带着行李箱的，上去站在车厢里就有点不方便。</p><p>“你坐在箱子上。”周九良站在门和座位之间的形成的夹角外，把行李箱放在里面，让孟鹤堂坐上去。</p><p>“不坐了吧，箱子别给我压坏了。”</p><p>“你才有所重，压不坏，坐吧，这点儿地方你站不住。”</p><p>孟鹤堂一看还真是，就那么一点点地方，没办法，只能像个小孩一样坐在行李箱上，还好没有两腿悬空，还能勉强脚尖点地。</p><p> </p><p>出了地铁，因为找错了出站口，两个人还要多过一个马路，跟着导航走过三个红路灯，终于到了周九良订的酒店。</p><p>这是个四星级酒店，从外面看楼体就觉得比较老了，他们也没在意，有的酒店确实比较老，但是内部会重新装修，他们就以为是那样的酒店。结果在前台办了入住，进了房间之后才发现上当了。</p><p>房间里散发着一股潮湿的霉味，灯光有些幽暗，床单和窗帘的颜色都显得旧旧的而且很脏，周九良在床上坐下，床竟然发出了咯吱一声，而且直接能感觉到床垫里的弹簧。</p><p> </p><p>“这酒店怎么回事，就这还四星？”周九良站起来叉着腰生闷气。</p><p>孟鹤堂坐下，他从小睡硬板床习惯了，觉得还行，“也还能睡吧，就是床单不太干净。”</p><p>他绕着床转了一圈，发现被单和枕头上有很多旧的污渍，都没有洗干净。卫生间里卫生情况也不太好，而且排风扇坏掉了，都不工作。</p><p>“怎么办？”他出来问周九良。</p><p>周九良坐在椅子上看手机，已经在找附近的其他酒店了，“换一家吧，这家绝对不行。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂凑过去弯腰看他的屏幕，被周九良揽住腰按在大腿上坐下，旅游APP上显示了很多家附近的宾馆，“那个朵朵酒店好像还行？我之前好像看见过广告。”</p><p>周九良点开看了看，图片看起来确实不错，是有点ins北欧风的装修风格，还专门介绍了床垫是名牌，“这个拼图大床房行不行？”</p><p>“行啊，”孟鹤堂看了下，房间面积有四十平米还带沙发，看起来就很不错。</p><p>打电话给朵朵酒店前台问过有空房之后，他们就在入住不超过半个小时后拉着行李退房了。</p><p> </p><p>朵朵酒店就在这家四星级前面一个路口的位置，进了房间，里面和网上的照片完全一致，而且家具都很新，床品和卫生间也很干净，前台说他们才刚刚开业不到一年。</p><p>“这才像话，”周九良道，“刚才那个酒店比这家还贵，结果是那么鬼样子。”</p><p>孟鹤堂把衣服从行李箱里拿出来挂在衣柜里，“好啦，这边很好就不要跟那家生气了，我看他们有承接什么会议，大概不怕没生意吧。”他蹲在地上转头喊周九良，“过来帮我挂衣服。”</p><p>周九良过去接过他手里的衣服，一边跟孟鹤堂说一会儿的安排，“现在快六点了，我们去夫子庙逛逛吧，我看有船可以夜游秦淮。”</p><p>“好啊。”对于旅游行程，周九良说什么孟鹤堂都觉得好。</p><p> </p><p>收拾好衣服，孟鹤堂把证件和房卡都塞进周九良的包里，两个人就出门了。</p><p>“晚上想吃什么？”周九良问他。</p><p>孟鹤堂正盯着路看他们叫的车到了没有，“什么都好啊，你不是说吃鸭血粉丝汤吗？”</p><p>“我不是怕旅游景点的不正宗不好吃么，”周九良道，抬头正好看到他们叫的车开过来，“车来了，走。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 夜游秦淮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夫子庙不愧是金陵的著名景点，到了晚上人真的很多，周九良和孟鹤堂到的时候六点多了，晚上的灯光开起来，看着还挺漂亮的。</p><p>这一片都是仿古建筑，不过临街的店铺都是各种重复的运动品牌和低价位少女服饰，这些他们两个都没有兴趣，进去之后就开始找吃的。</p><p>各种小吃店和饭店也有很多，孟鹤堂还发现了一家卖臭豆腐的，“臭豆腐不是长沙那边的特产吗？怎么这里也有？”</p><p>“想吃吗？”周九良问。</p><p> </p><p>“我们家的臭豆腐可好吃呢，来一份尝尝啊。”站在摊位里面的老婆婆招呼他俩，说着就要拿一次性纸碗盛一碗给他们。</p><p>“那就尝尝吧，多少钱一份？”周九良问。</p><p>老婆婆指指摆在前面的二维码，“十五一碗。”</p><p>“这么贵啊……”孟鹤堂嫌贵，拉着周九良想走。</p><p>“来都来了，好不好吃的试试再说。”周九良扫了码，跟老婆婆说，“多放辣。”</p><p> </p><p>拿好臭豆腐，往前走了几步离开臭豆腐摊位之后，周九良夹起一块喂给孟鹤堂，“好吃吗？”</p><p>孟鹤堂的脸皱着，露出一个一言难尽的表情，“我觉得不太好吃，嘶……”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“辣油的后劲儿有点大，辣到胃了。”</p><p>“喝点儿水，”周九良把矿泉水递给孟鹤堂，自己尝了一口臭豆腐，“确实上当了。”</p><p>说完又自己笑了起来，随手把剩下的连同碗一起喂给垃圾桶，揽着孟鹤堂的肩膀故作潇洒，“上当受骗乃是来旅游景点的必备项目，咱们第一站就上当，接下来的运气应该不会太差。”</p><p>“诶，你怎么直接扔了，”事出突然，孟鹤堂没拦住他，“十五块钱呢……”</p><p>“算啦，又不好吃，留着干嘛，吃了还占肚子。”周九良带着他继续向前走，“那边儿有个大一点的店，咱们去看看吧，看起来还算靠谱。”</p><p> </p><p>这家店确实还算可以，类似自助模式，都是小份菜，对于每样都想尝一尝的游客非常友好。</p><p>正是饭点儿，还算大的大厅里坐满了人，孟鹤堂眼尖地看见角落里有一桌站起来要走了，拉着周九良从一张张方桌之间的空隙中穿过去，成功抢到了一张两人桌。</p><p>“你去拿吃的吧，我在这儿占座。”孟鹤堂道，好不容易抢到的桌子千万不能被别人抢走。</p><p>“你想吃什么？”周九良问他，把包从身上摘下来让孟鹤堂抱着，自己拿着手机准备去点菜。</p><p>“什么都行，你看着拿吧，”孟鹤堂道，“我想喝水。”</p><p>“知道了，喝可乐吗？”</p><p>“嗯嗯嗯。”孟鹤堂笑眯眯地点头，“要冰的。”</p><p> </p><p>一路把菜色都看过一遍，周九良去拿了托盘，先去点两碗鸭血粉丝汤和一笼小笼包，然后去拿了几样比较有特色的菜，像素鸡和盐水鸭之类的，分量都很小，两个人吃饭也拿了慢慢一托盘。</p><p>“哇——好丰盛！”见周九良端着个大盘子小心翼翼地过来，孟鹤堂站起来从他手中接过盘子放在桌上。</p><p>“你先吃，我去把粉丝汤端过来。”周九良把盘子给他之后放下一句话转身又往回走。</p><p>“你等等！”孟鹤堂叫住他，把菜从托盘里拿出来摆在桌子上，然后把托盘给他，“带着这个去。”</p><p> </p><p>反复两次，不大的桌面上摆得满满当当的，孟鹤堂咬着筷子尖儿，看看这个，又看看那个，哪个都想吃，挑花眼了都选不好先从哪个开始了，最后决定先喝口可乐解解渴。</p><p>“尝尝盐水鸭，”周九良给他夹了快鸭肉放在盘子里，“这可是金陵特产，全国驰名。”</p><p>孟鹤堂咬了一口嚼嚼，“确实挺咸，不过不腥，我还以为会腥气呢。”</p><p>“腥气它还怎么驰名全国，肯定得好吃。”</p><p> </p><p>菜都尝过一遍，大部分中规中矩，有一两样儿两人觉得还算不错，最后再吃期待已久的鸭血粉丝汤，却同时木了脸。</p><p>“我觉得不好吃。”孟鹤堂道。</p><p>周九良点头，“是不好吃，还没咱家楼下那家不正宗的卖的好吃呢。”</p><p>“难道正宗的鸭血粉丝汤是这个味道的？”孟鹤堂疑惑，怎么他们那里不正宗的反而不原产地的要好吃呢。</p><p>“我觉得不是，”周九良反驳，十分严肃地道，“这应该是旅游景点上当第二弹，上一个外地特产不好吃也就罢辽，这次是本地特产，应该才是旅游景点的真实水准。”</p><p> </p><p>混了个半饱，他们俩从人流不减的饭店里挤出来，去买了夜游秦淮河的船票，还顺便在等船的时间差里逛了夫子庙。</p><p>“这里是管考试的，我是不是也要拜一拜？”孟鹤堂神秘兮兮地凑近周九良，趴在他肩膀上问。</p><p>“你靠的又不是科举，甚至不是笔试，这个不归他管。”周九良觉得没必要。</p><p>“嘘——不要管说话，孔夫子会听到的！”孟鹤堂捂住他的嘴，竖起食指在唇前嘘他，“宁可信其有，不可信其无，来都来了，我还是拜拜吧。”</p><p> </p><p>在正殿的孔夫子像前，孟鹤堂跪在垫子上虔诚地祈求自己的考试通过，他在心里默默地想，这不仅仅是获得工作，实现梦想，他还想和周九良顺理成章地在一起，不让周九良失望呀。</p><p>「求您保佑我一定要考上啊，九良在等我呢。」孟鹤堂想跪在地上，微微垂着头。</p><p>他在心里碎碎念到一半，觉得旁边有人跪下了，转头一看是周九良，他傻呆呆地问，“你怎么也跪下了？”</p><p>周九良的半个身子隐没在黑暗中，正殿的灯光照亮他另一半的侧脸，让孟鹤堂看清楚他脸上的笑容和眼中的认真，“因为我也要求孔圣人保佑你，顺便保佑我，希望他老人家看在我们这么相爱的份上，不要介意我们的胡闹。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂睁大了眼睛看他，看他慢慢俯下身，趁着四周无人的时候，在孔圣人座下悄悄地吻自己。</p><p>院外游客重重，孟鹤堂还能听到有人从后面走过来时说话的声音，他们就在这样半明半暗的光影下，隐秘地接了个吻。</p><p>这是一个很轻、很轻的吻，一触即分，孟鹤堂的脑子都没有反应过来，周九良就离开了他的眼前，重新正面孔夫子像，低头敛目，虔诚叩拜。</p><p>秋日夜晚微凉的风吹过，吹落第一片脆弱的落叶，却有花开在孟鹤堂的心上。</p><p> </p><p>从夫子庙出来他们排队上船，船不大，人很多，他们排了将近半个小时队才坐上船。</p><p>船不是露天的，是那种仿古造型带大片玻璃窗的那种，两边双人座椅，中间一条过道。周九良让孟鹤堂坐在里面靠窗的位置，好看风景。他们后排是一位带着小男孩的母亲，小男孩看起来六七岁的样子，周九良凑近孟鹤堂悄悄说，“完蛋，一会儿那小孩肯定要闹。”</p><p>孟鹤堂从玻璃的反光中看了一眼，“不会吧……熊孩子可不好惹。”</p><p>“你等着看吧，小心他踢你椅子。”周九良老神在在，他一眼就瞧出来那个当妈的看着就不像会管孩子的样儿。</p><p> </p><p>船缓慢地开起来了，穿过了一座亮着彩灯的石拱桥之后便是当年大名鼎鼎的秦淮八艳之一李香君的居所。相传当年那位名妓最风光的时候，后门这里每日停留的小船不计其数，王孙公子纷纷慕名而来，只求一见。</p><p>周九良和孟鹤堂头挨着头，小声说着各种野史中的八卦趣闻，提到顾横波，周九良对她的评价就没有柳如是高，“她当了满清的一品诰命夫人，她老公做了贰臣，尚不如其原配夫人有气节。而钱谦益说‘水太冷’投降清朝，柳如是反而劝他一同殉国。两相比较，高下立判。”</p><p>他说得有趣，孟鹤堂听得入神了，这些都是不会出现在课本里的知识，而孟鹤堂从小练舞，也没有时间去看课外书，周九良讲的这些他从前都不知道。</p><p>“还有呢，不是说秦淮八艳吗？剩下的那几个还有什么故事？”孟鹤堂掰着手指头数人头，“柳如是，顾横波，董小宛，李香君，陈圆圆，哦，这个我知道，她和李自成是一对儿，还有谁？”</p><p> </p><p>船慢慢地从窄窄地小河里开出去，到了一片开阔的湖中，湖中立着许多形状各异的花灯，姹紫嫣红，在夜色中别样的鲜艳热闹。</p><p>“还有寇白门、马湘兰和卞玉京，这两个不是很出名，没有什么关于她们的故事……”周九良话还没说完，坐在他们后面的小男孩就开始大喊大叫起来。</p><p>他一会儿问，“妈妈这是什么？”</p><p>他妈妈回答了之后不到一分钟又开始问，“妈妈那是什么？”</p><p>如此重复好几次，然后还开始发出奇怪的声音，吵得周围的人都没办法静下心来欣赏景色。</p><p> </p><p>周九良被吵得额头直爆青筋，隐晦地回头看了那对母子好几眼，那母亲似有所觉，小声说她儿子几句，让他不要吵。可是熊孩子并不听话，安静不了几分钟就故态萌生。</p><p>因为就坐在他前面，孟鹤堂被他吵得耳朵疼，夜景也不看了，直接扎进周九良怀里，拉着他的手捂住自己的耳朵。可是童声的穿透力极强，就算是这样也不能阻挡熊孩子的声音往耳朵里钻。</p><p>正当孟鹤堂忍无可忍想出言制止的时候，坐在熊孩子后面的一位阿姨说话了，“你说我把小孩儿扔下船犯法吗？”</p><p>阿姨的老公说，“不好说，家长肯定跟你没完。”</p><p>“可是我是老年人诶，你说现在是老年人撒泼不好办，还是熊孩子发疯不好办？”</p><p>“都不好办。”</p><p>“那咱们就试试看，反正派出所应该不会把我怎么样。”阿姨非常混不吝地道，“我这样抓着他，把他放在河水里泡一泡，然后再拎上来，又不会淹死他，你说是不是。”</p><p>阿姨的老伴很配合的一唱一和道，“那你就试试，我帮你抓着。”</p><p> </p><p>还有其他被那小孩烦的要命的乘客跟着起哄，“阿姨你来，我们都给你佐证你啥都没干！”</p><p>全船的人哄然大笑，之后那对母子笑不出来，在公共场合任由小孩子闹腾，从来都是一句“管不了”打发了事，没想到这次碰上了硬茬子。</p><p>年轻的母亲单独带着孩子，也不敢和一船的人硬碰硬，等她儿子再闹的时候，她直接捂住了嘴，不让他出声。熊孩子也是很会看大人脸色的，大人不管，他们就使劲儿闹，大人管了，他们就不出声了。</p><p>阿姨还继续说风凉话，嘲讽那对母子，“诶，这样就对了嘛，公共场合大人小孩一点素质都没有了，真是没有家教。”</p><p>果然姜还是老的辣，一个回合下来，熊孩子母子完败。孟鹤堂趴在周九良怀中笑，拉着他低下头来说，“这可比看夜景好玩儿多了。”</p><p> </p><p>经此一役，游船的后半程熊孩子都安静的很，再也没有大吵大闹，船上的乘客各自拿着手机拍照和录像，周九良给孟鹤堂拍照，人比夜景还要美，拍着拍着还开始赞美手机的夜景功能，“拍的挺好，不错不错。”</p><p>孟鹤堂捂着脸靠在窗户上降温，“你快拍拍夜景，别总拍我。”</p><p>“我拍了啊，有你的夜景才好看。”</p><p> </p><p>从船上下来，他们拉着手穿过夫子庙区域的后半段，时间已经九点多了，很多店铺都开始打烊。在路过了第八家榴莲飞饼的店之后，孟鹤堂终于没忍住去买了一个回来，和周九良分吃了。</p><p>周九良点评道，“比那个鸭血粉丝汤强，可是算是1.5个鸭血粉丝汤。”</p><p>“鸭血粉丝汤变成评价标准了呀。”孟鹤堂咬着饼，里面的榴莲泥加热之后味道更佳浓郁，真是爱之欲其生，恶之欲其死。</p><p>“不行，我一定要吃到一个五星鸭血粉丝汤。”周九良突然来了精神，打开手机开始搜索攻略，“是谁告诉我和四川的火锅一样，随便一家都好吃的？！”</p><p>孟鹤堂塞了一块榴莲饼喂给他，笑着看他斗志昂扬，“到底哪个好？”</p><p> </p><p>搜索了一圈，周九良迷惑地抬头，“这攻略是假的吧？竟然说一家连锁快餐店的好吃？”</p><p>“嗯？”孟鹤堂探头看他的手机屏幕，上面还真显示着排名第一的是一家连锁快餐店，他耸耸肩，“那咱们就去试试呗，总不会比刚才那个差。”</p><p>周九良一想，“你说的对，正好咱们酒店旁边就有一家，走，咱们回去吃个夜宵。”</p><p>“啊……”孟鹤堂犹豫，“吃夜宵会胖的……”</p><p>“不怕，今天咱们的运动量已经很多了，”周九良道，“再说了，”他故意色眯眯地看了眼孟鹤堂的屁股，“吃完了夜宵回去，咱们还可以继续再运动运动嘛。”</p><p>孟鹤堂脸一红，想打他却没手，只好踢他一脚，两个人追追打打地跑到大路上打车回酒店。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 探索神秘商店</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>攻略推荐的连锁快餐店出乎意料地靠谱，也许是在夫子庙被连坑两次，周九良和孟鹤堂现在对食物的期待值已经低到了底线，在吃到第一口粉丝的时候竟然觉得好吃到有一丝丝感动。</p><p>因为太好吃了，孟鹤堂也没忍住吃完了一整碗，挺着圆润的小肚子回了酒店房间。</p><p>他们今天的行程紧锣密鼓的，早上收拾东西从家里出来，下午到了之后又换酒店，晚上还去逛了夫子庙夜游秦淮河，一点儿时间都没浪费。回了房间，孟鹤堂就有些困得睁不开眼了。</p><p>挣扎着去洗了澡，等周九良洗完出来的时候，孟鹤堂已经趴在床上睡着了。之前说的要夜间运动只是开玩笑，今天都很累了，明天还要出去玩。</p><p>窗户半开着，夜风吹动一片窗帘，孟鹤堂的头发还有些湿润，软软的落在洁白的枕头上，与白皙的皮肤对比。他的睡颜娇憨，呼吸绵长，周九良关了窗和灯，从另一边上床，轻轻地躺下，从他手臂下扯出一半的被子，没想到孟鹤堂整个人直接滚到了他怀里。</p><p>送上门的兔子当然要抱，周九良拉高被子盖住两个人，听着孟鹤堂的呼吸声入睡。</p><p> </p><p>第二天的安排是去中山陵，这一天很热，从早上开始空气中就湿度很大，热气蒸腾，像是憋着劲儿要下雨。</p><p>这种天气是最不舒服的，孟鹤堂甚至觉得有些喘不过气起来，整个人都显得蔫蔫的。</p><p>吃过早饭，他们就去了中山陵，第一眼就是很长很长的台阶，孟鹤堂拉着周九良抬头望去，顿时心生怯意，“这么长，我后悔了，咱走吧。”</p><p>“别啊，”周九良拉着他，“你之前看攻略不是还说想挑战一下这台阶吗？”</p><p>“那我也没想到它有那么高啊！”孟鹤堂气得直蹦。</p><p> </p><p>不过作为两个中国人，秉承着“来都来了”的原则，他们还是开始了艰难困苦的爬台阶活动。</p><p>其实孟鹤堂常年跳舞，体力比周九良要好，周九良前两天还有时候去趟健身房，这两年全职写作之后就疏忽了，很久都没有锻炼了。爬到三分之一的时候，周九良站在平台上叉着腰喘粗气，“歇会儿……呼……”</p><p>孟鹤堂摸了摸他的肚子，“还有腹肌啊，怎么爬台阶不行了？”</p><p>周九良一眯眼，“说谁不行呢？我行不行你还不知道？”</p><p>“去！”孟鹤堂一巴掌拍在他腹肌上，红着脸啐他，“公共场合胡说八道什么呢！”</p><p> </p><p>好在周围的游客没有人注意他们俩，等周九良歇够了，孟鹤堂拉着他接着往上爬，还教他小技巧，“你这样斜着走，走成Z字型，就不累了。”</p><p>周九良将信将疑，“真的？”</p><p>“你试试呗。”</p><p>周九良按孟鹤堂说的，先斜着往右走，再斜着往左走，果然没有直着往上攀登那么累。</p><p>两个人就这样往上爬，终于爬上去了之后按照地图挨个参观了一遍纪念堂和其他景点，学习了一些民国历史知识。最后来到第一夫人咖啡厅，打算喝杯咖啡休息一下。</p><p>他们来的早，现在才十一点，咖啡的味道只能说一般，在景区里搞噱头，尝试一下感觉也不坏。本来孟鹤堂对蛋糕还有点跃跃欲试，不过看起来都不太新鲜了，就打消了念头。</p><p> </p><p>离开中山陵去吃了午饭，下午去六朝博物馆逛了一圈。</p><p>这个博物馆内部设计得非常有创意，空间利用合理，展示的内容是金陵作为六朝古都的风韵，尤其是在魏晋南北朝时期的风流文采，周九良很是喜欢。</p><p>其中还有很多陶俑，孟鹤堂看得很入迷，陶俑的姿势对他来说有些参考价值。在凉爽安静的博物馆里呆了一下午，孟鹤堂和周九良都有很大的收获，就连心情都变得平静了。</p><p> </p><p>已经来了第二天了，他们打算晚上去商圈逛逛街吃个饭，白天在认真的旅游了，晚上就要放松一下。</p><p>商圈果然和旅游景点是不同的画风，看着饭店门口排队等号的人，他们一瞬间觉得回到了自己的城市。</p><p>“这家人这么多，好吃吗？”孟鹤堂问在看大众点评的周九良。</p><p>“唔，网红店。”周九良道，“看起来特别火。”</p><p>他们去问了下要等多久，得到回复差不多十点，瞬间就从开始道放弃，决定换一家。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得这个怎么样？”周九良给孟鹤堂看手机，是一家也在这家商场的饭店，就在楼下。</p><p>孟鹤堂觉得都好，“只要排队的时间短一点就行。”</p><p>“那下去看看。”周九良把手机塞回口袋里，带着孟鹤堂下楼。</p><p>这家店意外的还有位置，周九良有点担心，“会不会不好吃啊？楼上那家排队到十点，这家竟然还有空位。”</p><p>“那是网红店的魅力，”孟鹤堂道，“网红店一般还等于不好吃。”</p><p>这话说得也是，他们坐下点了菜，上来之后确实还可以，甚至还挺好吃的，真的是当标准放的低了以后，人生处处是惊喜。</p><p> </p><p>吃完饭在商场里乱逛，现在的商场里卖的衣服，不知道什么牌子就好几千，别看楼上吃饭的人这么多，到了楼下服装区，真没几个人。</p><p>他们俩也不是为了买东西，就跟饭后遛弯儿似的，在商场里转了一圈儿又一圈儿。临走的时候还在一楼看到了草间弥生的经典代表作，一个大南瓜。</p><p>“这是正品吗？”孟鹤堂围着南瓜转了一圈儿。</p><p>他有此一问是因为前阵子国内好多城市都出现了草间弥生和村上隆的画展，后来草间弥生发声说那些画展展出的作品都是假的，她没有举办这个展览，也没有授权举办方展览。这一下好多人都懵了，本想去看当代艺术家的作品，没想到画展也能搞假的。</p><p>这个问题周九良也答不上来，“看看就完了，真的假的咱也看不出来。”</p><p>孟鹤堂拍了照，周九良给他和南瓜拍合照，两个人都心满意足地走了。</p><p> </p><p>商圈这一片儿连着好几个商场，不过商场与商场之间也有些幽暗的小路，里面闪着些灯光，像是没有拆迁的人家里亮着的灯。</p><p>当他们路过一条小路口的时候，周九良眼尖看见了一个粉紫色的灯牌，上面写着XX用品商店，照得周围的气氛十分暧昧。</p><p>“怎么了？”孟鹤堂被他拉住不走了，问他。</p><p>“你看。”周九良指着那小路里的灯牌让他卡。</p><p>孟鹤堂看了有些害羞，企图撒娇萌混过关，“哎呀你看那个干什么啊，快走吧，累了。”</p><p>周九良拉着他不让他走，在他耳边咬耳朵，“你上次穿的那小尾巴不是挺好玩的，怎么看见这店还害羞呢？”</p><p>孟鹤堂捂脸，结结巴巴地道，“我，我那是在网上买的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦……”周九良拉着长音笑他，“那就是没去过这种商店了？”</p><p>孟鹤堂捂着脸摇头，求周九良，“咱们走吧……”</p><p>周九良不同意，“其实我也没去过，既然都送到眼前了，咱们就进去看看。”</p><p>“啊？”孟鹤堂疯狂摇头，“不去不去不去！”</p><p>却被周九良推着走，没入幽暗的小巷，进了那神秘的商店。</p><p> </p><p>虽然看外面的招牌使人联想到很多不正经的东西，不过店铺里面倒是没有那种旖旎暧昧的氛围，各种各样奇形怪状的东西都摆在货架上展览，还有像服装店里那种挂衣服的衣架，上面挂着很多不同款式的道具服装。</p><p>孟鹤堂一张脸红得发紫，老板一看就是被男朋友撺掇进来了，这种情况他见的多了，也不开口说话推销，就让客人自己看，他在一边降低存在感假装自己不存在，省得人家不自在。</p><p>周九良倒是兴致勃勃，他以前很少玩小玩具，现在看看有些还都挺有意思的，再想想把它们用在孟鹤堂的身上，霎时有些热血沸腾。</p><p> </p><p>那些小玩具孟鹤堂不好意思看，只好去看衣服，各式各样的，旗袍、护士服、白大褂、短裙、皮衣，甚至还有塑胶衣。</p><p>塑胶衣的款式很多，有裙式的，也有比基尼内衣式的。模特身上穿着一件，亮面反光的质感有种异样的刺激感。</p><p>孟鹤堂上手摸了摸，是光滑的，就是塑胶的手感，他觉得有些怪异，却莫名的喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>“喜欢？”周九良忽然出现在他耳边问他。</p><p>“啊！”孟鹤堂被他吓得小小地惊呼一声，抱怨道，“你吓我一跳。”</p><p>“你看的这么入神，我走过来都没听见。”周九良道，把手里的篮子拎起来给孟鹤堂献宝，“看！”</p><p>一篮子奇怪的小玩具，有上面用的，有下面用的，还有里面用的，有些孟鹤堂都看不出来是干什么用的，“这都是什么啊……？”</p><p>周九良压低声音道，“都是让你舒服的东西。”</p><p>他从里面拿起一个兔尾巴肛塞给孟鹤堂看，“看，下次就给你穿这个兔尾巴，是真的。”</p><p>孟鹤堂撅着嘴打他，知道他这是没放弃要开发他后面的花花。</p><p> </p><p>“这个塑胶衣看起来可以啊，”周九良上手摸了摸，“有点意思。”</p><p>这种完全紧身贴身的衣服能完美地贴合孟鹤堂的身材，把他的曲线刻画出来，比什么都不穿的效果都要好，有的时候，包裹的紧了，不什么都不穿，要更加有诱惑力。</p><p>“买两套。”周九良拿了一套比基尼内衣，又拿了一套露背的连衣裙下来，和他的小玩具放在一起。</p><p>“不要吧……”孟鹤堂犹豫，这也太羞耻了。</p><p>“试试嘛，你穿上肯定特好看。”周九良小声说，“好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>他这样放柔声音地软磨硬泡孟鹤堂真的是一点办法都没有，最终如了他的愿买了两件。作为条件，周九良放弃了两个比较过分的小玩具。另外周九良还拿了件很薄的纱织的浅蓝色旗袍，其实这里面的好多衣服他都想看孟鹤堂穿，不过孟鹤堂已经羞得要头顶冒烟了，只好先放弃。</p><p>不过被周九良这样勾引，孟鹤堂也有些心痒痒，但是他又不好意思直说，只能找借口，“那个，我之前看网站下面的留言，好多人催更呢……”</p><p>周九良侧头笑道，“想我了？”</p><p>孟鹤堂踢他小腿，嘴硬道，“不是，是他们都催了……”</p><p>“嗯嗯，我懂了。”周九良笑着点头，揽着孟鹤堂的腰带着他去银台，在他耳边小声说，“晚上回去就拍。”</p><p>同时拍了孟鹤堂的屁股一下。</p><p> </p><p>结账的时候周九良扫了一眼老板身后的架子，发现有好东西，“拿五包冈本，一瓶rush。”</p><p>沉默寡言的老板依然很沉默，闻言拿了周九良的东西一起给他算账。</p><p>孟鹤堂看着他们之间的眉眼官司，没明白是怎么回事，他也不知道rush是什么东西。</p><p> </p><p>出了商店，孟鹤堂有种劫后余生的感觉，他一溜烟儿地小跑出去，一口气跑出了小巷，回到了灯光璀璨、人流如织的的纸醉金迷的资本主义商业怀抱中，才算是重新活了回来。</p><p>周九良拎着东西不紧不慢地跟在他身后，“慢点儿跑，别摔着了！”</p><p>孟鹤堂停在商场门口等他，两颊被里面鼓起的气充满，周九良走过去用手一捏，孟鹤堂憋不出直接“噗”了出来。</p><p>周九良大笑两声，捏着他的脸，“像松鼠。”</p><p> </p><p>回到酒店周九良去洗澡，孟鹤堂忍不住好奇去翻看他都买了什么，把袋子里的东西一股脑儿都倒在床上，孟鹤堂挨个看了看。有一对链式的乳夹、一个小皮鞭、一个眼罩、一个手铐、一串珠子、一个羊眼圈，剩下的就是孟鹤堂的衣服还有安全套和rush。</p><p>他跪坐在床上，打开rush的包装盒，里面的说明书是全英文的，孟鹤堂英文不好看不懂。</p><p>正好周九良这个时候出来了，孟鹤堂一脸懵懂地举着rush问他，“这是什么？”</p><p>他脸上是纯情又无辜的表情，却偏偏坐在满床的情趣用品中，像是即将堕落在欲望中的圣洁天使，周九良瞬间眼睛有点红，他刚洗完澡还热得很，现在觉得嗓子很干，只能从唇缝里挤出几个字，“给你用的。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂还没有意识到危险，拿在手里反复看了看，“怎么用？”</p><p>周九良忽然逼近了他，在他问话出口的瞬间吻了过来，孟鹤堂被他推到在床上，隔着rush瓶子按住手，只能被迫承受他的进攻。</p><p>周九良把瓶子扔出去，手重新按在孟鹤堂的手腕上，有些色情地抚摸他手腕上的骨头，唇缝相接间是粘连在一起的舌头。</p><p> </p><p>他出来的时候胯上只围着一条毛巾，孟鹤堂的腿还折叠着，他被压得难受，想把腿转出来伸直，在动的过程中蹭掉了周九良的毛巾。</p><p>两人的下半身贴到了一起，周九良的家伙硬了，硌在孟鹤堂的大腿上，孟鹤堂忍不住去摸了一下，刺激得周九良的肉棒跳了一下。</p><p>他抬起头，抓起rush的瓶子，单手打开瓶盖，放在孟鹤堂鼻子下面，“闻一下，闻一下你就知道是什么了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 第三次拍摄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>瓶口被放在孟鹤堂的鼻子下面，他毫无防备地吸了一下，仿佛闻到了一股说不清楚的味道，又仿佛什么味道都没闻到。短短几秒之后，孟鹤堂觉得自己的心跳加速，跳得越来越快，他和周九良缠绵粘腻地接吻，在这个吻中，全身都热了起来，在他闭着眼睛的时候身上的皮肤渐渐变成了诱人的粉色。</p><p>他全身都软了，大脑充血觉得有血流一下一下地冲击着耳膜，孟鹤堂沉浸在与周九良痴缠的吻中，只觉得被他的大手抚摸过的地方都泛起了酥麻的电流。</p><p>一吻结束，周九良放开孟鹤堂已经有些红肿的双唇，在他的嘴角流连来到他脆弱的脖子，手上不停，脱掉了孟鹤堂的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……不，不行……”孟鹤堂强迫自己推开周九良，“还没洗澡……”</p><p>可是他的下身已经开始湿润，在欢快地流水，他甚至在身体的深处感到一股空虚，让他迫切地渴望着周九良。</p><p>那种难以言喻的空虚与渴望逼得他溢出了眼泪，晶莹地泪水自他眼中流下，滑过他绯红地脸颊。他想从周九良身下爬出来去洗澡，可是身体完全不受大脑的控制，依旧紧紧地缠着周九良。</p><p>他衣服在刚才的那个吻中已经被周九良脱掉了，他现在光溜溜的，像一颗粉色的蜜桃，羞怯又放荡地勾引着周九良。</p><p>他还在哭泣，小声地哭着，眼睛红红的，鼻尖也红红的，像一只小兔子。</p><p> </p><p>周九良给孟鹤堂戴上眼罩，抱着他起身，一路来到浴室，在卫生间的洗手台的上架着一个手机。淋浴房中，周九良打开花洒，热水从两人头上倾泻而下，瞬间打湿了两个人的身体。</p><p>孟鹤堂挂在他身上，已经完全被身体的欲望俘虏，变成了一个放荡的小淫娃。他后背靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，可是身体滚烫，身前是周九良健硕的肌肉。他细瘦的手臂攀在周九良的肩膀上，他无依无靠，只有周九良是他唯一的支点。</p><p>呻吟的声音自哗啦啦的水声中传出，手机屏幕中只能显示出周九良的背影与孟鹤堂的半张侧脸，他微微仰着头，樱口半张，隐约可以看到里面的一点点粉色舌尖。</p><p> </p><p>双腿之间痒得厉害，孟鹤堂想夹一夹腿，却被周九良的大手拦住，抱着他的双腿让他夹在自己的腰间。在周九良的手指摸到充血的花瓣的瞬间，孟鹤堂断断续续的喘息声变了调，他的声音变得尖细而甜腻，周九良的三根手指在里面抽插，动作之间带入一些热水，又带出了一些孟鹤堂的汁液。</p><p>周九良也硬得厉害。吸了rush的孟鹤堂比平时还要缠人主动，娇吟声一声接一声，在周九良的耳边响起。本来就水多的双性人现在更成了完完全全水做的，每次周九良的手指进出，都能听到不同于花洒水流的水声。</p><p>孟鹤堂还在哭，手指根本无法满足现在的他，他的一条手臂从周九良的肩膀上滑下来，握住他昂扬的肉棒，毫无章法地想填满自己一直叫嚣着空虚的穴口。</p><p> </p><p>“嘘……嘘……”周九良小声地安抚孟鹤堂，“宝贝，别着急……”</p><p>他抽出手指，把沐浴液挤在浴花上，打出白色绵密的泡沫给孟鹤堂涂在身上，他暂时关上了花洒，孟鹤堂的全身上下都是白色的泡沫，除了硬成红宝石的乳头。</p><p>白色与红色的强烈视觉效果刺激着周九良的双眼，现在他的眼睛有些充血，红血丝在眼球上出现。</p><p>孟鹤堂站立不住，只能靠在他的身上，头枕在周九良的肩膀上，将身上的泡沫蹭了周九良一身。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……九良……”孟鹤堂的哭出声来，无助地喊着折磨他的始作俑者的名字，分明是这个坏人这样折磨他，可是他却只能依赖这个人。</p><p>“想要了？”周九良在他耳边吹气，含住他的耳垂舔舐，他重新打开花洒，冲掉两人身上的泡沫，露出孟鹤堂更加红艳的身体。</p><p>孟鹤堂委屈地直哭，大大的杏眼中包涵对他的渴望，他张着双腿，向前挺腰，将自己的穴口送到周九良的肉棒之前，竭力欢迎着他的造访。</p><p> </p><p>“求你……”他咬着下唇哭道，薄薄的眼皮被热水冲地睁不开，可芙蓉面如出水。</p><p>他一边哭一边抓着周九良的肉棒想往自己的花穴里塞，周九良没有反抗，顺着他的力道将自己一点一点地送进了滚烫的花穴中。</p><p>进入之后周九良叹息一声，感觉这内壁比之前还要滚烫绵软，一张一合地主动吞吃着他，包裹着他的肉棒吮吸。</p><p>吃下去整根肉棒已经是孟鹤堂的极限了，他现在全身酸软无力，只能缠在周九良的身上无助地哭泣，求他动一动，缓解他体内疯狂叫嚣的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>如疾风骤雨一般，周九良将孟鹤堂按在墙壁上，抬高他的双腿，疯狂地操动顶弄他，大开大合将孟鹤堂顶得上半身乱晃，粉红地背部蹭在冰凉的瓷砖上，蹭红了他凸起的肩胛骨。</p><p>吸入了催情剂之后的孟鹤堂感觉有些控制不住自己，他的意识昏昏沉沉的，却比往常更能清晰地感觉到周九良的存在，他在自己体内抽动的节奏，硕大的冠状头部顶开自己的穴口，剐蹭着柔嫩敏感的内壁向里面前进的过程，每一个细节仿佛都被放大了许多倍，在孟鹤堂的身体上反应出来。</p><p>他的声音更加娇嫩，连绵不断的呻吟声穿过水幕传出去，被手机记录下来。孟鹤堂平时不是很喜欢发出声音，只有在即将高潮的时候，才会被周九良弄得受不住叫出来。然而现在他的声音却一声比一声甜，一声比一声腻，勾得周九良双目赤红，恨不得将他整个人吞吃入腹。</p><p> </p><p>在激烈的操弄中，孟鹤堂胸前粉红的玉兔一起晃动着，周九良低头在他的锁骨上咬了一口，留下一个略深的牙印，随即含住一颗乳头，舌头在上面滑动吮吸，轻轻地咬噬着，略微的疼痛感更加刺激感官。孟鹤堂觉得自己快要不行了，他前面挺立的小东西在无人关照的情况下，随着周九良吮吸的动作，一起喷出了一股汁液，连同被填满的花穴深处，也有大股的洪潮涌出，在他控制不住的尖叫声中到达了潮吹。</p><p>他下面流水的同时，上面也在不停地流泪，欲望烧灼的脸色潮红，大颗的泪水无法控制地流下来，被周九良舔走，在口中留下甜美又苦涩的味道。</p><p>“九良，九良……”孟鹤堂失神地喃喃道，他不断地叫着周九良的名字，紧密地贴在他的身上。</p><p>在孟鹤堂的潮吹中，周九良还在抽动着，以此延长他的快感。潮吹的花穴变得更加湿滑，站立的姿势让周九良好几次都差点从里面滑出来。</p><p> </p><p>周九良关上花洒，抽过架子上的浴巾裹住孟鹤堂，尚在潮吹余韵中的孟鹤堂颤抖着身体，被周九良抱回了床上。</p><p>回到床上，周九良重新插进去，在孟鹤堂湿滑的内壁中疯狂抽插，最终抽出来，射在了孟鹤堂的胸上。</p><p>结束之后，周九良想回到浴室去收起手机，可是孟鹤堂紧紧地缠着他不让他走。</p><p>“乖，我去把手机关上，”周九良在孟鹤堂的脸上啄吻着，轻声哄他。</p><p>孟鹤堂哭过的眼皮微微肿起，双手抱着周九良的脖子撒娇不放手。</p><p>周九良没办法，只能托着他的屁股带着他一起回到浴室，“你关上手机好不好？我得抱着你没有手了。”</p><p>说着，孟鹤堂在周九良嘴角亲了几下。</p><p>孟鹤堂趴在他的肩膀上，被他亲得痒，笑着躲开，放开一条手臂侧身去关上了手机。</p><p> </p><p>“这次可得好好剪辑一下了，”周九良抵着孟鹤堂的额头道，“其他情节太多了。”</p><p>“嗯。”孟鹤堂抓着他的头发，懒洋洋地应了一声，潮吹的感觉过分厉害，他现在浑身上下一点力气都没有，眼睛半合起来只想睡觉。</p><p>周九良抱着他回去，把床上凌乱的玩具都收起来放到一边，卷起被子抱着孟鹤堂睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，孟鹤堂是被周九良吻醒的，他迷迷糊糊地含着周九良的舌头，下唇被他轻咬，意识还没清醒的时候身体的热度已经被他唤醒。</p><p>“唔……几点了？”他闭着眼睛含糊地问周九良，房间里还很黑暗，他的意识模糊，好像觉得他们应该起床出去游玩，可身体像是磁铁一样紧紧地吸在周九良身上。</p><p>“外面下雨了，你听。”周九良放开他的唇，转移到他纤细的脖子上。</p><p>孟鹤堂侧耳倾听，果然听到了激烈的雨声，诧异道，“这么大？”</p><p>“嗯，雷暴雨。”周九良在他的脖颈间流连，含混地说道。</p><p>“嗯，别，不要了……”孟鹤堂感觉到周九良勃起的阴茎抵在自己的大腿内侧，慌忙推拒他，昨晚的性爱过分刺激，现在他的花穴还有些刺痛感，“疼……”</p><p>“哪儿疼？”周九良从被子里钻出来，在他唇上亲一口。</p><p>孟鹤堂红了脸，不敢看他，小声道，“那里疼……”</p><p>周九良又回到被子里，孟鹤堂感到他分开了自己的双腿，露出了中间的花穴。被子里太黑，周九良掀开被子，被残忍蹂躏过的花穴果然红肿不堪，花瓣蔫嗒嗒地缩成一团，合拢在一起封闭着穴口，比平时要肿一些。连同花穴两侧的嫩肉都肿高了几分，微微有些隆起。</p><p>周九良贴近含住花瓣，在孟鹤堂的惊呼声中仔细的舔舐，温柔地含着花瓣在口中湿润它们，轻柔地分开，露出中间瑟缩着的花穴入口，舌尖轻轻地碰触，和穴口残留了一点湿润的汁液融在一起。</p><p> </p><p>他温柔仔细地舔着孟鹤堂的花穴，连同两侧的嫩肉，和大腿内侧，用唇舌将孟鹤堂送上高潮。</p><p>含着红肿得都没有缩回去花核，周九良被花穴中涌出来的淫水打湿了下巴，淫水流了一床单，孟鹤堂失声尖叫。</p><p>“不要，不要舔了……呜……”孟鹤堂的腿被分开到极限，他抓着周九良发顶的卷发，手指用力想把他拉出来。</p><p> </p><p>等他高潮之后，周九良从他腿间出来，孟鹤堂正张着嘴急促地喘息，被周九良堵住嘴，送进来了一口淫水，是他自己刚刚喷出来的。</p><p>两条舌头纠缠在一起，孟鹤堂只觉得口中都是自己的味道，被周九良送入喉管，吞咽下去。</p><p>“你怎么这样？”孟鹤堂泫然欲泣，眼中噙着一朵被高潮激起的泪花，声音软软的，不像是责怪反而像是撒娇。</p><p>周九良又在他唇上亲一口，翻身在他身边躺下，“那你喜不喜欢？”伸手在他的下巴和脖颈间滑动，滑到下面揉捏他的乳肉，“我伺候得好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂浑身滚烫，羞得不想看到，偏生要害还被他掌握着，只能勉强哼哼两声算作回应。</p><p>“我还硬着呢。”周九良侧过身来，挺腰用坚硬的肉棒在孟鹤堂的臀侧戳弄。</p><p>“不行……我还疼着呢……”孟鹤堂怕他还要来，连忙求饶，主动握住他抚摸撸动，“我用手好不好？”</p><p>周九良也心疼他，在他手心里抽插几下，忽然将孟鹤堂翻过来让他趴在床上。</p><p> </p><p>“啊——”孟鹤堂不知道他要做什么，趴在床上撑起上半身转头看向后面。</p><p>“没事儿，我不进去。”周九良压在他身上，肉棒嵌入孟鹤堂肥嫩的臀肉间，他双手向内挤压那丰满的臀瓣，包裹住自己的肉棒，开始前后动作起来。</p><p>“啊，别，别这样！”孟鹤堂挣扎着想跑，肉棒在臀缝间抽插，来回摩擦菊花的感觉让他充满危机感，害怕下一秒周九良就要从后面干进来。</p><p>“别动，没事儿，我真不进去。”周九良压住孟鹤堂乱动的身子，在他的后颈啄吻，下身快速地动作着，想尽快射出来。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂害怕地又哭了起来，这次一张小脸布满泪水，可怜兮兮地不停地转头想看向后面，却被周九良逮到嘴角亲到晕乎乎的。过了一会儿，他竟然觉得有一股痒意从菊花周围升起，被周九良摩擦的地方酥酥麻麻的。他咬着下唇，强忍着不发出声音，可是前面的花穴却又湿润了起来。</p><p>周九良的胸膛紧贴着他的脊背，入眼便是他颤动的蝴蝶骨、凹陷的脊椎和一手便能陷入的可爱腰窝。他离开了臀肉，并拢孟鹤堂的双腿，重新插入他的双腿之间，擦过开始湿哒哒的花瓣，弄得孟鹤堂喷出一小股水来。</p><p>他的手从玉兔上离开向下，滑过孟鹤堂的小腹，来到下面捏住花核，配合着在腿间抽插的动作，揉捏花核，让孟鹤堂和他一起高潮。</p><p> </p><p>外面的雨水气势汹汹地砸在窗户的玻璃上，造成的很大的声音，空气中弥漫着水汽的味道，而房间内，是孟鹤堂动情后身上散发的甜美味道，和性爱过后特有的味道。</p><p>连续潮吹两次，加上昨夜的劳累，在又一次高潮过后，孟鹤堂直接哭晕了过去。他的身体还在快感的余韵中微微颤抖，周九良射在了他腿间的花穴口，星星点点的白浊点缀在嫣红的，还在抖动的花瓣上，周九良赤裸着身体下床，去拿了湿毛巾回来给孟鹤堂擦澡。</p><p> </p><p>这一天他们都没有出去，两个人腻在床上，孟鹤堂醒了之后躺在周九良怀中玩手机，两个人一起看电影。周九良叫了外卖，抱着孟鹤堂喂他吃饭，不让他穿衣服，光溜溜的小兔子躲在被子里不肯出来，最后还是被周九良强行拖出来，坐在他的大腿上吃饭。</p><p>外面的雨下了一整天，到了夜里的时候转成了淅淅沥沥的小雨，周九良抱着孟鹤堂在被子翻滚，又把孟鹤堂搞哭了一次。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 老骚🐱上位</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>因为用了rush的感觉过分敏感和失控，让孟鹤堂感觉身体都不受自己控制了，他后来想起来还跟周九良闹了次脾气，最终周九良把瓶子扔了保证以后再也不用了才作罢。</p><p>原本说要玩四天的行程，因为大雨被耽误，在宾馆胡天胡地了一整天，还剩下最后一天游玩的时间，周九良压缩了一下安排，尽量把几个一定要去的地方集中起来，然后在晚上十点半，两人坐上了回家的红眼航班。</p><p>这一整天走马观花似的把剩下的景点都游览了一遍，到了上了飞机，孟鹤堂已经累得不行了。</p><p> </p><p>这是一个小飞机，两侧双人座，正好孟鹤堂坐靠窗的位置，周九良坐外面。</p><p>“困了就睡吧。”周九良找空姐要毯子给孟鹤堂盖上，让他靠在自己肩膀上睡觉。</p><p>孟鹤堂在毯子下面抓着周九良的手，“睡不着。”</p><p>他一贯的泪窝子浅得很，上午去大屠杀遇难同胞纪念馆参观，看里面展示的历史资料，他就哭得如泪人一般，到了现在眼睛还红肿着。</p><p>“头疼……”他在周九良的肩头蹭了蹭脑袋撒娇，这是哭过之后的后遗症。</p><p>周九良给他按摩太阳穴和眼眶，“好点儿没有？”</p><p>孟鹤堂点点头，拉着他，“我们说说话。”</p><p> </p><p>两个人窝在一起说悄悄话，没有什么主题，就是随便瞎聊，孟鹤堂给周九良讲自己小时候的事情，总是喜欢和女孩子们一起玩游戏，扔沙包、跳皮筋、踢毽子。后来长大一点被一个舞蹈老师发现有天赋，就劝说他父母送他去舞蹈学校学习，从此开始住校。还说他有一个哥哥，已经结婚了，在老家和父母在一起。</p><p>孟鹤堂的童年如同无数个普通农民家庭的孩子一样，家庭不那么富裕，物质上没有很丰富，却还过得不算差。父母因为老一辈的传统思想，对于第三性别的他有些忽视，更加重视他的兄长，但他也没有缺衣少穿，不能上学。</p><p>总得来说，比上不足比下有余吧。</p><p>不过这也挡不住周九良心疼。</p><p> </p><p>之前他就很明显地感受到孟鹤堂的自卑心理，那一定与他的原生家庭和成长环境有很大的关系，没有人重视他，给他爱，让他建立起自信，才会导致他的内心是如此的敏感自卑，甚至有些怯懦。</p><p>不过之前的事情不要紧，已经发生的事情也无法改变，但是以后会有周九良来爱孟鹤堂，给他全部的爱，让他被爱包围。</p><p>这些话周九良没有对孟鹤堂明说，他觉得说不如做，像誓言一样说出来没有任何意义和作用，只有做到了，才能让孟鹤堂感受到。</p><p>飞机飞了没多久，孟鹤堂和周九良靠在一起睡着了，两个人头挨着头，发丝混在一起，牵在一起的手在毯子下面被盖着，暖暖的。</p><p> </p><p>下飞机之后去取行李，周九良站在传送带边上等行李箱，孟鹤堂站在人群外面开机查邮件。出去玩这几天每天的时间都很忙碌，他一直想起来看邮件。</p><p>然后孟鹤堂就看到了一封未读邮件，主题是《录用通知》，发件人是火星舞蹈团。一瞬间，孟鹤堂屏住了呼吸，连手都颤抖了，他的手心里一下子就出了冷汗，抖着手去点屏幕，却点了好几下都没有点开。</p><p>他深深地吸了一口气，再呼出来，然后十分郑重地点开了邮件。</p><p>    孟鹤堂先生，你好，</p><p>    我代表火星舞蹈团很高兴地通知您，您已经通过了舞团的面试考核，拟录用您为我舞团成员。</p><p>    诚挚地邀请您加入火星舞蹈团，您的联系人是XXX，联系电话：……</p><p> </p><p>一口气看完，孟鹤堂的心脏跳动的速度超过了每分钟130下，他恨不得原地跳起来蹦几下，却还是努力地克制着自己。</p><p>直到他听到周九良的声音，“咱走吧？”</p><p>“嗯嗯嗯！”孟鹤堂激动得说不出话来，只能把手机怼到周九良的眼前给他看。</p><p>周九良定睛一瞧，“啊！录取了！太棒了！”</p><p>他好像比孟鹤堂还激动，当即松开行李箱，抱起孟鹤堂把他举高原地转了好几圈。</p><p>孟鹤堂趴在他肩膀上笑得了不拢嘴，幸福来得太快，他甚至觉得像是在做梦一样。</p><p> </p><p>“我真的被录取了？”孟鹤堂问道。</p><p>他抓着周九良问他，需要他再重复一遍，“对，你被录取了，现在你是火星舞蹈团的一名舞蹈演员了。”</p><p>周九良知道他心中的忐忑，便不厌其烦地重复着这句话，一直到两人到家，孟鹤堂的情绪才算是平复下来。</p><p>他又仔仔细细地看了一遍通知内容，让他下周一去报到，然后就可以办理入职手续了。</p><p>周九良任由他开心，拉着他洗澡睡觉，现在已经凌晨十二点多了，有什么事还是等明天睡醒了再说吧。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂跟梦游似的被周九良带着动作，直到周九良给他把衣服都脱下来，才红着脸推他出去，“我自己洗。”</p><p>周九良顺着他的力道后退，“怎么还害羞了，又不是没一起洗过。”</p><p>孟鹤堂想起前天晚上，瞪了周九良一眼，拍上门自己洗澡去了。</p><p> </p><p>一夜好眠，本来孟鹤堂是很兴奋的，躺在床上翻来覆去的，差点要睡不着，不过他太累了，在周九良拍着他的背轻声哄他给他讲故事的声音中就睡着了。</p><p>今天的天气很不错，昨天夜里下了雨，现在天空是干净清澈的蓝色，一丝阳光穿过窗帘的缝隙溜进来，却丝毫没有影响到在床上熟睡的二人。</p><p>然后是周九良先醒了过来，他还不想起床，闭着眼睛想再睡一会儿。就在这时，孟鹤堂也醒了，他枕在周九良的胳膊上，醒了之后悄悄地撑起上半身，轻轻地把周九良的胳膊放下去。</p><p>不过周九良的胳膊被他压了一夜已经麻了，现在一碰，酸麻的感觉瞬间席卷了周九良，他忍不住“嘶——”了一声，睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“吵醒你了？”孟鹤堂跪坐在床上，背上披着一半被子，手还抱着周九良胳膊，见他醒了便开始给他按摩，“麻的厉害吗？”</p><p>“嘶——”周九良咬着牙忍耐那恼人的酸麻感过去，缓了一阵道，“好了。”</p><p>他拉着孟鹤堂重新躺下，孟鹤堂小心地不压在他胳膊上，“怎么醒的这么早？”</p><p>他看了眼手机，还不到八点，“要不要再睡会？”</p><p>孟鹤堂摇头，他忽闪着一双大眼睛，眼中满满都是兴奋和喜悦，“我睡不着了，我一想到被录取了就好高兴。”</p><p> </p><p>说道这个，周九良眯起了眼睛，他翻身侧躺着面对孟鹤堂，一手捏住他的脸，把孟鹤堂的嘴巴挤成一个O型，“你是不是忘了什么事？”</p><p>孟鹤堂无辜地眨眼装傻，“什么事？”</p><p>“你被舞团录取了这么高兴的事儿，是不是也让我高兴高兴？”周九良说一句亲他的小猪嘴一下。</p><p>孟鹤堂笑着躲他却躲不掉，只能抓着他的手问道，“那你想怎么高兴嘛？”</p><p>周九良冷哼，“小坏蛋，当初跟我拉钩儿时答应过我什么？”</p><p>“哦——”孟鹤堂咬着下唇笑，嘴角止不住地向上翘起，也去捏周九良良的脸，“我答应你了，考上了舞团就和你在一起。”</p><p>“那现在呢？”</p><p>“现在我们就在一起了呀！”孟鹤堂的声音甜丝丝的，一大早就让周九良觉得比吃了蜜还要甜。</p><p>“那你该叫我什么？”周九良继续道。</p><p>孟鹤堂戳他的鼻子，笑着投降，“老公！”</p><p>周九良松开捏着他脸的手，“再叫一声。”</p><p>“老公！”</p><p>“亲一口。”</p><p>“mua！”</p><p>“再亲一口。”</p><p>“mua！mua！mua！”</p><p> </p><p>这一大早，刚刚成为情侣的两个人就开始了热恋期的低智行为，果然恋爱中的人会被下降头，失去智商。</p><p>古人诚不我欺。</p><p> </p><p>起床之后周九良去做饭，孟鹤堂收拾行李箱，把要洗的脏衣服都塞进洗衣机，今天他们都没有事情，可以在家悠闲地休息一天。好几天不在家了，孟鹤堂觉得家里不干净，开窗通风之后拉着周九良做大扫除。</p><p>“咱歇会儿呗，找个钟点工来做不就完了。”周九良身上系着围裙，苦大仇深地被孟鹤堂分配到厨房去搞清洁。天知道厨房油烟重，是最难清理的，尤其是周九良只喜欢做饭，不喜欢打扫。</p><p>“不行，”孟鹤堂带着橡胶手套单手叉腰，另一只手上还拿着一块抹布，“就当是活动活动了，快擦，中午之前就都弄好了。”</p><p>周九良知道他这是兴奋的有劲儿没处使，只好任由他发泄了。好不容易擦完厨房，又去收拾了自己的书房再拖了地，周九良总算是完成了孟鹤堂分配给他的任务，瘫在沙发上不动了。</p><p>他举着手机翻外卖APP，“咱中午叫外卖吧，刚擦干净，一做饭又脏了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂挤在他旁边儿坐下，一指头戳上他的脑门，“懒死你算了！”</p><p>一个白眼儿丢过去，却被周九良抓住了手指头咬在嘴里。</p><p>“撒嘴！我没洗手！”孟鹤堂把手从他嘴里抢出来打他，“你几岁了，怎么逮着什么都往嘴里塞！”</p><p> </p><p>吃完午饭，周九良去书房码字，他这几天出去玩连电脑都没有带，一直靠存稿箱活着，现在存稿箱瘦身了一半，他十分有危机感，一定要有十章存稿才安心。</p><p>孟鹤堂和他一起在书房，两人分坐在书桌的两边，面对面地坐着，一人一台电脑。他要处理他们前天晚上拍摄的视频，把它剪辑好，上传到周九良的网站。把原始视频导入进剪辑软件之后，孟鹤堂的耳机没连好，一拉进度条，电脑里就传来了令人面红耳赤的声音，而且还是他自己的。</p><p>一瞬间，孟鹤堂脸色爆红，手忙脚乱地扔了鼠标，周九良在他对面都没忍住大笑出声。</p><p>“别笑了，不许笑！”孟鹤堂跳起来去捂住周九良的嘴，反而被周九良拉进怀中坐在他大腿上，亲了一口。</p><p>“自己的声音好不好听？”周九良盯着他坏笑，“我先说，我觉得好听极了，简直是人间极乐，销魂蚀骨……”</p><p>他越说，孟鹤堂的脸就越红，最后全身都红了，缩手缩脚地团起来，脸埋在他怀中不出来了。</p><p> </p><p>招惹完了人，周九良还要去哄，过了半天才把这只害羞到爆炸的小🐰🐰哄好，抱着他把人重新放在对面的椅子上，拍拍他头顶蓬松的自来卷，周九良强装正色道，“好了，我们都要开始认真工作了，不许再偷懒了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂推他，“明明都是因为你。”</p><p>周九良坐回去，两个人专心干活，只不过孟鹤堂由于工作内容的原因，频频偷看周九良，被他抓住之后又飞快地看向别处，假装自己没有看他。周九良也不点破，就这么跟他玩这个躲猫猫的游戏。</p><p> </p><p>等周九良写完三章存稿之后，孟鹤堂的视频也剪辑得差不多了，他打开网站看了一眼评论，里面都是各种催更和哀嚎，还有哭着喊着想吃糖的。周九良摸摸下巴，心中出现一个想法。</p><p>“媳妇儿。”周九良歪着头趴在桌面上喊孟鹤堂。</p><p>孟鹤堂一开始没反应过来周九良是在喊他，听清楚之后还嘴硬，“谁是你媳妇儿了？”</p><p>人家刚刚答应和你谈恋爱，怎么就成了你媳妇儿了呢。</p><p>周九良伸长了手去摸孟鹤堂的手，“谁答应谁就是我媳妇儿呗。”</p><p> </p><p>他握着孟鹤堂的手站起来，绕到对面，坐在孟鹤堂电脑旁边的桌面上，“咱俩商量商量。”</p><p>“商量什么？”</p><p>周九良摸着孟鹤堂的手指玩，他的指甲修剪得很整齐，圆润可爱，“我打算在网站上公布恋情，以后就是偶尔只发咱们俩的视频，不再定时更新拍摄了，你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>孟鹤堂想了一下，既然在一起了，那肯定要身心都对对方忠诚，他肯定是不能接受周九良再和其他人拍摄的，周九良的想法没有问题。不过这个意思就是，橘猫大大要退群了？？？</p><p>“啊？”孟鹤堂忽然想起来自己还有一个橘猫大大粉丝的身份，不由自主地问了出来，“那你就是要退圈了？”</p><p> </p><p>周九良笑了，“这样说不对，我本来也不是专门在这个圈子混，也不靠这部分收入养活自己，只是以前瘾大，顺便拍一拍满足自己而已。”他顿了一下继续说，“但是现在我有你了，就算要拍摄肯定也是只和我媳妇儿拍啊。那我们正常的过日子，正常的X生活，当然不可能像以前那么频繁的拍摄，我们自己的生活也不可能每次都排出来给别人看，对不对？”</p><p>此画言之有理，孟鹤堂点头认可。</p><p>周九良继续道，“所以我的想法就是我们偶尔有兴致了，就拍一个放上来，平时该怎么样就怎么样。和粉丝说清楚，他们应该会理解了，也不会一直等更新了，你觉得呢？”</p><p>“我觉得你说的对。”孟鹤堂趴在他的膝盖上仰头看他，“和你在一起，偶尔拍一拍就好，平时我们的生活，我也不想每次都给别人看，”他笑眯眯地望着周九良，“你这么好，都给别人看光了，我会吃醋的。”</p><p>周九良弹他脑崩儿，“小醋包，我人都是你的了，给别人看看还吃醋。”</p><p>孟鹤堂噘嘴，小声嘟囔道，“那当然了，不想给别人看你。”</p><p> </p><p>爱就是独占，不想与人分享。</p><p>孟鹤堂这吃醋的小模样儿不亚于任何甜蜜的情话，周九良笑得见牙不见眼的的，高兴坏了。</p><p>他一高兴，结果就是抱着孟鹤堂不撒手，在书房里亲他，亲道孟鹤堂的双眸泪眼朦胧，又长又翘的睫毛湿漉漉的，眼中水光氤氲，呼吸间都是甜味。</p><p> </p><p>等视频上传了之后，周九良更改了自己网站的站点名称，从【Z站】变成了【Z橘猫❤️M🐰🐰】，并且公布了恋情。</p><p> </p><p>重要公告：</p><p>即日起，Z站个人站正式更名并成为Z橘猫与M🐰🐰情侣双人站。此后将不定期发布Z橘猫与M🐰🐰的情侣拍摄视频，不再有其他对象出现。感谢大家一直以来的支持，老橘🐱和M🐰🐰祝大家生活顺利，收获爱情！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 🐰🐰入职</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公告发布后的🐱🐰CP粉群中，所有人都已经疯了。</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了！！！】</p><p>【麻麻！！！！我搞到真的了！！！！！】</p><p>【？？？？？！？！卧槽？？！？卧槽？？？？？他妈啥？这他妈啥？？？？？卧槽！！！！！！！卧槽我cp居然是真的？？啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我靠！！！！！！！！！！！！😭😭😭😭😭😭😭我磕过这么多cp居然有成真的了，我出息了啊😭😭😭所以之前看的居然都是狗粮吗？？我酸了啊啊啊啊啊为啥我还单身呢？不管了不管了，我cp世界第一甜！！！】</p><p>【我的老天鹅啊！！！我就说他们是真的！！！是真的！！！！！】</p><p>【好甜的🐱🐰，问世间，情是何物橘猫和兔兔❤️】</p><p>【我嗑的cp请原地结婚！！我嗑的就是真的！！老骚🐱终于上位了！！🐱🐰szd！！】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊啊 !🐱和🐰🐰终于在一起啦！！！！我磕的cp成真了！！！！！！百年好合 ! 99 !】</p><p>【我太激动了说不出话啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】</p><p>【在一起！！！在一起！！！！信女愿一生单身，只求我的🐱🐰永远在一起！！！！】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊真好，公开了呜呜呜😭😭好甜啊啊啊～甜甜的恋爱的味道😘😘😘😘我胰岛素呢？😤😤刚在一起就媳妇儿老公的😏😏😏】</p><p>【以后没车又怎样！！！！🐱🐰我能嗑一辈子！！！！！】</p><p>【卧槽我终于等到这一天了啊啊啊啊啊！！！他们那么甜那么腻不在一起天理难容人神共愤！！！我一人血书想看以后的视频里两个人互叫老公媳妇儿！！！不说了我🐍了！！！】</p><p>【mm！我磕到真的了！橘🐱和孟🐰🐰要幸福啊！我们可以等你们有“性趣”再产粮！哭哭！】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊啊🐱🐰在一起啦！激动！！！🐱🐰szd！锁死！钥匙我吞了】</p><p>【🐱🐰是真的！太甜啦啊啊啊啊啊！想看恋爱视频😏】</p><p>【我的妈磕到真的了！老骚🐱果然不让人失望！】</p><p>【我就说！！！我就说他们是真的！！！！请叫我福尔摩斯！！！】</p><p>【55555本cp粉太幸福了！含泪祝福🐱🐰终成眷属！！】</p><p>【我的天呐！！！我搞的cp是真的啊！！我太激动了啊！！！我就知道橘🐱对🐰🐰和对别人不一样啊！！我太激动了！！！！！】</p><p>【我昏了！！我磕的cp成真了！！！妈妈！！我也太幸福了呜呜呜呜呜呜🐰🐰真的太可爱了我死了，死的明明白白，在醋的🐰🐰也好可爱！！老骚🐱真的太会了！】</p><p>【老橘🐱究竟是什么极品宠妻狂魔啊，竟然把站点名改成了Z橘猫❤️M🐰🐰，我的天啊，我要不能呼吸了！】</p><p>【嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！妈妈的宝贝们终于在一起了！结婚！快结！妈妈给你们搬民政局！哦我的天爷呀！结完婚就生孩子！生大个的！各种姿势都生一遍！妈妈给看孩子！】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊橘猫大大公布恋情了！果然！我就说橘猫大大对🐰🐰跟对别人不一样！他俩亲吻的时候有种爱的感觉！】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊妈妈我磕到真的了啊啊啊啊啊！！我早就说🐱🐰szd了！！！祝福🐱大大和🐰🐰过上没羞没臊的生活呀，🐱大大和🐰🐰要一直一直好好的呀！！我们无所谓的不用管我们，偶尔产粮就可以满足我们了！！啊不说了不说了我要去回味🐱大大和🐰🐰原来的视频了！！祝🐱大大和🐰🐰百年好合！！！】</p><p>【磕到真的了，你们幸福就好，也不用在意我们啦。那个，床底能给我留个位置么？我就是无家可归了，没别的意思】</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊妈妈，我磕到真的了！！！橘猫大大和兔兔在一起了！！！我好激动！！！我要去重温前面几次视频庆祝一下！！！】</p><p>【海王终是收了网啊！可想而知🐰🐰的魅力有多大！！百年好合，早生贵子！！！】</p><p>【他果然知道我们叫他老橘猫了】</p><p>【呵，哪里只是老橘猫了，分明是老骚🐱】</p><p>【呜呜呜，我求他骚，他不骚怎么能搞到🐰🐰，呜呜呜呜呜呜……】</p><p>【一人血书求老骚🐱追🐰🐰的全部详细细节！】</p><p>【姐妹带我一个！】</p><p>【我我我！】</p><p>【还有我——】</p><p> </p><p>总而言之，在周九良发完公告之后就当了甩手掌柜去厨房做晚饭之后，他的粉丝群，尤其是CP粉就像是被炸了窝一样，所有人都在嚎叫，甚至以后给别人卖安利的台词都是“姐妹我跟你说，这是真情侣，还没公开的时候就甜到爆炸，入股绝对不亏！”</p><p>哎，要不说搞到真的了的CP粉就是底气足呢！</p><p> </p><p>到了去报到的日子，孟鹤堂很早就起床开始准备，他先去洗了澡，然后认真地挑选了一身稍微正式一点的衣服准备一会儿换上。周九良去给他做早饭，然后送他去报到。</p><p>“要不我自己去吧，你这么困，在家睡觉吧。”孟鹤堂戳着煎蛋，戳破了蛋白，里面没有凝固的溏心蛋黄流出来。</p><p>周九良打了个大大的哈欠，端起黑咖啡喝了一口，“没事儿，我跟你出去转一圈儿就醒了，今天晚上早点睡就行。”</p><p>他昨天晚上写的有点上头，忽然之间灵感喷发，一直写到凌晨三点多才上床睡觉，那个时候孟鹤堂早就睡着了。</p><p>“好吧，那一会儿你开车慢一点，”孟鹤堂咬着面包叹气，“哎，早知道我就去学开车了，这样我就能自己去了。”</p><p>“那下午去驾校报个班，然后回来我带你练车。”周九良又灌了一大口咖啡道。</p><p>孟鹤堂点头，给他嘴里塞面包，“别空腹喝太多咖啡，快吃东西。”</p><p> </p><p>路上稍微有点堵车，正好九点的时候到了舞团门口，孟鹤堂下车自己进去，周九良找了个车位，放平座椅在车上打盹儿。</p><p>这一天这个时间都是来报到的，孟鹤堂打眼看了一圈儿，人不算很多，这说明这次录取的人并不多，大概有十个人以内。转过头，孟鹤堂看到了考试时排在自己前面，出来后跟他说“加油”的那个姑娘。</p><p>“嗨！你也被录取了呀，真是太好了。”姑娘也看到了孟鹤堂，十分热情大方地跟他打招呼，“我叫余潇芋，你叫什么？”</p><p>“孟鹤堂。”孟鹤堂腼腆地对她笑，他有些招架不住这么热情的人，但是又觉得很亲切，想和她成为朋友。</p><p>余潇芋跟他站在一起，“我们进去吧。”</p><p>孟鹤堂点点头，和她一起进去。</p><p> </p><p>来报道的人都是去人事处的办公室交材料，走流程，只不过轮到孟鹤堂的时候，人事的工作人员看了他的简历，跟他说，“你先去楼上512办公室找下尹老师，他让我等你来了，通知你去找他。”</p><p>孟鹤堂一愣，不由问道，“尹老师找我什么事？”</p><p>人事的妹子摇摇头，“我也不知道，尹老师就是这么交代我的，你快去吧，别耽误时间了，回来我给你办入职。”</p><p>孟鹤堂只好转身出去，和余潇芋擦肩而过的时候，看见她给自己做了个“加油”的口型。</p><p> </p><p>坐电梯上了五搂，这一层的楼道里一个人都没有，过分安静和空旷，孟鹤堂从电梯里出来的脚步声都有回音，让他不由自主地觉得紧张。</p><p>他从包里拿出水打开喝了一口，顺着门牌找到了512，拍拍胸口，敲门，“尹老师您在吗？我是孟鹤堂，楼下人事的姐姐让我来找您。”</p><p>里面传来声音，“进来。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂打开门进去，就看到尹筠坐在办公桌后面，正对着大门，他一抬头就撞进了尹筠的眼中。</p><p>“来，”尹筠对他招招手，指着他的办公桌对面的椅子，“坐。”</p><p>孟鹤堂迈着小碎步到椅子前坐下，双腿并拢，双手放在大腿上，一副小学生乖宝宝的样子，把尹筠给逗笑了。</p><p>“别紧张，”他笑的时候眉眼弯弯的，瞬间缓和了他身上凌厉霸道的气质，他的双臂撑在桌子上，反手交叠，手背托着下巴，“别害怕，叫你来没有别的事情，就是想和你聊聊考试时你失误的问题。”</p><p>“啊——”孟鹤堂呆住了，他心跳快得几乎要飞起来了，瞬间心情就降到了谷底，觉得尹筠是不想要他了，“我，是我表现不够好，尹老师，我……”</p><p>他语无伦次的，想说些什么争取留下来的机会，可是又不会说，又怕求情反而会被更加讨厌，最终支支吾吾地什么都没说出来。</p><p> </p><p>“别紧张别紧张，”他这个样子逗得尹筠笑得停不下来，“别害怕，没有说不录取你，我只是觉得你这孩子挺有灵气儿的，那个失误处理的不错，想找你聊聊。”</p><p>听到不会不录取他，孟鹤堂的心瞬间就踏实了下来，他张着嘴巴，听到尹筠夸他，憋出来了一句，“谢谢老师。”</p><p>“你这小孩儿挺有意思，”尹筠饶有兴致地看着孟鹤堂，在他看来，孟鹤堂性情单纯，对舞蹈的热爱与追求也很纯粹，关键是有天赋有灵气儿，还有脑子，遇见问题虽然生涩，但是也能处理的不错，最最难得的是他并不为自己的小聪明能转危为安，糊弄过别人而沾沾自喜，反而是真的一心忐忑自己的失误。</p><p>这些品质，在尹筠看来，殊为难能可贵。</p><p> </p><p>“这样吧，”尹筠道，“你能不能再给我跳一次你考试时准备的舞？你不是担心因为上次的问题而落选吗？我再给你一次机会，自信一点，你能不能行？”</p><p>突如其来的二次考核“砰”地一声砸在孟鹤堂的头上，他忽然生出一股斗志，成败在此一举，他能明白这是尹老师的苦心，他抿紧了唇点点头，认真地道，“老师，我行的。”</p><p>“那行吧，”尹筠站起身，从办公桌后面出来，带着孟鹤堂出门，“跟我来。”</p><p> </p><p>他们进了办公室旁边的一个房间，这是一个小舞蹈室，只有当时他们考试那个练习室的一半大小。</p><p>“这是我的私人练习室，平时没有人来，”尹筠进去之后随口道，“你就在这儿跳吧，”他两手一拍，去角落的柜子里拿出一套戏服，“对了，这是我跳《惊梦》时穿的，也有水袖，你就用这个吧。”</p><p>孟鹤堂有些局促地接过衣服，他怎么也没想到有一天竟然能穿上尹筠老师的演出服，在他的私人练习室里给他跳舞看。他的心跳很快，全身的血液好像都在往头上涌，成了一张大红脸。</p><p>他给手机连上了这里的音响，穿上了戏服，坚毅地对尹筠到，“老师，我不会让您失望的。”</p><p>尹筠兴致勃勃，坐在椅子上望着他，眼中充满期待的星光，“好，就跳上次失误后你改的版本。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂又一次吃惊了，尹筠亲自点明要看失误版，这是不是说明他更认可那个版本？觉得那个版本更加优秀？如果是真的，这还真是阴差阳错撞大运了。</p><p>孟鹤堂没有说话，只是打开了音乐，全身心投入到了舞蹈当中。那天考试之后，所有的动作都在他的脑海中过了成千上万遍，就连失误后他的改动，也重新模拟过了许多遍，他还对最后的那个动作做了优化，思考怎么能让它变得更加自然，让动作衔接得更加顺理成章。</p><p>这一切，孟鹤堂曾经一遍遍的思考和调整都没有白费，现在，他可以无比纯熟地跳完这支舞，甚至做出了更好的改动。</p><p> </p><p>一曲终了，孟鹤堂在尹筠的掌声中醒过来，他盘坐在地上，口中咬着水袖，有些气喘。他看向尹筠，对上他欣慰又带笑的眼睛，“好，好极了，你是个对待作品认真严谨，而且非常爱思考的好孩子。考试已经结束了，可是你还在继续琢磨作品，打磨它、优化它，非常好。我们舞者，就应该这样，不断地思考怎样能跳得更好，这样，以后你才能走得更远。”</p><p>尹筠的肯定给孟鹤堂带来了巨大的喜悦，他情不自禁地咧出一个大大的笑容，甚至笑得有些冒傻气，“谢谢老师！”</p><p>“去吧，去楼下办入职吧，我希望下周，在练习室里正式看到你的身影。”尹筠道。</p><p>“是！”孟鹤堂笑着，很响亮地答应了一声，起身把戏服脱下来叠好还给尹筠，“老师，谢谢您，我最笨，不太会说好听的话，但是我跟您保证，我一定会认真跳舞的，不给咱们舞团丢人。”</p><p>尹筠拍拍他的肩膀，“哪有什么丢不丢人的，你好好儿跳就行了，快去吧，一会儿人事丫头就要来闹我耽误她工作了，你去了帮我哄哄她，啊。”</p><p> </p><p>获得了肯定，孟鹤堂高兴坏了，他和尹筠道别之后，蹦蹦跳跳地下了楼，跑到人事办公室去办理入职手续。其他人早就办好了，现在办公室里只剩下两个员工，孟鹤堂找到之前跟他说话的那姑娘，把自己的材料递给她，“姐姐，我回来了，给你材料。”</p><p>那个妹子被他萌得一脸血，差点就要管不住手去掐他的脸，“哎，就等着你呢，不用客气，以后叫我李姐。”</p><p>“好的李姐，”孟鹤堂抿着嘴笑，小声跟她说，“尹老师跟我说完话就让我赶快下来，怕你等急了，让我哄哄你。”</p><p>他从包里拿出一块巧克力，“我请你吃巧克力。”</p><p>“哎哟，怎么这么乖啊。”李姐隔壁桌的哥哥也凑过来开玩笑，“怎么光有李姐没有曹哥的啊？”</p><p>“有有有，都有，”孟鹤堂又拿出几块来，给他们放在桌子上，“请哥哥姐姐吃糖。”</p><p>在报到入职的这一天，孟鹤堂就先和人事处混了个脸熟，为以后的好人缘奠定了基础。</p><p> </p><p>等他出去的时候已经过了快两个小时了，孟鹤堂走到车边，就看见周九良躺在里面睡觉。车门是锁着的，他打不开，只能去周九良那侧拍窗户，弄醒他让他开门。</p><p>还好周九良睡得不算沉，听见动静就醒了，等孟鹤堂上车问他，“怎么这么长时间，人多？”</p><p>“不是，”孟鹤堂的眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，里面饱含兴奋，“是尹老师单独考我了，又让我跳了一次，他说我不够自信，让我给他重新跳了一遍失误版的，还夸我改的好。”</p><p>“这么棒啊！”周九良听了开心，听到有人夸孟鹤堂比他自己被人夸还让他高兴。</p><p>孟鹤堂点头，“而且他还夸我心思纯粹啊，热爱跳舞啊，对待作品认真严谨啊，总之夸得我都不好意思，我自己都不知道我竟然有这么好。”</p><p> </p><p>他的两颊热热的，自己用手捧着脸，像是随时都要把脸藏起来的样子。</p><p>“你就是有这么好，”周九良正色道，他测过身专注地看着孟鹤堂，十分认真地一字一句地说，“你真的就是这么好，这个世界上再没有比你更好的人了。所以孟儿，以后不要再自卑，不要再妄自菲薄了，我们都知道你有多好，只有你自己不知道。”</p><p>听到他的这一番话，孟鹤堂怔愣地盯着他，一时间心头五味杂陈，眼眶酸得厉害。从小到大，从来没有，从来没有一个人这样肯定过孟鹤堂，从来没有一个人这么坚定地告诉他“你很好，你是最好的”。</p><p>一瞬间，孟鹤堂觉得自己内心深处那块一直空着的一个小小洞被填满了，一直以来他缺少的自信在这一刻终于建立了起来，而这一切，都是源自于周九良。</p><p>他的眼眶湿润，张开双臂抱住了周九良的肩膀，投入了他的怀中，将自己嵌入到他的怀中，从他身上直观而深切地感受到他对自己的爱与肯定。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>部分CP粉评论是引用LOFTER上一章的读者了评论~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 🎉同居快乐🎉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正式入职之后孟鹤堂的日常生活就变得十分忙碌且有规律，最近没有演出任务，他的工作就是尽快练熟团里的舞蹈，然后被挑选参与到不同的舞蹈表演项目中，每天到点上班下班，偶尔也会加班练习。正因如此，他把桃桃酒吧的兼职辞掉了，当初就和老板说好了，等到考上舞团就辞职。老板虽然很舍不得，不过也很通情达理地同意了，还送了他一张会员卡，让他有空带朋友来玩。</p><p>“那是一定的，”孟鹤堂笑着接过卡片，“我打心里非常感谢您，当时要不是您给我这个工作，我就要去住大街了，以后一定经常来看您，给您介绍客户！”</p><p>老板笑眯眯的，“那感情好，你进了舞团就好好干，以后就是正式的舞蹈演员了，多不容易啊。”</p><p> </p><p>跟老板道别完，孟鹤堂接到了房东的电话，他的房子下个月就到期了，房东要卖房子，不打算出租了，通知孟鹤堂让他准备搬家。本来孟鹤堂也没打算继续租了，两个月他几乎都住在周九良那里，自从确定关系之后，周九良就一直想去把他的东西都搬过来，把那边的房子退掉，只是孟鹤堂刚刚入职太忙，才一直没来得及。</p><p>孟鹤堂坐地铁回家，到家的时候周九良在厨房里做完饭，听到门响，他举着铲子露出半个身子跟孟鹤堂说，“去洗手，还有一个菜就吃饭。”</p><p>“唔，”孟鹤堂乖乖地去洗了手，然后到厨房，从背后抱住周九良，趴在他宽厚的背上，“我刚才下班顺路去跟老板辞职了。”</p><p>“嗯，”周九良一边炒菜一边侧过头亲他一口，“然后呢？没难为你吧？”</p><p>“然后老板就答应了呀，本来之前就说好了，我考上舞团就辞职，”孟鹤堂从旁边的青椒炒鸡胗里偷了块鸡胗吃，“嘶——好辣！老板很好的，还送了我会员卡呢。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良扬扬下巴，“冰箱里有酸奶，那老板指定是想让你帮他拉客户，你们舞团那么多人呢。”</p><p>孟鹤堂放开他去开冰箱，“你还真说着了，你是不是会读心术啊？”</p><p>周九良给菜装盘，“这还不简单。”</p><p>“说你胖你还真喘上了，”孟鹤堂从冰箱里把酸奶拿出来，去筷笼里拿勺子出来挖着吃，酸奶是周九良自己做的，老酸奶那种固体状，“那我还有一个事儿，你猜猜呗，神机妙算，看你能不能猜得到。”</p><p>“坐好了，吃饭。”周九良端着菜，拉着孟鹤堂去餐厅，“酸奶少吃两口，让你吃一口解辣怎么不停嘴了，这都要吃饭了。”</p><p>“哦。”孟鹤堂让他数落地怂怂的，把酸奶塞回冰箱，拿着饭碗去盛饭。</p><p> </p><p>“你倒是猜啊，别想蒙混过关。”孟鹤堂打开电饭锅的盖子，一股蒸汽扑面而来，还挺舒服的。</p><p>周九良翘着二郎腿在饭桌边等他，“这没头没脑的怎么猜，你倒是给我点儿提示啊。”</p><p>孟鹤堂把饭碗放到他面前，“一个你最近总在念叨的事儿。”</p><p>周九良给他夹了个可乐鸡翅放在碗里，被孟鹤堂躲开，“哎呀，不要弄脏我的白米饭！”</p><p>他吃饭有个怪癖强迫症，不喜欢米饭被菜的汤汁染上颜色和味道，一定要菜是菜、饭是饭，不过也不是绝对，有时候也喜欢吃烧茄子拌饭，但是像平时吃饭，一定要保持米饭的洁白无瑕。</p><p>被孟鹤堂抱着碗躲开了，周九良筷子一伸，直接把鸡翅喂进了他的嘴里，“那我猜猜啊，嗯……是不是搬家的事儿？”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，”孟鹤堂瞪大了眼睛，鸡翅膀在嘴巴里鼓秋，含含糊糊地道，“你还真猜对了。”</p><p>周九良得意一笑，猫尾巴都要翘上天了，“怎么着？你房东联系你了？”</p><p>孟鹤堂点头，把骨头吐出来，“房东说他打算把房子卖了，下个月合同到期就不租了，让我准备好搬家。”</p><p>“那感情好啊，”周九良加了一筷子青椒炒鸡胗吃，这个菜里青椒是辣的，他还放了辣豆瓣酱，是个十足十的下饭辣菜，“正好明儿周六了，去把你剩下的东西搬过来吧。”</p><p>其实之前这一个多月，孟鹤堂日常用的很多东西陆陆续续地搬过来了，那边剩下就是一些冬装和平时不常用的东西，要搬的话其实也挺好搬的。</p><p> </p><p>“好啊。”孟鹤堂有点怕辣又忍不住想吃辣，去倒了杯水放在旁边，吃一口菜就一口米饭，嚼完咽下去再喝一口水。</p><p>周九良单手托着腮帮子看他，“把你东西都搬过来，你就彻底归我了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂白他一眼，瞧瞧盘子，“请注意，二十一世纪了，性别平等，我们之间没有归属关系。”</p><p>为了给他进一步建立自信，周九良找了不少性别平权的书籍和论文给他看，平时刷个微博有这类问题两个人也会一起讨论，现在孟鹤堂的反应算是初见成效。</p><p>“是是，你说的对。”周九良笑。</p><p> </p><p>第二天是个好天气，现在秋天真的来了，气温变得不冷不热的，路边的枫叶都变成了红色，其他树木的叶子变成黄色，干枯之后飘到地上给这座城市增添了几分秋意。</p><p>在周九良家去孟鹤堂家的路上，他们开车经过了一颗巨大的银杏树，上面的扇形树叶是柔和的银杏黄色，树下的落叶铺满了地面，像是一块黄色的地毯，美不胜收。</p><p>车里放着音乐，也不知道周九良是哪里来的神奇品味，看着是个正常的二十多岁的青年，平时却喜欢听京剧，没事还能唱两段儿。正好孟鹤堂也需要在各种地方找灵感，才能跟着他一块儿听。</p><p> </p><p>老小区建造的时候国内还没有那么多私家车，导致现在小区内车位严重不足，住户没办法只能挤着停车，有些人家还在自家楼下附近的位置装了地锁，给自家圈定了车位。</p><p>周九良绕了两圈才在孟鹤堂租的那一栋楼下找到位置停车，“之前来怎么没发现这么难停车。”</p><p>“可能今天是周末还都没出门吧。”孟鹤堂解开安全带，边下车边说，他绕到车后面，“后备箱打开。”</p><p>后备箱里是两个大号的行李箱，带过来给他装东西的。周九良过来把行李箱搬出来，一人一个推着进了楼栋。</p><p> </p><p>白天的老高层由于住户密度到，到处都可以看到人，电梯门口也是堵着好多人在等，而且电梯速度很慢，每次都会积压很多人一起上电梯。</p><p>数了数人数，孟鹤堂悄悄跟周九良说，“这趟上不去了。”</p><p>果不其然，电梯门打开之后从里面挤出来了一堆人，然后像沙丁鱼一样，等电梯的人又挤进去到那个密闭的铁皮箱子里。等里面已经站得满满当当的了，有一个大妈不想放弃还是挤了进去，然后电梯发出了超重的警报声。</p><p>一电梯的人七嘴八舌地让大妈下去，等到大妈嘟嘟囔囔地出来了，电梯门才合上，载着里面的人一层一层地往上爬。</p><p> </p><p>电梯几乎一层一停，下来的时候比上去稍微快一点，不过也是很慢。在等待的过程中电梯口又等满了人，不过这一趟能上去的人数注定不会多，周九良和孟鹤堂带着两个大号旅行箱，还有一个大哥推着自行车，这三样东西进去就能占据电梯一大半的空间，孟鹤堂可以看到排在后面的人脸色都不太好看了。</p><p>好不容易等来了电梯，里面的人出来之后，孟鹤堂和周九良先推着箱子站在了电梯的角落，反正他们要上二十层，也不着急下去。</p><p>上升的过程中电梯晃了一下，孟鹤堂没站稳跟着踉跄，差点栽倒，幸好有行李箱挡着，扶着周九良的胳膊才站住。</p><p> </p><p>“没事吧？”周九良揽住他小声问。</p><p>“没事。”孟鹤堂道，随即他想起了周九良第一次送他回家吓唬他，就在他胳膊上拧了一下，然而周九良的大臂上全是肌肉，硬邦邦的拧不动。</p><p>“诶，干嘛拧我？”周九良问他。</p><p>孟鹤堂憋着嘴，“想起来那回在电梯里你吓唬我了。”</p><p>周九良“嘿嘿”直笑，“那不是稀罕你么。”</p><p>“你就是坏透了。”电梯里还有别人，孟鹤堂只能小声骂他。</p><p> </p><p>终于到了二十层，他们是倒数第二个下的电梯，还有人去更高的楼层。楼道里还是一如既往的昏暗杂乱，即便是白天也没有什么阳光能从那几个小小的窗口里洒进来。两侧都对着乱七八糟的塑料瓶和纸盒子，还有自行车，将本来就不宽的楼道挤得更是下不去脚。</p><p>“你先走。”周九良让孟鹤堂推着箱子先往前走，路太窄了，只能容纳一个人推着箱子同行。</p><p>“这破房子还有人买呢？”周九良想不通。</p><p>“我怎么知道，房东说的。”孟鹤堂边走边掏钥匙，“这边地段儿还不错，可能是图方便吧，我也不知道卖多少钱。”</p><p> </p><p>一个多月没住人了，房间里的空气很不好，孟鹤堂先开了窗户通风，高层的风有点大，现在这个温度吹起来挺舒服的，而且还没有蚊子。</p><p>“怎么收拾？”叉腰站在客厅里，周九良问孟鹤堂，有点不知道该从哪儿下手。</p><p>孟鹤堂环顾四周，“要不你先去收拾下厨房吧，里面锅什么的不是我的，但是碗筷是我买的。我去卧室收拾衣服，然后再说别的。”</p><p>分工之后两人各干各的，孟鹤堂带着箱子去卧室整理衣服，他来这边才一年左右，平时也不经常买东西，衣服都不多，四季衣服带进抽真空的袋子里压扁，都放进去一个行李箱才装了一多半。</p><p> </p><p>随后他开始抽被子，这时候周九良收拾完了厨房溜达过来，正好瞧见了问他，“这被子还带着啊？咱家被子够多了。”</p><p>“啊？”孟鹤堂坐在床上歪头看他，“那不带着留给谁啊？这被子是我搬来之后新买的。”</p><p>“哦，那就带着吧。”周九良过来帮他装好抽气，“碗筷我都弄好了，还收拾什么？”</p><p>好像也没有什么东西了，孟鹤堂又翻了翻书桌抽屉，让周九良帮他打包好，擦擦额头上的汗，“好像就这些没别的了。”</p><p> </p><p>此时这间出租屋已经光秃秃的了，所有带着个人生活印记的东西全部消失，剩下的只有房东给准备的一些基础家具。两个行李箱和两个大纸箱放在地上，孟鹤堂又转了一圈，确保没有东西落下，对周九良道，“没有了。”</p><p>在这住了一年多，这下真的要走了还有点怪不舍得的，孟鹤堂给房东打电话让他来收房，然后他和周九良就坐在客厅沙发上等着。</p><p>“我去洗洗手，”孟鹤堂道，“摸了一堆东西手都脏了。”</p><p>卫生间里还有一块香皂，是刚才周九良忘记收起来的，正好现在洗手用。</p><p>房东住得很近，就在隔壁小区，来的很快，检查过房子之后他有点想找茬扣押金，不过看见板着一张脸站在孟鹤堂身后的周九良就没敢提，别别扭扭地给孟鹤堂全款退了押金，拿着钥匙开始轰人，“走吧走吧，我这还有事呢，为了你专门过来一趟。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂大白眼都想翻上天了，不过犯不上和他计较，拉着周九良要出门，不过周九良是个不吃亏的主儿，“大哥，你看我们这么多东西一趟拿不了啊，要不你帮我搬一个箱子，这样咱一趟就都搬下去了。不然还要上来一趟，这不是耽误你锁门嘛。”</p><p>房东瞪着一双吊梢眼，想反驳又找不出词儿来，最后还真帮周九良搬了一个箱子。周九良坏啊，专门指了一个重的给他，那里面都是餐具和大件儿，又重又怕摔。</p><p>他还说呢，“大哥你小心啊，这里头东西可易碎，千万别磕碰了，要不咱也不好掰扯是不是？”</p><p>气得房东头顶都冒烟儿了。</p><p>房东也是心里悔，不仅没坑到押金，反而还被卖了苦力。</p><p>不过周九良也不是不讲理的人，搬下去东西之后给房东拿了瓶水感谢他帮忙，算是抚平了房东一颗受伤的心灵。</p><p> </p><p>搬完了东西，回家收拾好，周九良自己独居的房子终于算是正式迎来了第二位主人，孟鹤堂和周九良算是情侣的同居生活。</p><p>这么大的好事怎么能不庆祝一下，周九良给尚九熙发信息，让他们两口子晚上过来吃饭，孟鹤堂想了想自己也没有什么特别要好的朋友，进了舞团就和余潇芋，人事处的曹鹤阳还有李玲姐姐比较熟悉，所以就叫了他们。</p><p>都答应要来，曹鹤阳还问了能不能带上他家那口子。</p><p>【嗐，我不在家他自己不会做饭就没饭吃了。】</p><p>孟鹤堂回复【好的啊，晚上吃火锅，人多热闹。】</p><p>【那正好儿，我们带酒去，你就甭买了。】</p><p>邀请客人，周九良和孟鹤堂中午随便吃了一口，睡了个午觉，下午就去超市买食材了。</p><p>正式开始同居，好像这份感情就稳定了，和朋友一起庆祝，好像就获得了认可和祝福，孟鹤堂心里有一种很微妙的感觉，仿佛在这一刻起，他和周九良真的是绑在一块儿了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 老骚🐱护妻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>救护车上，孟鹤堂躺在担架床上疼得直冒冷汗，他的眼睛前面被涌出来的泪水糊住，看什么都是雾蒙蒙的，尹筠在一边拉着他的手问他是不是疼得很厉害，他也没力气回答，只是觉得头晕恶心，连摇头都做不到。</p><p>各种仪器的线连接到他的身上，急救医生看过之后放下心来，“内脏没有什么大问题，”又观察了他的外伤情况，“应该有点轻微脑震荡和骨折，具体情况到医院拍了片子再看。”</p><p>一路疾驰，很快到了医院，孟鹤堂直接被推进了急诊室，医生开了单子之后就先去影像科拍片子，同行的马老师去挂号缴费。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂刚被推进影像科，曹鹤阳和余潇芋也到了，冲进来正好撞见马老师，三人一起赶到门口等待。</p><p>“你们谁有小孟家属的电话？通知了吗？他家里有什么人？”尹筠知道曹鹤阳和余潇芋跟孟鹤堂关系好，这么问道。</p><p>余潇芋连忙点头，“给他男朋友打电话了，在来的路上了，应该一会儿就到。”</p><p>“只有男朋友吗？他父母呢？”尹筠皱眉，有些担心男朋友能不能靠谱。</p><p>“他父母在老家呢，不是本市的人，”曹鹤阳道，“这边儿能联系到的小孟儿的家人只有他男朋友，您放心，他男朋友挺好的。”</p><p> </p><p>正说话，余潇芋的手机响了，是周九良打来了，“我到了在哪儿呢？”</p><p>余潇芋告诉他，过了几分钟就看见周九良满头大汗地跑过来，她踮起脚尖举高了手喊他，“在这儿呢！”</p><p>周九良跑过来，跟余潇芋和曹鹤阳点点头，然后喘匀了气和尹筠握手，“尹老师您好，我是孟鹤堂的男朋友，周九良。”</p><p>“小周你好，”尹筠隐晦地打量了下周九良，以他的年龄阅历可以看得出这是个正派的小伙子，眼中的焦急和担忧是不能作假的，看来曹鹤阳说得没错，他对孟鹤堂是很上心，能靠得住的，“小孟儿是在比赛过程中出的事，他现在在里面拍X光片，我来跟你说一下当时的情况。”</p><p> </p><p>他们在走廊的长椅上坐下，尹筠当时就坐在观众席第一排的正中央，舞台上的情况他看得一清二楚，尽量客观地跟周九良描述完当时的事发经过，尹筠说，“刚才在来的路上，医生初步检查说小孟儿的情况不算很严重，你不要过分紧张担心，咱们一起等他出来，让医生看看片子。”</p><p>周九良满面寒霜，黑着一张脸，默默地听尹筠说完，没有过多的纠结，一针见血地问了一句话，“这到底是个意外还是故意的？”</p><p>这个问题尹筠答不上来，尽管他在第一排，他也看不清楚袁枫和孟鹤堂握手的细节，尤其是当时还在转圈。</p><p>曹鹤阳和余潇芋也面面相觑，这个问题实在是太过于诛心了，谁都不敢轻易开口，断定当时究竟是什么情况。是袁枫自己松开的手把孟鹤堂甩出去了，还是只是一个单纯的意外。</p><p>“现场有录像吗？”周九良又问。</p><p>“有的。”马老师接话道，“为了保留全部素材方便以后做评估，现场有录像，只是我们都还没看，也不清楚录像有没有拍到这个细节。”</p><p>周九良大刀金马地坐着，手肘放在大腿前端，双手在两膝间十指相对，上半身微微弓腰向前倾，“那就好办了，这个事我会报警，请警察来调查是否是蓄意伤人，麻烦老师们保留好视频信息到时候作为证据。”</p><p> </p><p>他这番话领众人一惊，谁都没想到他会直截了当地干脆报警，马老师作为老教师不想因为这个事影响舞团的形象声誉，刚想开口劝劝周九良，却被尹筠直接打断了。</p><p>尹筠道，“好，你作为受害人家属报警，咱们请警察同志来调查究竟是怎么回事。如果是意外，就让袁枫给小孟儿道歉赔偿医药费，如果是故意的，那就走该走的程序，舞团里容不下这样的人和事。”他看着周九良郑重道，“你放心，我会给小孟儿一个公道的。”</p><p>“尹老师……”尹筠的这番话掷地有声，马老师也不知道还能再说什么，只是徒劳地叫了他一声。</p><p>尹筠摆手，“不用说了，马老师你现在就联系还在团里的老师，务必保存好相机和储存卡。”</p><p>马老师只能点点头，打电话去了。余潇芋想了想，感觉自己在这儿也帮不上忙，就跟着去了，打算亲自回去盯着。曹鹤阳也这么想，让她先回去，自己留在这帮忙照顾孟鹤堂。</p><p>周九良看向尹筠，看得出他的郑重和认真，点点头，“多谢您，我替小孟儿感谢您秉公处理。”</p><p> </p><p>“孟鹤堂家属在吗？进来推一下病人。”门开了，医生到门口喊人。</p><p>周九良站起来，一马当先走进去，来到孟鹤堂的床边。此时的孟鹤堂还躺在拍X光片的床上，他半合着眼睛，看见周九良走进来，心里的委屈一下子便爆发了出来，眼泪止不住地从大眼睛里滚落，一张小脸因为疼痛和难过皱皱巴巴的，哭得凄凄惨惨。</p><p>“不哭不哭，老公来了，”周九良心疼坏了，顾不上还有其他人在场，用手给孟鹤堂擦擦眼泪，轻声哄他，随即想自己把他抱到移动病床上。</p><p>“诶，不能这样抱。”影像医生阻止他，“这样容易磕碰到伤处，你们几个人抬着下面的床单，给他抬过去。”他拿着单子边说边走过来，递给周九良，“喏，这是单子，一会儿到门口的机器去打印片子。”</p><p> </p><p>他们四个人一起把孟鹤堂抬过去，又推回急诊室。</p><p>急诊室里的人挺多，护士过来给孟鹤堂又做了一次检查，然后就等片子。过了将近二十来分钟，曹鹤阳去取了片子回来，医生看过之后说，“右脚脚踝有轻微骨裂，得打石膏，一个月之内不能动。头晕恶心应该是脑震荡，刚去照的脑CT结果出来了吗？”</p><p>“有有有！”曹鹤阳把另一个牛皮纸袋递给医生，这是在周九良到之前就拍好的。</p><p>“轻微脑震荡，问题不大。”医生看了之后道，“这样吧，病人不宜挪动，先去骨科打石膏，住院观察三周，家属去缴费吧。脑震荡到了晚上可能会有恶心呕吐的情况，家属注意一点儿。”</p><p>尹筠给曹鹤阳使了个眼色，然后曹鹤阳就赶紧抢在周九良前头跑去缴费了，尹筠对周九良道，“小周你放心，小孟儿的医药费我先来垫付，甭管怎么样，不会让你们自己出钱的。”</p><p>周九良攥着孟鹤堂的手点点头，“谢谢您，钱倒都不是问题。”</p><p> </p><p>等曹鹤阳缴费回来，推着孟鹤堂去骨科打了石膏，他的脚踝与脚踝和小腿的连接处现在肿得老高，像是要涨破皮肤表层似的。当白色的石膏和绷带裹上那红肿的伤处之后，周九良的眼中便只剩下刺目的白。一直忙活到把孟鹤堂送进了病房，才消停下来。</p><p>尹筠要了一个单人间，里面还有一张陪床家属能睡的小折叠床，“单人间清净，小周你晚上也能有地方睡一会儿。”</p><p>这时孟鹤堂已经昏睡过去了，他静静地躺在洁白的病床上，身上穿的是曹鹤阳帮他换上的病号服，娇小的身体陷在床上，右脚在床位被吊起来固定住不能动。他的脸上还有些处理好的擦伤和淤青，相比身上各处也有这些青青紫紫的地方，让周九良想起来就只觉得有一股邪火憋闷在胸口。</p><p> </p><p>他们小声地说着话，主要是又核对了一遍出事的情景，现在只有尹筠一个人看到了全程，所以主要就是他讲。</p><p>重新复盘一遍，和最开始周九良听到的没有什么出入，于是他就打电话报了警，警察很快就来了。</p><p>来的是四个警察，因为舞团所在地归属的派出所和医院所在地的派出所不一样，所以一开始转线转到的是医院这块的，这边的警察了解的情况就走了，交给舞团那边的警察来处理。</p><p>“怎么回事？谁报的警？”警察A问道。</p><p>“是我，”周九良道，“我男朋友在工作期间与同事合作跳舞的时候受了伤，”他指了指孟鹤堂，“造成了骨裂和脑震荡。我怀疑可能不是意外，而是故意的，所以就报了警。这位是舞团的团长尹老师，请尹老师跟您说吧，当时他在现场。”</p><p> </p><p>于是警察就开始询问尹筠，了解了情况之后，他们表示会认真处理的，至于当时的视频资料，他们现在去取。</p><p>“既然如此，尹老师和警察同志一起回去吧，我留下来照顾孟孟就行了，调查这件事还要多麻烦您。”周九良道。</p><p>尹筠想了想觉得自己在这也帮不上什么忙了，就带着警察走了。</p><p>现在已经六点多了，曹鹤阳看看病床上的孟鹤堂又看看周九良，道，“该吃饭了，我去给你俩买点吃的，想吃什么？”</p><p>“都行，”周九良坐在病床旁边的单人沙发上，脸埋在手心里，“四哥你先去吃吧，我随便，谢谢了。”</p><p>曹鹤阳拍拍他，“别客气，我一会儿就回来。”</p><p> </p><p>等到病房里没有外人了，只剩下周九良和孟鹤堂两个人，他静静地坐了一会儿，脑子里思绪万千，又渐渐整理出一条线来。忽然他的手机响了一声，是微信的提示音，从口袋里拿出手机一眼，是余潇芋发来了一段视频，下面的文字是【视频已经交给警察了，这是我偷偷录的，你看看。对了，孟孟怎么样了？大夫怎么说的？】</p><p>周九良先回复了她【谢谢，脚踝骨裂和脑震荡，已经打好石膏了，要住几天院。】</p><p>余潇芋大概是一直盯着手机没放下【哦哦哦，那我晚一点过来看看。】</p><p>【别来了，他脑震荡现在睡着了，你回家休息吧，谢谢你了。】</p><p>随后周九良点开视频，相机是立在舞台的侧面的，要拍到全场人在画面中的尺寸势必就不会大，微信里的视频也不能降低倍速观看，周九良眯着眼睛看了好几遍，也没看清楚在快速旋转中，孟鹤堂和袁枫的手究竟是怎么松开的。</p><p> </p><p>他叹了口气，转过身看正在昏睡的孟鹤堂，身体的疼痛让在他昏睡中也皱着眉头，睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪珠，眼角和脸颊上是干涸的泪痕。周九良从孟鹤堂包里拿出纸巾去卫生间打湿，回来避开伤处给他擦了擦脸。</p><p>也许是脸上的湿意弄醒了孟鹤堂，长长的睫毛抖了几下，随即睁开了眼睛，在看清周九良一瞬间，孟鹤堂鼻子一酸，一双大大的杏眼中又迅速聚集起了泪水，憋着嘴要哭。</p><p>周九良赶紧亲他一口，“不哭不哭，告诉我是哪儿疼？”</p><p>“脚好疼，身上也好疼，哪里都疼，”孟鹤堂带着哭腔道，眨巴一下眼睛，水光就滑下来，他勉强抻着脖子看了看自己被吊起来的脚，忽然惊恐地问周九良，“我的脚，以后还能跳舞吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他的眼中忽然满是仓惶，尽是在担心受伤会影响跳舞，周九良心中一痛，安慰他道，“能跳的，医生说不严重，半年以后就能跳舞了。”</p><p>“真的？不骗我？”孟鹤堂不放心地问他。</p><p>周九良点头，“真的，你不信等晚上医生来查房你自己问问好不好？”</p><p>“好吧。”孟鹤堂这才作罢。</p><p>“头晕吗？恶心不恶心，想不想吐？”周九良问。</p><p>“有一点，”孟鹤堂感受了一下道，“就是不敢动。”</p><p>“别动了，”周九良摸摸的他的额头，问他出事的情况转移他的注意力，再多的视频录像，也要问孟鹤堂本人的想法，“当时是怎么回事儿你还记得吗？你觉得是意外还是袁枫故意的？”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂沉默，他垂下眼睑思考了一会儿，不太确定地道，“我……我不是很确定，但是，但是我好像感觉到他是突然松开了手。”</p><p>他有些觉得自己的描述好像不够清楚，拉过周九良的手握住来比划，“当时他是这样和我互相握着手，然后，”他松开手做了一个好像在向外撒东西的动作，“他好像是这样了一下，然后我就飞出了……”</p><p>孟鹤堂瞧着周九良阴沉的脸色，往回收，“不过当时事情发展的太快了，我也不能确定，也许只是因为惯性呢。”他晃晃周九良的手，“你别生气，你想干什么。”</p><p>他了解周九良，自己出了这样的事，还受了伤，周九良一定不会善罢甘休的。</p><p> </p><p>周九良给他拉高被子，“我能干什么？法治社会，我又不能自己给他定罪然后打他一顿，我报警了，交给警察来差吧。”</p><p>“啊？”孟鹤堂没想到竟然报警了，“那，那尹老师怎么说？会不会给舞团添麻烦啊？”</p><p>“你还有闲心关心别人，”周九良叹气，“放心吧，你的尹老师很支持我报警的，让全团都配合调查，一定会公正处理。还给你付了医药费，”他拍拍病床，“看见没有，这个豪华单人间就是他给你开的。”</p><p>周九良说这话里还带着一丝他自己都没察觉到的酸味儿，感觉自己身为孟鹤堂的男朋友竟然被他的职业偶像比下去了。</p><p>孟鹤堂松了口气，“那就好，尹老师真是个好人啊。”</p><p>好人卡一发，周九良那点儿小脾气瞬间就气顺了，随即他忽然想起来最开始孟鹤堂也给他发过两次好人卡，不过现在自己已经转正了，好人卡什么的，就让它成为历史吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 老骚🐱护妻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>救护车上，孟鹤堂躺在担架床上疼得直冒冷汗，他的眼睛前面被涌出来的泪水糊住，看什么都是雾蒙蒙的，尹筠在一边拉着他的手问他是不是疼得很厉害，他也没力气回答，只是觉得头晕恶心，连摇头都做不到。</p><p>各种仪器的线连接到他的身上，急救医生看过之后放下心来，“内脏没有什么大问题，”又观察了他的外伤情况，“应该有点轻微脑震荡和骨折，具体情况到医院拍了片子再看。”</p><p>一路疾驰，很快到了医院，孟鹤堂直接被推进了急诊室，医生开了单子之后就先去影像科拍片子，同行的马老师去挂号缴费。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂刚被推进影像科，曹鹤阳和余潇芋也到了，冲进来正好撞见马老师，三人一起赶到门口等待。</p><p>“你们谁有小孟家属的电话？通知了吗？他家里有什么人？”尹筠知道曹鹤阳和余潇芋跟孟鹤堂关系好，这么问道。</p><p>余潇芋连忙点头，“给他男朋友打电话了，在来的路上了，应该一会儿就到。”</p><p>“只有男朋友吗？他父母呢？”尹筠皱眉，有些担心男朋友能不能靠谱。</p><p>“他父母在老家呢，不是本市的人，”曹鹤阳道，“这边儿能联系到的小孟儿的家人只有他男朋友，您放心，他男朋友挺好的。”</p><p> </p><p>正说话，余潇芋的手机响了，是周九良打来了，“我到了在哪儿呢？”</p><p>余潇芋告诉他，过了几分钟就看见周九良满头大汗地跑过来，她踮起脚尖举高了手喊他，“在这儿呢！”</p><p>周九良跑过来，跟余潇芋和曹鹤阳点点头，然后喘匀了气和尹筠握手，“尹老师您好，我是孟鹤堂的男朋友，周九良。”</p><p>“小周你好，”尹筠隐晦地打量了下周九良，以他的年龄阅历可以看得出这是个正派的小伙子，眼中的焦急和担忧是不能作假的，看来曹鹤阳说得没错，他对孟鹤堂是很上心，能靠得住的，“小孟儿是在比赛过程中出的事，他现在在里面拍X光片，我来跟你说一下当时的情况。”</p><p> </p><p>他们在走廊的长椅上坐下，尹筠当时就坐在观众席第一排的正中央，舞台上的情况他看得一清二楚，尽量客观地跟周九良描述完当时的事发经过，尹筠说，“刚才在来的路上，医生初步检查说小孟儿的情况不算很严重，你不要过分紧张担心，咱们一起等他出来，让医生看看片子。”</p><p>周九良满面寒霜，黑着一张脸，默默地听尹筠说完，没有过多的纠结，一针见血地问了一句话，“这到底是个意外还是故意的？”</p><p>这个问题尹筠答不上来，尽管他在第一排，他也看不清楚袁枫和孟鹤堂握手的细节，尤其是当时还在转圈。</p><p>曹鹤阳和余潇芋也面面相觑，这个问题实在是太过于诛心了，谁都不敢轻易开口，断定当时究竟是什么情况。是袁枫自己松开的手把孟鹤堂甩出去了，还是只是一个单纯的意外。</p><p>“现场有录像吗？”周九良又问。</p><p>“有的。”马老师接话道，“为了保留全部素材方便以后做评估，现场有录像，只是我们都还没看，也不清楚录像有没有拍到这个细节。”</p><p>周九良大刀金马地坐着，手肘放在大腿前端，双手在两膝间十指相对，上半身微微弓腰向前倾，“那就好办了，这个事我会报警，请警察来调查是否是蓄意伤人，麻烦老师们保留好视频信息到时候作为证据。”</p><p> </p><p>他这番话领众人一惊，谁都没想到他会直截了当地干脆报警，马老师作为老教师不想因为这个事影响舞团的形象声誉，刚想开口劝劝周九良，却被尹筠直接打断了。</p><p>尹筠道，“好，你作为受害人家属报警，咱们请警察同志来调查究竟是怎么回事。如果是意外，就让袁枫给小孟儿道歉赔偿医药费，如果是故意的，那就走该走的程序，舞团里容不下这样的人和事。”他看着周九良郑重道，“你放心，我会给小孟儿一个公道的。”</p><p>“尹老师……”尹筠的这番话掷地有声，马老师也不知道还能再说什么，只是徒劳地叫了他一声。</p><p>尹筠摆手，“不用说了，马老师你现在就联系还在团里的老师，务必保存好相机和储存卡。”</p><p>马老师只能点点头，打电话去了。余潇芋想了想，感觉自己在这儿也帮不上忙，就跟着去了，打算亲自回去盯着。曹鹤阳也这么想，让她先回去，自己留在这帮忙照顾孟鹤堂。</p><p>周九良看向尹筠，看得出他的郑重和认真，点点头，“多谢您，我替小孟儿感谢您秉公处理。”</p><p> </p><p>“孟鹤堂家属在吗？进来推一下病人。”门开了，医生到门口喊人。</p><p>周九良站起来，一马当先走进去，来到孟鹤堂的床边。此时的孟鹤堂还躺在拍X光片的床上，他半合着眼睛，看见周九良走进来，心里的委屈一下子便爆发了出来，眼泪止不住地从大眼睛里滚落，一张小脸因为疼痛和难过皱皱巴巴的，哭得凄凄惨惨。</p><p>“不哭不哭，老公来了，”周九良心疼坏了，顾不上还有其他人在场，用手给孟鹤堂擦擦眼泪，轻声哄他，随即想自己把他抱到移动病床上。</p><p>“诶，不能这样抱。”影像医生阻止他，“这样容易磕碰到伤处，你们几个人抬着下面的床单，给他抬过去。”他拿着单子边说边走过来，递给周九良，“喏，这是单子，一会儿到门口的机器去打印片子。”</p><p> </p><p>他们四个人一起把孟鹤堂抬过去，又推回急诊室。</p><p>急诊室里的人挺多，护士过来给孟鹤堂又做了一次检查，然后就等片子。过了将近二十来分钟，曹鹤阳去取了片子回来，医生看过之后说，“右脚脚踝有轻微骨裂，得打石膏，一个月之内不能动。头晕恶心应该是脑震荡，刚去照的脑CT结果出来了吗？”</p><p>“有有有！”曹鹤阳把另一个牛皮纸袋递给医生，这是在周九良到之前就拍好的。</p><p>“轻微脑震荡，问题不大。”医生看了之后道，“这样吧，病人不宜挪动，先去骨科打石膏，住院观察三周，家属去缴费吧。脑震荡到了晚上可能会有恶心呕吐的情况，家属注意一点儿。”</p><p>尹筠给曹鹤阳使了个眼色，然后曹鹤阳就赶紧抢在周九良前头跑去缴费了，尹筠对周九良道，“小周你放心，小孟儿的医药费我先来垫付，甭管怎么样，不会让你们自己出钱的。”</p><p>周九良攥着孟鹤堂的手点点头，“谢谢您，钱倒都不是问题。”</p><p> </p><p>等曹鹤阳缴费回来，推着孟鹤堂去骨科打了石膏，他的脚踝与脚踝和小腿的连接处现在肿得老高，像是要涨破皮肤表层似的。当白色的石膏和绷带裹上那红肿的伤处之后，周九良的眼中便只剩下刺目的白。一直忙活到把孟鹤堂送进了病房，才消停下来。</p><p>尹筠要了一个单人间，里面还有一张陪床家属能睡的小折叠床，“单人间清净，小周你晚上也能有地方睡一会儿。”</p><p>这时孟鹤堂已经昏睡过去了，他静静地躺在洁白的病床上，身上穿的是曹鹤阳帮他换上的病号服，娇小的身体陷在床上，右脚在床位被吊起来固定住不能动。他的脸上还有些处理好的擦伤和淤青，相比身上各处也有这些青青紫紫的地方，让周九良想起来就只觉得有一股邪火憋闷在胸口。</p><p> </p><p>他们小声地说着话，主要是又核对了一遍出事的情景，现在只有尹筠一个人看到了全程，所以主要就是他讲。</p><p>重新复盘一遍，和最开始周九良听到的没有什么出入，于是他就打电话报了警，警察很快就来了。</p><p>来的是四个警察，因为舞团所在地归属的派出所和医院所在地的派出所不一样，所以一开始转线转到的是医院这块的，这边的警察了解的情况就走了，交给舞团那边的警察来处理。</p><p>“怎么回事？谁报的警？”警察A问道。</p><p>“是我，”周九良道，“我男朋友在工作期间与同事合作跳舞的时候受了伤，”他指了指孟鹤堂，“造成了骨裂和脑震荡。我怀疑可能不是意外，而是故意的，所以就报了警。这位是舞团的团长尹老师，请尹老师跟您说吧，当时他在现场。”</p><p> </p><p>于是警察就开始询问尹筠，了解了情况之后，他们表示会认真处理的，至于当时的视频资料，他们现在去取。</p><p>“既然如此，尹老师和警察同志一起回去吧，我留下来照顾孟孟就行了，调查这件事还要多麻烦您。”周九良道。</p><p>尹筠想了想觉得自己在这也帮不上什么忙了，就带着警察走了。</p><p>现在已经六点多了，曹鹤阳看看病床上的孟鹤堂又看看周九良，道，“该吃饭了，我去给你俩买点吃的，想吃什么？”</p><p>“都行，”周九良坐在病床旁边的单人沙发上，脸埋在手心里，“四哥你先去吃吧，我随便，谢谢了。”</p><p>曹鹤阳拍拍他，“别客气，我一会儿就回来。”</p><p> </p><p>等到病房里没有外人了，只剩下周九良和孟鹤堂两个人，他静静地坐了一会儿，脑子里思绪万千，又渐渐整理出一条线来。忽然他的手机响了一声，是微信的提示音，从口袋里拿出手机一眼，是余潇芋发来了一段视频，下面的文字是【视频已经交给警察了，这是我偷偷录的，你看看。对了，孟孟怎么样了？大夫怎么说的？】</p><p>周九良先回复了她【谢谢，脚踝骨裂和脑震荡，已经打好石膏了，要住几天院。】</p><p>余潇芋大概是一直盯着手机没放下【哦哦哦，那我晚一点过来看看。】</p><p>【别来了，他脑震荡现在睡着了，你回家休息吧，谢谢你了。】</p><p>随后周九良点开视频，相机是立在舞台的侧面的，要拍到全场人在画面中的尺寸势必就不会大，微信里的视频也不能降低倍速观看，周九良眯着眼睛看了好几遍，也没看清楚在快速旋转中，孟鹤堂和袁枫的手究竟是怎么松开的。</p><p> </p><p>他叹了口气，转过身看正在昏睡的孟鹤堂，身体的疼痛让在他昏睡中也皱着眉头，睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪珠，眼角和脸颊上是干涸的泪痕。周九良从孟鹤堂包里拿出纸巾去卫生间打湿，回来避开伤处给他擦了擦脸。</p><p>也许是脸上的湿意弄醒了孟鹤堂，长长的睫毛抖了几下，随即睁开了眼睛，在看清周九良一瞬间，孟鹤堂鼻子一酸，一双大大的杏眼中又迅速聚集起了泪水，憋着嘴要哭。</p><p>周九良赶紧亲他一口，“不哭不哭，告诉我是哪儿疼？”</p><p>“脚好疼，身上也好疼，哪里都疼，”孟鹤堂带着哭腔道，眨巴一下眼睛，水光就滑下来，他勉强抻着脖子看了看自己被吊起来的脚，忽然惊恐地问周九良，“我的脚，以后还能跳舞吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他的眼中忽然满是仓惶，尽是在担心受伤会影响跳舞，周九良心中一痛，安慰他道，“能跳的，医生说不严重，半年以后就能跳舞了。”</p><p>“真的？不骗我？”孟鹤堂不放心地问他。</p><p>周九良点头，“真的，你不信等晚上医生来查房你自己问问好不好？”</p><p>“好吧。”孟鹤堂这才作罢。</p><p>“头晕吗？恶心不恶心，想不想吐？”周九良问。</p><p>“有一点，”孟鹤堂感受了一下道，“就是不敢动。”</p><p>“别动了，”周九良摸摸的他的额头，问他出事的情况转移他的注意力，再多的视频录像，也要问孟鹤堂本人的想法，“当时是怎么回事儿你还记得吗？你觉得是意外还是袁枫故意的？”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂沉默，他垂下眼睑思考了一会儿，不太确定地道，“我……我不是很确定，但是，但是我好像感觉到他是突然松开了手。”</p><p>他有些觉得自己的描述好像不够清楚，拉过周九良的手握住来比划，“当时他是这样和我互相握着手，然后，”他松开手做了一个好像在向外撒东西的动作，“他好像是这样了一下，然后我就飞出了……”</p><p>孟鹤堂瞧着周九良阴沉的脸色，往回收，“不过当时事情发展的太快了，我也不能确定，也许只是因为惯性呢。”他晃晃周九良的手，“你别生气，你想干什么。”</p><p>他了解周九良，自己出了这样的事，还受了伤，周九良一定不会善罢甘休的。</p><p> </p><p>周九良给他拉高被子，“我能干什么？法治社会，我又不能自己给他定罪然后打他一顿，我报警了，交给警察来差吧。”</p><p>“啊？”孟鹤堂没想到竟然报警了，“那，那尹老师怎么说？会不会给舞团添麻烦啊？”</p><p>“你还有闲心关心别人，”周九良叹气，“放心吧，你的尹老师很支持我报警的，让全团都配合调查，一定会公正处理。还给你付了医药费，”他拍拍病床，“看见没有，这个豪华单人间就是他给你开的。”</p><p>周九良说这话里还带着一丝他自己都没察觉到的酸味儿，感觉自己身为孟鹤堂的男朋友竟然被他的职业偶像比下去了。</p><p>孟鹤堂松了口气，“那就好，尹老师真是个好人啊。”</p><p>好人卡一发，周九良那点儿小脾气瞬间就气顺了，随即他忽然想起来最开始孟鹤堂也给他发过两次好人卡，不过现在自己已经转正了，好人卡什么的，就让它成为历史吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 因祸得福</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>到了夜里，孟鹤堂果然不太安稳，晚饭是曹鹤阳带上来的，怕孟鹤堂恶心只给他买了一份粥，就这样也是很勉强地吃了几口就吃不下了，到了夜里还吐了。</p><p>晚饭的粥已经消化没了，吐也只能吐出些胃液酸水，剩下就是干呕，更加难受。孟鹤堂青白着一张小脸趴在床边，吐完之后漱了口，被周九良往嘴里塞了一块糖酸角。</p><p>“唔——好酸。”孟鹤堂的脸皱起来，一下被酸到腮帮子都酸软了。</p><p>“酸就不想吐了。”周九良去卫生间洗了盆子，回来问孟鹤堂，“还头晕吗？”</p><p>孟鹤堂仰躺在床上虚弱地摇摇头，“还好。”</p><p>其实他还是晕的，只是不想让周九良担心。万幸的是孟鹤堂也就特别难受了这一次，后来渐渐睡着，这一夜就过去了。</p><p> </p><p>大约是因为案件情节简单，证据充分，警察的办案速度很快。在逐帧研究过视频中袁枫和孟鹤堂的动作后又与其他两组舞蹈演员的动作对比，初步确定了袁枫的嫌疑，对他进行审问。</p><p>一开始，袁枫直喊冤枉，一直强调是自己紧张过度手心出汗导致的手滑，没拉住孟鹤堂完全是个意外。不过在经过警察的专业审问之后，袁枫的心理防线被击溃，承认了自己是故意把孟鹤堂甩出去的。他并非早有预谋，只是对孟鹤堂有些嫉妒，手心出汗也确实是因为紧张过度导致的，他只是在电光石火间心神电转，直觉这是个机会，就趁机把孟鹤堂甩飞出去了。袁枫也没想到孟鹤堂会直接摔到舞台下面，受了这么重的伤，他只是想让他稍微受点伤，不能参加这次的全国巡演。</p><p>这件事可以算是一个意外中的故意伤害，也是各种巧合赶在了一起。</p><p>尹筠很失望，他原本也是很看好袁枫的，他已经入团三年了，这次能挑到他来竞争，也是因为他的水平也很不错，尹筠打算将他列入未来重点培养计划中。</p><p>然而出了这件事，那以后就是不可能了。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么要这样做？李姗姗跳女主角是最好的，就算你弄伤了孟鹤堂，你也不可能越过李姗姗成为女主角啊？”尹筠还是想不通。</p><p>袁枫垂着头盯着自己的眼睛，现在他心里也是十二万分的后悔，过了好一阵子，他才嗫嚅道，“我就是看他不顺眼，”这个“他”自然是指孟鹤堂了，“他才刚来半年，凭什么有什么好事儿都想着他，一提到双性舞者就是他，明明我来的更早！”</p><p>他说道最后猛地抬头盯着尹筠质问，一宿没睡，眼中布满了狰狞的红血丝，还汪着一些水痕。</p><p>此时尹筠反而不疑惑了。</p><p>哪有这么多的为什么？不过是他的实力比你强，他的性子也比你好罢了。所谓不招人妒是庸才，这恰恰证明了孟鹤堂绝非池中之物。</p><p> </p><p>这件事也给尹筠提了个醒儿。</p><p>从前他是怕他收了徒之后会把孟鹤堂捧到一个人人关注的位置上，不过现在看来，天才就算不是他的学生，照样也会招人嫉妒，那还不如他直接收徒，这样一来，有了这层身份，那些有小心思的人想做什么也会更加掂量掂量。</p><p> </p><p>既然袁枫认了，派出所给他按故意伤人拘留了几天算作惩罚，再加上了赔偿孟鹤堂医药费和当年道歉也就结案了，更重的也罚不了了。火星舞蹈团开除了袁枫，正如尹筠对周九良说的，这样的人舞团是不会要的。</p><p>案子办的非常快，到了第二天下午就出了结果，尹筠从派出所出来就直接去了医院，告诉孟鹤堂和周九良这个消息。</p><p>“事情就是这样了，现在袁枫已经被关起来了，等过几天放出来，就让他来当面跟你道歉。”尹筠坐在床边的凳子上对孟鹤堂说。</p><p>听完了事情的全部之后，孟鹤堂微微张着嘴还有些惊讶，他之前是隐隐有些猜测，但是他一向都是把人往好处想，没想到还真是故意要害他。</p><p> </p><p>“真的啊？”孟鹤堂有些忧虑地反问了一句，又开始心软，“开除是不是太严重了……”</p><p>尹筠神色严厉，“当然开除，你这孩子心眼儿好又心软，不过袁枫这样嫉妒心强又心术不正的人是绝对不能留在舞团里的。这次是害你受伤，如果下次更严重了呢？绝对不能留他。”</p><p>尹筠都这样说了，孟鹤堂自然没有别的话，只是内心有些小小的不安，总觉得对于袁枫的结局，自己也有责任一样。</p><p>周九良最了解他，一看就知道他怎么想的，于是对尹筠道，“您别担心，回头我跟他说明白。”</p><p>瞧瞧这小两口，尹筠点点头，便不再在这个事情上纠结，转而说起别的事。</p><p> </p><p>“小孟儿啊，”尹筠道，露出一个亲和的微笑，“有个事儿我想了很久了，本来是打算等巡演结束了再跟你说的。不过现在你受了伤，眼看着是赶不上今年这一茬了，我也就不拘泥了，直接问你吧。”</p><p>孟鹤堂疑惑，“您要说什么？”</p><p>尹筠双手一拍，“我就直说了，反正我也不怕你不答应。”他的神色有些骄傲“我很喜欢你，觉得你这孩子有灵气儿，想收你当学生，你愿不愿意？”</p><p>能被尹筠收徒，这简直是孟鹤堂梦寐以求又做梦都不敢想的事情，没想到竟然真的实现了，而且还是尹筠自己提的。</p><p>于是孟鹤堂张大了嘴巴，半天只发出来一个，“啊——？！”</p><p> </p><p>小兔子惊得眼睛都瞪直了。</p><p>“这是乐傻了，”周九良对尹筠道，伸手在孟鹤堂的眼前晃了晃然后打了个响指，“诶，醒醒！”</p><p>孟鹤堂被响指吓得抖了一下，随后结结巴巴地问道，“真，真，真的吗？”</p><p>他用食指指着自己，“我？您，要收我做学生？”</p><p>他最后说话的尾音向上翘着都发颤了。</p><p>尹筠含笑地点点头，“是啊，就是你。怎么？愿不愿意？”</p><p>孟鹤堂猛点头，一迭声地答道，“愿意愿意愿意愿意愿意——”</p><p> </p><p>拜师这事儿就定下来了，尹筠还打趣孟鹤堂，“好啦，等你这腿好了，咱们再弄个小小的仪式，老师带你吃好吃的。”</p><p>孟鹤堂现在高兴得特别兴奋，只会傻笑了，倒是周九良说了一句，“到时候我们一定准备好拜师礼去看您。”</p><p>尹筠笑着指指周九良又瞧一眼还傻笑着的孟鹤堂，“碰上你，我这傻学生有福，现在看来，我也能跟着享福。”</p><p>周九良笑，“那是肯定的。”</p><p> </p><p>等周九良送尹筠出门儿回来，孟鹤堂面色有些红，眼睛亮晶晶，拉着周九良跟喝醉酒似的问他，“刚才尹老师说要收我做学生，是真的吗？不会是我做梦没醒吧？”</p><p>周九良在他的脸颊上掐一把，“疼不疼？”</p><p>孟鹤堂呆呆地点头，“疼。”</p><p>周九良再问，“是真的吗？”</p><p>孟鹤堂又点头，“是。”</p><p>过了三秒，孟鹤堂忽然“啊——”地叫了一声，然后抓着周九良的胳膊拼命摇晃，“尹老师收我做学生了！啊啊啊啊啊！尹老师收我做学生！天哪！！！”</p><p> </p><p>周九良被他晃得眼冒金星，没有阻止他，只是由着他高兴，等孟鹤堂喊完了，那兴奋劲儿才下去一点儿，“兴奋够了？”</p><p>孟鹤堂竭力控制着嘴角不要向上扬的角度太大，却还是控制不住，最后放弃了，便露出一个大大的笑容，整张脸都明媚得如三月春光，连脸上的伤痕都遮挡不住他的喜悦。</p><p>“哇，真的想做梦一样诶，”他将额头抵在周九良的肩头，边说边忍不住吃吃地笑起来，“老公啊，我好开心哦。”</p><p>周九良笑，“嗯嗯嗯，我也开心，我老婆好棒。”</p><p>他在孟鹤堂的头顶亲了一口，随后被孟鹤堂抡着胳膊推开，捂住自己的脑袋，“哎呀，好几天没洗头了！”</p><p> </p><p>幸亏现在还没有入夏，要不孟鹤堂的头发都要馊了。出事之前他连跳两场舞，运动量很大，后来又疼得出了很多汗，身上全都汗透了，可是还不能洗澡，只能凑合着擦澡。头发也是没有洗的，忍到今天，孟鹤堂觉得自己要忍不住了。</p><p>“老公我想洗头。”孟鹤堂抱着周九良的手臂撒娇。</p><p>正好，昨天晚上尚九熙何九华来看孟鹤堂顺便给周九良送生活用品的时候一块带了一个床上洗头神器。周九良从柜子里拿出来，把孟鹤堂的病床转了一个方向，然后接了热水让他躺在那个充气水盆上给他洗头。</p><p>孟鹤堂的发丝细软且卷，像他的性格一般，卷是天生的自来卷，弯弯曲曲的显得十分俏皮可爱。打好泡沫，周九良的手指在他的头皮上打圈按摩，还要小心不要碰到孟鹤堂头顶的伤处。他摔下来的时候磕到了头，现在侧面肿起来了一个大包，所以才会脑震荡。</p><p> </p><p>洗完了头发才发现没有吹风机，孟鹤堂只能拿毛巾擦，擦到不滴水之后再换一条毛巾裹住头，周九良无奈道，“一共就两条毛巾，都让你给祸祸了。”</p><p>病床的床头被摇起来，孟鹤堂靠坐着，右腿还被吊起来不能动，“没吹风机怎么办呢，不擦一会儿床都湿了。”</p><p>周九良收拾完东西，一看手机已经五点多了，问孟鹤堂想吃什么。</p><p>“随便吧，”孟鹤堂兴致缺缺，“不是很想吃。”</p><p>“那不行，”周九良道，“多吃才能好得快。”</p><p>他心里想着，等明天让尚九熙何九华过来替他一会儿，他回家给孟鹤堂熬个骨头汤带过来喝。骨头裂了就得喝骨头汤补补，才能好的快。</p><p> </p><p>“你现在头还晕吗？”周九良问道。</p><p>孟鹤堂感受了一下，“还行，稍微有点，不过不恶心了。”</p><p>周九良心下了然，选了些清淡的饭菜叫了外卖，等吃完了饭就按着孟鹤堂让他睡觉。</p><p>“睡不着啊。”孟鹤堂躺在床上眨巴眼睛看周九良，脸上的表情无辜极了，“我上午十点多才醒，现在还不到九点，我真的睡不着。”</p><p>哎，搁谁谁也睡不着。</p><p>但是不睡觉孟鹤堂也很无聊，周九良不许他玩手机，不许看电视，也不许看书，反正任何脑力劳动的事情都不让他干。就俩字——静养！</p><p> </p><p>俩人大眼瞪小眼地练了会儿眼神儿，孟鹤堂忽然想起下午的事，问周九良，“你说，开除袁枫是不是太重了？他被舞团开除，以后其他舞团也不会有人要他了。”</p><p>周九良想起那个害孟鹤堂受伤的人就生气，冷酷地反问，“那又怎么样？”</p><p>孟鹤堂瘪瘪嘴，“就，就是这样他以后就不能跳舞了呀……”</p><p>“所以呢，”周九良看着他，脸上严肃的神情让孟鹤堂有些害怕，“这次是你运气好，如果摔得更严重些，直接不能跳舞的不是他，就是你了。”</p><p> </p><p>这话说的有些过于残忍了，孟鹤堂一想到有再也不能跳舞的可能，鼻子一下子就算了，眼泪迅速在眼眶中积蓄，可怜兮兮地低下头不看周九良。</p><p>周九良叹了口气，托起孟鹤堂的脸给他擦眼泪，“你不知道当时我接到电话说你出事了有多害怕，幸亏这次只是有些骨裂，若是骨折了，或者有更严重的伤。你说以后你怎么办？又让我怎么办？”</p><p>孟鹤堂是心软，但是不是傻，他只是一时得知袁枫被拘留还要被开除，有些本能地觉得他的下场很惨，不过现在想象一下周九良说的，便也想通了。他又不是什么圣母，认为可以为了别人牺牲自己。</p><p>不过被周九良这样变相地数落了一顿，孟鹤堂的脸上有点儿挂不住，他手上之后好像变得更娇气了，被说了之后心里也委屈的很，便不说话。</p><p> </p><p>周九良也不说话，就这么用手掌托着他的脸，直到孟鹤堂绷不住了，拿侧脸蹭了蹭周九良手，算是服了软。</p><p>见他这样周九良也心软了，拍拍他的头，“躺下吧。”</p><p>孟鹤堂躺下之后拉着周九良手，“睡不着。”</p><p>“那怎么办？”周九良问。</p><p>孟鹤堂想了想，“你给我讲故事吧，不能看总能听吧？”</p><p>“好，”周九良的声音温柔极了，“想听什么？”</p><p>“就听你正在写的那个，”孟鹤堂把被子拉高，盖住自己的半张脸，“我好几天都没看更新了，你再给我讲一遍吧。”</p><p>于是周九良就从头开始给孟鹤堂讲他正在写的这本书的故事，从文字版变成了作者专供有声书，确实是SVIP级别的最高级待遇了，孟🐰🐰不愧是作者大神本人的家中太座呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 病房Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>医生说了要住院观察三周，这不是个短时间，单人病房周九良可以陪床，有小床睡，可是他也不能一直不回家，还是需要回家换洗衣服，再那些需要用的东西，更别说孟鹤堂病着需要营养，不能总吃外卖。于是周九良去找了个护工阿姨，每天上午过来照顾孟鹤堂，他就趁这个时间回家做好午饭和晚饭，再带过来。孟鹤堂伤了腿，却被周九良搞得跟坐月子似的，什么猪骨汤、老母鸡汤、鲫鱼汤、红烧猪蹄之类都轮番登场，短短一个星期就把孟鹤堂养得脸圆了一圈儿，瞧着更加珠圆玉润了。</p><p>等连续喝了两周半的时候，孟鹤堂实在受不可开始抗议了。</p><p>孟鹤堂坐在床上拿勺子有一搭没一搭地撩着汤水，“怎么又喝鲫鱼汤啊，都要喝出奶来了！”</p><p>周九良不为所动，“快喝，你得补充营养，喝了才能好得快。”</p><p>“不想喝，”孟鹤堂噘嘴，勺子往汤碗里一扔，“我又不是孕妇等着下奶，再喝我就要吐了！”</p><p>他说着仰面往床上一趟，开始念叨，“我想吃火锅、炸鸡、烤串儿、铁锅炖！”</p><p>“不行，”周九良端着碗舀了一勺汤送到孟鹤堂嘴边，“乖啊，现在现吃这个，等你好了再带你去吃那些好吃的。”</p><p>孟鹤堂望着他装可怜，可惜周九良硬下心肠态度坚决，孟鹤堂没办法，只能“嗷呜”一口愤愤地咬住勺子，含泪喝下一口奶白色的鲫鱼汤。藏在被子下的手还偷偷揉了揉自己胸前的小包包，总觉得马上就能滋出来奶水了。</p><p> </p><p>吃完了饭，孟鹤堂嘟着亮着油光的小嘴躺在床上消失，感觉自己脸上的肉正在缓慢增长。他一长胖就先胖脸，每次吃饱饭都会有种脸颊在膨胀的感觉，也不确定究竟是错觉还是真的，总之照镜子的时候看到自己胖了是真的。</p><p>病房开着一扇窗户，天色暗了下来，变成了深沉的墨蓝色，天边点缀着一轮弯月。都说月明星稀，今天正好月色收敛，倒显出了几颗璀璨的星辰。</p><p>周九良去水房洗碗，现在正是八点来钟大家吃完饭收拾的时间，水房里的病人家属和护工们来来往往很是热闹。有几个上了年纪的看周九良年轻，还传授了他一些小技巧，能更好的照顾病人。</p><p> </p><p>这一层楼都是骨科病房，多数是双人间，只有两个单人间在走廊的尽头，孟鹤堂的这一间就在最里面。收拾好了回去，两人说了会儿话之后周九良开始码字，幸亏他是个网络作家，时间自由，否则还真不好一直请假在医院照顾孟鹤堂。</p><p>孟鹤堂坐在床上拉筋，运动上半身，他虽然右腿不能动，但是其他地方还是可以的，舞蹈演员的身体必须保持柔韧，要尽可能地保持运动。而且他已经确认他胖了，不能再放纵自己下去了。</p><p>等周九良写完一章已经快要十点了，现在走廊已经没有人了，来探视的家属该走的都走了，要留下陪床了也都在房间里，只有护士站里有值夜班的护士在。</p><p> </p><p>夜风吹动窗帘，周九良放下电脑起身去关窗户，从窗户的玻璃中看到孟鹤堂的影子。他侧身躺在病床上，没有盖被子，因为刚才的运动上身的病号服向下滑落，露出了一侧白嫩的肩头和纤细的锁骨。周九良强忍着动了下喉结，已经素了两周多的他，有些禁不起挑逗。</p><p>而此时的孟鹤堂正无知无觉地望向窗外，完全没有意识到有一个人正在打他的鬼主意。周九良的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着窗户上的孟鹤堂，他的脸颊上泛着健康的粉红，之前的伤口愈合掉痂之后露出了一点点比别处更加粉嫩的新生皮肤。</p><p>娇弱、幼嫩、任人采撷。</p><p>这些仿佛都可以用来形容孟鹤堂，或者说，是面对周九良时的孟鹤堂。</p><p> </p><p>宽大的病号服遮挡住了他玲珑纤细的身材，轻盈却手感丰盈，手感如何，周九良再清楚不过了。</p><p>他就这样盯着玻璃上的孟鹤堂想入非非，站了许久都没有转身，直到孟鹤堂狐疑地问道，“你看什么呢？”</p><p>周九良回过神来，干咳一声，关上窗户拉好窗帘，转身回来含糊道，“没什么。”</p><p>他转身的时候是低着头的，说完之后一抬头，便看到孟鹤堂正分开两条腿正在蹬着。他的右腿被固定住不能动，他就在来回开合地活动着左腿。可是这明明是很正常的动作，却在心里有鬼的周九良眼里变得不那么正常了。</p><p> </p><p>他上前两步一把握住孟鹤堂的脚踝，拇指在他光裸着的踝骨上摩挲，逗得孟鹤堂忍不住笑起来，“放开我，痒。”</p><p>周九良却不动，只是直直地盯着他看，看得孟鹤堂似有所觉地红了脸。他的手指灵活地一路向下，从滑落的裤腿里顺着孟鹤堂的小腿摸到他的膝窝，向上轻轻一推，孟鹤堂的左腿便曲起着被按在了他的身前。周九良顺势上床，单膝跪在孟鹤堂的两腿之间，俯下身去吻他。</p><p>这是一个细密绵软的吻，而且潮湿。周九良温柔地吮吸着孟鹤堂的唇瓣，在孟鹤堂探出来的舌尖上轻咬。酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍全身，孟鹤堂不由自主地环上周九良的肩膀，微微向后仰头，躲开周九良的唇，却又用舌尖在他的唇上留下一点点水痕，勾引着他跟着自己，直到被周九良按在床上紧密地缠吻。</p><p> </p><p>并不合身的病号服歪歪扭扭地挂在身上，孟鹤堂的沉溺在周九良的吻中，无知无觉间，便被周九良解开了衣服。病号服的纽扣打开，露出里面孟鹤堂光裸地上半身，平躺之下微微凹陷的腹部上面有一个圆润可爱的肚脐，向上一些便看到隐藏在衣服之下半遮半现的乳肉。那两个不算小的球状物微微向两侧倾斜着，可以看到硬起来的乳尖顶着病号服薄薄的布料，露出两个含羞带怯的尖尖。</p><p>孟鹤堂的手腕还搭在周九良的肩上，他的左腿曲起，双腿大张，周九良只要俯身便能将自己嵌入其中。</p><p>将近三个星期没做了，其实孟鹤堂也很想周九良了。他眼含春泪地望着周九良，略有些难耐地扭了下腰。周九良会意，勾着裤腰往下拉他的裤子，退到了大腿的中部。裤子一下去，孟鹤堂翘起的前端被弹了出来，灵巧的小东西晃了晃，它的下面便是已经开始濡湿的花穴。</p><p>周九良“嘘”了一声，握住他前面的小东西在手中把玩，孟鹤堂忍不住发出一声呜咽，吓得连忙自己捂住了嘴巴，眼中噙着一小颗泪花看着周九良。</p><p>恰在此时，外面有人在大声地喊护士叫大夫来急救，吓得孟鹤堂在周九良的几下撸动之下便哭着泄了出来，同时花穴中也喷出一点水花，连忙手忙脚乱地提上裤子，拉过被子把自己卷进里面去了。</p><p> </p><p>周九良手指搓着手中孟鹤堂射出来的液体，隔着被子拍他的屁股，“小没良心的，自己爽了就不管我了？”</p><p>孟鹤堂在被子里扑腾两下，“外面有人！有人！”</p><p>此时外面的声音越来越大了，医生护士都跑过来，周九良去洗了手出去看，原来是前面双人间里有一位老人突发了心脏病，需要医生过来急救。</p><p>一番兵荒马乱，等到把人送到胸外科，走廊里重新平静下来的时候已经过了二十多分钟。</p><p> </p><p>“外面怎么了？”听到门响和脚步声，孟鹤堂拉下被子露出一双眼睛问道。</p><p>“有人突发心脏，去抢救了。”周九良回来坐在病床边的椅子上。</p><p>“唔。”又是他们两个人，孟鹤堂想到刚才发生的事情有些脸热，想缩回被子里。</p><p>“诶，跑什么？”周九良拉住他，顺手掀开被子，发现孟鹤堂并没有系上上衣扣子，他玩味一笑，“嗯？刚刚自己玩乳头了？”</p><p>孟鹤堂脸红，不看他，弱弱地反驳他，“才没有。”</p><p>“没有？”周九良笑着捏了一下，“没有怎么乳头是硬着的？”</p><p>孟鹤堂的脸色更红了，两只手想推开他却推不动，便只能自己将脸藏进枕头里不看他。</p><p> </p><p>周九良也不去管他，手直接伸进裤子里去摸他的花穴直捣黄龙。此时花瓣已经有些蔫嗒嗒的了，正合拢在一起挡在花穴的入口前，周九良的手指一动分开它们，接着穴口的一点水渍缓缓地放进去一根手指。</p><p>孟鹤堂娇气地哼哼两声，左腿凌空蹬了下，想躲开可是又动不了。</p><p>此时才不过十点多钟，孟鹤堂拉着周九良的手，“等等，外面还亮着呢……”</p><p>每天到了十一点，走廊的灯会灭，只留着几盏夜灯，现在这个时间，偶尔还会有护士在外面走动，给一些病人换药拔针。</p><p>周九良收了手，挑眉问道，“等到什么时候？”</p><p>说着挺胯暗示孟鹤堂自己的状况。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂翘着头张望着外面的情况，快速地转动脑筋应付周九良，“你先去洗澡，等一会儿大夫查完房的，万一被撞见可没脸见人了。”</p><p>周九良一想也是，万一没刹住车被撞破就不好了。他先去卫生间端了水来给孟鹤堂擦身，擦到一半又差点擦出火来，孟鹤堂身子都软了，手脚并用地躲周九良的手，不让他碰。</p><p>去卫生间倒了水，周九良强压着火气冲了个冷水澡，心里想的全是周末快点到吧，下周就能出院了。</p><p> </p><p>在等待医生来查房的这段时间里，孟鹤堂觉得周九良落在他身上的视线都要冒火，他假装不在意地转头玩手机——现在他可以看手机和电视了——以此躲开周九良灼热的目光。而周九良确实是很灼热，觉得每一秒钟都过得很慢。</p><p>病房中的空气逐渐焦灼升温，孟鹤堂身上的长袖病号服料子不好并不怎么吸汗，他左腿踢掉被子，感觉身体里一阵一阵的从内向外的散发热气。在不经意转头和周九良对视之后，鬼使神差地，孟鹤堂伸手按在了他的勃起的肉棒上，隔着裤子握住了。</p><p>周九良微微挺腰暗示他继续，孟鹤堂握着那个已经彻底觉醒的大家伙，分量沉甸甸的，他有些不知所措，不知道要如何继续。</p><p> </p><p>就在此时敲门声响起，医生来查房了。</p><p>孟鹤堂“咻”的一下缩回手，拉起被子盖住自己。周九良去开门，幸亏他洗完澡之后穿的是一条很宽松的裤子，才勉强能藏住勃起的下体。</p><p>医生进来例行检查，看了孟鹤堂的愈合程度，又问了几个问题之后就走了。周九良送医生出门，又确认了一下出院时间，然后回来锁上了门。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂躺在床上无路可逃，眼睁睁地看着周九良关上灯走过来，半路脱掉了衣服扔在沙发上，随即如饿虎扑食一般按住了孟鹤堂。</p><p>被插入的瞬间，孟鹤堂的指甲深深地陷入了周九良的脊背，他咬着周九良的肩膀克制着呻吟，却掩盖不住两人下体相撞发出的激烈的声音。</p><p>周九良之前玩过的花穴一直在流水，被脱掉裤子之后，他便看到了一多水嘟嘟的花穴，花瓣充血膨胀，花核凸起并肿大。然而这次周九良并没有再对它们过多的照顾，而是直接真刀实枪地赶紧去，瞬间填满孟鹤堂。</p><p>“唔——”孟鹤堂紧紧地抓着周九良，又怕咬得深了给他咬破了，便松开嘴，只是不巧，他刚刚松开，周九良就一记猛顶，一下顶到了花心。</p><p> </p><p>“慢点，慢点……”病房的可移动病床不比家里的大床，周九良动作稍微快一点就会发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，病房与病房之间的隔音也不好，现在正是夜深人静的时候，有点儿什么动静都显得格外明显。</p><p>隔壁隐约还有一些细碎的说话声和电视的声音，并不是所有人都睡着了的，孟鹤堂强忍着声音，可周九良却故意使坏往他的敏感点上去撞，还顶着其中一点变换着角度研磨。孟鹤堂腰肢酸软，水从体内涌出来，同时又不止饕足地缠着周九良。</p><p>火热的内壁热情似火地包裹着周九良，一张一合吮吸着他的柱身，在龟头刮过之后一阵阵地颤栗。花汁在周九良每次抽出的瞬间被带出来，打湿了孟鹤堂的屁股，再沾到床上，周九良顺手扯过自己白天穿的T恤垫在孟鹤堂的屁股下面，还打趣了一句，“瞧，像不像是元帕 ？”</p><p>孟鹤堂被他干得头晕眼花，根本没听清他说的是什么，下面被填满之后快感遍布四肢百骸，只要周九良一动他就像是要决堤一般地喷水。</p><p> </p><p>“还要不要？”周九良怕他受不住，停下来含住一颗红珠问孟鹤堂，另一只握在手中揉捏把玩。</p><p>孟鹤堂双眸含春，有些难耐地扭腰，“要……”</p><p>他喘得厉害，下面的小嘴也在吃着肉棒，还主动摇晃屁股让周九良进得更深一些。</p><p>屁股下面的T恤湿了一大片，水滴顺着孟鹤堂臀肉的弧度滑下来，还有一些是周九良抽插之间从里面带出来了。</p><p>“小贪吃鬼儿。”周九良笑道，在他的乳尖上吸了一口，“天天说再喝汤就要下奶了，我看看有了没有。”</p><p>孟鹤堂配合地微微挺胸，抱着周九良头喂他，“可能已经有了呢……”</p><p>周九良被他勾得肉棒都更加硬了几分，拍拍他的屁股暗骂一声“小妖精”，便掐着他的细腰重新凶狠地操干起来。</p><p> </p><p>“老公……”孟鹤堂眯着眼睛朝周九良撒娇，“老公抱抱我……”</p><p>周九良这才重新俯下身抱住他，和他接吻，从嘴唇吻到耳垂，含着孟鹤堂的耳朵吹气，手上还在照顾着他前面的玉茎。</p><p>三重夹击之下孟鹤堂泄得很快，周九良的肉棒泡在内壁里的花汁中，动作间水花四溅。</p><p>潮吹之后，孟鹤堂有几秒短暂地失神，随即感觉到周九良还在里面继续抽插，他的内壁痉挛不止，在第一次潮吹之后不过几分钟又被带入了第二次潮吹。周九良抽出来自己，来到床头，孟鹤堂张嘴含住他的头部，吞吐几下之后，周九良射在了他的嘴里和脸上。</p><p> </p><p>结束之后周九良重新去接水来给孟鹤堂擦身，孟鹤堂全身上下粉嘟嘟的，在周九良给他擦下面的时候左脚的脚指头一下下地扣着床单，敏感得不得了。</p><p>周九良忍耐着没有来第二次，擦完之后便给他穿上了衣服，自己又去洗了个澡。</p><p>黑暗中，孟鹤堂缩在被子里偷偷地摸自己的乳尖，被周九良嘬大了一圈儿的乳晕一碰还有些酥麻的刺痛感，他揉了揉胸肉，感觉里面硬硬的还有些涨意。他来不及多想，很快便睡着了。</p><p>周九良回来之后就看到他睡得香喷喷地，被子盖在鼻子下面，他把被子给他拉下来，这时孟鹤堂又醒了，抓着周九良不让他走。</p><p>“睡吧。”周九良亲亲他，又摸他的额头。</p><p>“老公陪我睡。”孟鹤堂往床上拉他，一头扎进周九良的怀里，“抱抱。”</p><p>他像个粘人的大宝宝，周九良便侧躺在床上抱着他哄他睡，单人的病床睡不下两个人，等孟鹤堂睡着了周九良才回小床上躺下睡觉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 假孕？假孕！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在病房乱搞一夜之后，孟鹤堂醒来之后颇有些羞愤难当，以至于躺在病床上稍微一动，只要发出声音都要疑心是不是那天晚上他和周九良把病床给弄坏了。好在过了这个周末就能出院了，孟鹤堂觉得再不出院，让周九良再憋几天，他能在医院里玩出花来。</p><p>尤其是那件T恤，第二天就被孟鹤堂逼着洗了，洗完了不算，他还想扔掉，可是周九良跟宝贝似的藏起来，坚决不扔。</p><p>“这个我可得留好了，以后就是咱家的传家宝了。”老骚猫仔仔细细地叠好了T恤放进箱子里，气得孟鹤堂眼珠子都要瞪出来了，却因为自己行动不便拿他没有办法。</p><p> </p><p>办好出院手续，尚九熙两口子和曹鹤阳两口子都来帮忙，顺便还捎上了余潇芋，她干不了什么活儿就负责说话活跃气氛。</p><p>主要是由她汇报了孟鹤堂受伤事件的后续情况，袁枫已经拘留结束被正式开除辞退了。这个孟鹤堂知道，之前他来医院道过谦了，然后是对于巡演的角色安排。</p><p>“姗姗姐跳女主，”余潇芋道，“我跳女二。”</p><p>孟鹤堂点头，“挺好，姗姗姐确实很厉害。”</p><p>“是啊，所以我可服气了，趁着一起排练的时候多，我打算多跟着她学习学习，”余潇芋叉腰道，“才不跟某个人似的，就会嫉妒别人跳的比他好，不想着自己长进反而光想歪门邪道害人。”</p><p>她一想起来当时孟鹤堂被甩下舞台的场面就害怕得心里发慌，万一摔得重了以后不能再跳舞了，那可就毁了。</p><p> </p><p>在医院住了三周，大大小小的东西也不算少，七个人里六个人都拿着东西，唯独孟鹤堂坐在轮椅上什么也没拿，连周九良推着他的轮椅还背着自己的电脑包。</p><p>孟鹤堂有些不好意思，朝何九华伸手，“九华，这个包给我抱着吧，我放腿上也不沉。”</p><p>何九华拿着一个放衣服的包，“你行吗？别压着了。”</p><p>“没事儿，”孟鹤堂坚持道，“这个也不重，我大腿又没受伤。”</p><p> </p><p>回到家，周九良去做饭，因为人多孟鹤堂可算是吃上了点儿正常的饭菜，暂时逃离月子饭。嚼着嘴里的辣子鸡，孟鹤堂都要感动得哭出来了，从来都没有觉得辣子鸡这么好吃过。</p><p>不过很遗憾，等朋友们走了之后，孟鹤堂的三餐又回到了月子饭的水平，早晨鸡汤云吞小笼包，中午黄豆猪脚汤配蟹黄豆腐，到了晚上换成了白灼基围虾和虾皮小白菜。吃得孟鹤堂总觉得嘴里能淡出鸟儿来。</p><p>晚上临睡前他跟周九良吐槽，这时周九良正在脱裤子，便转过身来把下面送给孟鹤堂，“来，吃吧。”</p><p>被孟鹤堂从床上拿着枕头抽打。</p><p> </p><p>回家休养了几天，果然比在医院里住着要舒服得多，尹筠来家里看了他一次，仔细观察了下他们家的环境，发现周九良把孟鹤堂照顾得很好，便彻底放心了。</p><p>“本来我还想着，你们两个小年轻照顾不好自己就让家里的阿姨做好饭给你送过来呢，”尹筠摸摸孟鹤堂的头发，给他的脖子上戴上一个小玉牌，“不过现在看小周还真是个居家会过日子的人。来，戴上这个，我周末去寺里求来保平安的。”</p><p>孟鹤堂低头配合他戴上，摸着手中温润的玉牌，“谢谢老师。”</p><p>尹筠已经不算年轻了，脸上也生出了些岁月的痕迹，笑起来的时候眼尾有些鱼尾纹，显得他更加温和，“我到现在就收了你一个学生，还指望着你好好跳舞给我争气呢，可不能再受伤了。”</p><p>“是。”孟鹤堂郑重点头，“我一定好好跳舞，也保护好自己。”</p><p> </p><p>这是回家的第一个星期，而孟鹤堂感觉到不对劲儿是在回家的第二个星期。本来在医院的时候他就觉得有的时候会月匈胀，之前没有太过在意，不过现在竟然隐隐约约觉得月匈里面有些硬硬的，摸一下会疼，好像还变大了一点儿。</p><p>孟鹤堂坐在床上有些惊异，这时候周九良正在书房码字，孟鹤堂听了一会儿，确定键盘声一直在响——这时候就显示出了家里用机械键盘的好处——他悄悄地解开睡衣看向自己的月匈前。</p><p>坐直之后，从大腿被遮挡的部分判断，好像确实是大了一点。孟鹤堂抿着唇，轻轻地摸了下，前面的尖尖立刻挺起来了，一碰就有些疼。又用手托住，认真感受了下手感，随后觉得有些发胀。</p><p>孟鹤堂低头戳了戳，重新系上扣子之后躺回去打开百度，开始在搜索栏输入“双性人月匈部发胀是怎么回事”，在一堆广告之中挑选出来了一个看起来稍微有点靠谱的回答——怀孕。</p><p>“根据您的问题判断，双性人不会同女性一般由于月经来潮导致激素变化引起月匈发胀，有可能是因为你已经怀孕，身体为了准备好将来的哺乳期开始了二次发育导致的月匈部发胀。请及时到医院检查身体，保证健康。”</p><p> </p><p>看完这一条，孟鹤堂呆住了。</p><p>怀孕，生孩子。这个事情他还从来没有想过，孟鹤堂仔细回想了一下，开始往前倒。之前他一直都是在吃短效BYY的，但是住院之后就没吃了，没也想到在医院还能搞出这种事情来。不过因为他一直都有坚持服药，所以他和周九良在一起平时都没有用TT的习惯，那天晚上在医院好像也是没戴的……</p><p>孟鹤堂伸手捂住胸口，另一只手又忍不住放在自己的小腹上。这种感觉有点神奇，当你不知道怀孕的时候什么感觉都没有，但是当你开始怀疑你可能怀孕的时候，就真的有种这里已经住着一个孩子的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>在床上躺着发了会儿呆，孟鹤堂决定找一个有经验的人仔细确认一下。何九华pass，他和尚九熙奉行丁克婚姻，一直没要孩子；余潇芋也pass，她还是一只可怜的单身狗，跟她说这个一点参考价值都没有。剩下的只有曹鹤阳是最佳人选了，而且他是实实在在的有经验人士，他生过孩子！</p><p>解锁手机，孟鹤堂给曹鹤阳发信息【四哥，你有空吗？我想问你个事儿。】</p><p>【啥事儿啊？】</p><p>【你怀孕的时候会月匈胀吗？】孟鹤堂反反复复打了好几遍字，感觉怪不好意思的，最后一咬牙还是直接问出来了。</p><p>【会啊。】曹鹤阳回道，然后突然反应过来，又连续狂发了好几条。</p><p>【怎么了你月匈胀了？】</p><p>【你觉得你怀孕了？】</p><p>【卧槽不是吧，从舞台上甩下来骨头都裂了孩子还没事啊？这么牛逼！】</p><p>【诶，不对，你……】</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂盯着手机屏幕羞愤欲死，把手机一扔，一头扎进枕头里去了，恨不得把自己憋死算了。</p><p>那边曹鹤阳可兴奋了，在办公室翘着二郎腿一边吃零食一边发信息【诶，说话啊，别不好意思啊，快跟我说说怎么回事儿，你俩是不是在病房干坏事儿了？】</p><p>【我不是我没有我不知道！】孟鹤堂否认三连之后开始装死。</p><p>逗了一会儿，曹鹤阳怕孟鹤堂脸皮儿薄再给逗急了，便正色道【你想知道怀没怀孕就验一下，明儿我给你带个YYB去。】</p><p>孟鹤堂一想也行，便答应了下来，然后又开始发愁，如果真的怀了，要不要生下来。</p><p> </p><p>【四哥你说要真怀了我生吗？】</p><p>【怎么？你不想生？为啥啊？你家小周不是挺好的吗？】</p><p>【不是……】</p><p>【那是怎么了？】</p><p>孟鹤堂挠头，【首先，我和九良还没商量过孩子事，我俩都没准备好呢。】</p><p>可能是因为生过一个了，曹鹤阳对于这个事已经很释然了【等你生了就准备好了，没生出来之前永远都觉得自己没准备好。】</p><p>【不是，你等我说完。】</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂嫌打字慢，开始小声发语音，“我就是纠结，我腿受伤了得休息半年，好像趁着这个时间把孩子生了也行，但是我生完之后还得照顾孩子啊。我刚进舞团就受伤，完了又生孩子，那不是耽误两年呢么。”</p><p>【这倒也是哈。要孩子就是得牺牲一下事业，尤其你们跳舞还有身材要求，生完孩子肯定会胖的。】</p><p>“就是啊。我跟你说过吧，尹老师要收我做学生，我不想让他失望，上周他来看我，我才刚保证过以后要好好跳舞的。”</p><p>【emmmm……】</p><p>【嗐，你现在瞎纠结也没用，等明天看看，万一真怀了再说吧。】</p><p>“哎……”孟鹤堂叹气，又摸摸肚子，心里在想，宝宝啊宝宝，你可真是个甜蜜的小烦恼。</p><p>天知道他究竟有没有怀孕，就已经开始散发母性的光辉了。</p><p> </p><p>事情到了转天早上变得更加不简单。</p><p>现在孟鹤堂在家能拄着单拐蹦跶着走路了，他不想每次去卫生间都让周九良帮忙，回家之后就坚持要自己来。早上醒来俩人在床上腻歪了一会儿，主要是周九良早上醒了之后有点生理兴奋，孟鹤堂被他磨得没办法只好用手帮他解决一下。</p><p>本来说好了要惩罚周九良吃素一周的，只是孟🐰🐰还是骚不过老骚🐱，被他亲的晕晕乎乎的就被他拉着手放进去给他服务了。</p><p>晨间活动结束之后，周九良跟充好了电似的下床去做早饭，孟鹤堂又躺了一会儿，自己去卫生间洗漱。</p><p>问题就出在这里了，孟鹤堂刷牙刷到一半的时候觉得有点儿恶心，想忍一忍却没忍住，结果还干呕了几下。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂的脸“唰”的就白了，一半是因为恶心难受的，一半是因为心慌害怕。强撑着洗完脸，孟鹤堂吃饭的时候都是心事重重的样子，引得周九良频频看他。</p><p>“怎么了？”周九良问道。</p><p>“没什么。”孟鹤堂避开他的视线，下意识地往嘴里塞了一勺子粥，然后又有些犯恶心，眉头皱了起来。</p><p>“不舒服？”周九良放下筷子看他，起身过来在孟鹤堂身边坐下给他拍背。</p><p>孟鹤堂趴到他怀里，蔫蔫地道，“我有点恶心。”</p><p>周九良摸他的额头，摸到了一手虚汗，“恶心就先不吃了，回去躺着吧。”</p><p>孟鹤堂头抵在他怀里，伸出手臂，“抱抱。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良拦腰把他公主抱起来，回到卧室放到床上，“一会儿饿了想吃什么跟我说。”</p><p>“什么都行吗？”孟鹤堂问道。</p><p>“你先说想吃什么。”周九良警惕道，不能什么都答应。</p><p>孟鹤堂想了想，拉着他的手，“想吃西梅。”</p><p>“这个可以，”周九良道，“我去超市给你买，再买点软糖好不好？”</p><p>“好！”孟鹤堂笑起来。</p><p>“那你再睡一会儿，我一会儿就回来。”周九良在他唇上亲一口，拿着手机下楼买东西。</p><p> </p><p>这一天孟鹤堂都瘫在床上不想吃饭，光吃零食和水果了，周九良发愁得不行，想让他吃饭可是一闻到饭味就犯恶心，吓得周九良还以为他怀孕了。</p><p>直到五点多曹鹤阳来了，进了卧室和孟鹤堂嘀嘀咕咕不知道在说什么，还把周九良给赶出去了。</p><p>“我们要说会儿悄悄话，你出去，不告诉你。”孟鹤堂抱着一盆切好的哈密瓜道，现在不是他跟周九良腻歪撒娇的时候了。</p><p>“有了四哥，不要老公。”周九良笑骂一声，带上门出去了，关门前还说，“有事儿喊我啊。”</p><p>“知道啦！”孟鹤堂抻着脖子道。</p><p> </p><p>听着周九良的脚步声走远了，孟鹤堂连忙催曹鹤阳，“快快快，东西在哪儿呢，快给我。”</p><p>曹鹤阳从包里拿出一个纸盒包装，“这么着急啊？”</p><p>“哎，”孟鹤堂叹气，“我今天犯了一天恶心，从早上起来刷牙开始就想吐，我现在怀疑是真的有了。”</p><p>“啊，”曹鹤阳扶着孟鹤堂下床，“来，你慢点儿，用我帮忙吗？”</p><p>孟鹤堂拜拜手，“不用，我自己来就行。”</p><p> </p><p>坐在主卧卫生间的马桶上，孟鹤堂拆开包装盒，从里面拿出来一个棒棒。抽出来里面的试纸，孟鹤堂开始酝酿尿意，之后等了一分钟，看到显示的是“-”号，心头涌出一股掺杂着失落与庆幸的情绪。</p><p>他坐着发了会儿呆，怔怔地看着空气中的一个位置，说不清自己是盼着孩子还是真的觉得孩子现在是个拖累不想要。其实从昨天开始怀疑之后，孟鹤堂便一直忍不住幻想他和周九良的孩子会是什么样子的，就算知道现在各方面条件还不算成熟稳定，他也没有信息自己能照顾好一个孩子，但是对于他与周九良的宝宝，他心里其实是很期待的。</p><p>深深地呼出一口气，孟鹤堂扶着洗手台的边站起来，打开门，看到正等着他的曹鹤阳，对上他带着疑问的目光，孟鹤堂沉默地摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“没有啊？”曹鹤阳从他手里拿过验孕棒，确认上面确实是“-”号，才扔进垃圾桶中。</p><p>孟鹤堂回到床边坐下，表情有些不太高兴，曹鹤阳在他旁边坐下，“怎么了？不高兴？”</p><p>“也说不上来不高兴，”孟鹤堂想了想道，“但是好像又有点失落。”</p><p>曹鹤阳拍拍他，“该有的时候就有啦，你也别想太多，慢慢来吧，先把腿养好。现在不是壮志满怀地想要好好跳舞么？”</p><p>“你说的对，”提到跳舞孟鹤堂果然就不那么多愁善感了，“我还是好好养伤好好跳舞吧。”</p><p> </p><p>大概就是因为心理作用，验出来没怀孕之后孟鹤堂立刻就不恶心了，晚饭吃了一碗半米饭，像是要把前两顿缺了补回来似的。</p><p>周九良瞧着他阴一阵儿晴一阵儿的脸，摸不清头脑，等到晚上睡觉的时候实在忍不住问孟鹤堂，“你今天是怎么回事啊？”</p><p>孟鹤堂翻身抱住他，觉得自己简直犯蠢不想说，“哎呀你别问了。”</p><p>“不行，”周九良托起来他的脸，一下一下地亲他，还摸他的痒痒肉，“快告诉我，神神秘秘的和四哥干什么坏事儿了？”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，别弄我，痒，”孟鹤堂笑着躲他的手，却被周九良拉回来按在怀里，“好了，好了，告诉你。”</p><p> </p><p>他把自己犯傻的事儿说了，周九良顿时爆笑出声，笑到在床上翻身锤床，“你怎么能有病去百度呢，好家伙这幸亏告诉你是怀孕了，万一告诉你是得癌症了呢，那你信不信？”</p><p>“去去去，”孟鹤堂拿被子挡着脸推他，“讨厌别说了。”</p><p>“小傻瓜，”周九良收敛笑意抱着他吻，唇贴在孟鹤堂的唇上说，“咱们先不着急要孩子，等你成了大舞蹈家之后再说，我也努力多赚点钱给孩子买奶粉好不好？”</p><p>说到最后，周九良还抱着孟鹤堂的腰晃了晃。</p><p>“嗯。”孟鹤堂忍住眼中的湿意点头，抱住周九良的脖子闷声说，“其实我有一点点失落的，一点点。”</p><p>周九良哄他，“乖乖，我们慢慢来。”</p><p> </p><p>温情过后，孟鹤堂的智商上线，反应过来罪魁祸首还是周九良，突然打了他一下，“还不都是因为你！”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>孟鹤堂戳他的胸肌，“都是因为你天天给我做月子饭，要不是因为这个我能月匈疼吗？！我不疼能怀疑自己怀孕了吗？！我告诉你啊，明天我不要吃月子饭了，我要吃正常人的饭！吃麻辣香锅！”</p><p>“好好好，”周九良举手投降，“都是我的错！明天给你做麻辣香锅，祖宗，咱睡觉吧！”</p><p>“哼！”孟鹤堂冷哼一身，翻身过去背对着周九良。</p><p>周九良凑过去从背后搂着他的腰，“媳妇儿媳妇儿别生气了，睡觉啊，睡觉，我给你讲故事……”</p><p> </p><p>至此，假孕乌龙事件到此结束，倒不是全然没有好处的，至少孟鹤堂终于可以摆脱月子饭，回归正常人的饮食了。麻辣香锅什么的，想想就要流口水了，吸溜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 老骚🐱求婚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>经过半年的修养和复健，孟鹤堂重新回到了舞团，恢复了正常的练舞工作。在孟鹤堂能正常走路之后，他和周九良去挑了礼物，到尹筠家拜访，并且举行了一个小小的拜师仪式，从此之后，孟鹤堂正式有了在舞蹈专业上的授业恩师。</p><p>回到舞团后，孟鹤堂便开始加倍的用功刻苦练习，养伤的半年身体都僵硬了，很多动作也生疏了许多，他需要更多的时间来弥补回来。在他自己的高强度要求下，这半年养出来的一点圆润的肉肉飞快地消失不见，甚至身材变得更加瘦削，吓得周九良又开始拼命地做好吃的投喂他，生怕他再瘦下去。</p><p>搞得余潇芋很是羡慕，“你怎么一动就瘦啊，我的运动量和你差不多，但是多吃一口都长肉，真实气死了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂无辜脸，“我也不知道啊，”还拿着手里的零食问她，“吃不吃？”</p><p>“姗姗姐你看他！”余潇芋拉着溜达过来的李姗姗抱怨，但是手却很没出息地自动伸进了零食袋子，“吃！”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈哈，”李姗姗在他们旁边坐下，练习室的木地板被他们每天跳舞滚来滚去擦得光可鉴人，完全不用麻烦保洁人员，“你还说呢，我最近也长胖了呢。小孟儿最近多辛苦啊，每天不到十点都不回家，运动量比你大多了，当然不长肉了。”</p><p>余潇芋靠在李姗姗身上抱着她的胳膊，愤愤地咬一口手中的牛肉干，“那我也要加班不回家！”</p><p>李姗姗拍拍她的头，“不错不错，我听说要弄新作品了，你俩好好干，说不定主角就是你俩了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂摆手，“不会吧，我刚回来没几个月，还在恢复期呢。”</p><p>李姗姗摸下巴，“你少来，都四个月了还恢复期呢，我可知道你早就没问题了，最近练的这么封魔是不是还有新境界了？”</p><p>孟鹤堂没说话，只是腼腆一笑，算是应下了。</p><p> </p><p>在孟鹤堂忙碌的时候周九良也没闲着，这近一年的时间里他完结了之前的那篇文，因为这次的感情戏很成功，反响很好，在连载期间就已经有了很多想要和他签约影视版权的公司，毕竟现在的剧没有感情戏也要硬加感情戏，这次原作者自己写了感情戏有了官配，那此时不拍更待何时？</p><p>大约也是因为这本小说的火爆，周九良手里之前那本因为钱少一直没签出去的小说也一起卖掉了，都卖给了同一家公司。</p><p>这家公司还算是尊重原著的，一力保证完全还原原著，甚至邀请周九良参与剧本改编工作。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得我接吗？”晚上回家，周九良跟孟鹤堂商量这个事。</p><p>孟鹤堂正在压腿拉筋，闻言想了想，“我觉得要看你能有多大的权力吧？”</p><p>周九良来了兴致，“怎么说？”</p><p>孟鹤堂从墙上放下腿，到沙发上盘腿坐下，抱着抱枕跟周九良掰手指头，“你想啊，影视版权签出去肯定就是公司说了算了对吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“那作为小说原著作者的你，在这个团队里算是外部人员，你是不是话语权最小的那个？”</p><p>“应该是。”</p><p>“不过呢，这家公司还算不错，应该会给你足够的工作，”孟鹤堂继续摆手指头，“也就是说，如果他们想要魔改，只要你不同意，就有能够阻止的权力对不对？”</p><p>“对。”这一点周九良很肯定，这是对方承诺的，要写在合同里的。</p><p>孟鹤堂点头，“那好，这样应该就可以去。”</p><p>他放开抱枕，趴到周九良怀里，继续道，“我就是怕你说了不算，到时候看着他们乱改阻止不了自己生闷气。如果你能控制那应该能去试试，至少能更还原一些对不对？”</p><p>周九良点点他的鼻子，“你想的还不少。”</p><p>孟鹤堂有些骄傲地一仰脸，“那是，我们也有剧本改编呢，最近正琢磨这个事儿呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“是新舞蹈的剧情？”周九良问，说起了正事儿他顺手把电视关上了。</p><p>“是啊，”孟鹤堂坐起来揉腿，“这不是最近几年那个什么仙侠剧挺火的嘛，舞团开会，就说想弄个什么仙侠风的舞蹈，比较仙气飘飘。不过我们是现代舞团呀，那种感觉和民族舞更贴近，所以还要重新找一个定位什么的，动作也还重新设计重新练。”</p><p>“我说呢，难怪你最近总压腿，”周九良道，“那新舞是你来跳吗？”</p><p>孟鹤堂点点头，“去年的《海上圆舞曲》我没赶上，定了姗姗姐和潇芋挺好的就不变了，这个新舞应该是我的，因为她俩都有角色了就没人跳女角儿了嘛。”</p><p>周九良忽然有些兴奋，“那你要穿女装了？”</p><p>孟鹤堂理所应当地道，“对呀，还是古装呢。”</p><p> </p><p>忽然之间，周九良想起之前在南京买的裙子，“你还记不记得在南京买的裙子？”</p><p>“啊？”孟鹤堂愣了一下，随即想起来，捂着下半张脸道，“啊，哦，那个啊。”</p><p>他想起来了，那是条裙子，浅粉色的，还是乳胶的质地，摸上去光溜溜的，领口还有一个红色的蝴蝶结。</p><p>“上次买的东西还都没试过呢，”周九良叹息道，“既然你都好了，咱是不是也该拍次视频了？”</p><p>孟鹤堂一脸正色，“最近正忙呢，我还要排练，现在已经快要四月了，下半年要有巡演，还有新舞蹈要准备呢。”</p><p>周九良想想也是，自己那边若是接了编剧的工作指不定还要怎么磨牙呢，两个人都很忙。</p><p>“那先放你一马吧，等忙过去这阵儿再说。”周九良道。</p><p>孟鹤堂偷偷翻个白眼，说的跟不拍视频你就少吃肉了似的。</p><p> </p><p>在确定了新舞蹈的风格之后，孟鹤堂也加入了编排工作，既然选了他做领舞，那就不如让他从头参与，做好之后这支舞就是他的代表作了。尹筠作为老师培养孟鹤堂也算是用心良苦了。</p><p>因为古典风的有些动作孟鹤堂之前没有学过，所以他还专门加了课程去学习，训练的时间更长了。周九良也很忙，他的版权卖出去之后真的开始做编剧工作，这个事情远比他想象中的要忙碌，甚至这段时间都没有空闲码字了，只能暂时不不开新坑。</p><p>对此，周九良的读者反而还挺开心的，因为他们都知道周九良去参与编剧了，那证明这部的影视化应该还算是有基本保障的。</p><p> </p><p>另外，周九良心里还有一个念头，版权卖了不少钱，他和孟鹤堂在一起差不多快两年了，他觉得是时候买个房子跟孟鹤堂求婚了。</p><p>“那你就买啊，磨蹭什么呢？”尚九熙在电话里问他。</p><p>“这不是没看好合适的房子么。”周九良道，翻开着手边儿的一堆新开楼盘的房型图，“我看着呢，房型好不好，小区位置怎么样，周围有没有学校，是不是自带幼儿园和小学，都是问题。”</p><p>“好家伙，”尚九熙咋舌，“你房子还没买就开始考虑孩子上学的事儿了，兄弟，你想的够远的啊。”</p><p>周九良嘲讽他，“你当我跟你似的什么都不用想？我们都不丁克，结婚肯定要有孩子的，有没有学校很重要好吗？”</p><p>“诶，”尚九熙突然插话，“你家小孟孟儿不是跳舞的吗？你确定他会愿意生孩子？我听说好多舞蹈演员怕怀孕影响身材都不愿意生啊。”</p><p>“他没有，”周九良想起之前的假孕乌龙，有点想笑，又忍住了，“我们商量过了，会要孩子的。”</p><p>“行吧，早点把我干闺女生出来，”尚九熙笑，“我给她裙子！”</p><p>“你给我起开！”周九良笑骂，“那是我闺女！”</p><p>两个岁数加起来年过半百的男人突然在电话中掐了起来，只因为他们还不存在的闺女/干闺女。</p><p> </p><p>其实周九良给尚九熙打电话不只是说买房子的事儿，他主要是想找尚九熙咨询一下求婚戒指买哪个牌子比较好。毕竟尚九熙买过一次了，应该有点研究。</p><p>经过有经验人士的没什么卵用的科普，周九良知道了几个牌子，然后打算自己去商店里逛一逛，看看有没有好看。</p><p>这个事儿他想先瞒着孟鹤堂，不让他分心，等到巡演的时候他再求婚，到时候给孟鹤堂一个惊喜。</p><p>去商场里转了一圈，首饰品牌五花八门，各种价位的都有，从Tiffany看到宝格丽，然后又看了De Beers最后选中了CHAUMET的一款玫瑰金配一圈碎钻，上面还有五颗珍珠的戒指。周九良觉得这款和孟鹤堂最相配，虽然不及大颗的钻石那么闪耀，但是他总是如珍珠一般莹润温和，细小却散发着自己的光芒。</p><p>买好了戒指回家周九良藏在了保险箱里，他们家的保险箱是周九良的父母之前留下来的，没有什么金条宝贝要藏，平时就放一些合同和保险之类的文件，还有护照等证件。日常根本不会打开，孟鹤堂也从来不去看，周九良把戒指藏在这里，孟鹤堂绝对发现不了。</p><p> </p><p>另一边，舞团里正在紧锣密鼓地排练，九月就要开始巡演了，孟鹤堂作为领舞对自己的要求很高，一定要做到尽善尽美。而且他不仅仅有这一个舞蹈，他还要在尹筠的舞蹈里面做背景，所以更加忙碌。</p><p>高强度排练了几个月，终于开始了巡演，第一站就在本地的剧院演出。</p><p>上台的前一天晚上，孟鹤堂紧张得在家转圈，周九良本来是在码字的——他那个剧本上个月写好了，现在又恢复了正常的码字工作状态——也被他转得有些心乱，停下打字的手，拉住孟鹤堂的手，“冷静！别转了！”</p><p>孟鹤堂抓头发，“我紧张！有点冷静不了。”</p><p>他皱着一张小圆脸，拉着周九良的手放在心口上，“你听我这心跳，咚咚咚的。”</p><p>周九良站起来反手一拉，直接把他拉进怀中，挨身扛起来，还顺手拍拍他的屁股，“既然你这么紧张，咱们就干点别的放松一下好了，等明天睡醒了就不紧张了。”</p><p>随即扛着孟鹤堂进了卧室，果然，等孟鹤堂的身子挨到了床铺之后，他就没有空闲和心思紧张了。</p><p> </p><p>第二天醒来已经是九点多了，匆忙吃完早饭，孟鹤堂就去了舞团做最后的准备，一整天忙碌下来连口气都没时间喘，根本没有心思还去紧张，直到晚上正式登台。</p><p>周九良坐在观众席的VIP位置上，身边是尚九熙何九华，烧饼和曹鹤阳，他们的票都是曹鹤阳拿过来的，孟鹤堂自己忙得晕头转向根本忘了给周九良拿票了。好在还有曹鹤阳这个内部人员，要不然到公开售票的网站上买还真不一定能买得到。</p><p>灯光暗下来，音乐响起，干冰制造的白蒙蒙的雾气从侧面出现铺满舞台的地面，随后，一个精灵般的人儿从侧面旋转着出场，他一身淡色的衣裙，配上长发仙气飘飘，周九良知道，那是孟鹤堂。</p><p>周九良的心忽然一动，与最初对孟鹤堂的心动相比，现在的孟鹤堂更加令周九良心动。他目光灼灼地看着台上翩然翻飞的小精灵，那是他的爱人，看着他在舞台中心成为万众瞩目时闪耀的样子，周九良很难不更加爱他一点。</p><p> </p><p>这是开场的舞蹈，在男主角出场的时候，周九良甚至有些嫉妒他，嫉妒他可以在舞台上和孟鹤堂一起被瞩目。不过当他摸到上衣口袋中的丝绒戒指盒的时候，情绪又平复了下来，等整场演出结束他就要去求婚了，他即将在孟鹤堂第一次登台的所有观众面前向他求婚。</p><p>后面的演出很精彩，不过周九良都没有看进去，孟鹤堂的身影在他的脑海中不断地浮现，他给孟鹤堂发信息，问他感觉如何。</p><p>孟鹤堂过了一阵子才给他回复，说在换服装，马上要到他跳伴舞的那个节目了，现在很忙。</p><p>周九良收起了手机，安静地耐心等待。等到了这个节目，他就在一群穿着一样的服装的伴舞里寻找孟鹤堂，在找到之后，他的双眼便锁定住了那个小小的身影，直到舞蹈结束。</p><p> </p><p>这是最后压轴的一场舞蹈了，结束之后大幕合拢之后又拉开，全体舞蹈演员站在台上谢幕。下面的观众席掌声如潮，尚九熙兴奋地推周九良，“去啊！快上！”</p><p>何九华把一大捧玫瑰花塞进周九良手中，“加油！”</p><p>烧饼吹了声口哨，“上啊兄弟！别怂！”</p><p>曹鹤阳也在笑着鼓掌。</p><p> </p><p>周九良心跳如擂动，他抱着玫瑰花从观众席中挤出来，来到孟鹤堂站着的位置的舞台下方。</p><p>孟鹤堂惊讶地看着周九良一步步走来，早在他站起身来的时候他就看到了，同时也看到了他手中的玫瑰花。不过那时他还只是猜测周九良想给他献花，直到他看到周九良来到他的面前，单膝跪下。</p><p>孟鹤堂捂着长大的嘴巴抽一口气，站在他身边的余潇芋和舞团其他同时都开始起哄，在他们的笑声和掌声中，孟鹤堂看着周九良从口袋里掏出了戒指盒。</p><p>深蓝色丝绒盒子打开，里面立着一枚金色的戒指，周九良向上仰头，高举戒指与玫瑰，“今天是你第一次上台演出的日子，是你追求梦想的开始，我希望能有一个以后一直陪伴你，看着你在舞台上跳舞发光的机会，嫁给我吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“答应他！答应他！”</p><p>等周九良说完，台上的演员们全都欢呼着怂恿孟鹤堂赶快答应，接下来是反应过来的观众们，全场都开始欢呼起来。</p><p>惊喜的泪水从孟鹤堂的眼中滑出来，实在是太过惊喜，周九良一个字都没有跟他透露，却在这样一个时间点向他求婚。</p><p>耳边响着“答应他”的催促声，孟鹤堂捂着嘴巴含泪连连点头，他激动得说不出话来，只能伸出手递给周九良。</p><p>可惜舞台太高，幸好有热心的同事们，在余潇芋一声“快拉他上来”的招呼声中，他们七手八脚地把周九良直接拉上了舞台，让他重新单膝跪在孟鹤堂的面前。</p><p>孟鹤堂伸出左手给他，看着周九良给他戴上那枚戒指，哽咽地说，“我愿意。”</p><p>“给我亲他！”</p><p>观众中，尚九熙大喊一声，瞬间欢呼声几乎要掀翻房顶，周九良笑着抱住孟鹤堂，一手拦住他的腰，一手扶着他的后脑，深深地吻了下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 回老家见家长</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>演出结束后的现场求婚不仅引爆现场的热情欢呼，还被许多观众和媒体拍下视频发到网络上引起了一片转发与祝福，顺便还有一群颜狗来舔孟鹤堂的颜，有一部分竟然成为了他的小粉丝。不过两个当事人却没有时间一直关注网络上的信息，在本市的演出结束之后，孟鹤堂便跟着舞团去了下一个城市准备演出，周九良留守在家，继续码字工作。</p><p>这次的巡演预计要走全国六个城市，每个城市演三场，每到一个新地方还要适应场地和重新排练，所以孟鹤堂远比之前要忙得多，年前的这几个月基本上都在外面，中间回来过几次，呆不了几天就又走了。大约是在外面吃不好又辛苦，孟鹤堂又瘦了一些，周九良抱着他，感觉掌下的腰身更细了两分。</p><p>在孟鹤堂忙碌的时候，周九良也没闲着，他拉着尚九熙去看了目前正在开发的楼盘，最后选定出来几个，准备等孟鹤堂巡演结束了带他去看。不过这些还不是要着急的事情，最应该先办的，是见家长。</p><p> </p><p>“你说过年去我家啊？”孟鹤堂的声音从手机里传出来，与面对面说话的时候听起来有些失真。</p><p>“是啊，”周九良认真道，“我都求婚了，这不得上门拜见老丈人丈母娘和大舅哥么，不然怎么把你娶回家。”</p><p>孟鹤堂抿嘴一笑，“那好吧，等我回来去吧。”</p><p>周九良的父母已经去世，家里也没什么别的来往得很亲近的亲戚，他自觉除了孟鹤堂就是孤家寡人一个，不需要带着孟鹤堂见什么家长。但是孟鹤堂父母双全，还有一母同胞的大哥，这些都是必须要见的人。手机屏幕中的是孟鹤堂略带忧虑的神情，周九良知道他在担心什么，轻声道，“没事，咱们就回去呆一两天，你总不能不告诉你爸妈我的存在是不是？”</p><p>“嗯，”孟鹤堂点点头，下了决心，“那就这样吧。”</p><p> </p><p>然而现实永远能超出人的想象。</p><p>当全国巡演结束，孟鹤堂人回到家里的时候，时间已经快到了过年时候。在家休息几天之后，周九良和孟鹤堂商量着这次开车去，因为孟鹤堂的老家距离这边并不算特别远，开车一天也就到了。</p><p>“要开七八个小时呢，会不会太累了啊？”孟鹤堂叠着衣服问周九良，他是不愿意辛苦周九良开这么长时间的车的，舍不得。</p><p>“没事，”周九良坐在他旁边，清点着准备带去的礼物，“这么多东西呢，坐高铁和飞机都不方便，而且现在快要到春运了，票也不好买，开车去方便。”</p><p>闻言孟鹤堂便不再反对，只是说，“等开春了，我一定去把驾照拿了。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂已经两年没有回家过年了，之前是忙着准备考试，去年是因为受伤行动不便。早在他与周九良确定关系之后，他就告诉了家里，他的父母对于他能够在大城市里找到一个条件这么好的男朋友很是高兴与欣慰。</p><p>到现在周九良还记得当时在视频里，孟鹤堂的父亲说，“你自己嫁出去挺好的，不然我们就要叫你回来和村东头的二柱子相亲了，他们家说给十万块钱彩礼呢。”</p><p>挂了视频之后周九良问二柱子是谁，孟鹤堂满脸不高兴地说是村东头寡妇的儿子，瘸腿还罗锅。当时周九良的脸就不是那个脸了，抱着孟鹤堂哄了他半天，庆幸孟鹤堂毕业之后选择出来自己闯一闯，没有留在家乡那个地方。</p><p> </p><p>周九良准备了很多年货，满满当当装了一后备箱，出发的前一天孟鹤堂给家里去里消息说要回家，之后便睡了。距离大年三十还有三天，孟鹤堂看着导航，打开要开七个多小时，于是两个人起了个大早，开车出发上了高速。</p><p>为了防止周九良犯困睡着，车里放了节奏比较强的音乐，孟鹤堂坐在副驾驶上和他聊天，盯着他别睡觉。</p><p>“你别这么紧张啊，我昨天晚上睡得挺好的，现在一点也不困。”周九良笑道，孟鹤堂这么紧张兮兮地盯着他，让他觉得好笑。</p><p>“是吗？”孟鹤堂凑近了看他的眼睛，“那好吧，你要是困了可一定得告诉我。”</p><p>结果没过一会儿，孟鹤堂自己歪在副驾驶上睡着了，周九良失笑，合着怕他困其实是自己困了。</p><p> </p><p>也不知道孟鹤堂怎么这么困，这一觉直接睡到了中午，在休息站随便吃了点东西之后，两个人继续前行。这次孟鹤堂继续睁大了眼睛，而且为了防止自己睡着，还开始玩游戏了。</p><p>“你小心一会儿晕车。”周九良一手按在孟鹤堂的头顶，让他离手机屏幕远点。</p><p>“哎呀你别弄我，”孟鹤堂挥开他的手，“好好开车，我再玩一局就不玩了，这个无限命的奖励不能浪费。”</p><p>他说的好像在玩什么不能间断的副本游戏一样，实际上只是消消乐而已。</p><p> </p><p>两人一路有说有笑的在下午四点多的时候到达了孟鹤堂家所在的村庄，坑坑洼洼的颠簸着开进了村子，车里停在了他家的院子外面。</p><p>这是一个典型的城郊村庄，而且是没有太多现代化建设的农村，不像南方有些示范村，全村铺路，家家户户都是二层甚至三层的小楼房。这个村子不大，除了贯穿村子的一条主路是柏油路之外，剩下的地方都是没有怎么修缮过的窄窄的土路。北方的冬天极冷，村里人都躲在家里猫冬，外面没有人，树枝干枯，显得有些衰败，这里的一切都昭示着这个村子并不富裕。</p><p>这就是孟鹤堂从小长大的地方，不过严格来讲并不算，他小学的时候被来支教的大学生老师发现了舞蹈天赋，从初中开始就在县城的艺术寄宿学校上学，有时候一个月才回一次家。</p><p> </p><p>站在许久未回的家门口，孟鹤堂忽然有些近乡情怯，随即又自嘲一笑，这也太“近”了，都到门口了才想起来多愁善感。周九良在从后备箱里往外搬东西，“怎么不敲门？”</p><p>“等你呢。”孟鹤堂道，他深吸一口气，推开了大门。</p><p>农村的院子白天一般都是不锁门的，院门打开，露出了里面的旧砖房，勉强算是个小院子。里面的人仿佛是听到了动静，一个看起来有六十来岁的老汉推门出来，这就是孟鹤堂的父亲老孟头了。</p><p> </p><p>老孟头其实没有看起来的那么老，农村生孩子早，孟鹤堂上面有一个大他五岁的哥哥，他爸爸今年其实才刚刚五十岁，只不过常年劳作，让他显得比真实年龄要苍老许多。</p><p>“堂堂回来了。”老头的声音有些嘶哑，是常年抽烟熏出来的，他先是朝屋子里面喊了声“孩儿他娘，快出来！”随后才走过来。</p><p>“爸爸。”孟鹤堂笑道，拉着周九良站到自己身边，“这是九良。”</p><p>老孟头上下打量着周九良，对这个儿婿是十二万分的满意，“好好，回来就回来，怎么还拿东西了。”</p><p> </p><p>正说着话，孟鹤堂的母亲出来了。这也是个典型的农村妇女，已经有些花白的头皮盘在脑后，披着一件旧羽绒服出来，瞧见孟鹤堂眼睛里还泛出了泪花。</p><p>“回来了，回来了……”不善言辞的中年妇女拉着孟鹤堂的手重复着这句话，被皱纹刻画过了面庞隐约能看出与孟鹤堂的相似之处，可以想象她年轻时的容貌。</p><p>接着，孟鹤堂的兄嫂和侄子也都出来了，将他和周九良迎接进客厅，一家人见面还算是其乐融融。</p><p> </p><p>晚饭是孟母与大嫂做的，吃饭的时候不可避免地说起了结婚的事情。本来周九良这次就是来提亲的，不过大嫂的话还是让孟鹤堂惊讶地长大了嘴。</p><p>孟大嫂是个长脸女人，薄唇细目显得有些刻薄，话也说得很直白，“小叔子要结婚，准备给多少彩礼钱？”</p><p>正吃着饭呢，周九良在跟老孟头和孟母闲聊，说一些他和孟鹤堂平时生活上的琐事。两位许久没见儿子的老人听得十分认真专注，他们和孟鹤堂平时的联系也不多，自从孟鹤堂自己出去闯荡了之后，和家里的关系更加的平淡，双方都已经没有什么共同话题可说。</p><p>没想到大嫂直接问出了这么赤裸的问题，而且问题还在继续，“姑爷买房子了吗？房子写谁的名字？先说好了，彩礼钱可是不退回去的。”</p><p>“闭嘴！”孟大哥是个老实男人，娶了一个强势刻薄的媳妇，在家里没有什么说话的位置，此时也觉得面上过不去，出言喝止。</p><p>“嘿，我凭啥闭嘴，这事儿还是早说清楚才好，”孟大嫂不干了，“咱爹娘有没有钱你心里清楚，小叔子要嫁去城里了，不过咱可出不起嫁妆。”</p><p> </p><p>这些话就像是巴掌一样，一下接一下地扇在孟鹤堂的脸上，扇得他脸上火辣辣的疼。他父母哥哥都是老实人，而且老人家年纪大了也种不了地了，根本没什么自己的收入，家里全由大嫂的做主。他放下筷子，沉下脸道，“我不要彩礼，也不需要你给我出嫁妆。”</p><p>“什么？！”听了他的话，孟大嫂失声惊呼，“不要彩礼？那怎么行？还没听说过谁家嫁闺女双儿不要彩礼的，你这让我们往后在村里还怎么做人啊？别人不得说我家小叔子是有什么见不得人的毛病才不敢收彩礼！”</p><p>“够了！”老孟头放下酒杯，大嫂的话太难听，谁都听不下去了。</p><p> </p><p>这时周九良清清嗓子，“我说两句吧，我是这么想的，关于彩礼和嫁妆这个事，该给多少我就给多少，至于嫁妆就不用了，孟孟跟我在一起就够了。”</p><p>“不行，”孟鹤堂倒是一反常态地反对周九良，“没有彩礼，我不要彩礼，别人爱说什么说什么，我一分钱都不要，也不会给你们。”</p><p>他说话的时候眼睛死死地盯着孟大嫂，“我知道你打的什么主意，你最好不要妄想太多。”</p><p>这家里的人都太老实，孟鹤堂撂下了话，父母哥哥都不反对，唯独一个想挑事的大嫂，也被大哥按住了，不敢吱声。</p><p> </p><p>这个话题就算是过去了，不过到了晚上，更让孟鹤堂难受的事情来了。</p><p>吃完饭说了会儿话就到了八点多，农村都睡觉早，这已经是平时孟父孟母休息的时间了，他们就开始张罗着腾房间给孟鹤堂和周九良。</p><p>“我的房间呢？”孟鹤堂奇怪地问，“我们俩睡我的屋子就行了，妈妈你不会忘记帮我打扫了吧？”</p><p>“那个……”孟母嚅嗫两下没说出话来。</p><p>“哎呀堂堂啊，”大嫂从客厅的另一头溜达过来，“你的房间现在给你侄子睡了，你看你侄子都上学了，没有个自己的房间也不是个事儿，总不能还跟我和你哥一块睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p>在这个重男轻女的家庭中，儿子就是孟大嫂的金牌令箭，只要是和孙子沾边儿的事情，孟鹤堂很清楚，他爸妈一定会让步同意的，毕竟双儿儿子再重要，也没有继承香火的孙子重要。</p><p>他心中忽然涌出一股强烈的失望，之前关于彩礼的谈论其实不算什么，他知道那只是农村的习俗，很多地方都有这样的问题。他没有想到的是，这个家里竟然连他的房间都没有了，他在这个家中已经没有了自己的一席之地。原来早在他不在家的时候，他已经被排除在外，不算是这个家里的人了。</p><p>心中很难过，孟鹤堂捏着拳头，周九良坐在他身边，轻轻地握住他的手，将他的拳头打开，与他十指相握。他在这样告诉他，你还有我，我们是一家人。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂仰头望向房顶，把眼泪憋回去，他闭了闭眼睛，挤出去眼眶中的一点湿意。孟父有些局促地坐在一旁抽着烟，孟母在各个房间里穿梭着，想给孟鹤堂腾一个空房间出来。而他六岁的小侄子却开始哭闹，大叫着，“那是我的屋子！那是我的！”</p><p>眼前的这一切真实到有些荒唐，孟鹤堂心里最后的一点对于家庭的眷恋破灭，他果然不属于这里，他扬起一个笑脸轻声道，“妈妈，不用麻烦了，我们这就走了。”</p><p>“啊？”正抱着棉被的孟母站住了，惊讶的望过来，“怎么，怎么要走呢，都这么晚了，”这个一贯没有自己主见的中年女人有些慌张地说道，“堂堂你别……妈妈这就给你收拾好房间。”</p><p>“别”后面是什么？是“别生气”还是“别走”，又或者是“别任性”？孟鹤堂不想再猜，他站起来，拉着周九良的手，微微笑着对母亲说，“没关系，我就是带着你儿婿来看看你们，看完了我们就该走了，本来也没计划留在家里过年。”</p><p> </p><p>他说话的声音平稳极了，仿佛一切都是这么计划好的一样。拒绝了父母的挽留，孟鹤堂在极北寒冷的夜色中，以一种强硬到决绝的姿态拉着周九良出了自己家的大门。</p><p>“等有空我再回来看你们。”</p><p>他坐在车里，说出这句话，随后便升起了玻璃，与周九良离开了这个连路灯都没有几盏的村庄。</p><p> </p><p>“别难过。”等车子开远一段时间后，周九良轻声说。</p><p>孟鹤堂的头抵在窗户玻璃上，看着窗外飞过的景色，“我早该想到的。”他轻声说，“其实他们也没有错，我总是不回家，孩子长大了，确实应该自己有个房间了。”他摸到周九良的手，食指在他的掌心划着他的断掌纹，“你说是不是我反应太过激了？”</p><p>“没有的事，”周九良道，“你做什么都是对的。”</p><p>“我该明白的，”孟鹤堂道，“是我和他们不一样了。”</p><p>周九良握紧他的手，“你有我，以后我们是一家人。”</p><p> </p><p>当晚，他们在县城找了一家酒店住下，然后第二天一早便开车回了他们的城市。车里开走的瞬间，孟鹤堂感觉自己和他的家庭之间的联系仿佛斩断了，他们是不一样的，他要求的东西他的家庭给不了他，那么，就保持这样的关系吧。</p><p>其实老孟头还给他打过电话，叫他不要走，回去一起过年，却都被孟鹤堂拒绝了。他只想和周九良两个人在一起，周九良说的对，他们才是一家人。</p><p>只要有周九良，孟鹤堂便不孤单。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 七彩音乐小玩具</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>因为连续开了两天七八个小时的长途车，昨天夜里也没有休息好，一到家，周九良就累瘫在床上。顾不上收拾行李，孟鹤堂换了居家服之后就坐在周九良的身上，使出自己练舞跌打损伤多年，久病成医练出来的按摩神技，给他从上到下来了一次马杀鸡，直接把周九良给按得睡着了，呼噜打得可响呢。</p><p>强撑着收拾了行李箱，又去泡了澡，孟鹤堂自己其实也很累，不过他更多的是心累。泡在水中，孟鹤堂捞起一把漂浮在水面上的白色泡泡，又看着它们从手中溜走，忽然意识到，有些东西，大约就不会在他身上过多的停留。</p><p>其实他不怨恨父母，他也不责怪兄嫂，他知道，在那样的生活环境和传统思想的作用下，他们给到自己的，就是他们认为可以付出的全部了。村里的其他人都是那样生活的，就连大嫂，回到自己的娘家，待遇也不一定会比孟鹤堂好。</p><p>这并不是某个人的错，也不是某个地方的错，而是积攒了许多许多年的陈旧观念的错。趴在浴缸边上，孟鹤堂想象着未来如果他有了孩子，他会怎么对待孩子。他想要个女儿，或者双性儿子也可以，他会全身心的照顾他们，爱他们，平等的对待他们，不让他们有一丝一毫地觉得自己不受重视。这大约是在弥补他自己缺失的东西吧，孟鹤堂默默地想，嘴角带着一抹笑意，他和父母就保持这样的关系就好了，以后他和周九良还有未来的孩子们才是亲密的一家人。</p><p> </p><p>本来是抱着一颗在老家过年的心走的，却没想到出了那样的事情又回来的。之前周九良准备的东西都留在了老家，现在家里什么都没有，两人在好好睡了一觉恢复精神之后，准备出门买东西。</p><p>这一觉睡得可能是有史以来难得的熟，到了九点多周九良才被饿醒，他睁开眼，孟鹤堂还在睡着。想起自己昨天回来没洗澡就睡了，身上的衣服都是孟鹤堂给他扒下来的，周九良轻手轻脚地先去洗了个澡。</p><p>等他洗完澡出来，孟鹤堂也醒了。</p><p>“饿不饿？”周九良擦着头发问。</p><p>孟鹤堂睡眼惺忪地坐在床上，傻呆呆地点头，“饿。”</p><p>周九良过去弯腰亲他一口，“起吧，咱出去吃。”</p><p> </p><p>九十点这个时间段有点尴尬，早餐店结束了，午餐还没开始，国内又很少有brunch的店，而且还不想吃西餐。等孟鹤堂洗漱完，俩人出门开车转了一圈，最后决定干脆去吃火锅，早午算一顿得了。</p><p>大年二十九了，马路上开始变得很清静，许多春运要回家的人已经离开了这座城市，连无时无刻不排队的海底捞都能直接进去不用等位。</p><p>孟鹤堂托着腮挑剔送的虎牙脆，觉得味道怪怪的不太好吃，看周九良在点菜，他道，“你先点着，我去拿点水果。”</p><p>周九良点头，继续在iPad上点菜。</p><p> </p><p>冬天海底捞的水果也很不错，柚子很甜，是孟鹤堂喜欢的，他总觉得海底捞的柚子比他自己买的要甜，他总买到酸酸的。又拿了一点凉拌菜，孟鹤堂端着盘子回来时，周九良已经点好菜了。</p><p>“我去调蘸料，”周九良见他回来道，“你先吃柚子吧。”</p><p>每次都是周九良给孟鹤堂调蘸料，他调的好吃，孟鹤堂自己不行。等锅底烧开，菜端上来，两个人都饿得前胸贴后背了，周九良还盛了银耳羹给孟鹤堂喝，怕他一下吃太辣伤到胃。</p><p>“哪有那么娇气了。”孟鹤堂小声嘀咕，不过银耳羹喝到嘴里还是甜的很。</p><p> </p><p>吃饱喝足，两个人去超市买年货。进去之后才发现里面人山人海，孟鹤堂不禁咋舌，“怎么都这么时候了还这么多人？他们不是应该早就买完了吗？”</p><p>“今天打折。”周九良指着上面挂着的广告纸道，“明天就三十儿了，超市也不想压存货，估计是想今天都卖出去。”</p><p>“那也行，”孟鹤堂推着车，雄赳赳气昂昂，“咱们走，去扫货！”</p><p>说着便冲进了人群中，周九良跟他在后面，“诶，诶，慢点儿，别撞着人！给我吧，我来推。”说着把购物车从孟鹤堂手中抢过来，“你看你想买什么，我给你推车。”</p><p> </p><p>在超市买够了东西，他们俩推着购物车和里面的四个超大购物袋出了超市。</p><p>“哎呀，刘德华的这首歌真的太洗脑了，我现在脑子还在循环。”坐在车上孟鹤堂晃着头抱怨。</p><p>每次一到过年，超市里就开始放过年神曲，其中以刘德华的《恭喜发财》流传度最广，播放率最高，洗脑能力最强。</p><p>周九良打开了手机翻歌单，“我也是，太洗脑了。”</p><p>他选了一个洗脑歌单，开始放《极乐净土》，“来，咱们以毒攻毒吧。”</p><p>孟鹤堂内心：这倒也不必！</p><p> </p><p>转天就是过年了，朋友们都要回家和家人一起过年，之前周九良跟他们说二人要回老家，过年这两天不在，回来之后也没告诉大家，就两个人简简单单过个年。</p><p>从昨天买东西回来，周九良就准备开了，孟鹤堂做饭手艺一般，就给他帮忙打下手。好在两个人也吃不多，意思意思做了几个比较复杂难做的菜，两个人一起吃年夜饭。</p><p>电视里放着没有新意的春晚，声音嘈杂热闹，顿时让家里充满了春节的氛围，然而已经没有几个人会期待节目，看它还不如看网上的吐槽来得有趣。周九良打开了一瓶红酒分别给自己和孟鹤堂倒了半杯，酒红色的液体滚入透明的高脚杯，微微有些挂壁，孟鹤堂闻了一下，有点微甜。</p><p>高脚杯相碰，发出一声脆响，酒液摇晃，还没喝，人就有些醉了。</p><p> </p><p>“春节快乐，宝贝。”周九良深情而专注地对孟鹤堂说，“往后我们每一年都一起过。”</p><p>孟鹤堂也笑，抿了一小口酒，站起来越过餐桌去亲吻周九良，将口中含着的红酒送到他的口中，双唇相贴之际，轻声道，“春节快乐，我爱你。”</p><p>回应他的是周九良加深的吻。</p><p>一吻结束，孟鹤堂与周九良从对坐的变成了并排，两个人看着电视吃饭，一顿饭吃了很久才停下来。</p><p> </p><p>红酒度数不高却容易醉人，孟鹤堂喝了几杯之后就有些晕，他靠在周九良的身上，两个人坐在客厅的沙发上，听着电视里正在演的小品的声音，又去吻周九良的脖子。</p><p>周九良被他骚扰得有些痒，更多的则是欲望上头的冲动，他转头捉住孟鹤堂的唇，压着他倒进了沙发。</p><p>两个人穿着情侣图案的居家服，宽松柔软的衣料在肌肤之间摩擦，周九良的手轻而易举地伸进了孟鹤堂的衣服里，去抚摸里面真空的躯体。孟鹤堂大约真的有些醉意，身上的皮肤变成粉红色，他扯着周九良的上衣，将它从周九良的头顶脱下来，露出他精壮的上半身。</p><p>柔软的居家裤根本遮掩不住下面的形状，孟鹤堂自然地分开双腿，夹住周九良的腰，他已经勃起的肉棒正好隔着裤子顶在孟鹤堂的花穴上。上衣被推高，周九良俯身含住一边的乳头轻咬，孟鹤堂动了两下，脱掉了自己的上衣，磨蹭间，裤子也被蹭下去了一下，露出了细腰与一半的臀肉。</p><p>电视里的声音换成了歌曲，周九良含着一只乳头，手上也没闲着，握着另一边的奶子揉捏。一手向下，连同内裤一起，扯掉了孟鹤堂的裤子，将他全部从衣物中剥出来，像是一个被剥了壳的水煮蛋。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂觉得有些干渴，他面色潮红，双眼迷离，口中吐出带着红酒香气的气息，有些微烫。粉红色的舌尖在唇上转一圈，留下一点水渍。周九良的吻一路向下，含住了孟鹤堂翘起的前端，粉嫩可爱。被含住之后，一股快感从下往上在脑中炸开，花穴剧烈收缩着，同时吐出一股水花，周九良顺势分开已经充血的花瓣，两根手指插入花穴中。</p><p>这次的前戏时间不长，两个人都有些激动，周九良手指在里面抽插几下之后，便踢掉了自己的裤子，掐着孟鹤堂的大腿根部向上压着分开他的双腿，然后扶着自己坚硬如铁的肉棒缓缓送入。</p><p>正好有掌声传来，孟鹤堂臣服在欲望之下，却还是被逗得笑出了声，“哈哈哈，你瞧，电视都给你鼓掌叫好。”</p><p>回答他的是周九良大开大合的几下激烈操干，直接将孟鹤堂操得笑声变成叫声，连声呻吟，前端泄了出来。</p><p> </p><p>在沙发上做了一次，等孟鹤堂第一次潮吹之后，周九良便拔了出来。</p><p>“嗯……？”孟鹤堂还在潮吹的刺激愉悦之中，周九良抽出去之后他的花穴有一阵冷冷的空虚，下身的水因为没了东西阻挡更是流了一沙发。</p><p>“咱玩点别的。”周九良说着抱起了他，回了卧室，也不管还开着的电视。</p><p> </p><p>被放在卧室的大床上，孟鹤堂扯着被子盖住自己，看着周九良支棱着还硬着的肉棒打开抽屉从里面拿出了一个袋子。</p><p>那个袋子是专门装小玩具的袋子，孟鹤堂有些忐忑和脸红，又禁不住好奇，不知道周九良这次会玩什么。</p><p>周九良从里面拿出了一个电动跳蛋和一个小肛塞，回到床上。</p><p>孟鹤堂看着那个肛塞，心里预告不妙，翻身想跑，却被周九良抓住腿直接拉到了身下。</p><p> </p><p>周九良含着他的唇安抚地吻他，舌头在他的口腔中游荡，细密地舔舐他的口腔内壁与牙印，又含着他的舌头摩擦。等到孟鹤堂沉沦在这个色情的吻中之后，他将跳蛋塞进了下面贪吃的花穴中，打开了开关。</p><p>“唔！”跳蛋的刺激让孟鹤堂差点咬了周九良的舌头，双唇分开，他便立刻发出了娇气的哼吟。</p><p>把玩着手里的肛塞，周九良拿起来给孟鹤堂看，“你看，这个会发光，还是七彩的。”</p><p>果然，周九良打开开关之后，肛塞的把手上面的灯开始闪烁着赤橙黄绿青蓝紫的七彩光芒。惊得孟鹤堂微微张圆了嘴巴，都忘记了自己花穴里还塞着一个跳蛋。</p><p> </p><p>趁着孟鹤堂愣神，周九良把他翻过去趴在床上，然后双腿曲起，翘起屁股跪起来。孟鹤堂发出断断续续的哼声，周九良在分开他饱满丰腴的臀肉，舔在那个粉嫩菊穴的同时，调大了跳蛋的频率。</p><p>“呀——”</p><p>孟鹤堂尖叫一声，腰瞬间塌下去，几乎要跪不住。周九良的手臂拦在他的腰间捞起来，舌尖在菊穴的入口附近打转。</p><p>“嗯……”孟鹤堂的叫声又娇又小，像小奶猫的叫声一样。</p><p>“放松一点。”周九良拍拍他的屁股，感受到手下一阵肉波震颤，他等菊穴放松张开一个小口时，将舌头送进去，轻舔里面的肠壁。</p><p> </p><p>“别舔，别舔……”孟鹤堂伸直手臂向后试图推开周九良的头，虽然不是第一次了，可是他还是不习惯菊穴被舔的感觉。</p><p>然而身体是诚实的，快感让他前面的花穴更加饥渴难耐地缠着正在颤动的跳蛋。</p><p>周九良离开将舌头换成手指，他在手中挤了许多润滑剂，等捂热之后便送进去一根手指，开始耐心地给孟鹤堂扩张。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂难耐地叫着，转过头来泪眼朦胧地望着周九良，似乎是在哀求他照顾一下前面。</p><p>周九良俯下身亲他，随手摸过来一个电动按摩棒，“先自己玩一会儿。”</p><p>说着，他关掉了跳蛋，拉着线把它从花穴里拿出来。孟鹤堂哀怨地看着他，憋着嘴自己握着电动按摩棒送进了花穴中。</p><p>震动声从花穴中嗡嗡传来，孟鹤堂没弄好一下开到了最大，瞬间哭叫一声，后面的菊穴也夹紧了周九良的手指。</p><p> </p><p>等到扩张得差不多了，菊穴也开始自动分泌液体之后，周九良一手掐着孟鹤堂的腰，一手握着他的按摩棒快速地抽动几下。趁着孟鹤堂失神的时候，插进了菊穴中。</p><p>“嗯，嗯……”孟鹤堂歪在枕头上，额头上的发丝已经汗湿，正弯曲地贴在上面，身上也布满细细密密的汗珠。</p><p>周九良俯身从他的后颈开始，一路啄吻到他凹陷的腰窝，同时快速地挺腰操干，顶弄肠壁的敏感点。手也配合着后面抽插的间隙，用按摩棒操弄着前面的花穴。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂哭得满脸泪痕，脸上布满欲望，歪着头痴痴地望着周九，口中吐露的是甜蜜的呻吟。</p><p>前后两个小穴中双重的刺激让他的身体颤抖，快感前后夹击，从下面与周九良相接的地方如同电流般传到四肢百骸。他哭着叫着，分不清是过分舒服还是承受不了。</p><p>菊穴比花穴要干燥一些，没有那么多水，操弄起来的摩擦感更强。周九良粗重地喘息着，舒爽的感觉直冲头顶。他忽然感到手上被淋了一大股水，是孟鹤堂有一次潮吹喷出来的汁液，同时菊穴也夹得很紧，差点将周九良也吸了出来。</p><p>他抽出自己，同时拔出按摩棒，然后趁着花穴张着没合拢，将肉棒重新操进去，抽插几下射在了里面。</p><p> </p><p>两个人都剧烈地喘息着，周九良压在孟鹤堂的身上，肌肤相贴之间是湿滑的汗珠。过了几分钟，周九良翻身下来，拉着孟鹤堂转过来，让他趴在自己的身上。</p><p>孟鹤堂回过神，反手摸着自己还张着小嘴的菊穴，将脸埋在周九良的身上。周九良忽然坐起来，伸手在他的花穴里面和入口处抠挖出一些精液，涂抹在菊穴上，又均匀地涂抹在孟鹤堂浑圆的屁股上。</p><p>“呀，”孟鹤堂感到屁股上一阵凉意，“干什么？”</p><p>周九良坏笑一笑，在他眼前晃了晃那个七彩肛塞，“给你用一下，用了这个七彩肛塞，你就是玛丽苏公主了！从此就叫：可菲尔·欣·佳奈·璃莹殇·安洁莉娜·樱雪羽晗灵·血丽魑·魅·J·Q·安塔利亚·伤梦薰魅·海瑟薇·蔷薇玫瑰泪·羽灵·邪儿·凡多姆海威恩·冰雪殇璃陌梦·爱樱沫渺·落璃琴依语·千梦然丝伤……”</p><p>他说着，将肛塞塞进了那还张着小嘴的菊穴里，只不过不知道他在开启开关的时候碰到了哪里，那肛塞竟然在闪烁七彩光芒的同时还唱起了歌。</p><p>“我恭喜你发财/我恭喜你精彩/最好的请过来/不好的请走开/oh~礼多人不怪/我祝满天下的女孩/嫁一个好男孩/两小口永远在一块/我祝满天下的小孩/聪明胜过秀才/智商充满你脑袋/我祝尊敬的姑奶奶/三十六圈的比赛/气不喘面容不改/我祝三叔公的买卖/生意扬名四海/财运亨通住豪宅/大摇大摆/乐天替你消灾/恭喜发财/要喊得够豪迈/恭！喜！发！财！/我恭喜你发财/我恭喜你精彩/最好的请过来/不好的请走开/oh~礼多人不怪/我祝大家笑口常开/用心把爱去灌溉/明天呀我们更厉害/我祝全世界的无奈/跑得比那黑人更快/岁岁年年出人才…… ”</p><p> </p><p>这还玛丽苏公主个鬼哟！</p><p>场面忽然变得热闹祥和了起来，只见孟鹤堂布满白浊与淫水的湿漉漉的雪白屁股之间夹着一个七彩光芒的肛塞，还唱着喜庆的超市过年神曲。一时间，周九良和孟鹤堂面面相觑，都呆住了。</p><p>还是周九良反应快一点，他从床头柜上抓起手机，对着孟鹤堂现在神奇得不得了的屁股就录起了视频。</p><p>孟鹤堂呆了一呆，随即也不顾上肛塞还在唱着歌，撑起还在快感余韵中软软的身体，抄起床上的枕头就砸向周九良，大吼，“我跟你拼了——”</p><p> </p><p>这个年真是过得过分有年味儿了。</p><p> </p><p>事后，周九良把这段视频上传到了网站上，标题就是【M🐰🐰的春节礼物】</p><p>粉丝打开之后，就收获了一个玛丽苏与土味喜庆完美结合的肛塞与淫糜的屁股，一个个都在电脑和手机屏幕前长大了嘴巴。</p><p>老骚🐱，你实在是骚！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 孟芳芳🐱与周菲菲🐰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>孟鹤堂的怀孕说实话有点意外，至少是他自己没有料到的，毕竟谁也没想到短效BYY会过期。</p><p>起因是孟鹤堂和周九良最近都太忙太忙了。今年是他们结婚后的第三年，孟鹤堂自从第一次登台有了自己领舞的舞蹈之后，每年都会跟着舞团到处巡演，在不巡演的日子里，也会有一些其他的表演任务，基本上是一直在全国、甚至全世界到处飞。幸好周九良的职业灵活性高，在没有固定事情的时候，他可以陪着孟鹤堂四处跑，不至于两人婚后过得像异地恋。</p><p>不过周九良也很忙，他忙着写文，忙着时不时地客串一把编剧，甚至还和尚九熙做起了自己小说的同人周边。毕竟已经有很多了，本来尚九熙就经常帮他画些同人图，如果能顺便做出实体来也不错。</p><p>两人都还算年轻，刚刚在各自的事业上闯出了一些名头，还没有来得及认真规划孩子的事情，谁知道小家伙就这么迫不及待地来了。好在当初他们买房子的时候，认真挑选了这个自带幼儿园、小学和初中配套的小区，不用再为学区房发愁。</p><p> </p><p>“哎……”看着手里的化验单，孟鹤堂再一次叹了声气。</p><p>此时他正坐在医院的长椅上，冰凉的金属长椅在夏天的冷气中更加冰凉，贴在他单薄的后背上，却也掩不住身体里泛出的燥热。这两个月以来，孟鹤堂时常感到身体里有一股燥热，起初他只是以为因为今年夏天天气太热，根本没想到是因为怀孕，直到今天早上出现的短暂的昏厥，才来医院做了检查。一开始去的还是脑外科，在常规验血中发现不对，才又让他来妇产科做检查。</p><p>摸摸肚子，孟鹤堂有些奇怪，上次假孕他还恶心想吐了两天，这次真的怀孕，已经两个月了，竟然一点妊娠反应都没有，以至于他一直都没发现宝宝已经拎包入住了。</p><p>周九良去开车了，将近四十度的天气，外面太热了，出去一下人就能被高温蒸熟，他怕孟鹤堂身体受不了，就让坐在大厅等他把车开到门口。自从刚才看了化验单，周九良就如临大敌一般，把孟鹤堂当做了一朵禁不得一点风吹日晒的娇花。</p><p> </p><p>“你说我怎么一点儿感觉都没有呢？”坐上副驾驶，孟鹤堂尽量多拉出来一截安全带再系上，怕勒到肚子。</p><p>“慢着点儿，”周九良看着他坐稳了才发动汽车，“没感觉不好吗？万一真的吐得什么都吃不下我才要发愁。”</p><p>“唔，”孟鹤堂从包里拿出来化验单又看了一遍，“我没看过吧？是真的有了吧。”</p><p>周九良趁着排队出医院停车场的空挡又扫了一遍，很确定地道，“是有了。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂怀孕真的一点儿都不折腾人，好吃好睡，胃口特别好，什么都想吃，完全没有孕吐反应和闻不了的味道。周九良搜罗了一堆孕期食谱，加上尹筠和曹鹤阳何九华余潇芋的妈妈们的友情提供，孟鹤堂的怀孕生涯就正式在这些关心中开始了。</p><p>唯一的是他拒绝了自己母亲要来照顾的询问。</p><p>“不用了妈妈，”孟鹤堂看着手机屏幕中母亲那张略显苍老，布满皱纹的脸，“你在家带小虎吧，我挺好的，九良会照顾我的。”</p><p>“我不放心啊，你们小年轻哪里懂怎么照顾怀孕的人。”孟妈妈在那头有些忧愁地皱着眉，她不是没有感觉到，小儿子这些年愈发地和家里疏远，除非必要的，是不会联系的，这次也只是通知她怀孕了而已，只是她自己还是想照顾照顾他。</p><p>“真不用，”孟鹤堂道，“你来了小虎没人带，我大嫂肯定要不高兴的，你别担心，我挺好的，实在忙不过来就请个阿姨来帮忙。”</p><p>孟妈妈张口欲言，却又没有说出来，她有心说小儿子请人浪费钱，可是她又有什么立场说呢？钱是他们自己赚的，而她身为母亲，确如孟鹤堂所说的，脱不开身，儿媳妇会埋怨的。</p><p> </p><p>就这样，孟鹤堂堵住了他妈妈，清清静静地开始在家养胎。其实他也不是跟母猪似的在家吃了睡、睡了吃，尽管因为怀孕暂时不能练舞，可是尹筠给他布置了任务，让他多去研究研究理论知识。</p><p>“光会跳舞是不够的，”尹筠道，“你还得通晓理论，这样你在专业上才能走得长久。”</p><p>尹筠甚至给他布置了论文的任务，列了书单，让他去看，然后要写报告交上去。</p><p>孟鹤堂在家就和周九良一人一台电脑，每天上午一个人看书，一个人码字，午饭后午睡。现在天气太热，下午就在家自由活动，晚饭后如果不太热了就去楼下散步。生活规律，早睡早起，而且周九良还被迫吃素了一段时间。</p><p> </p><p>在怀孕四个月做产检的时候，孟鹤堂在B超室里被医生告知怀的是双胞胎，这一下可把准·新手父母吓坏了。本来打算迎接一个小宝贝儿，没想到一下来了俩。</p><p>“这下要买的东西可就要翻倍了，”孟鹤堂翻看着自己的购物车，把里面的数量都翻倍增加，“完了，这下肯定要请月嫂了，咱俩是绝对忙不过来的。”</p><p>而周九良此时脑海中全都是“两个两个两个……”</p><p> </p><p>等到了六个月，双胞胎的威力显露出来了，孟鹤堂的肚子比人家八个月的还要大，肚皮被撑得薄薄的，都能看出来上面的毛细血管。吓得周九良都不敢让他动，还大把大把地给他涂防妊娠纹的护理油，生怕皮肤被撑裂。</p><p>孟鹤堂躺在床上，被肚子遮挡住视线都看不到周九良的脸，只好伸手去拍他的大腿，“你放松一点啊，你一害怕我就更怕了。”</p><p>周九良赶紧上来亲亲他，“不怕啊，我没怕，就是肚子太大了……”说着，他用敬畏的眼神又看向了孟鹤堂的肚子，心里祈祷着，两个小祖宗啊，只要你们顺顺当当地出来，别折腾妈妈，爸爸就谢天谢地了。</p><p>在这种情况下，老骚🐱自然是不能继续不做人，只能靠孟鹤堂的手和嘴巴凑合着过，同时还要给孟鹤堂服务，当然，也只能用手和嘴巴。说实话，两个人都忍得很辛苦，孟鹤堂相对好一些，因为孕后期的负担加重，他已经没有精力考虑那方面的需要了。</p><p> </p><p>好在双胞胎一般都没有足月生的，孟鹤堂也是一样，在八个多月的时候，他生下了两个小宝贝儿。老大是个双性，小名就叫孟芳芳，老二是个女孩，叫周菲菲，因为开春了，取人间芳菲之意。两个里有一个是女儿，这可随了尚九熙的愿了，在产房门口欢呼，“我有干闺女咯！双性也算是我的小闺女儿！”</p><p>不知道的还以为今天真是他当爹呢。</p><p>周九良一手一个抱着孩子，给他翻了一个大大的白眼儿。</p><p> </p><p>生了孩子接下来就是坐月子，二月份坐月子起码比夏天要好，家里的暖气暖暖的，孟鹤堂穿着柔软的居家服靠在床上，圆圆的脸上长了些肉，显得身上的奶味儿更浓。</p><p>两个孩子并排躺在他旁边儿，正攥着小拳头睡得正香。</p><p>曹鹤阳瞧着稀罕得不得了，他家的烧麦最近上学了，越发的调皮，“你是不知道，他长大了嘴皮子倒是随了我们俩了，岁数不大话说的挺溜，一天天的能气死我。”</p><p>说得孟鹤堂咯咯直乐。</p><p> </p><p>“哎哟，还是小闺女儿好，双性也好，总之都比皮小子强。”曹鹤阳凑近了看着孟芳芳和周菲菲，之后起来给孟鹤堂掖被子，“你这会儿坐月子正好儿，不受罪。你是不知道，我是夏天生的烧麦，我妈还不许我开空调，没把我给热死。”</p><p>“那不怕中暑啊？”孟鹤堂问。</p><p>“怕啊，”曹鹤阳道，“我就等她出去的时候偷偷开，反正我总不能真的热死。”</p><p>他说着想起来什么，“而且我妈不知道在哪个朋友圈神文里看的，说坐月子不能洗澡，还真打算不让我洗澡了。我的天，那都是哪个八百年前的老黄历了，大三伏天的，别说一个月不洗澡，三天不洗澡我就让你见识见识腌咸肉是什么味儿！”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你肯定是不会听的，”孟鹤堂笑着，眼睛里面亮晶晶的，“是不是要斗智斗勇？”</p><p>曹鹤阳哼哼两声，“那当然。”</p><p>然后给孟鹤堂讲起了他当年的英勇战绩。让孟鹤堂不仅觉得自己拒绝妈妈来照顾实在是太有先见之明的正确选择了。他妈妈那种作风老派的农村妇女，伺候月子肯定也是按照老家的那一套来，那他可就也要过上不能洗澡的日子了。</p><p> </p><p>就在他俩说话的档口，两个孩子哼哼唧唧地醒了，才刚出生两三天，刚从红皮猴子的模样里退出来，显露出细白幼嫩的皮肤。眼睛睁开了也看不清东西，倒是随了孟鹤堂，都挺大的。</p><p>曹鹤阳就笑着道，“行，都挺精的，会挑好的随，没随了小周单眼皮。”</p><p>孟鹤堂拍了拍两个，“单眼皮也没有不好看啊。”</p><p>“你这叫情人眼里出西施。”</p><p> </p><p>孟芳芳和周菲菲两只人不大，胃口倒不小，孟鹤堂自己喂根本不够，只能买奶粉。</p><p>周九良正在挨家研究对比哪款奶粉更好，孟鹤堂在刷微博，忽然刷到了冒牌特医奶粉造成大头娃娃的新闻，赶紧道，“千万看好了，别买了那种三无产品。”</p><p>他怀里抱着周菲菲，小姑娘闭着眼睛吃得正欢，吃一个还要护着一个，殊不知那一个之前就被她哥哥吃光了。</p><p>“哎，”周九良叹气，“这些缺德玩意儿，小孩子吃的奶粉也要做手脚。”</p><p>“谁说不是呢，”孟鹤堂把吃饱了的小姑娘竖着抱起来拍奶嗝，完了给她放到床上。</p><p>两个小宝贝儿都醒着，刚吃饱有精神，不愿意睡觉，睁着眼睛四处看。刚刚一个星期，能看见点儿东西了，看什么都挺新鲜。周九良放下手机凑过去，“我的宝贝儿哟，叫爸爸。”</p><p>孟鹤堂笑着拍他，“犯什么傻呢，他们现在哪能会说话。”</p><p>“我这不是提早教育么。”</p><p>“那你还不如把那故事书拿来，给他俩将故事，”孟鹤堂道，“一会儿就睡着了。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然比一般人家多一个宝宝，不过孟芳芳和周菲菲实在都是好带的孩子，安静不爱哭闹，自己能和自己玩，会发出声音之后两个人躺在一块还一搭一唱地说话，你一声我一声的。</p><p>反正奶也不够吃，夜里就给他俩喝奶粉，孟鹤堂能多睡一会儿，有的时候晚上哭了要妈妈，周九良会抱来给孟鹤堂，然后一家四口一起睡。带孩子确实很辛苦，孟鹤堂却也很幸福，起码没人烦他，周九良什么事儿都顺着他。</p><p>俩人正挑着要讲什么故事，孟芳芳小朋友就开始哼唧了起来，也不好好躺着，在他的小被子里鼓秋着。周九良摸了一下，奇怪道，“没尿啊……”</p><p>“你给他抱起来溜达溜达，是不是做梦吓着了？”孟鹤堂道。</p><p> </p><p>周九良就把他给抱起来了，结果刚一站稳，就被孟芳芳尿了一身，胸前的衣服湿了一大片。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”孟鹤堂看出来之后笑得歪倒在床上。</p><p>周九良的脸都黑了，盯着怀里的小捣蛋鬼看了很久，可惜他儿子一脸纯良无辜地吃着手和他对视，半点都没有觉得自己干了什么坏事。</p><p>“王姨！王姨——”孟鹤堂笑完了不能不管老公和儿子，连忙叫月嫂阿姨过来抱着孟芳芳去洗澡，然后安排周九良，“快把你衣服脱下来泡上，一会儿干了都是味儿了。”</p><p>“哎！”周九良挠着头叹气，认命地往外走。</p><p>孟鹤堂还在屋里喊，“别直接塞洗衣机里啊！给洗衣机都污染了！”</p><p>正想偷懒的周九良脱衣服的手一顿，更心塞了。</p><p> </p><p>周菲菲还懵懂无知地熟睡，孟鹤堂起身去浴室看孟芳芳，小东西现在醒了，睁着一双乌溜溜的大眼睛被月嫂托着在澡盆里洗澡。</p><p>“呀，妈妈来了。”王姨用夸张的语气跟孟芳芳说话。</p><p>孟鹤堂坐在旁边的小板凳上，接住孟芳芳，“我来抱着他把，您给他洗，快点儿洗完别着凉了。”</p><p>他想的挺好，可惜周九良去洗衣房泡上睡衣回房之后发现周菲菲拉了，还蹭了自己一身，盖着的小被子也都让她给祸祸了。</p><p>“别着急了，还有一个要洗呢。”周九良所幸光着上身，抱着周菲菲到浴室里来，手上还拎着小闺女儿弄脏的被褥衣服。</p><p>他放下孩子，从裤兜里摸出手机，给上面蹭着“嗯嗯嗯”的被褥衣服和他泡在盆里的睡衣拍了照片发给尚九熙【瞧见没有，这都是你干闺女干儿子的宝物，你身为干爹，应该来一起感受一下，别说我这个亲爹小气。】</p><p> </p><p>尚九熙收到照片后一脸深沉，何九华看着奇怪，“你怎么了？”</p><p>“你看吧。”尚九熙一脸生无可恋，把手机递给何九华，然后抱着何九华的腰把头埋进他怀里，“咱不要孩子果然是正确的嘻嘻嘻。”</p><p>说着又忍不住笑出来了。</p><p>何九华看着照片，慈爱地一手抚摸着尚九熙的狗头，心想：废话，生了孩子就你这不着调的样儿，指不定还要用孩子拉的便便在家做一幅画呢！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 情侣hotel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>世界上的每个孩子都会好奇自己的父母是怎么认识的，又是怎么在一起的，孟芳芳和周菲菲也不例外。然而当他们问到周九良和孟鹤堂这个问题时，这对年轻的父母总是露出一副尴尬且又意味深长的小孩子看不懂的表情，然后含糊其辞，从来没有正面回答过。</p><p>这也是没有办法的事情，他们总不能告诉孩子们，爸爸妈妈是约炮拍片认识的吧！</p><p>难道周九良要说，“告诉你们哟，爸爸当年可是万菊丛中过，从来不动心的海王，直到遇到你们妈妈这只可爱的🐰🐰才爱上一个人安定下来的哟！”</p><p>哟个鬼哦哟！</p><p>这是小孩子能听的内容吗！</p><p>不是。</p><p>当然就不能告诉他们。</p><p> </p><p>快要三岁的双胞胎开始逐渐扩大他们的行动范围，孟鹤堂白天要去上班，有时候出差还会几天都回不了家，所以在家的时候就要分出更多的时间和注意力在孩子们的身上，无形中就减少了对周九良的关注。尤其是周九良都在家陪着孟芳芳和周菲菲，两个孩子对他已经视觉疲劳不稀罕了，他们更喜欢香香软软，对他们说话讲故事都是温声细语的妈妈，所以在孟鹤堂在家的时候就更粘着他了。</p><p>这让周九良感到很不爽。</p><p>他不是在吃孩子们的醋，而是因为陪孩子是个很累人的事情，孟鹤堂累了就没力气和他做，这就直接影响到了他们夫妻的夜晚生活的频率和质量。周九良的瘾又大，这么过了几个月他就憋得要疯了。</p><p>客厅里，孟鹤堂在和孩子们玩乐高，周九良坐在书房给尚九熙发信息【孟儿每天陪孩子累了晚上都没精神搭理我了，也没什么兴趣】</p><p>尚九熙【哦】</p><p>周九良【你哦什么哦，快给我出个主意，怎么能让他恢复过来！】</p><p>尚九熙【别生孩子】</p><p>周九良【你他妈说句人话】</p><p>尚九熙吭哧吭哧笑，翘着二郎腿单手打字【那还不简单，你俩去过个二人世界不就有了】</p><p>周九良摸下巴【你有推荐的地方吗？】</p><p>尚九熙发过去一个链接，上面的标题是“挚爱情侣主题酒店”【发你了，兄弟不客气】</p><p> </p><p>周九良：……</p><p>倒也不是不行。</p><p>别看周九良当年三五不长就约一炮，但是去的都是普通的酒店，还没去过这种情侣QQ酒店，看看照片感觉好像还行，应该挺有氛围的，带孟鹤堂去玩一玩也不错。</p><p> </p><p>快九点了，小孩子要早睡觉，周九良从书房里出来，到客厅的地毯上坐在孟鹤堂旁边，“该睡觉了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂看表，点点头，开始整理地上散落着的乐高，一边对双胞胎说，“到时间睡觉觉咯，让爸爸带你们去洗脸好不好？”</p><p>“不，不要，还要玩。”孟芳芳抓着乐高不放手。</p><p>“你看妹妹都困困了，你不困吗？”孟鹤堂指着旁边已经困得闭上眼睛东倒西歪的周菲菲，“不想和妹妹一起睡觉觉吗？”</p><p>孟芳芳看看妹妹，看看妈妈，又看看手里的乐高，又看了看旁边已经向他伸手的爸爸，有些恋恋不舍地放下乐高，打了个小哈欠，还不忘跟孟鹤堂讨价还价，“那明天妈妈接着陪我玩。”</p><p>“好，”孟鹤堂笑着抱起来他，递给周九良，“明天妈妈下班回来就陪你玩。”</p><p> </p><p>洗刷好两个小朋友，把他们放好睡觉，孟鹤堂也累得有些直不起腰了，他反手撑着腰收拾地上的玩具，被周九良抱起来，“你去洗澡吧，这些我来收拾。”</p><p>等到周九良收拾好，孟鹤堂也洗完澡躺到床上了，他舒服的喟叹一声，连续一天的劳累让他躺在床上就觉得腰部酸痛。周九良洗完澡出来给他按摩腰部，按着按着手就开始不老实，摸到了孟鹤堂的睡衣里，在他后腰的腰窝处流连。</p><p>“唔……”孟鹤堂趴在枕头里闭着眼睛，抓住周九良的手，含糊道，“好累，不想要……”</p><p>“那我怎么办？”周九良顺手把孟鹤堂的手按在自己支棱起来的裤裆上，开始卖惨。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂强撑着掀起眼皮看看他，忽然有些心虚，嘴唇动了动，嚅嗫两下，“那、那怎么办？我用手给你……”</p><p>周九良“哎”了一声，往床上一倒，痛定思痛决定接受尚九熙的提议，他略有些沉痛地严肃道，“咱俩这样不行。”</p><p>“嗯？”孟鹤堂蠕动两下趴到他身上，枕着他的肩膀，“怎么不行？”</p><p>周九良揽着他的腰，抓着他的一只小手放在自己胸口，“我觉得，咱俩这样长期发展下去不利于夫妻感情。”</p><p>孟鹤堂的手指头在他的胸肌上乱画，“那你想怎么办呢？”</p><p>“别乱动，”周九良按住他的手，“你累了就别招惹我啊，我还精神着呢。”</p><p>“那你快说，别买关子，”孟鹤堂打个哈欠，“说完睡觉了，我好困。”</p><p>周九良窒息，他还硬邦邦的呢，他老婆却一心想睡觉，“咱俩周末去过个二人世界，不带这俩小崽子。”</p><p>“那孩子们怎么办啊？”</p><p>“让九熙带，他不是天天稀罕这俩吗，他当干爹的总要发挥点儿作用。”周九良恨恨道，顺便打击报复尚九熙，让他带一天孩子，晚上也阳痿。</p><p>“好吧，你安排吧。”孟鹤堂答应了，声音越来越低，说到最后就睡着了。</p><p>周九良无奈地在他额头上亲了一口，关上台灯，闭眼睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>说干就干，周六一大早，周九良和孟鹤堂就大包小包地带着孟芳芳和周菲菲到了尚九熙家。</p><p>被门铃砸起来，顶着一头鸡窝头的尚九熙开门都傻了，看着眼前这一家四口，结结巴巴地道，“你，你们，不是，你们来干嘛？”</p><p>周九良直接把周菲菲往他怀中一塞，“我们来给你送温暖，让你这个当干爹的亲自带娃一天，体验一把。”</p><p>软乎乎的小姑娘还没睡醒，到了尚九熙怀里就直接抓着他的衣服继续睡了，孟芳芳一瞧又干爹可以折腾，也在孟鹤堂的怀中挣扎着要尚九熙抱，“干爹，我也要干爹。”</p><p>于是尚九熙就一手一个崽地进了自己家的门儿，正好何九华从卧室里出来，被眼前这场景吓一跳，“诶，你抱稳了，别摔着孩子，”他小跑过来接过周菲菲，“还是我来吧，你带芳芳玩。”</p><p> </p><p>就这么把两个小累赘送出去了，周九良把他俩一天要用的东西、衣服和玩具全都塞进尚九熙家，然后拉着孟鹤堂火速逃离，去过二人世界。</p><p>回到车里，孟鹤堂好奇地问周九良，“咱们去哪儿？”</p><p>周九良早有安排，鉴于晚上还要接孩子回家睡觉，不能真的扔给尚九熙两口子不要了，他和孟鹤堂只有这一个白天的空闲时间。现在已经十点了，周九良就打算带孟鹤堂到处逛逛街，放松下心情，中午吃个饭，下午去情侣酒店爽一下，然后晚上吃个烛光晚餐。</p><p>孟鹤堂对那个情侣酒店也很感兴趣，“那是什么样儿的？你去过吗？”</p><p>他斜着眼睛瞄周九良，眼中全是你之前阅尽千帆的，那里应该很熟悉吧？</p><p>不料周九良却摇头，“我没去过啊，还是九熙发给我的。”</p><p>孟鹤堂狐疑，并且发出了鲁豫的声音，“你竟然没去过？真的吗？我不信。”</p><p>周九良：我不是我没有你相信我。</p><p> </p><p>上午逛街买了几件衣服，吃了午饭，两人就手牵着手开开心心地去了尚九熙推荐的酒店。没有了孩子在，周九良明显感觉到这一上午孟鹤堂的兴致很好，心情也很轻松，并且对他的关注度也很好，仿佛回到了还没有孩子的时候，两人的相处模式。</p><p>情侣酒店在一条比较隐蔽的街上，周九良的车开不进去，只能停在两条路之外，然后走过去。现在正好是秋天，秋高气爽不冷不热，中午两点多路上也没什么人，走进去才发现，这条街上有好几家这种情侣酒店。</p><p>“哇哦~”孟鹤堂看了这一片什么“挚爱”“永恒”还有“真爱无悔”之类的酒店名，和粉红色的外墙装饰，拉着周九良闷笑，“忽然感觉好羞耻，咱们去哪个啊？”</p><p>周九良强装镇定，指着那个“挚爱”道，“那个。”</p><p>“哦哦哦，”孟鹤堂拍拍自己有些红的脸颊，“那就走吧。”</p><p>在这个时候，他们还未曾想到即将迎接他们的会是什么。</p><p> </p><p>进了大堂，里面也是粉红色的墙壁和装饰，看了一圈儿孟鹤堂就觉得自己的眼睛被晃得有点痛。为了避免尴尬，这里是看不到服务人员的，周九良大堂的机器上扫码付钱，然后房间密码锁的密码就发到他的手机上了。</p><p>房间在二楼，楼道里有些昏暗，目前没有听到什么奇怪的声音，不知道是下午没什么客人，还是隔音做的非常好。</p><p>“我怎么觉得有点瘆得慌？”孟鹤堂小声对周九良道。</p><p>周九良干咳一声，安慰他，“快到了。”</p><p>“来个情趣酒店跟进了鬼屋似的。”孟鹤堂嘀咕。</p><p> </p><p>打开房门，里面已经是开着灯的，等进去，孟鹤堂就惊呆了！</p><p>里面真的是一副很QQ的样子啊！</p><p>一张红色皮质围城一圈的圆形大床，床对面的墙上还有投影，房间靠墙的地方放着一个秋千形状的东西，可是座位的地方不是座位，而是几条带子。孟鹤堂转了一圈，在床的另一侧发现了一个椅子。</p><p>“这是什么啊？”他走过去摸摸两个竖起来的扶手，红色的椅子上分成了好几个区域，晃一晃还会动。</p><p>“我也不知道啊！”周九良崩溃，他之前还以为是那种很浪漫，很有情调的酒店，没想到竟然是个这！竟然是个情趣玩具房！饶是他算是见过不少小玩具，对这些大型玩具也是毫无头绪。</p><p> </p><p>于是两人开始了探索之旅，活生生的把一次浓情蜜意的情侣酒店开房，变成了大型情趣玩具识别课程。</p><p>两人先是围着那个椅子看了半天，轮流上去试坐，周九良上去之后小心翼翼地坐下，“卧槽，真的会动啊！底下的坐垫是活动的。”</p><p>孟鹤堂一看还真是，他跨坐在周九良的腿上，憋笑道，“那是不是这样的？”</p><p>周九良松开把手想扶住他的腰，动了两下感觉不太得劲，“好像不是吧，这样我动不了啊。”</p><p>他晃悠了两下，“这个是前后晃动的。”</p><p>“我坐上试试。”孟鹤堂爬下来，让周九良让开自己坐上去。</p><p> </p><p>他坐上去之后两条腿分开卡在位置上，然后向后仰躺好，“emmmm……我好像知道是怎么用了哈哈哈哈哈，你过来，站这儿。”</p><p>他指着自己两腿之间的位置，周九良秒懂，“原来是这么回事，这样你就能自己动了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂已经笑得停不下来，周九良把他抱下来扔床上，孟鹤堂叫了一声，“哎哟！这床好硬啊。”</p><p>“怎么会是硬的？”周九良也躺下来，摸摸这儿又摸摸哪儿，“不应该是水床吗？”</p><p>“水个鬼哦！”孟鹤堂翻身坐起来，忽然在床头柜上看到一个小遥控器，按了上面的红色开关之后，立马感觉身下的床“活”了！</p><p> </p><p>“卧槽！”周九良整个人一下子从床上弹起来，手脚并用的下了地之后看着这个圆床中央的部分正在一下一下地向上顶。</p><p>孟鹤堂握着遥控器，坐在枕头上目瞪口呆。</p><p>他和周九良对视一眼，“不行，这什么鬼，我得试试。”说着便坐在了那片会动的区域上，顿时被顶得一下一下的往上耸。</p><p>周九良蹲在床上面已经笑得站不起来了，孟鹤堂自己东倒西歪的，最后趴在上面，拍床铺，“你上来，哈哈哈哈，这个还挺好玩，按摩我的腰有点舒服。”</p><p>“是吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”周九良笑着上来，平躺在孟鹤堂身边。</p><p>会动的部分正好在他的屁股下面，于是就看到周九良不可名状的KD开始向上打桩，孟鹤堂摸摸下巴，又跨坐在他腿上，“我觉得这次的姿势对了。”</p><p> </p><p>说完孟鹤堂扑到周九良怀中，两人笑着抱成一团，在床上滚了两圈，接了个亲密缱绻的吻。在接吻的过程中，周九良伸长了胳膊摸到遥控器，关掉了这可怕的床铺。</p><p>一吻终了，孟鹤堂眼中带笑，水雾朦朦，捧着周九良的脸颊，他又啄了一下他的唇，“老公对不起，最近太忽视你了。”</p><p>周九良捏着他的脸，“小没良心的，你还知道呐，眼睛里只有孩子了，我都没有容身之地了。”</p><p>“哪有，”孟鹤堂噘嘴，“我只是太累了而已。”</p><p>他说着环住周九良的脖颈，“以后我会注意哒，一定多关心你。”</p><p>“嗯哼，”周九良哼声，“我们得保持亲密的感情知道吗？”</p><p>“嗯嗯，”孟鹤堂小鸡啄米式地点头，又亲他一口，大眼睛中有些惊恐，“那要在这儿做吗？”</p><p> </p><p>周九良一噎，后悔得有些脑壳疼，他可真是信了尚九熙的鬼，这地方做什么做，进来就快阳痿了。</p><p>“还是不了吧……”孟鹤堂弱弱地道，晃着周九良撒娇，“这儿也太雷人了。”</p><p>他心里忐忑，生怕周九良真的要在这天雷滚滚的地方做。</p><p>“不做了，”周九良咬牙切齿，“我在这儿脑瓜子都疼了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂偷笑，“你到底是怎么找到这么神奇的地方来的？”</p><p>“还不是尚九熙那鬊鸟儿玩意儿给我推荐的，”周九良恨恨地道，“我就知道这孙子没安好心！”</p><p>别怕，今天你儿子和闺女已经帮你报复过了。此时的尚九熙家中，已经被俩小宝贝儿折腾得天翻地覆，尚九熙求爷爷告奶奶地求着他俩玩手办可以，但是千万不能摔啊！</p><p> </p><p>最后当然是没做成的，两人找了个电影院看了场电影，中途周九良还因为剧情太无聊睡着了。晚上吃的烛光晚餐，味道也还不错。两人开开心心地去接孩子，门打开后迎接他们的就是尚九熙的一张无比憔悴的脸，仿佛被女鬼吸了精气。</p><p>“天啊，你们可算是回来了，快把这俩祖宗带走吧，我命都快没了！”一看是他俩回来了，尚九熙立刻发出哀嚎。</p><p>他已经顿悟了，晚上没兴趣这个事儿真的不能怪孟鹤堂，正常人都会被孩子磨得没兴趣只想赶紧睡觉，只有周九良这种不正常的人，才还有心情想那种事情！</p><p>晚上等孩子睡着，周九良和孟鹤堂躺在自己家的床上，酣畅淋漓地大战一场，家里虽然没有那些花里胡哨的奇怪玩具，不过荒了这么久，也算是小别胜新婚。尤其是今天没有带娃，还出去约会了，孟鹤堂和周九良都心情很好，水乳交融更有风味，感情还得到了升华，也算是不虚此行。</p><p> </p><p>两个人在一起就是这样，恋爱是一回事，结婚是一回事，有了孩子又是另外一回事。要两个人在不同的生活阶段，逐渐摸索出合适的生活方式，才能拥有高品质的生活，各方面都是高品质，这就需要两人对彼此的爱与配合和寻求解决问题的方法。</p><p>在未来的生活中，周九良和孟鹤堂还会遇到各种其他的问题，不过只要老骚🐱足够骚，相信他已经会和孟🐰🐰生活幸福美满一辈子的。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://afdian.net/@mulong<br/>↑爱发电主页，大家多多支持呀！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>